


Steve Rogers and His Journey to Becoming an Auror

by Imbrian



Series: For the Greater Good [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事發生於1916年，英國女巫Sarah Smith愛上了美國麻瓜士兵Joseph Rogers⋯⋯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Joseph Rogers在1916年的冬日認識Sarah Smith，這個從英國來的護士姑娘很友善，對他們這些大兵很好，檢查的時候總是輕聲細語，聽見他們幾個大兵們彼此說的笑話，也會跟著笑個兩句，不像其他女士那般多顧慮，一旁發現她如此落落大方的Joseph暗地就想：他得約她出去。

 

Sarah與他認識的女孩們都不一樣，她慧黠靈動的大眼時常打量著四周，彷彿每件事在她眼底都很有趣，他們第一次約會時，路上開過了一台車，雖然汽車還是奢侈品，但紐約街頭已經看得到，也沒什麼人覺得稀奇了。

 

「Smith小姐，妳從來沒說過妳家裡的事。」淡黃色的月光下，Joseph盯著這個對什麼都好奇的姑娘，溫柔地笑了，「妳來自英國，卻很少提到她，妳是為了戰爭才到美國來的嗎？」

 

一連串的問題幾乎要讓Sarah Smith招架不住，每個問題她都有很好的答案，但卻一個答案都給不出來。她怕她一旦說了實話，就要把這個男孩從自己身邊嚇跑了。

 

「我住在英格蘭北邊，一個小鎮附近。」她不常去麻瓜的聚落，想了一下才記起那個麻瓜鎮的名字：「安布賽爾，而我住的那個村子⋯⋯」猶豫了許久，她決定跳過不提村名，「我家蓋在橋上，而我的房間在閣樓裡頭。」還有她曾曾曾祖母的幽靈有時也會出現，她總能請教她老人家霍格華茲的課業，她的曾曾曾祖母可是學校的優等生，以符咒學第一名的成績畢業。

 

「住在橋上？」對她所說的話每句其實都很感興趣的Joseph不知自己到底該不該繼續探問下去，雖然她如他所提出的介紹了自己的家鄉，他卻能見到她每句話都說得有些猶豫。他不怪她有些保留，雖是約會，但他們畢竟不算相熟，「風景一定很美。」

 

「風景很漂亮，湖區是個很美的地方，我真想帶你去。」不知為何，Sarah看著Joseph那雙藍眼睛，這句話不假思索地脫口而出，有些尷尬地將瀏海挽到耳後，她聳肩笑了笑，「⋯⋯當然，得要到戰爭結束以後。」

 

似是沒聽見她那句帶他去湖區的話語，金髮青年望著自己的鞋尖，「我猜妳是坐船來的吧？我住得離港口很近，常常見到下船的旅客。」有些靦腆地，他抬起頭望向她，「我家裡窮，像我們這樣的愛爾蘭移民，大多家裡頭都有不少兄弟姊妹，但我父母過世得很早，只留下我和兩個弟弟。」向後一撐坐上牆頭，Joseph Rogers往下望著她的側臉，「我不是個盡責的兄長，沒能好好照顧他們，兩次流感⋯⋯分別讓我失去了他們。」

 

流感對於麻瓜是個恐怖的疾病，但任何對學習過基礎魔藥的巫師或女巫都知道，只要一劑強力胡椒魔藥，就能讓人快速痊癒，「那真是太不幸了⋯⋯」

 

「現在是因為一〇七軍團召集我們，所以軍隊還發了點軍餉給我。」他的破衣褲口袋裡，也才有點錢，「平常我只是碼頭的搬運工，是個窮小子，即使我很想和妳一起到英格蘭去看湖區風光，只怕我一時半刻湊不出船票。」

 

只要找到能跨大西洋的呼嚕網壁爐，或者是她能將帶人消影術再練得純熟些，婚後，她就能夠帶Joseph去到她家所在的普烈特洞，「別擔心船票，我們可以一起想辦法⋯⋯」她向坦承告知自己經濟困窘的青年露出微笑，「⋯⋯只要你想去的話。」

 

「這樣說也許對妳很失禮，Smith小姐——」

 

「叫我Sarah吧。」打斷Joseph的話，她發現自己的突兀，一般麻瓜人家的小姐是不打斷人說話的，放低自己的音量，她垂下頭，「一點都不失禮，我不覺得你說的任何話是失禮的⋯⋯」

 

「但妳還不知道我要說什麼呢⋯⋯」他露出困惑但是開心的微笑，能讓任何一位小姐說出這句話，代表他贏得了對方芳心，不是嗎？「我想請問妳，如果可以的話，我能夠常和妳像這樣見面嗎？就是沿著河邊走走？」

 

「當然可以。」她飛快地答應，再一次注意到自己毫無麻瓜姑娘的矜持，又一次沮喪地垂下頭，輕聲嘆了口氣，「只要你不覺得我不夠端莊，或是不覺得我瘋瘋癲癲的——」

 

「妳和瘋瘋癲癲這個字眼一點都扯不上關係。」忍不住大笑出聲的Joseph Rogers望著她明亮的金褐色雙眸，河畔的風吹亂了她方才挽好的髮，有幾綹漏網之魚在月色下躍動，他忍不住伸出手為她挽好，「妳很活潑⋯⋯像春日的陽光。」

 

Joseph都這般叫她，她是他的陽光，Joseph不知道的是，他也是她的陽光。

 

Sarah Smith是接受英國純正魔法教育長大的女巫，來自北英格蘭的普烈特洞，一個古老的巫師聚落。她對麻瓜的戰爭不大清楚，身為治療師的她只是單純接受美國治療女巫協會的邀請，前來美國學習配製更多不同的魔藥，畢竟移民美洲的歐洲巫師與北美原住民以及中、南美的阿茲特克人的巫覡都有交流，運用許多歐陸前所未見的藥草與魔咒，調製出來的魔藥療效也不一樣。

 

陰錯陽差下，她被誤認為是醫院的護士，雖然不大會使用醫院的設備，也不知道怎麼用蒸汽去消毒麻瓜所用的針筒，Sarah老是忍不住嘟囔：「一個清潔咒不就得了嗎？」但是她發覺麻瓜因為不懂得魔藥和咒語，的確走出一套與巫師社會不同的治療方法。

 

不能老是用記憶咒去修改對她起疑的人的記憶，她怕紐約的魔法管理部門很快就會找上門，於是她報名了護校，學會了麻瓜口中護士該有的技能，也在她成了真的護士以後，萬能的梅林，她遇上隨一〇七兵團來檢查的Joseph Rogers。

 

與Joseph墜入愛河是很不明智的，Sarah老是這麼想，可是她的腳步仍舊在要和Joseph見面前不由得輕快了起來；他是美國人，又是個麻瓜，他們的感情不會有什麼好結果，但她還是對著鏡子換了五、六種美髮咒語才選定今晚約會的髮型。

 

早在Sarah能夠下定決心說服自己別和Joseph Rogers相戀以前，她已經深深地愛上了這位即將要前往歐洲作戰的士兵。

 

所以，是的，Joseph Rogers是她的陽光，為他，她的世界截然不同了。

 

明媚不足以形容她見到他時眼中迸發出的光彩，Joseph用微薄的軍隊薪水，總要存上好一陣子錢，才能買一枝玫瑰花給她，她從來不是個會為花香沉醉的女孩，但當她接過那朵粉紅色的玫瑰後，她一整夜都不想放下它。

 

就在他們約會屆滿一年的前夕，Joseph向她求婚了，她欣然同意。

 

那些從母親還有阿姨們口中聽來嫁給麻瓜後女巫悶悶不樂的故事，全都被她拋到了腦後，在紐約她只是一個護士，雖然偶而她會忍不住，偷偷在藥物裡頭加上一兩滴特效魔藥幫助病人好轉，大致上她可說過著與麻瓜並無二致的生活，所以她覺得，梅林在上，她可以嫁給Joseph。

 

但幸福的新婚生活並沒有過上太久，送士兵上戰場的船載走了Joseph。

 

獨留搬出單身護士宿舍的她，對著布魯克林狹小老舊的公寓。

 

Sarah生平第一次嘗到了甘普元素轉換定律的威力。

 

麻瓜貨幣並不像妖精鑄造的錢幣一樣不容複製，她可以用魔法增多她手頭所有的麻瓜貨幣，無論是美金或是英鎊，但是這些假的錢幣或遲或早會露出馬腳，因為再強大的巫師終有魔力消逝的一天，而Joseph雖然窮，卻窮得正正當當，她希望自己能保住身為Rogers家清白的名聲。

 

而甘普元素轉換定律另一項例外，是食物。

 

當她手頭的麻瓜貨幣愈來愈少，能換回來的食物當然也跟著減少，可是這對她來說可不是件好事，因為她肚子裡有了一條新生命，需要她好吃好睡，才能健康茁壯。

 

同樣一袋麵粉，她試著換不同的烹飪咒語盡可能拖延用完的時間，魔力再強大的巫師最終也會餓死，因為他們無法將不存在的事物變出來，魔法是來自心靈的力量，世上萬物唯有先屬於了某個人，才能為他所用，一片麥田、一袋麵粉、一塊麵包，都是一樣的道理。

 

這也是為什麼歐陸最優秀、最龐大的魔法族群，偏偏也是過著最貧困生活的一群。

 

因為偷取物品也是獲得某樣事物所有權的一種方法。

 

雖然錢不多，她是靠著每個月去領Joseph的軍餉來度日，加上懷孕初期她還能做護士的工作，儘管辛苦，省著點花，總有一兩天她能為自己買到一些夠營養的食物，只是隨著美國參戰投入的人力愈多，後防取得物資的代價也愈高昂。

 

日子雖然苦，但她的魔力還在，安產和寧神魔藥，可以讓她和孩子至少在一日疲倦之後能夠換來一夜好眠；雖然沒辦法得到足夠的食物，但她的孩子仍舊逐日在她的體內成長，也許是為人父母才有的傻氣，她確信在十一年後，她會說服Joseph，讓他們的孩子跨海前往她的學校，接受她所知道最好的魔法教育。

 

她的母親，年邁的Olivia沒來參加她的婚禮，但是她的祝福依然跨海而至。

 

那一對代代相傳的雙向鏡，從來參加婚禮的Victoria阿姨手裡交給了她，她選擇了與她們截然不同的生活方式，她們祝福她，但她們能夠在麻瓜世界裡為她做的事非常有限，國際巫師保密協定讓她們對她的幫助，除了提供一些不會泄露她是女巫身分的藥草外，沒有實質的助益。

 

但與其將雙向鏡拿來向娘家求助，她反而選擇將雙向鏡交到了Joseph的手裡。

 

就算身為麻瓜的他看不見鏡子裡的她，但她卻能夠透過鏡子看見身在戰場上的Joseph。

 

這是一個出於深厚的情感所做出的魯莽決定，因為戰爭無論運用的是槍砲還是魔杖，都有人為此付出性命：一九一八年的五月九日，那面鏡子映出了Joseph死去的面容。

 

Joseph深信不疑的上帝，便從Sarah的眼前將陽光永遠地帶走，同時帶走了她強大的魔力。

 

沒有魔力無法調製魔藥的Sarah身體愈來愈差，不到兩個月後，她在教會救濟窮人的醫院裡產下不足月的男嬰，依據Joseph的遺志，照他早逝的兩個弟弟，命名為Steven Grant Rogers。

 

 

***

 

 

「她太可憐了。」Winnie靜靜地撫過Sarah蒼白的臉頰，一旁其他的女巫低聲交談，「沒有了魔力的女巫能夠通過呼嚕網嗎？她還受國際巫師保密協定的保護嗎？」「這裡幾乎沒有吃的東西，這個小傢伙餓壞了。」

 

聽見這句話的Winnie拿出魔杖，先是修復了倒在一旁的矮桌，再變出一壺熱牛奶和一瓶已經裝滿牛奶的奶瓶。肚子裡正懷著第二胎的她，彎下腰從搖籃中把已經哭得沒有力氣的小男嬰抱起，撫過他金黃色稻穗般色澤的髮，輕哄著讓他張嘴喝奶。

 

在霍格華茲求學的期間Winnie Buchanan和Sarah Smith並不熟，她高Sarah數個年級，分屬不同學院，但對這個活力旺盛的葛來分多她是有印象的，這次若不是Olivia Smith請託人找上她們雷文克勞女巫團來尋找她失蹤的女兒，她也許不會認識眼前的女巫。

 

「我們該怎麼做？」另一名金髮女巫有些擔憂，「難道一直靠我們提供食物給她？」

 

「我們得將她帶回英國。」看著懷裡的男嬰，「她的孩子也一起。」

 

「她沒有魔力，應該沒辦法通過呼嚕網。」從來沒有人嘗試帶麻瓜通過呼嚕網，Pythagoras Blishwick為難地看著家徒四壁的屋內，「有聽說過找回魔力的巫師嗎？」

 

一旦生命之火被澆熄了，要能重新燃起可能不容易，「我不知道，也許可以嘗試記憶咒？」

 

「記憶咒？」雖然眼前說出口的Winnie Buchanan是女巫團的大巫師，想必比她更熟稔巫師規範，但擅自修改他人記憶⋯⋯「一忘皆空？」

 

「一忘皆空。」其實不知道這樣的做法是不是真的能幫助Sarah取回她的記憶，「但是要怎麼樣修改她的記憶，還保有她對孩子的記憶？」

 

「先讓她暫時遺忘一切吧，等到回到倫敦，再送她去聖蒙果。」舉起她十一吋長的柳木魔杖，Winnie無聲地對以前的Sarah下了記憶咒，讓她暫時忘記了過去那段時間所發生的事，不記得她曾經愛過一位名叫Joseph Rogers的麻瓜，也不記得她生下了一個名叫Steven Grant Rogers的男嬰，她最愛的Stevie。

 

靜待片刻以後，站在壁爐旁的黑髮女巫順利地點燃了爐火，「⋯⋯呼嚕網打開了。」

 

「她的孩子怎麼辦？」Blishwick望著她們的大巫師，「交給她的母親？」

 

「那年邁的Olivia又要怎麼跟Sarah解釋這個孩子的由來？」她也不知道怎麼做會比較好，這件難事還得要和Smith家族討論。

 

另外兩個女巫共同施展了漂浮咒將Sarah Smith送進了鮮綠色的火焰中，護送她前往聖蒙果醫院，隨後抱著孩子跟上的Winnie Buchanan回過頭對這間小公寓下了麻瓜驅逐咒和防護咒。

 

在公寓的任何一個主人回來以前，麻瓜會忘記與這間公寓有關的所有事，左右兩邊的住戶勉強能記起這套公寓裡曾經住過一對姓Rogers的夫妻，但行經公寓門口的時候，他們絕不會突發奇想要來問候這對夫妻，有的時候甚至會忘了公寓裡頭還有一戶Rogers這家人。

 

聖蒙果是Sarah Smith過去工作的地方，總治療師見到她狼狽不堪的病體，雖然不能認同消除記憶的做法，但是也承認在緊急情況之下不得不為之，「現在是保住她的魔力了，這就要看她的家人怎麼考量，一忘皆空並不是不可逆的咒語⋯⋯」

 

保住Sarah的魔力，對於魔法社會而言，遺憾的是，當然比保住她與一個麻瓜短暫的愛情重要，Olivia也為她的女兒做出了一樣的決定，但她仍將Rogers家的男孩帶回了北英格蘭的普烈特洞，日後若是Sarah問起，就當作是親戚的孩子來撫養。

 

未料魔法部的人員趕來了醫院，告訴他們在Steve Rogers展現出任何魔法天賦以前，他必須要待在麻瓜社會的孤兒院。

 

「那我什麼時候才能把他帶回來？」Olivia不願交出懷裡的孩子。

 

魔法部的管制人員語氣堅定地再次向她開口：「我們必須將他送去麻瓜的孤兒院，不然你們會觸犯我們和麻瓜所談好的條件，他們答應保守我們的祕密，但是我們自己人一定要更謹慎才行，如果我們都大喇喇地讓麻瓜出入我們的社會，我們將失去談判的立足點。」

 

要一直到許多年後，魔法社會才普遍認可與麻瓜通婚的巫師後代多半具有魔力。

 

但對1918年掌管魔法部的Archer Evermonde而言，想盡辦法保護巫師社會不在麻瓜面前曝光才是他的當務之急，由於歐洲發生戰亂，歐洲的魔法社會多少受到牽連，負傷的麻瓜在意識不清的情況下常常誤闖了平常他們會因為麻瓜驅逐咒繞道的區域，太多巫師社區因此遇上麻瓜士兵，救治他們與否變成巫師社會一大爭議。

 

Evermonde最後明令禁止英國的巫師與女巫與一次大戰扯上關係，對內也祭出最嚴苛的保密標準，他的名言是：「倘若讓麻瓜知道我們的存在，你覺得他會繼續送他的兒子上戰場，還是他會送巫師們上戰場？」

 

這不是他們的戰爭。

 

「你還是沒回答我，我什麼時候才能帶他回來？」孩子展現魔法天賦的時間不同，有的人從嬰兒時期就能夠憑著哭鬧展現魔力，但Rogers家的男孩身上目前一點跡象都沒有，「我能夠去探望他嗎？如果他因為他的天賦惹上麻煩怎麼辦？」

 

「如果他真的是我們的一份子，那麼在十一歲的時候他就會收到霍格華茲的信。」魔法部的員工冷淡地回應，他拿著羽毛筆飛快地寫下在Smith家處理案件的經過，他的大鼻子正對著魔法部專用的公文紙，雙眼卻連看都不看可憐的老女巫一眼。

 

「要等到他十一歲的時候才能夠把他帶回來？」屆時誰要來和半大不小的孩子解釋這麼多年他被留在麻瓜社會的原因？又有誰能彌補他們一家失去的天倫之樂？「我不能讓我們家的孩子流落在麻瓜的孤兒院裡，一定有什麼辦法——」

 

「——都說了沒有其他辦法！」終於肯停下筆的魔法部員工不耐地看了頭髮花白的Olivia一眼，「雖然不願意這麼說，但是妳必須為更長遠的利益著想，Smith夫人，我們並不是要刁難妳，但是這對整個魔法社會是有益的。」話才說完，他便遞出一張魔法部的法令給她，「妳必須簽名，Smith夫人，宣告放棄Steven Grant Rogers的所有權益，直到他重返魔法社會為止。」

 

「我不會放棄我的孩子！」老婦人顯得愈來愈激動，「他失去了父親⋯⋯以及母親。」

 

「那麼他不是妳的孩子，說實話，妳何不就和貴千金一起重新開始？」在空中浮著的魔法部公文像湖裡的小船一樣輕輕上下晃動，「把他交給孤兒院，她沒和麻瓜生下一個混種兒子，妳也無需擔心妳的外孫，他只是一個——在麻瓜戰爭裡一點都不奇怪的孤兒。」

 

「我不願意簽——」

 

嘆了一口氣的魔法部員工抬起頭，臉上只剩冷酷的神情，「這是妳逼我的，老太婆。」一陣橘色的強光從他的魔杖尖端飛向年邁的女巫，在蠻橫咒的控制下，她的手顫抖地握著羽毛筆，在不赦咒的威力下簽上了她的名字。

 

「⋯⋯魔法部也不能使用不赦咒⋯⋯」因為遭受攻擊而倒在地上喘氣的老女巫望著浮在空中的嬰孩，瘦小的身軀好像隨時都會消失不見，「⋯⋯你是黑巫師⋯⋯」

 

「你們現在會用黑巫師的名義來稱呼我們，無知的蠢婦。」那人抹了抹因為施咒掉落在額前那綹金髮，「但是妳們以後會感激我們的，會感激我們為了偉大的魔法社會，為了世上所有人更長遠的利益，妳們會發現我們才是先知先覺者。」

 

再次揮動魔杖的巫師對獨居在橋上小屋的老女巫另外一個不赦咒，強大的痛楚讓她只能捲曲著身體在角落顫抖，「⋯⋯不要⋯⋯求求你放過我⋯⋯」

 

停下咒語的巫師憑空拿出早就準備好的提籃和給麻瓜孤兒院的信件，讓浮在空中的男嬰落在提籃之中，下一刻他舉起了手上裝滿移形消影藥劑的玻璃瓶，從提籃最上方的提把開始澆淋，隨著藥劑流過，漸漸整個提籃開始憑空消失。

 

當整個提籃完全消失後，巫師掏出口袋裡的懷錶，指揮著他的羽毛筆在另一張公文上，簽上他自己的姓名與現在的時間：Alexander Pierce，一九一八年十二月十三日。

 

兩日後，年邁的Olivia Smith被她的妹妹Deborah發現因為心臟病發在自家過世。

 

 

***

 

 

七歲的James Buchanan Barnes有著一雙明亮的大眼睛，在華美的Barnes莊園裡，每個人都喜愛他，Barnes家的長子，他同時也是兩個古老巫師家族聯姻後的頭生子，繼承了父親俊美無疇的五官、與母親聰明過人的智慧，從小他就充分展現出他的魔力，他開心時總能讓屋裡頭的東西浮起飛來飛去，逼得家庭小精靈不得不在每樣擺設上都下了一個黏著咒。

 

他喜愛他的三個妹妹，Dorcas、Phoebe和Anna，為了逗她們開心，年幼的他正忙著將家庭小精靈Loony從本來在打掃的位置飄起，跨越整個大廳降落到她們面前，「James小主人，你這樣真是太調皮了。」大耳朵的小精靈無奈地向男孩嘆氣，但是也任由他施展魔力讓自己再次飄起。

 

這時走進來的Winnie Buchanan嘆了一口氣，「Loony⋯⋯」她又揮了下魔杖讓小精靈落地。

 

一見到女主人，小精靈的耳朵垂了下來，低聲解釋：「Loony只飄了一點點距離，不危險。」

 

「我不要聽你解釋，Loony，你知道的，James還沒有上學，他不會控制自己的魔力，如果發生什麼意外，他很有可能會傷到你、傷到他的妹妹們，更重要的是他會傷到他自己！」越過大廳責備地瞪著她的長子，「James！我說過多少次不可以這樣做？」

 

「祖父說沒關係。」有些委屈的男孩回道：「他說我是個巫師，巫師就該有法力。」

 

男孩口中的祖父還允許巫師以捉弄麻瓜為樂呢！Edward Barnes是個以Buchanan家的角度來看絕對稱得上是黑巫師的純種至上主義者，但老天給了他一個不受他邪惡思想洗腦的兒子George，不但支持自己的妻子繼續參與女巫團的工作，也非常尊重與他們共存的麻瓜社會。

 

老Barnes雖然是個黑巫師，但自從魔法部下令明確規範不能任意傷害麻瓜後，Barnes家再沒有人做過實質傷害麻瓜的事，只是Edward Barnes因為立場與主流不同，也黯然退出魔法部與霍格華茲理事會；不過年輕的George Barnes倒是走出了Barnes莊園，不像其他純種家族的繼承人揮霍財富，鎮日無所事事，他為自己找到一份工作——

 

——在自家的地窖裡，立志釀出比歐登牌更好的火燒威士忌。

 

「親愛的，你說過會約束James控制他自己的能力！」

 

才剛消影進門就莫名承受自家夫人怒氣的褐髮男人彎下腰，將飛奔到他懷裡的閨女一把抱起，「我的確說了，我告訴他因為太危險了，所以不准讓任何東西浮起來⋯⋯」

 

「但他剛才讓Loony浮起來了。」難以忍受地，Winnie Buchanan咬了咬牙，「而且你的父親告訴他，他如果想要展現他的魔力，他就應該無所顧忌。」

 

「他真的這樣說？」目光看向在另一隅承受母親怒火的長子，George放下懷裡的女兒，長嘆了一口氣，「我真的很抱歉，親愛的，但是他的想法這七十年來都是如此，只怕我沒有辦法改變妳心目中邪惡的Edward Barnes。」

 

像是想起什麼似的，雷文克勞女巫團的大巫師抬起頭，「——事情辦得怎麼樣？」

 

「還以為妳永遠不會問了。」英俊的巫師從他身上麻瓜西裝的口袋裡掏出一張紙，上頭有著他的簽名，和宣告他George Barnes將成為Steven Grant Rogers監護人的文字，「成了，我們隨時可以去把那個可憐的男孩從蘇格蘭小鎮的孤兒院帶回家了。」

 

欣喜的女巫快步走向她的丈夫，雙臂緊緊攀住他偉岸的背，「太好了，梅林在上，終於讓我們找到他了，他們有請你出示那些麻瓜的證件⋯⋯」

 

「我可能用了些迷糊咒。」低聲坦承不諱的巫師露出微笑，「大概還用了一些金加隆收買了魔法部的官員，總之⋯⋯」聳了聳肩，他對上女巫那雙流露不認同的眼睛，「別這樣，Winnie，若是能夠加快麻瓜社會和魔法部的官僚主義，這也不是壞事。」

 

沒再和她的丈夫爭執，側過身的Winnie Buchanan看著還扁著嘴站在大廳另一頭的男孩，以及笑著在屋內跑來跑去的女孩們，「你看什麼時候要告訴孩子們？」

 

「嗯⋯⋯」陷入思考的巫師低下頭，「還有個更好的問題，我們什麼時候告訴大魔頭？」他已經可以想像自己的父親勃然大怒的模樣，「你知道的，在他眼底這可能跟我們邀請Loony在餐桌上一起共用萬聖節晚餐一樣十惡不赦。」

 

「我們從來沒有邀請過Loony共進晚餐。」她困惑地望著自己的丈夫，而巫師只是不懷好意地揚高了嘴角，「你該不會⋯⋯」猜到他滿腦子壞主意的Winnie Buchanan忍不住也笑了，「你知道，George，倘若這樣做他永遠不會原諒你的。」

 

「親愛的Winnie，妳要知道，如果這樣做，餐桌上最先心臟病死的未必是老Barnes，很有可能是無辜的Loony呀。」人生何得有幸，能和自己的最愛共結連理？George Barnes攬過他最愛之人的肩膀，低聲笑道：「⋯⋯我記得妳發現我家有家庭小精靈時非常不以為然。」

 

「但我並不意外，Barnes家惡名昭彰⋯⋯」當初她的朋友們大多不能接受她和一個史萊哲林結婚了，更何況還是跟一個Barnes，「奇怪的是，你在學校裡表現得其實不差呀。」

 

「當大多數的人在路上見到Barnes家成員時，他們會選擇避開，而不是去認識他。」但也是如此，他才能在學校完美地藉著Barnes家的惡名掩飾自己，「妳知道，我真的是為了能夠看見大魷魚才選擇史萊哲林，但要是我早知道妳會被分到雷文克勞，我願意做傳統的叛徒。」

 

「俗話說比史萊哲林還糟的只有Barnes。」她親吻了對方的臉頰，「人言可畏。」

 

George Barnes蹲下身，看向還扁著嘴的長子，「James，吾子，我有件事情想要告訴你⋯⋯」

 

TBC...


	2. Stolam sanguine ad mortem

自從來到Barnes莊園，他一直住在左側的廂房，靠近莊園大門，和他住得最近的是小精靈Loony，不過因為Loony總是滿屋子忙著做家務，很少會待在樓上的房間，左側時常只有他一個人，因為Bucky去了霍格華茲上學，而女孩們就算想、也只能偶而來探望他。

 

George與Winnie將他帶回Barnes莊園的那日，他們便鄭重其事地告訴他，他Steve Rogers，是一個巫師，孤兒院裡頭那些小爆炸、還有捉弄他的小惡霸會在空無一物的地方跌倒，並不是因為他有守護天使，而是因為他的魔力，他是個巫師——

 

當然，現在還不是，但等到他也到霍格華茲上學，他就會是了。

 

Winnie是法力強大的女巫，Bucky告訴他，這世上沒有他母親不會的咒語，而這也不假，即使Barnes莊園有家庭小精靈，但是只要有時間，Winnie就會自己為家人下廚，Steve從來不曾、一次也未有，在餐桌上見過重複的菜餚。比起以前總是吃同樣的麥片粥、清湯還有豆子，Barnes莊園的食物豐盛到超乎Steve所能想像。

 

Barnes莊園就像Steve的天堂，他喜歡外頭清晨時薄霧籠罩的青草地、喜歡大廳牆上掛著那些會彼此閒聊說話的畫、喜歡一整面長牆都是六層書櫃的書房、喜歡那張長得能坐下十幾個人的淺褐色長桌、喜歡George和Winnie揮舞魔杖時劃過空氣的聲音、喜歡Barnes家的女孩抱著他手臂吱吱喳喳的笑語，但他最喜歡的是Bucky，那個有著一雙湖水綠眼睛的男孩，軟著語調拉長尾音喊他Stevie的神情。

 

但是Barnes莊園裡，還有Edward Barnes，嚴厲、不苟言笑，而且極度討厭他的一位老巫師，這名老巫師，同時是Barnes家的主人，也是Bucky的祖父。

 

每到Barnes家的晚餐時間，Steve得要坐去遙遠的另一端，他不在意被趕得那麼遠，因為拉長了距離，他更能清楚看見頻頻向他探望的Bucky，而且坐得遠了，也能減少年邁的巫師沒來由對他發火的次數。

 

小時候Steve不懂得這種惡意從何而來，他不懂為什麼George和Winnie承諾要給他一個家、Bucky和女孩們承諾會做他的手足，這裡本來應該是他能感覺到幸福快樂的地方，卻還會有一名成員成天用最壞、最惡劣的態度對待他。

 

雖然不懂，但Steve不覺得自己委屈可憐。孤兒院的生活教會他許多事，總會有人看你不順眼，但是若你問心無愧，那這就不是你的錯。在Barnes莊園也亦然，是Edward Barnes不喜歡他的混血身分、不喜歡他的麻瓜父親，但那並不是Steve的錯，所以他能承受。

 

「你女巫母親本來好端端的，要不是和你的麻瓜父親結婚，她也不會不知所蹤。」

 

這句話最常被Edward Barnes掛在嘴邊，Steve不知道這是不是事實，Winnie與George只告訴他他的母親是他們的同類，出於無奈放棄了他，將他交給了麻瓜社會的孤兒院。再多追問Winnie和George，他們也只是反覆說些他們知道她也曾是霍格華茲的學生如此而已。

 

「任何混血都有可能會造成魔法社會的曝光，他們應該要明文禁止與麻瓜的婚姻——」

 

「父親，你明知道這樣我們早就都死光了。」George終於忍不住打斷老巫師每天晚餐看見Steve就要週而復始一次的台詞，念了四年Steve不煩他都累了，「英國已經很難找到彼此沒有血緣關係的純種家族，生出畸形和笨蛋同樣無助於維繫魔法社會。」

 

「看看Lestrange吧。」平常能不開口就不開口的Winnie忍不住插嘴，「Radolphus Lestrange自己忽然精神崩潰，隨後家族每個後人不是蠢得說不出話來，就是真的不會說話，不知道的人還以為他們和山怪通婚。」

 

在餐桌另一端的Steve聽到不由得笑了，聽見他笑聲的Winnie還轉過頭來向他眨眼。

 

自從與Buchanan聯姻以後，曾經有一段時間，Barnes莊園又門庭若市了起來，與正派又擁護麻瓜權益的Buchanan家族成為姻親，在外人眼裡這代表了Barnes家族願意向主流價值靠攏，加之其原先就是古老純種巫師家族的聲譽，有求於他們的有心人士紛紛登門拜訪。

 

不過這些投機份子很快都被Edward Barnes掃地出門，他雖然與Buchanan家族聯姻，卻一點也不願意放棄他的真知灼見：與麻瓜或是麻瓜出身的巫師通婚，會加速魔法世界的凋敝。

 

畢竟這是Barnes家的家訓：Stolam sanguine ad mortem（純血至死）。

 

年輕的Barnes先生很清楚，雖然老巫師已不太再在外面走動，但還是有不少支持他理念的人殷勤地送來貓頭鷹，像是老Malfoy⋯⋯想到這人George Barnes就不由得皺起眉頭，也不是只有Malfoy家族，還有很多血統至上主義者，沒本事又顧慮外界目光不敢直抒胸臆。

 

「並不是每個純種家族的後人，都像妳那麼伶牙俐齒，Buchanan小姐。」

 

婚前就被老巫師這樣稱呼的Winnie並不惱火，如果要她選的話，她也不希望自己的姓氏就此被冠上Barnes。在這個姓氏還沒洗清其純種至上主義者的污名前，雷文克勞女巫團的大巫師寧可自己仍被稱作Winifred Buchanan。

 

「無論如何，讓這個混種的小子在Barnes家的屋簷下、用Barnes家的財產照顧他——」

 

「恕我直言，我們是用我們夫妻的財產來照顧Steve，一毛都沒有花費到你們透過與妖精間的戰爭搶來、從麻瓜那裡騙來的錢——」

 

「說得好像Rowena 雷文克勞的後人都清清白白！」

 

George見身邊兩人又吵了起來，無可奈何地轉過頭向餐桌底端的金髮男孩開口：「親愛的Steve，你到書房去等我好嗎？我們該複習一點課業，一些基礎的算數，我再講一些故事給你聽，上次三兄弟的故事我們才說到一半。」

 

Steve頷首，他站起身，乖巧地把椅子靠上，趁著老巫師的怒火沒有波及到他以前跑出了餐廳。

 

他才繞到通往書房的長廊，一隻褐黃色的大貓頭鷹就沿著玻璃窗飛過，夾著一封信的淺黃色腳爪輕輕擦過窗櫺。

 

「Jupiter！」Steve趕忙走上去，小心翼翼地打開了雕花的門窗，讓貓頭鷹飛進來。伸出手讓大貓頭鷹在他瘦弱的手臂上停下，Steve解開牠腳上的信，手指輕撫過牠頭上的絨毛，感謝牠千里迢迢在下著大雨的秋夜裡送信過來。

 

目送從原處飛走的貓頭鷹，Steve再低下頭，信上只寫了他的名字：Steve，不過想也知道，這世上只有一個人會寫信給他。動手拆開信的他，就著走廊上的燈光，飛快地讀起信來，Bucky細長的草書乍看之下難以理解，但是早已看習慣的他不以為意。

 

信裡提到通往史萊哲林的通關密碼每兩周就更換一次，但後頭飛快地吐槽了一句，可惜換來換去都只有純種、傳統、蛇、銀綠幾種差別；繼續往下看下去，Bucky信裡只寥寥提到幾句學校的事，大多數時候還是在問他過得好嗎？祖父有沒有說更多難聽的話？母親的下落有什麼進展嗎？寫到這裡，Bucky還補上幾行他在學校為Steve尋找生母的結果。

 

儘管他們知道Steve生母的名字是Sarah、或是Sara，但不知道她確切年紀，只能以Bucky雙親的前後幾屆去查找，找到好幾個Sarah和Sara，Bucky問他要不要派貓頭鷹每一個都去問，看著那行字，Steve卻猶豫了⋯⋯無論他的母親是誰，她將他留給孤兒院是不爭的事實，他母系那來自魔法社會的家族要不是徹底拋棄他就是已經逝世，他才會被麻瓜孤兒院收容。

 

Bucky總是這樣，對他的事永遠比對自己的事更用心⋯⋯前一封信上Bucky提到分類帽難以決定將他分去何方，說他善良、智慧和勇氣一樣都不缺，但是最後卻將他分到了史萊哲林。

 

Bucky說自己對史萊哲林沒有不滿，那是Barnes家族成員慣例的歸宿，但Bucky卻對最後一句分類帽告訴他的話耿耿於懷：若要成就豐功偉業，史萊哲林才能帶你登上巔峰。為此Bucky幽默地補上一句：如果我只是想繼承Barnes麥酒，應該不需要加入史萊哲林？

 

將信收到口袋裡的金髮男孩穿過走廊走進書房裡，從一旁的矮櫃上取下羊皮紙與羽毛筆，他很快就想好該怎麼回覆Bucky，自從Bucky離開Barnes莊園去上學，每天Steve都有數不完的事想要告訴Bucky。

 

親愛的Bucky⋯⋯停頓了片刻，盯著親愛的一字，Steve有些靦腆地拿羽毛筆撓了撓臉頰，又繼續寫下：今天起，女孩們都到了Buchanan家度假，他們也邀請了我，不過我不想落下George的課業，畢竟我不希望明年到學校，分類帽卻以我太笨或對魔法一無所知為由趕我出去。

 

寫是如此寫，其實Steve心底很擔心自己無法收到霍格華茲貓頭鷹送來的信。

 

停下片刻的Steve拉平了羊皮紙，又再啟筆：至於我的母親，我相信Barnes夫人的話、相信她是因為不得以而離開我。況且貿然寫信去找她，她也不一定會承認——

 

筆尖一頓，他又寫下：別再問我的事了，Bucky，我想知道更多學校的事、有趣的事，上次問你是不是真的有吸血鬼血統的女孩，你怎麼回答她了？我昨天騎了倉庫裡你的舊掃帚，但是女孩們不在，你也不在，沒人陪我玩魁地奇，這讓我更想念你了，但學期才剛開始呢。

 

愛你的——看著這個字，Steve忍不住又用羽毛筆撓了下發熱的臉頰，飛快署名後搧了搧未乾的墨跡，他用小刀工整地裁下用掉的羊皮紙，折起塞進剛才Bucky寄來的信封，劃掉上頭自己的名字，再一筆一劃地刻上Bucky的全名，最後，用桌上的蠟燭滴了幾滴蠟淚封口。

 

此時走進來的George正好見他在封信，「寫信給Bucky？」

 

「是，他剛才寄了封信來，抱怨史萊哲林太愛換通關密語了。」金髮男孩昂起首看著褐髮男人，「Barnes先生，你在史萊哲林過得快樂嗎？」

 

「這個嘛⋯⋯」彷彿被問到什麼大難題的男人雙手撐著書桌思考了一下，「應該說那時候我還不大清楚當個史萊哲林，或者說當個Barnes和其他人有何不同，我的父親那幾年也過得鬱鬱寡歡，我卻不知道原因——直到我發現原來學校裡有那麼多麻瓜出身的同學，連史萊哲林裡也有，我才開始去想，也許巫師社會和我認識的根本不一樣，但那時候我已經成了史萊哲林的一份子⋯⋯雖然在學校裡其他三個學院不大待見我們，但我們的確有不少優秀的學生。」

 

「像你。」George不但優秀，也非常幽默風趣，「Barnes夫人說你是男主席。」

 

「我是。」頷首的男人有些不好意思地撇過頭，「我至今仍然不清楚Dippet校長做出這個決定的原因，我想⋯⋯他可能希望我能給其他純血家族的人做榜樣？」

 

從來沒問過但實在太想聽見答案的金髮男孩，鼓起勇氣向眼前的巫師開口：「Barnes先生，要是我沒收到學校貓頭鷹的信怎麼辦？」

 

「Steve⋯⋯」覺得男孩根本是白操心的男人笑著嘆氣，「昨天你騎著掃帚飛過了大半片草地吧？降落在側門？」

 

「那是我第一次飛得那麼遠。」低著頭回答的男孩語氣裡好像多了點信心，「但萬一⋯⋯」

 

「如果霍格華茲不寄信給你，那麼四大學院將會錯失近百年最棒的魁地奇代表隊球員，他們還會錯失教育未來當代最厲害的巫師的機會⋯⋯」一邊讚美著男孩，他一邊撫過男孩的金色頭髮，「若你真的無法進到霍格華茲，歐洲還有很多很好的魔法學校，甚至我們可以自己教你。」

 

輕輕攤開桌上前一日他們學的算術題目，算術不是魔法社會看重的學問，但是George和Winnie一致認為麻瓜的確有些知識是魔法社會長久以來匱乏的。

 

「你已經是我們的一員，Steve，不論你的雙親是誰，也不論你的血統純不純正，都不會改變這件事。」George彎下腰，變出一隻全新的老鷹羽毛筆遞給他，「魔法是來自內心的力量，我希望你記得，一個偉大的巫師，同時也是一個內心強大的人。」

 

沒說出口的是⋯⋯George Barnes看著帶著微笑開始謄寫本子上的題目到羊皮紙的男孩，他靜靜地回憶Winnie描述Sarah Rogers，關於她如何因為所愛之人逝世而失去魔力，而雷文克勞女巫團又是怎麼決定消去她的記憶——

 

他真的希望他能和Winnie一起，將Steve扶養成一個內心強大的人。

 

這樣當Steve知道他的母親還活在世上，卻永遠無法解除對那短短三年記憶的封印時、當Steve知道Smith家族因為埋怨他的麻瓜父親，竟與魔法部承諾放棄他，並且永遠不會與他相認時——這個孩子能平靜地接受，並且不會為此否定他自身的價值。

 

他真的如斯希望。

 

 

***

 

 

Bucky Barnes一和自己的父親從車站消影回到家裡時，什麼東西都丟在門口，帶著魔杖就往Steve的房間跑去，不稍片刻整個Barnes莊園就都是Bucky輕快的笑語和Steve的驚嘆聲，屋裡大大小小的擺設又都浮了起來——這次Bucky是用學到的漂浮咒，而非失控的魔力弄出來的。

 

「飛行課好玩嗎？」Steve期待地望著他，「像在院子裡一樣嗎？」

 

「當然不像了，學校的草坪比家裡的大多了。」興奮的Bucky拉著還有點病懨懨的Steve從房裡走了出來，下一刻又覺得外頭太冷的Bucky跑進Steve房裡拿起Steve的披風，攤開來將他瘦弱的玩伴包了起來，「我教你，要怎麼加速、轉向，我都會了。」

 

「Steve也都會了，而你真的不該帶著病人到外頭，只為了炫耀你能騎在掃把上轉彎。」帶著胡椒魔藥一臉不認同走來的George Barnes蹲低身，將盛滿魔藥的杯子遞給了Steve，手又貼上他的額頭檢視他的體溫，「Steve，我們還要再喝一次。」

 

聽話地將魔藥一飲而盡，金髮男孩看向身邊的玩伴，「走吧！」

 

被父親這樣一念，滿腔興奮都被澆熄的褐髮少年，很仔細地看著明顯身體還很不適的Steve硬是打起精神要陪他的模樣，伸手去把男孩的披風拉得更密實更緊，「⋯⋯不去了，回房間裡吧，我還會一個新的咒語，你看——」低聲用魔杖在手上弄出一小團火球，漂浮在距離金髮男孩鼻尖前一吋的位置，「——它會跟著你，就不怕冷了。」

 

藍色的火焰幽幽地發著光，Steve驚奇地望著小火球，「⋯⋯Bucky，你現在是個大巫師了。」

 

「大巫師是個頭銜，你可別掛在嘴巴旁邊說，我會害臊的。」輕推著男孩的肩膀，Bucky終於又把被他帶出來的小病號給弄回房間裡頭，「你一入冬就感冒了，為什麼你總是生病？學校比起這裏還要冷上許多，若是你在學校病得慘兮兮了怎麼辦？」

 

「我會很快強壯起來。」對擔心地都扁起嘴的褐髮少年回以微笑，Steve在對方的協助下躺回床上，「史萊哲林的寢室怎麼樣？也在地底下嗎？」

 

「在啊，壁爐裡的火將寢室烤得乾燥舒適，不會潮濕。」隨口應付了兩句寢室的情況，「不過同寢室的人有點討人厭就是了，Crouch，一個做作的傢伙，全家都在魔法部裡面當官。」模仿室友的Bucky抬高了下頷，雙眼斜斜地向下看著Steve：「喔⋯⋯你是那個Barnes家的人啊？」

 

被Bucky的模仿逗笑的Steve追問：「那你怎麼回答？」

 

「我就說：是啊。」用自己一貫輕快的語氣，Bucky聳了聳肩，「接著他又開始說些我們的曾祖輩有通婚啊，算是遠親啊，雖然如此⋯⋯」皺起眉的褐髮少年又聳了聳肩，「他後來又說了些祖父的壞話，說我們要和麻瓜和平共存，敵視麻瓜是不正確的。」

 

「可是你不敵視麻瓜。」Bucky一直對有麻瓜血統的他很好。

 

「對那些人而言，Barnes家就等於是麻瓜的仇人，總之他說得好像我要是在路上看到了麻瓜出身的學生就會衝上去掐住他的脖子似的。」Bucky無精打采地解釋著外人對Barnes家的誤解，「要我說我們可沒有Black家那麼狂熱，他們只是不說而已，但誰都知道他們塞錢給魔法部不知道多少人想恢復對麻瓜隨意施咒的權利⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯老師們都有趣嗎？」有些擔心的Steve向前傾了一些，「我聽說魔藥學很困難。」

 

「魔藥學並不困難。」說完這句話的Bucky臉色忽然變得有些陰沉，「不過教魔藥學的老師有點討人厭，他叫做Horace Slughorn。」停頓片刻的Bucky補上了幾句解釋：「當然，你也會遇上他，所以還是先讓你知道比較好，這個人非常奇怪，他總是對幾個家族出身的學生很好，對某些學生的態度很差⋯⋯」

 

「他也討厭麻瓜出身的學生嗎？」困惑的Steve蹙起眉，「可是老師不應該偏心——」

 

「偏心，他的心根本是歪的吧。」對老師不能偏心這句話嗤之以鼻的Bucky看向Steve，「別提那隻大胖豬了⋯⋯你剛剛問上課的事，符咒課很好玩，我很喜歡。」

 

他看得出來，Bucky能俐落地使用他的魔杖，好像這些咒語與手勢他早就牢記在心一樣。

 

「變形學⋯⋯則非常複雜。」Bucky舉高了他的魔杖，煞有介事地彎腰向躺在床上的Steve示範，「我要表演如何讓一根火柴變成針——」從口袋裡掏出火柴的少年，將火柴遞到了Steve的眼前，下一秒火柴就從頂端慢慢變成銀色的細針，男孩睜大的眼睛，就是對Bucky最好的讚美。

 

而他不會告訴Steve，為了能夠完美表演這一幕，他在特快車上用了一整盒火柴練習。

 

他的十一吋長的紫杉木魔杖很爭氣地沒讓他在Steve面前丟臉，滿意地看了一眼魔杖光滑的表面，才將它收回了自己的長袍裡，「好啦，我不是要來炫耀這些小把戲的，你在家裡都過得好嗎？你從來不在信上回答我，祖父有沒有又說什麼話讓你不開心了？」

 

Bucky的擔心當然其來有自，Barnes家每天一定得要一起共進晚餐的傳統讓Steve非得見到Edward Barnes。對此Steve倒是不怎麼在意，「我過得很好，你看，你可能沒注意到，但我其實長高了一點。」坐在床上的男孩試著挺直他的背脊，「足足兩吋。」

 

「那真的是很不少。」褐髮少年笑了，他很快坐上男孩的床尾，睜大著眼望著對方，接著什麼也不說地笑著，而金髮男孩也不以為意，回望著他，一樣揚起快樂的笑容。

 

只是見到對方就足以為彼此帶來莫大的喜悅，「Bucky，Barnes先生告訴我，就算沒收到學校貓頭鷹的信，還有很多方法可以當上巫師⋯⋯」

 

對Steve Rogers而言，孤兒院的生活不複雜，孤兒院院長總不忘提醒所有的院童：長大、念書、加入軍隊或是到外頭送報，總之早點離開就對了；但到了Barnes家，Steve一時卻不知道自己該做什麼，他是個巫師嗎？

 

倘若他是，他該成為什麼樣的巫師？巫師裡頭也有給孤兒存在的一席之地嗎？

 

「你不要擔心，學校裡頭也有跟你一樣的混血的學生，還有父母都是麻瓜的人呢！」Bucky拉了拉男孩腿上的毛毯，「而且還有父親和母親，他們會幫你、你進到學校裡，我也會幫你，你如果課業跟不上，我早你一年，難道還有我不懂的嗎？」

 

聽對方溫和又帶點無奈的語氣，Steve知道Bucky大概覺得他犯傻了，「你覺得我會被分去哪裡？會和你一樣到史萊哲林嗎？」

 

這個問題瞬間讓少年流露出和提到魔藥學老師時差不多難看的神情，「我想不會吧⋯⋯」那不大高興的表情在對上Steve的雙眼後稍微柔和了下來，「你的話，我看看？」左右打量了一下套著條紋睡衣的男孩，Bucky笑瞇起眼，「我看到⋯⋯過人的勇氣、寬厚的胸懷還有聰明的頭腦，除非⋯⋯」伸出手指在男孩的腦袋上敲了敲，「這裡頭還裝著想要統治世界的野心，不然我看不出來分類帽怎麼會棄其他三個學院不顧把你送來史萊哲林。」

 

被敲得有些不高興的男孩一邊摸著自己的頭一邊回道：「你也沒有統治世界的野心。」

 

「你怎麼知道？」Bucky雙手抱胸，笑著反問：「如果我想要讓Barnes麥酒成為巫師社會裡唯一的飲料，那麼我就需要史萊哲林的智慧，幫我達成目的。」

 

「是、是、是。」他知道Bucky有些事沒說出口，但他也不知道自己能怎麼清楚地向Bucky證明他是個能夠讓Bucky信任的傢伙，Bucky那些說不出口的話，全都可以告訴他。

 

褐髮少年沒再多言，只是在男孩房裡四處張望，看看他不在的時光裡，是否有什麼改變。

 

Steve的床和他房裡的一樣大，但是因為Steve比自己瘦小得多，以致於這張床一眼看去竟有些太大的疑慮，在學校他全心想得就是回來看Steve⋯⋯

 

「⋯⋯我今晚可以和你睡嗎？Steve？」

 

「如果你願意一整個晚上都回答我與學校有關的問題的話。」

 

滿意地頷首表示成交的褐髮少年側躺在床底的位置，下一刻翻身攤平望著潔白的天花板。

 

「其實我好希望你被分到史萊哲林來，Steve⋯⋯」

 

沒錯過對方像是囈語一樣的要求，Steve往前爬了一點，來到床尾的少年身邊，「——那我就去啊，還是有混血的巫師後代到史萊哲林吧？Bucky——」

 

「可是那些連我自己都不喜歡的人，我更不希望你去面對他們。」依然望著天花板的少年有些艱困地開口：「你看，他們都是些小王八蛋⋯⋯」

 

「Bucky，Barnes先生說過不能這樣說話。」看Bucky的神情，Steve知道少年還有成串更難聽的字眼想要拿來描述他的同儕。

 

瞥了一眼Steve，少年冷淡地道：「若是這些字眼沒辦法拿來描述他們，那這些字眼就派不上用場了。」繼續望著天花板的Bucky沉默了片刻，才又緩緩開口：「我很喜歡Barnes家，喜歡我的雙親，當其他的人不喜歡的時候，我不知道該怎麼改變他們。」

 

「他們還不了解你。」有些著急地，金髮男孩解釋，「他們了解你了以後，他們一定會喜歡你，就和你的雙親一樣。」

 

Bucky成長的過程裡也很矛盾，從小祖父總是耳提面命地告訴他純種巫師的重要性，雖然父母總會接在祖父之後向他澄清，小時候他不免還是會在兩種想法中擺盪，到底是該要接納混有其他血統的巫師，還是應該要保護巫師社會的祕密？

 

遇到Steve以後，他知道Steve和他沒有什麼不同，一樣是具有魔法天賦的男孩、一樣期待能夠學到足夠的知識，成為合格的巫師；而且祖父對待Steve的態度，也讓Bucky理解到父母口中不必要的仇視是什麼意思：Steve沒有做錯任何事，但祖父仍會充滿惡意地羞辱Steve的出身。

 

他沒有在寫回家的信上提到加入史萊哲林的當晚他失眠了，寢室裡另外三張床都睡著祖父口中值得尊敬的好人家的孩子，但祖父沒有告訴他，這些好人家的孩子，會因為Barnes家的主人公開表示對麻瓜的敵意而排斥他，他的祖父不知道這些好人家的孩子有多麼虛偽。

 

當那三個男孩轉過身背對著Bucky的時候，如果說他沒有沮喪，那是騙人的。

 

於是開學沒有多久，他便把拿來交朋友的時間，全數投入到他的課業中，成效不算太差；在他為史萊哲林拿下不少分數時，連級長都會在用餐時候和他聊上兩句，但就僅止如此而已，一個學期過去，他仍舊孤身一人。

 

父親知道他的感受，在萬聖節的時候除了捎來一些家裡的點心，也寫了一封長信安慰他，身邊的同儕只是一時的，真正的友伴或遲或早會到來，不需要萬眾簇擁，只要有一個知心的朋友便足夠了。Bucky當然知道，因為他有這麼一個知心的朋友，他有Steve。

 

正也因此，他不希望Steve到這個勢利眼又虛偽的學院來，如果出身背景如他都還要受到別人的冷嘲熱諷，那麼僅是一個孤兒，還又是混血的Steve會遭遇到什麼樣的態度可想而知了——更別提那個年輕卻勢利眼勝過任何人的肥豬Slughorn，他對那個什麼俱樂部一點興趣也沒有。沒有Steve的學校生活窮極無趣，但是他可以忍受，可以忍受乏味的同儕、忍受其餘三個學院的側目，忍受教師們欲言又止的話語、也可以忍受孤身一人度日的生活。

但他還是偶而會看著Steve寫來的信，感受到深深的寂寞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事推進比我想像中慢得多了。


	3. Hogwarts

和他一起走進奧利凡德挑選魔杖的是Barnes夫人，Bucky和Barnes先生說要去替他找隻寵物，無論他怎麼婉拒，Barnes先生仍堅持任何十一歲要到霍格華茲的孩子都該得到一隻寵物。

 

他的魔力除了能夠騎掃帚外沒有什麼特別的表現，他猜自己應該不會長成一個法力太強的巫師，當年輕的製杖師走到他面前時，Steve有些緊張地嚥了嚥唾液，「⋯⋯你好？」

 

「Buchanan小姐。」製杖師抬起頭先和陪同他進來的婦人微笑，「我記得妳的魔杖是十一吋，柳木，獨角獸毛。」

 

「是，由你的父親賣給我的，非常好用，能準確的施咒，至今仍未失手過。」也微笑回應的婦人輕輕推了Steve向前，「這位是Rogers先生，今年要到霍格華茲上學。」

 

「是嗎？」垂下頭看向金髮男孩的製杖師目光充滿趣味，「我瞧瞧，似乎不是太強壯？」

 

「也許時候還沒到，男孩長得比較慢些。」婦人憐惜地拍了拍金髮男孩的肩膀，「他在飛行上很有天份，我們家的草坪對他而言已經有些顯小了。」

 

「喜歡飛行？」製杖師晾高了眉，「非常有趣，那你的魔杖手是哪隻呢？」

 

攤開自己的右手，Steve望向轉過身在架上搜尋的製杖師，有些擔心等下要是沒有魔杖選擇他做主人該怎麼辦才好。

 

「一般來說愛好飛行者與栗木的組合大多不會錯。」抽出約莫九吋長的魔杖遞給他的製杖師眨了眨眼，「獨角獸毛搭上栗木，如果你的個性剛正不阿，那就會是正確的組合。」握住魔杖但什麼事也沒發生的結果似乎讓製杖師有些訝異，「⋯⋯也沒有那麼方正是嗎？」

 

側過首思索片刻，瘦高的奧利凡德走回更內層的房間。

 

抬起頭看著身邊的婦人，Steve有些擔心，「剛才一點反應也沒有，是正常的嗎？」

 

要他別介意的婦人加深了笑容，「只是那隻魔杖和你處不來，別擔心，你看⋯⋯」指著整間店滿滿的盒子，「總會有一隻魔杖將選中你做它的主人。」

 

拿著另外一只盒子回到他們面前，年輕的製杖師手裡卻還有另外一隻魔杖，「也許梨木⋯⋯搭配龍的心弦，試試看吧？」這根魔杖和前一根平靜無波的魔杖比起來也好不到哪裡去，男孩手裡的魔杖好像隱隱約約晃動了一下，但下一刻又歸於平靜，「看來也不是，也許我們該從其他方向著手，那麼這隻不妨一試——」抽出一隻白色尾部刻有淺淺環紋的魔杖，「白楊木，質地硬挺，適合使命感分明的巫師，搭配鳳凰尾羽，如果你是個敏銳並且頭腦清楚的巫師——」

 

握住這隻魔杖的瞬間，Steve能感覺到一股暖流透過魔杖傳遞到他的掌心，他睜大了眼，但他手上的魔杖只是穩定地發熱，沒有像Bucky所說迸出火花之類的，「⋯⋯可能看不出來？但是它在發燙⋯⋯」

 

「看得出來，親愛的，你其實整個人都在發光⋯⋯」笑著打開她的提袋準備掏出加隆付帳，雷文克勞女巫團的大巫師似乎很滿意奧利凡德魔杖所產生的效果，「以他的體型來看，十三吋的魔杖似乎太長了些？」

 

「也許代表他日後將長成挺拔的巫師也未必。」與昔日同窗相視而笑了一下，「我從沒問過，George Barnes的魔杖是⋯⋯」

 

「他是在葛果羅威的店裡買的，由於他的父親——」不大願意口出惡言的婦人抿了抿唇角，「——相信葛果羅威的製杖技術與他對純正巫師血統的狂熱應該是一致的。」

 

「我的確有聽說葛果羅威偏愛純種的客人，但我懷疑他在歐洲北方能夠遇上多少純種客戶。」不以為然的製杖師看向仍滿心喜愛望著自己手裡魔杖的男孩，「你喜歡嗎？你的魔杖？」

 

「非常喜歡。」抬起頭的Steve向櫃檯後的製杖師露出微笑，「它的花紋很漂亮，除了原始的木紋之外，上頭的雕刻也很特別。」

 

「這是我父親最後的遺作之一，比較守舊，形狀上沒有什麼創意，你可以清楚地看見他把木頭的紋路保留下來，沒有額外做多餘的裝置。」簡單解釋的奧利凡德看向他身後的Winnie Buchanan，「我的祖父常說：『欲尋正直之人，得從持白楊木眾者起』，很棒的孩子，他的父母呢？」

 

「父母不在身邊，但是Steve的確是個好孩子。」付出七個金加隆的大巫師看著一臉為難的男孩，知道他在擔心什麼，她笑著開口：「親愛的Steve，他日若是你在古靈閣、魔法部工作，屆時再還給我們也不遲。」

 

「為妖精工作嗎？」不大認同的製杖師皺起眉，「他們實在貪婪。」

 

「他們也有很好的成員。」大巫師斂起笑，「記得孚立維嗎？我聽說他贏得了決鬥冠軍的頭銜，現在去向知名的符咒大師學習，孚立維就有妖精的血統，而你得承認他的智慧高深，性格也非常可親，與他的祖先不大相符。」

 

「孚立維自然是例外，我們都知道他的優異。」客氣地向她表達認同之意，製杖師也向走到門邊的金髮男孩頷首，「白楊木魔杖適合高尚的人，年輕人，我希望你不會讓你的魔杖失望。」

 

Steve慎重地點了頭以後，才跟著推開門的Winnie Buchanan走到外頭。

 

夏日炎熱的驕陽在他的頭頂，看著腳邊自己的一小抹黑影，Steve好奇地向一旁的大巫師問道：「Barnes夫人，妳與奧利凡德先生認識很長時間了嗎？」  
「是的，我們分屬雷文克勞前後幾屆，他們世代都是魔杖製造師，全都非常優秀，這間店——」她舉起手指向招牌上的字樣，「據說當最早的巫師跟著羅馬人來到倫敦後，就在此處落腳了，當然我對任何西元前的數字存疑，古羅馬時代的事，很難去追溯真實性。」

 

「他好像很了解我。」但對方說出口的特質，連Steve自己也不能確定。

 

「魔杖學是一門高深的學問，倘若你真的想學，我相信畢業以後，我們能替你找到優秀的製杖師教導你。」陪同他在石磚地上緩步行走，女巫悠閒地看著各式櫥窗內的琳琅滿目的商品，「我們可以替你買個黃銅天平，魔藥學需要謹慎的測量，望遠鏡⋯⋯」

 

看到望向巷子裡頭二手商店的男孩，Winnie Buchanan輕輕側過身擋住他的視線，「Steve，巫師與麻瓜不同的地方就在於巫師的魔法。」男孩抬起頭回看著她，「所以任何巫師使用過的物品，或多或少會帶有一點前任使用者的脾氣或魔力，二手貨固然是便宜，但是很有可能會有瑕疵，更有可能會傷到你，這是我們更不樂見的事。」

 

「但這筆花費⋯⋯」他算過，光是課本就要不少錢。

 

「我們帶你回到Barnes家，是要將你當作我們的孩子來照顧。」事實上她與George都有可觀的財富，來自他們各自的家族，「所以你不需要——」話沒說完，轉角一處牆上以紅色顏料繪成的符號就映入了他們的眼底，「——這⋯⋯」

 

這個符號是一巨大的三角形，其中有圓形與直線。

 

那符號Steve感覺自己好像曾經見過：「死神的聖物⋯⋯」

 

聽見這詞彙的女巫不由得低下頭，「Steve，你剛才說什麼？」

 

「那是⋯⋯」他這兩天才和Bucky一起重看過書櫃上那本《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》，「那是皮陀故事當中，三兄弟墓上的圖案。」

 

那的確是。沒說話的女巫望向四周，想找到自己的丈夫與長子，因為這符號在這段期間已有截然不同的意義：歐洲現正掀起一陣腥風血雨，許多歐陸的魔法聚落都想方設法向英國的同伴或親人示警，告訴他們有個瘋狂傢伙在提倡用巫術管理麻瓜，強調魔法社更為高尚進步，而落後的麻瓜需要被巫師控制。

 

那群瘋子的用死神的聖物做符號，寓意領導他們的黑巫師已超越了死神。

 

這群黑巫師更宣稱他們的使命是為了更長遠的利益。

 

「⋯⋯他們終究跨海而來了。」走到他們身邊的George Barnes手上提著一只黃銅鳥籠，本來應該向金髮男孩介紹籠裡鵰鴞的巫師面色凝重地盯著牆上看，「⋯⋯當追隨者已經蔓延到倫敦來了，Hector Fawley還認為一切只是歐洲巫師的事嗎？」

 

「追隨者是誰？」Bucky看向與其他巫師一樣盯著牆上圖案的雙親，「父親？」

 

沒有說話的巫師看著牆壁之後的商家老闆面不改色地走了出來，從他的口袋裡掏出粗長的魔杖，無聲地用噴出的水柱洗去還未凝固的顏料，水柱沖刷過灰褐色的石牆，帶走鮮紅血色顏料的水流汩汩沿著牆壁而下，從一旁的水溝排去。

 

巫師與女巫們交頭接耳地談論起無關緊要的話語，紛紛從原地走開。

 

拉起Steve的手，褐髮少年帶著他跟上轉身離去的Barnes先生，而不知Barnes夫人為何遲遲未跟上的Steve則是回過頭看向大巫師，她仍舊若有所思地望著已經空無一物的牆。

 

 

***

 

開學當日和Bucky坐在火車上的時候簡直像一場美夢。

 

推車來販賣零食的女巫笑盈盈地問他想吃什麼，而Bucky基本上把他視線逗留超過三秒的東西全都買下了，雖然Barnes莊園裡點心也不虞匱乏，但是幾乎吃不到外頭店面裡賣的零食。

 

紙袋裝著裹上薄荷糖霜的牛油餅乾、各式口味的軟糖從女巫的推車上遞來，Steve覺得自己這輩子都吃不下這些甜食，而Bucky還火上加油地點了兩大杯南瓜汁。

 

就當他覺得自己吃不下更多零食的時候，Bucky要他抬起頭，下一刻學校城堡就浮現在他們眼前，Steve的興奮難以言喻，反倒是已經在這求學一年的Bucky格外平靜。

 

當火車終於停下後，Bucky站起身，拉攏了Steve身上的長袍，Steve身上還只是白色襯衫和黑色長袍，不像Bucky頸上的銀綠色領帶，明顯地點出身為學生的他，在霍格華茲所屬的學院，「等下你要坐船越過湖，不要太靠近船邊，大魷魚有點煩人。」輕聲叮嚀的Bucky有些擔心地望著Steve，「有位白頭髮的老女巫會在大門等你們，她看起來可能有些嚴厲，但其實她人很好，她是Merrythought教授，她會帶新生前往餐廳接受分類儀式。」

 

「你會在餐廳裡吧？」走下火車，看著Bucky準備往另一頭走，Steve聽不見他的回答，只能看見他好似點了點頭，下一刻Steve已經擠在新生之中，朝著遠方一名要新生靠近他的高大男人前進。當他坐上船後，其他學生在另一頭發生的事已不再在他視線範圍內。

 

同船的一名男孩看他不斷打量身後的車站，「是你的哥哥嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯什麼？」沒聽清楚的金髮男孩回過頭，「抱歉，你方才說？」

 

「和你一起的傢伙，是你哥哥嗎？」一頭紅髮的男孩笑著又說了一次，「我哥也在舊生裡頭，不過一上火車他就甩掉我了，我看你和你哥還待在一個包廂裡。」

 

「Bucky不是我的兄長，不過我們一起長大。」簡單地帶過他和Bucky的關係，Steve有禮但拘謹地向男孩點了點頭，「我叫Steve Rogers。」

 

「Septimus Weasley。」男孩的笑容擴大了點，「所以你不是個Barnes。」

 

「⋯⋯但我在Barnes莊園長大。」有些戒備的Steve望向對方，「他們都是很好的人。」

 

「據我父親所言，Buchanan女士是位非常出色的女巫，而George Barnes是個有些冷淡，但也有禮的人，若是如此，我想他們人應該是挺不錯的。」對他的宣言並不訝異的紅髮男孩聳了聳肩，「當然有很多關於Barnes家的傳言⋯⋯」

 

本想駁斥那些都是無稽之談的Steve，一思及老Barnes的態度瞬間又沉默下來。

 

「所以你也是純種家族的後代？」合理認為唯有純種家族的後代才會玩在一起的紅髮男孩開口問道：「你是哪家的後人？」

 

「我是混血，父親是麻瓜，母親⋯⋯據說是女巫，但我也沒見過她。」停頓片刻的金髮男孩平靜地解釋：「我是孤兒，Barnes家收養了我。」

 

「這幾年很多學生都是孤兒。」不覺得意外的紅髮男孩偏首在湖面上左右張望，「我上頭六個哥哥都有同學是孤兒，麻瓜之前⋯⋯好像很多國家在打仗吧？」

 

「你有六個哥——」覺得自己似乎有點失禮的Steve很快打住。

 

「所以我才叫Septimus，就是排行第七的意思。」不以為意的男孩又笑了，「說到這個，你喜歡魁地奇嗎？」

 

「喜歡⋯⋯不過新生不是不能帶掃帚來？」船停下來的時候，Steve望見濃霧之中，遠處隱隱約約有著一盞亮光，「——那是大門嗎？」

 

停下與紅髮男孩之間的交談，Steve與其他新生規矩地排成兩行，緩緩往燈光之處靠近。

 

門口正如Bucky所言，有名看來嚴肅的白髮女巫站在前頭，手裡提著一盞燈，燈罩裏頭是一根漂浮著的蠟燭，有趣的是那抹火光比尋常的蠟燭更為明亮。

 

「Ogg，這就是今年的新生嗎？」白髮女巫聽來有些困惑，「比去年少了一些。」

 

「少了五個。」男人沙啞的嗓音溫和地回應，「我聽說有些去了北方。」

 

「因為Grindelwald嗎？」白髮女巫聽不出語氣地反問，不過她並非真心希望一旁的獵場管理人給出回應，在對方不知如何是好的時候，她嘆了一口氣，「動盪的時代，Ogg，我們只能盡我們所能將學生教好，傳承魔法。」

 

「的確。」男人又看了一眼所有的新生，「我先到大廳去了，教授，晚安。」

 

當高大的男人一拐一拐地走進了大門裡頭，白髮女巫才又看向眼前這群孩子。

 

「這會是你們永生難忘的旅程起點，有人⋯⋯」停頓片刻待到所有孩子們都安靜下來，她才又繼續開口，「會在這裡結交到此生最好的朋友，餘生互為莫逆，有人會在這裡受到知識的洗禮，成就一番功業，但每一個人，在踏進這扇門以後，就成為學校的一份子，未來七年除非你犯下嚴重的過錯被學校開除，不然，在這扇門裡的時光，你們都要用心地學習——」臉上完全沒有笑意的她掃過每一個人的臉，「——才不會愧對建立這所學校的四位偉大的巫師和女巫，梅林，以及許多致力讓這所學校更好的人。」

 

Steve Rogers迎上她的視線，緊張卻同時期待地深吸了一口氣。

 

「我是Galatea Merrythought，你們未來黑魔法防禦術的教授，我會用最嚴格的態度對待你們，也期待你們用最嚴謹的學習態度回報我。」她側過身，示意頭兩個學生踏上台階，「現在往裡頭走，全部都進去以後，再等我過來。」

 

走進餐廳裡，Steve很快注意到有幾個年齡不一的紅髮少年坐在長桌的一隅，看起來好像在等著什麼好戲上場，在另一邊——Steve高興地揚起了嘴角，因為Bucky就坐在最靠牆壁的一側，一樣伸長了頸項在看著他。

 

當他的名字被叫到時，Steve幾乎能聽見自己心臟擂動的聲音。

 

也許機會很渺茫，但是如果能到史萊哲林、和Bucky一起，可以想見他的學校生活會——

 

「——葛來分多！」

 

帽子在碰到他的瞬間就喊出了雄獅學院的名字，Steve看向與正在拍手歡呼歡迎他的學生們完全相反的方向，那頭，Bucky露出微笑，不著痕跡地撇撇下頷，示意他快到餐廳另一側去。

 

混合失望與期待的矛盾淹沒了他，走下台階，Steve背對Bucky，加入了另一群學生。

 

 

***

 

 

若是說他沒有失望是不可能的，Bucky走回寢室的路上顯得有些漫不經心。

 

但若是說他沒有預期到這個結果，那他也太天真了，作為史萊哲林的學生，他們彼此之間享有許多共通點，天真絕對不會是一個適當的形容詞，從小在Steve身上，他的確看到許多葛來分多的特質，包括有時近乎算是魯莽的勇往直前。

 

勇氣，Bucky抬起頭望著交誼廳的入口，唸出通關密語：「梅林。」Bucky不知道自己有沒有像Steve一樣的勇氣，因為當分類帽問他想要做前所未有的大事，還是渴望保住家族的榮光，他選擇了後者，因為他不知道前所未有的大事必須要付出什麼代價，而保住Barnes家族——

 

——就等於保住了他既有的一切幸福快樂，所以他選擇了後者。

 

「你還沒睡，Odinson。」本來沒有意思向對方問候，但被那雙碧綠色的眼睛盯著看，要不說兩句話是行不通的，「我先睡了。」

 

「——你今天很失望吧？」在他都踏上通往寢室的走廊時，那個漂亮得過份、又彆扭得可以的Loki Odinson這般開口，「我都看到了，那個小子被分去葛來分多，專出大無畏的勇士——」乾笑了兩聲的少年續道：「我看是專出大無畏的傻蛋吧？」

 

「我很抱歉你父母沒讓你去念你兄長的學校，也很抱歉他對你被分到史萊哲林一事很失望，但⋯⋯」他用近乎是冷淡的口吻回答，「Steve Rogers念什麼學院，與我失不失望無關。」

 

「但看來你只得繼續孤身一人了。」Loki兩肩一聳，「虛偽的純種家族們不願與你為伍。」

 

「你難道不是孤身一人？」外國巫師的處境比起他也好不到哪裡去，Odinson家在遙遠的北陸，之所以送他們年幼的兒子飄洋過海到霍格華茲來求學，是因為德姆蘭現在已經淪為黑巫師的搖籃，被Grindelwald的爪牙所控制，儼然成了他訓練未來大軍的基地。

 

「我選擇孤身一人。」一派不以為意的他向柔軟的沙發一靠，「我不需要英國巫師社會，我本來就不屬於這裡。」

 

「我也可以討好他們，但我寧可自己一個人。」Bucky提起自己手上的彗星140，轉過頭，「也許我是被孤立，我無所謂，我沒有非要有人跟著當跟班才高興。」

 

「但你是那種會把朋友掛在嘴巴旁邊的人吧？」Loki的語氣在提到朋友一詞時，流露出輕蔑的語氣，「可悲的弱者。」

 

「⋯⋯和你聊天還是一如往常愉快。」不知道自己為什麼不在一開始的時候就朝著寢室走，還得要在這裡聽Odinson說些嘲諷的話，「晚安了。」

 

「你何不跟我下一盤巫師棋？」

 

突如其來的邀約讓Bucky在轉過身的時候更為困惑，「你剛才說什麼？」

 

不以為意的黑髮少年比了比自己跟前那盤棋，「我說你要不要下盤巫師棋？既然我們都已經有意或無意地錯過了就寢時間，何不在級長那些為師長鷹犬的人發現以前，下一盤棋打發時間？」瞥了一眼他手上的掃帚，「雖然我知道你比較偏愛不雅的室外運動。」

 

像是弄懂什麼似的Bucky將掃帚斜靠著沙發，接著在黑髮少年對面坐下，「你哥是怎麼把你養成這麼彆扭的人？」

 

「我不明白我的人格特質與我的兄長有什麼關係。」瞇起眼看向他的黑髮少年在片刻後把視線挪到棋盤上的棋子，「騎士到C3。」棋盤上白騎士的馬兒昂首闊步地向前走到定位。

 

「我以為你選擇孤身一人？」弄懂對方意圖的Bucky忍不住笑了，「卒子到D5。」

 

「我只是邀請你跟我下一盤棋而已，Barnes。」頭也不抬的Loki Odinson盯著自己的白棋們，「騎士到D5。」他的白騎士來到Bucky的黑士兵之前，舉起長矛刺穿了它。

 

「皇后到D5。」準備大開殺戒的Bucky托著腮幫子露出了微笑，「我也觀察了你一年。」

 

「也？我並沒有觀察你。」Loki Odinson的臉頰稍微紅了一些，「我、只是、邀請、你、下、一盤、棋。」滿意地看著自己的騎士拿下對方的皇后，「別自作多情了。」

 

「你要確保我不會在史萊哲林交到更好的朋友，才願意跟我做朋友嗎？」他們有幾次課堂坐在一起，Loki的確很聰明，而他牙尖嘴利的說話風格——這個外國人非但沒有英文不好，反而是說得太好了——讓一半資質駑鈍的史萊哲林不明究理地厭惡他，讓另一半不願浪費時間做口舌之爭的史萊哲林躲避他。

 

「⋯⋯你在車廂裡和他的互動所有人都看到了。」不甘願承認的黑髮少年戳了戳對方倒地的主教，「所有人都在說，原來小Barnes並不是不肯親近人，而是他只想親近這個金髮小鬼。」

 

「我不需要親近Steve，他就住在我們家，已經不大可能會再更親近了。」讓城堡將Loki的皇后一把撞飛，滿意地看著自己在棋盤上的勝利，「將軍，Odinson。」

 

咬了咬牙的黑髮少年用魔杖一揮，所有傷亡慘重的棋子們下一刻又恢復原貌，「話別說得太早，Barnes，我對交朋友還是沒什麼興趣，只是覺得你看起來在這群不是畏瑣小人就是無用蠢材的學生裡，比較值得結交而已。」

 

「這句話原封不動還給你。」注意到眼前這套巫師棋並非是坊間販售的棋組，皇后與城堡都格外地漂亮，「⋯⋯這是手工做的？」

 

「⋯⋯是。」不大甘願承認的黑髮少年將棋子收回折起的棋盤中，「每一只都是Thor放假從德姆蘭回來的時候陪我刻的。」

 

說到Loki Odinson，這個傢伙的確蠻有趣的。Bucky偏首，他的兄長Thor Odinson在他們入學的第二日早餐時間送了一封咆哮信來，大致上是在怒斥Loki前一天在家弄出的惡作劇，包括指責他對家裡來訪的友人非常失禮，尤其是當對方還幫助他與霍格華茲的校長取得聯繫，讓他入學，他不應該用如此惡劣的態度回報。

 

而在咆哮信的最後，Thor Odinson警告他不要在黑巫師的老巢裡帶回那些英國純血主義者的壞習慣來，讓同桌其他史萊哲林在開學的第二日便對他們眼前這名新生相當不滿；但Bucky注意到Loki Odinson非但不在乎這些不滿，還對他兄長被他的惡作劇逼得寄來一封咆哮信非常滿意。

 

「如果你想的話，我們可以一起走去上課？」

 

如果Loki跟他下一盤棋是主動示好，那他願意繼續深化兩人的友誼，和Loki所言的一樣，他是那種會把朋友掛在嘴邊的人，而他也的確渴望能有朋友。  
「倘若我們在差不多時間用完早餐的話無所謂，我可不是一個喜歡等待別人的人。」

 

Barnes的小少爺決定把這句話當成是同意了。

 

 

***

 

 

翌日早上Bucky才剛清醒過來，隔壁床的Avery掛上一副看好戲的表情開口：「你跟葛來分多那個叫Rogers的新生是朋友吧。」

 

雖然不記得自己的夢境，夢裡蔓延的那種沉重無力感，在他醒來以後仍舊如影隨形，但要是他知道自己一睜開眼就得對上Avery那張和山怪長得沒兩樣的醜臉，他可能會閉上眼繼續讓自己夢裡昏死過去之類的，「⋯⋯這又與你有何關係？」

 

「我是覺得他勇氣可嘉，畢竟站在我們交誼廳外頭那條走廊上，遇上那些高年級的惡霸，不知道剛入學的葛來分多會被欺負成什麼樣？現在搞不好——」

 

沒打算聽完這傢伙的廢話，拉起長袍套過身上的睡衣，Bucky潑了自己一臉臉盆裡的冷水，打開寢室的門飛也似地走了出去，時間還早，所以交誼廳裡沒有什麼人。

 

Bucky慶幸高年級生要不是更早就出門去圖書館或準備上課，就是能夠享有空堂餘裕還在貪睡多一些時間，從石門走出去的褐髮少年，見到站在外頭引頸期盼等著他的Steve。

 

「你應該是瘋了吧？」三步併上兩步迎上前的Bucky搭上對方的肩，「有人欺負你嗎？」

 

「有些人經過的時候瞪著我看，但沒有人對我怎麼樣——」

 

「——我有空的時候就會去找你，我對一年級生的課表瞭若指掌，你為什麼要跑到地底來？你知道史萊哲林有多少混蛋嗎？」拉著Steve Rogers的手把他拖離通往史萊哲林交誼廳的走廊，「誰告訴你我們的入口在這裡？」

 

「我看很多史萊哲林的學生從這邊出來。」從昨天就急著想要和Bucky說上話的金髮男孩拉住對方的手不願意再往更遠的地方移動，「Bucky，我只是想告訴你，我真的很抱歉，關於分類帽的事，它根本沒給我選擇的機會——」

 

「傻子，我不在乎那種事，你被分去哪裡又有什麼關係？」Bucky無奈地以拇指指腹蹭過對方臉頰，下一刻他倏然睜大眼望著Steve臉頰上的紅痕，「——這是什麼？你受傷了？」

 

Steve安撫地拍了拍Bucky的手，要他別擔心，「我去貓頭鷹塔寄信，Io因為剛到新環境有些緊張，只是她的爪子擦到我的臉頰而已。」

 

「笨鳥。」Bucky忍不住抱怨對方的鵰鴞，「我就說了應該挑另外一隻雪鴞⋯⋯」

 

「我喜歡和你一樣的鵰鴞，她很喜歡Jupiter，在貓頭鷹塔裡他們都站在一起。」說著不免有些落寞的金髮男孩嘆了一口氣，「而我們卻被分在不同學院。」

 

「我很認真地告訴你，Steve，我不在乎你沒來史萊哲林，分到同一個學院，不同年級課程也不會一起上，最多只是能夠一塊兒坐在交誼廳裡，要教你寫作業，我們多的是地方可以去，圖書館、空教室，或者天氣好的話，湖邊樹下都可以⋯⋯」把手放回對方的肩頭，Bucky輕道：「要知道，在學校裡，一個能讓你產生認同感的學院，遠比一個青梅竹馬還要重要，學院是你的生活重心，而你的青梅竹馬——」戳了一下對方的胸口，褐髮少年笑了，「——哪都不會去，別擔心。」

 

跟著男孩腳步找過來的Septimus Weasley興高采烈地開口，但很快就注意到他正和那個火車上的史萊哲林說話，「嘿！Steve，原來你跑到這裡來了——」

 

「你的朋友來了，快回去準備吃早餐吧。」

 

Bucky用上像在哄女孩們的語氣向他開口，而他很不喜歡，「放學後我們一起到湖邊去？」

 

「今天嗎？」有些猶豫的褐髮少年看了看身後史萊哲林交誼廳的方向，「我再問一下我朋友好嗎？你何不先跟你朋友他們去學校裡晃晃？等到作業多起來了，我們再約個時間一起念書？」

 

難以置信的Steve望向對方，「那是⋯⋯一個月後嗎？」

 

褐髮少年笑了，「親愛的Steve，只怕霍格華茲的老師們沒那麼寬鬆。」歪著頭思考片刻後，Bucky兩肩一聳，「要我說的話，也許兩個星期左右你就會被功課追著跑了。」退後一步盯著眼前面色凝重的金髮男孩，「⋯⋯別這樣，Steve，你得要交些自己的朋友，我哪都不會去，但你⋯⋯你很快會發現葛來分多的學生不大喜歡看見他們的同類和史萊哲林混在一起⋯⋯」

 

「我不在乎，Bucky，這⋯⋯」看向轉過身的Bucky，Steve更錯愕了，「Bucky？」

 

「我會去找你，我保證。」瞥了一眼站在Steve後面的葛來分多新生，「你是Sextus Weasley的弟弟？好好照顧他好嗎？」

 

點頭答應下來的紅髮男孩伸手扯了扯Steve Rogers的衣角，「走吧⋯⋯Steve，他沒說錯，史萊哲林有不少壞傢伙，待在這裡遲早有人會找你麻煩。」  
Steve Rogers望著Bucky的背影，也許他們可以轉身離去，那Bucky呢？他無處可去。

 

\--  
我居然漏貼了一章⋯⋯


	4. Explosion

Steve很快知道不太需要為Bucky擔心，好幾次他見到Bucky和一個黑髮少年走在一起，其他史萊哲林基本上見到他們都繞道而行，不過有些高年級的學生似乎蠻喜歡Bucky的，常見到他們在走廊上和Bucky打招呼，Bucky雖不怎麼熱絡，卻還是會和他們寒暄。

 

而的確誠如Bucky所言，葛來分多不大能理解他老是要往Bucky身邊去的舉動。

 

Septimus身為學生男主席的兄長Quintus跟他聊過，「史萊哲林裡頭真的不少壞傢伙，之所以說他們壞，是因為他們很喜歡那些毛茸茸的黑魔法，Dippet是個強大的巫師，他們也許怕被Dippet發現所以比較低調一點，但是我真的不建議你和他們走得太近。」

 

「但Bucky和他們不一樣。」

 

花了一段時間葛來分多裡的學生們才弄懂這個新生口中的Bucky就是Barnes家的小少爺。

 

「Barnes家惡名昭彰，我們父母那一輩的巫師常會把這句話掛在嘴邊：唯有Barnes比史萊哲林還糟⋯⋯」看到Steve Rogers不認同的神情，Quintus Weasley無奈地笑了下，「當然，這倒是偏見了，我們從沒聽過James Barnes有什麼恐怖的行徑，而George Barnes據我老爸的說法也是個好傢伙，不過換我是你，我不會太擔心Barnes，我猜他們家的名聲會嚇阻那些壞傢伙的。」

 

雖然頻率不高，但Bucky不時會在用完晚餐以後過來找他去圖書館。

 

「難道我們在學校就不能一起行動嗎？」他忍不住追問走在前頭的Bucky，「就因為別人覺得一個葛來分多和史萊哲林不能做朋友？」

 

「當然不是。」Bucky看著火氣不小的金髮男孩，「我只是要你了解你的學院，和他們做朋友，不要一開始就讓別人覺得你是個喜歡跟黑巫師混在一起的怪傢伙。」

 

「我不在乎別人的眼光，Bucky，我之所以那麼想要來念霍格華茲，就是因為你在這裡，若是不能跟你——」

 

「Rogers，Dumbledore教授要請你到他的辦公室一趟。」走過來的Sextus Weasley瞥了一眼自己弟弟的好友，「他想和你談談你的作業，而Barnes，Slughorn教授找你。」

 

不大高興聽見Slughorn要找他的Bucky把手上的書遞給了Steve，「我替你借了一本書，對你的藥草學會很有幫助⋯⋯」他腳步一轉，朝著地窖的方向前進，「謝了，Weasley。」

 

一樣向對方道謝的Steve無奈地朝著和Bucky相反的方向走，準備到三樓他們學院導師的辦公室去一趟，他猜可能是因為今天他順利地在這學期第三堂課就讓火柴變成了一根銀針，而對他的表現相當滿意的變形學教授承諾會給他一些修業練習上的建議。

 

 

敲了敲教授的辦公室大門，像是久候他的到來，門下一刻旋即應聲開啟。

 

「你來了，Rogers先生，坐吧，我有一本書比起課本更適合做你練習的指引，你對於將植物纖維轉為金屬相當得心應手⋯⋯」紅髮巫師很快就注意到男孩相對低落的情緒，與課堂上接受他讚美的模樣相差甚遠，「⋯⋯怎麼了？這不像是今天為學院贏得十分的新生該有的表現。」

 

「我很想多加練習。」接過學院導師遞來的《變形學指南》，「⋯⋯教授，一位葛來分多的學生不應該和史萊哲林的學生做朋友嗎？」

 

忽然被這樣一問的巫師眨了眨眼，「⋯⋯我假設這應該和Barnes先生有關？」

 

「是，周圍的人，包括他自己都覺得我們應該要保持距離，但他是我最重要的朋友，我不認為學院的區分會造成我們之間相處的障礙，如果可以，我還是希望我能夠像小的時候一樣和他一起，無論做什麼事都好⋯⋯」今天算起來是開學近一個月以來，他第三次和Bucky單獨一起，Bucky會關心他課後作業的進度，接著提點他一些課業上遇到的問題，通常很快就到了就寢時間，他們也沒辦法多說點什麼，但這一點點相處時間對Steve來說根本不夠。

 

他雖然到了霍格華茲，但Bucky卻變得比他沒入學的時候還遙遠。

 

「你在到Barnes家生活以前，曾經在麻瓜的孤兒院裡生活，是嗎？」紅髮巫師拋出了一個與Steve的提問不大相關的問題。

 

「是，一直到我快六歲的時候。」小時候的事他記得的不多，最多是一些大一點的孩子欺負他身體弱，還有常常病得全身無力；在到了Barnes莊園後，他還是不免生病，但是有Barnes夫婦的照料，就算生病也很快痊癒。

 

「巫師們大多都知道，薩拉札．史萊哲林與高錐客．葛來分多是彼此最好的朋友，在他們因為麻瓜出身的學生應該不應該進入霍格華茲求學一事鬧翻以前，他們對學生抱持著同樣的想法，不喜歡墨守成規不知變通的傢伙，喜歡能想方設法解決問題的行動家，有人稱呼這種特質不擇手段但也有人稱呼這種特質是勇往直前，全看——」紅髮巫師撫過自己的下頷，「——我們選擇用什麼角度看待這件事。」

 

「Bucky，就是Barnes⋯⋯」Steve低下頭，「他要我顧慮其他葛來分多學生的想法。」

 

「作為一個名門之後，這當然會是他的優先考量。」紅髮巫師微笑，「對我們這些普通人家的孩子來看，純種家族多半很富裕，住在豪門大院裡，古靈閣裡有花不完的加隆⋯⋯但他們其實活得不大自在，也許Weasley家的孩子比較自由一點——」

 

「您認為，他是不希望和我在一起被史萊哲林的人看到？」

 

「當然不是，Barnes先生多少有點為他的家聲所累，他不希望這樣的負累，轉嫁到一樣從Barnes家前往霍格華茲求學的你身上，這是他善解人意的做法，我不認為葛來分多一定無法和史萊哲林成為摯友，因為這兩位學院創辦人曾經非常友好一事已經做了最好的反證，但當一個人很溫柔地為你著想時，不接受他的好意，會顯得你不夠體貼了。」紅髮巫師用魔杖點了點他交給男孩的書，翻了幾頁之後，出現了一些有趣的變形咒語，「當他不在你身邊的時候，你何不研究一些咒語，等到你們相聚一起時，你也可以與他分享？」

 

Steve看著火柴的一百零一種變化，想起Bucky示範變形咒給他看時燦爛的笑顏，「教授，您為什麼會回來教書呢？Quintus說您是很厲害的巫師。」

 

「一個很有能力的巫師，如果不能夠讓別人理解他的能力，那麼就算他有多麼的強大，他的強大也只是他自己的事。」紅髮巫師露出有些疲憊的笑容，「我想倘若誠如Weasley先生所言，我既然如此有能，若我不能將這個能力，傳承給年輕的巫師們，那麼我也只是另外一個困囿於力量迷思的普通人了。」

 

Steve似懂非懂地點了點頭，「困囿於力量迷思⋯⋯」

 

「當代有許多人，執著於力量的表現。」再用魔杖將《變形學指南》闔上，紅髮巫師輕輕一揮手，本來關起的辦公室大門又再度敞開，「你希望自己很有力量嗎？Rogers先生？」

 

「我希望我是個適任的巫師，能夠證明自己。」他不執著於力量，「我希望我能夠做正確的事，多過於做一番豐功偉業。」

 

「難道正確的事就不會是豐功偉業了嗎？」紅髮巫師掏出口袋裡的一只懷錶，「大多數的巫師沒有時間概念，他們也不大守時，但我猜想來自麻瓜社會的你應該能夠理解時間可貴，何不收下這只懷錶？」

 

不能接下的Steve搖了搖頭，「教授，這太貴重了。」

 

「這其實是我在麻瓜市集上從舊物攤裏頭找來的，麻瓜無法修復它，但我動了一點手腳，」堅決地把懷錶放到了男孩手上，「你會發現，它對於珍惜光陰這件事，有很大的助益，但你千萬要保密，因為如果每個人都來和我要一個有此等妙用的懷錶，Dippet教授可能會責罵我了。」

 

不大懂Dumbledore意思的Steve打開了懷錶，發現裡頭短短的時針指著一個名字：James Buchanan Barnes，而長長的分針指著Slughorn的辦公室，而片刻過後，秒針忽然加速地轉了好幾圈，等到秒針停下的時候，分針已經挪到了一般是六的位置，那裡正浮起黑色的字樣，寫著：史萊哲林交誼廳。

 

「珍惜你們相處的時間，但別讓Barnes先生發現，他會覺得你不能體恤他的用心良苦。」紅髮巫師低下頭檢視著自己桌上學生交來的羊皮紙，「別太勤快地使用它，一天當中如果有太多巧遇，是瞞不過聰明的Barnes先生的。」

 

 

***

 

 

返家過聖誕假期的車程，Steve依Bucky的意思和Weasley家的男孩們一起，沒有加入對方和Odinson的行列；Bucky說他想好好下幾盤棋，至於假期他們都能聚在一起，不用急於一時。

 

但他們才見到Barnes先生，Bucky就和Barnes夫人以及女孩們一起用呼嚕網離開，去了在英格蘭南部的Buchanan家度假，Steve再次婉拒到Buchanan家的邀請，儘管他很想與Bucky待在一起，但是他想用變形學變點東西給Bucky看，聖誕假期會是個不錯的練習時間。

 

再者，Barnes先生也還在，他不是只和老Barnes先生單獨相處。

 

「《變形學指南》？」當他把Dumbledore借給他的書在桌上翻開時，走過他身邊的George顯得相當訝異，「你真的很有變形學天賦，Steve，這是一本很全面的書，囊括低階至高深的變形學理論，你想成為化獸師嗎？」

 

「那是一種職業嗎？」Steve還沒能把整本書翻完。

 

「是能變成動物的一種魔法。」替他翻到相當後面的章節，George指著上頭的圖案，「當巫師將人變成動物時，因為人類無法理解動物的想法，再變回人類以後不會記得變成動物時的經歷，但化獸師能夠變成某種動物，並且能理解那種動物的想法，同時也能夠保有變形時的記憶，是非常有用的偽裝，不過必須向魔法部提出申請。」

 

還說不上自己到底想不想成為化獸師，Steve只是仔細地讀起了書上章節，而George體貼地為他留下了一盞火光恆久不滅的燈和一盤豐盛的點心。

 

 

***

 

 

霍格華茲的學業很快就像Bucky所言變成追著他跑的怪物，但Steve甘之如飴。

 

每天都學會新事物的興奮，不斷見識到魔法世界無垠的知識，讓Steve每學會一個新咒語都歡欣不已，而且有了那只懷錶，只要他想Bucky了，他總能找到對方，雖然Bucky不是每次都會拋下手頭上的事走到他身邊來，但很多時候Bucky還是會在見到他以後和他說說話。

 

Steve謹記著Dumbledore的提醒，小心平衡自己對Bucky的想念。

 

要放暑假之前還有期末考要準備，Steve覺得變形學他還蠻有把握，黑魔法防禦術和符咒學也還能應對，但是各種藥草還有魔藥的組合需要記憶和背誦，讓他有些傷腦筋。

 

「Bucky，考完試以後我們能夠一起到湖邊走走嗎？」

 

早餐時段被Steve拉住的褐髮少年看了一眼身邊的Odinson，示意對方先走，「⋯⋯當然可以，只是到時候都考完試了，你有什麼事想和我說嗎？」

 

「我有個東西想讓你看。」試著讓額前柔軟的金髮停到耳後，「如果你回倫敦的火車還是不願意和我同座的話，我想在學校就讓你看。」

 

比起火車，湖邊至少是個大得多的所在，不會每個學校裡的學生都看到。

 

Bucky頷首，「⋯⋯好，那麼你最後一科是魔藥學嗎？我到地窖外頭的走廊等你。」

 

「好，我會⋯⋯呃，盡快完成魔藥學考試。」Steve想的是反正他的魔藥學大概不會考得太好，留在裡頭垂死掙扎大概也做不出太像樣的成品。

 

不大認同的Bucky皺起眉，「沒什麼好急的，你好好考試吧，我不會跑掉。」

 

「Buck，雖然你老是這麼說，但你我都很清楚你在霍格華茲裡基本上是躲著我的。」本來說好的讀書時間，後來也常常因為Slughorn教授不時喜歡把Bucky叫去而告吹，若不是他有Dumbledore給的懷錶，他可能兩三個星期都不能和Bucky說上話。

 

「我說過了，Steve⋯⋯」無可奈何的Bucky伸出手攬過他的肩，「⋯⋯我還是一樣重視你。」

 

「只是和史萊哲林混在一起不是葛來分多學生會做的事。」皺著眉替對方把話說完，金髮男孩嘆了一口氣，「無所謂，Bucky，如果你堅持⋯⋯」掙脫開對方的臂彎，男孩堅定地向身後的Bucky Barnes提醒道：「就⋯⋯給我一點時間吧，雖然我們有兩個月暑假的時光。」

 

褐髮少年點了點頭，為此Steve很滿意，有些大力地向他揮了揮手告別。

 

這時從轉角走過來的黑髮少年望著朋友的側臉，「那小子絕對有什麼古怪，他上次居然知道我們在船屋下棋，那也太奇怪了。」

 

「他都說了他是和Weasley家的男孩去看大魷魚。」為好友反駁的Bucky轉過身，「Quintus Weasley這學期畢業以後，Rosier那一夥人會更肆無忌憚，我不會和他走得太近，免得讓那群傢伙注意到他，他們上次欺負那個混血的赫夫帕夫男孩⋯⋯」

 

「他若是像第一年這樣平庸，那群惡霸就不會找他麻煩。」低頭看著自己手上的變形學課本，「你說他很喜歡魁地奇？能打消念頭叫他來年別加入球隊嗎？」

 

「不大可能，我爸已經想好他生日要送他一隻新版的狂風一號。」況且Steve真的飛得很好。

 

「你乾脆和他說要他低調點不就好了？」厭煩如此替個小鬼著想的Loki Odinson放下手上的課本，「告訴他有群廢物專想找人麻煩。」

 

「然後讓他開始去拯救被惡霸欺負的人嗎？我不要他去仗義執言。」Bucky一樣厭惡那些人，但那些人囂張行事已經很多年了，並非一朝一夕可以遏止，況且就算Rosier這群畢業了，和他同房的Avery也不像是什麼好貨色，「我不要他逞英雄，我不能隨時保護到他。」

 

「還真多事要操煩，Barnes。」黑髮少年睨了他一眼，「明年，你妹妹不是也要入學。」

 

「Dorcas不會有事的。」Dorcas長得比Steve還高，「況且他們還以為我們是什麼恐怖的黑巫師，不敢對她做什麼。」

 

「識時務者為俊傑，小Rogers難道沒聽過這句話？」轉身和Bucky一塊走進變形學教室準備期末考的Loki Odinson看了一眼站在前方正望著他們看的Albus Dumbledore，「我真討厭Dumbledore盯著人看的神情。」

 

沒像Loki對變形學教授那麼反感，Bucky抬起頭看了一眼紅髮巫師，接著很快就坐到位置上準備考試。但他可以理解Loki的反感從何而來，那雙隱藏在鏡片之後的藍眼睛彷彿什麼都知道，Albus Dumbledore據說是當代最強大的巫師，卻跑到霍格華茲來當老師。

 

這時台上的Dumbledore開始緩言解釋起期末考試題：「各位，將甲蟲變成鈕扣，會是你們這次考題的第一部份⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

帶著Steve一直走到靠近森林邊緣的Bucky，在確定周遭沒什麼人以後示意Steve停下。

 

「所以，到底要給我看什麼？」Bucky率先坐到草地上。

 

跟著坐下來的Steve從口袋裡掏出了一盒火柴，「這是我和麻瓜家庭的同學買來的。」

 

「你是個巫師，Steve，你不需要火柴。」笑著打算接過的Bucky沒等到青梅竹馬把火柴遞過來，「所以你不是要讓我看火柴？」

 

男孩笑了笑，「即使是巫師也知道火柴怎麼用吧？我有別的東西要給你看。」得意的抽出其中一根火柴，「你還記得你那年聖誕節回家時把火柴變成針嗎？」

 

「那是個最簡單的變形術，你現在早應該會啦？」不以為意的Bucky看著Steve揮一揮他的白楊木魔杖，下一刻火柴就變成了一根銀色的鐵條，比起針更長，乍看之下很像金屬材質的火柴，不過另一頭包覆的黑色區塊更長，「這是什麼？」

 

「這是一種煙火。」用火柴點亮了仙女棒，瞬間迸發出金色火光的煙火在昏暗暮色籠罩下顯得格外明亮，「麻瓜常會在十一月放煙火，慶祝某個刺殺國王的事跡敗露，由於這個人呢⋯⋯」自己也不大清楚經過的Steve解釋的有點吃力，「好像是想炸死國王與貴族但沒成功，現在麻瓜就把炸藥換成煙火來慶祝，其中麻瓜常會讓孩子們放這種比較安全的煙火。」他在孤兒院有人也送過院童仙女棒，「你覺得漂亮嗎？」

 

看著火光的褐髮少年好半晌以後才抬起頭，「很漂亮⋯⋯哇喔，Steve，你怎麼會想到把火柴變成⋯⋯」手裡仙女棒燒完的同時，Bucky忍不住端倪起仙女棒的殘骸，「這是應用你上課學到的原理嗎？你應該要告訴Dumbledore，教授肯定會很高興。」

 

「這就是我從他借我的書上學來的。」試著不要太洋洋得意的金髮男孩又抽出一根新的火柴，再次將火柴變成了仙女棒遞給Bucky，「我還在看能夠從火柴裏頭變出什麼新玩意，但是現在實驗最成功的就是仙女棒，我希望你喜歡。」

 

「我喜歡，真的。」用自己的魔杖點燃仙女棒的少年目不轉睛地望著火光，「這真的很神奇，我還以為麻瓜並不懂得製作煙火，看來他們還挺有一套的？」

 

就當Bucky望著仙女棒研究的同時，Steve鼓起勇氣開口：「Bucky，Loki Odinson是個什麼樣的人？他會在意Barnes家的——」

 

「Loki Odinson？」Loki已經挺克制了，原則上就算黑髮少年和Steve打照面，幾乎也不會說上話，難道銀舌頭的惡名已經傳到葛來分多去了？「Loki還不錯，很聰明，我們常常一起下棋，怎麼？」有些詫異，Bucky抬起頭看向他，「你不喜歡他？」

 

「沒有，我看這一年，你常常都和他一起行動⋯⋯」若真要說起來，Steve覺得Bucky這一年在學校看起來快樂多了，似乎不大像去年暑假時提起學校就有點沒勁，「我在猜他是你的死黨或是什麼的⋯⋯」

 

「死黨？」笑出聲的Bucky抽出一根火柴要Steve再變成仙女棒，「若是讓Loki聽見你這樣說，他應該會有很長一段時間和我保持距離了。」把點燃的仙女棒遞給Steve的褐髮少年盤腿坐在草地上，另一手托著腮，「我們就是互相照應對方罷了，史萊哲林裡很多踩低捧高的傢伙，有人互相照應會好一點。」

 

「所以，你們在一起的時候很快樂嗎？」說到底，Loki還是Bucky的朋友，「若是能夠一起下棋，我想應該蠻快樂的？」

 

「你這麼關心下棋的事嗎？」這讓Bucky蹙起了眉，「但你不喜歡下巫師棋呀。」

 

「就是問問⋯⋯」他總不能告訴Bucky他很介意看見Bucky另外有了那麼要好的朋友。

 

「Weasley家的男孩還好嗎？」Bucky換了另一隻手托著腮，「我看你們都一起行動？還有另外一個傢伙，叫什麼名字？」

 

「你說Maxmius？」他們的確是常一起行動，「他來自Prewett家，他們家也是純種巫師。」

 

「是，原來他是Prewett家的人。」每個學院多少都有一些純種家族，史萊哲林當然數量最多，但Weasley與Prewett則是葛來分多常見的家族，近幾年Prewett家的後人少了許多，「他們家也出過不少有名的巫師，也有一些梅林勳章的得主。」

 

接著有一陣子兩人都沒說話，只是聽著仙女棒燃燒的聲音。

 

「你希望這樣嗎？」Steve忍不住向他的青梅竹馬開口，「我們各自有朋友，然後在學校互不來往，就像其他史萊哲林和葛來分多的學生？」

 

「Steve⋯⋯」又是一陣長喟的Bucky再次換了托著腮的手，「不要在學校裡做太引人注目的事，有些人專門喜歡欺負別人，我不希望你成為他們的目標、我不希望你遇到危險，因為即使在學校、即使有那麼多老師，那些壞傢伙還是能夠欺負你。」

 

「我不怕惡霸。」Steve無法理解，「我真的不怕，Bucky，如果讓他們為所欲為——」

 

「他們的父母都是魔法部的人，他們有權有勢，我不希望他們把主意打到你身上——」

 

「所以我們才要保持距離嗎？」Steve皺眉，「就為了不要引人注目？」

 

「為了能讓你安全。」將手伸了出去，他輕輕按著Steve的肩膀，「學校是魔法社會的縮影，你會看到這裡頭有很多不好的傢伙，不只是史萊哲林有，其他學院也有，這些人有的做些小奸小惡，學些旁門左道的魔法；有些人可能很自以為是，瞧不起其他人，我希望你在學校裡頭能夠快樂，交到好朋友，因為我知道你有多好，我希望別人也知道。」

 

「⋯⋯我也希望別人知道你有多好，Bucky。」

 

「我猜他們遲早會發現我並不像Barnes家的名聲那麼糟。」揚起唇角笑了的少年鬆開搭著Steve的手，「但我還挺想像我爸一樣，能夠藏多久算多久，非到逼不得已，別讓太多人知道我其實是個血統叛徒。」

 

「如果我不想和你保持距離呢？」Steve能感受到他長褲口袋裡的懷錶，「我想⋯⋯能夠和你自由地說話，就算別人會側目，我⋯⋯」

 

一臉為難的褐髮少年又用手托住了左側臉頰，「梅林在上⋯⋯我們又兜回原點了。」

 

「我和Septimus和Maximus一起，沒人會真的欺負我們，如果真的有人看不下去，我們也能找老師搬救兵，事情不會到一發不可收拾，我也不會被欺負——」

 

「每一屆大概都有四十個學生，如果你不特別做些突出的事，那些壞傢伙就不會把主意打到你頭上，」Bucky輕聲解釋：「等到了三年級、四年級時，你會的魔法多了，我就不需要怕你受傷了，Steve，我不會隨時在你身邊，我會擔心你。」

 

「但我不可能不受傷，Bucky。」Steve不在意地抬起頭望著對方，「受一點傷無所謂。」

 

Bucky頓時語塞，不知道還能說什麼的他垂下頭，下一刻整個人往後倒回了草地上，「梅林的鬍子啊！我拿你一點辦法也沒有，你這個頑固、不知變通、死心眼、又不聽勸的傢伙，我真應該聽Loki Odinson的話一到學校就和你翻臉，不要擔心你、不要為你著想、不要管你的死活！」

 

Steve挪了挪自己的位置，移動到靠近Bucky倒下去的位置，「Bucky？」

 

見到他挪過來，褐髮少年乾脆轉過身，「走開，Rogers，我想一個人靜一靜！」

 

「我知道你是為我好，Bucky，可是你知道你不可能保護我一輩子，或是Dorcas、Phoebe和Anna，你是一個很棒的兄長，最棒的朋友，但是⋯⋯」他也想保護Bucky，他也希望自己能夠讓Bucky無須為純種家族裡那些人煩心，「我沒問題的，就算你不在我身邊的時候，我也可以面對那些惡霸，受點小傷到醫療廂房和Pye夫人報到——」

 

聽不下去的Bucky陡地站起身，居高臨下地瞪著的Steve Rogers，「——很好，那就這樣吧，如果你真的要這樣做，既然你那麼好、那麼想受傷，我不會管你，要下床到外頭遊蕩、要去森林探險都隨便你。」

 

在Steve能回應以前，Bucky旋即又開口了。

 

「但同樣的，Steve Rogers，從今天起，你別再來跟我說話，無論學校還是在家，你想自己照顧自己，那就如你所願，你自己看著辦，從這一刻起我不會再管你了，我受夠了！」

 

Steve Rogers想追上對方的腳步，但他才跨出一步，湖裡頭的大魷魚就伸出觸爪將他絆倒在地，等到他從地上爬起身的時候，Bucky人早就走回校園，不見蹤影。


	5. Cedrella Black

又到了九月一號，Bucky逕自推著推車穿過月台路障，遠遠地將家人拋在腦後。

 

George有些無奈地垂首看著金髮少年，「你們還沒和好？」

 

Bucky根本不和他說話，要和好似乎有點難。Steve點了點頭，稍微挪開他的推車讓一旁的Dorcas和Barnes夫人先過去。

 

陪著女兒往前的Winnie嘆了口氣，「從沒看你們兩個吵架，這都兩個月了……」

 

穿過路障到了九月四分之三月台，Steve落後在Barnes先生身後幾步，沒多久本來在前頭的女孩轉過身回來找他，Dorcas Barnes有張和她兄長相似的臉，一樣漂亮的大眼睛和直挺的鼻梁，但她和Bucky最大的不同，是她榛果色澤的眼睛。

 

回過頭看向Steve，女孩小聲地問：「Bucky還沒有原諒你？」

「我沒道歉。」Steve搖了搖頭，「我不覺得我說錯了什麼。」

「你要和Bucky賭氣嗎？」女孩難以置信地追問，「那是Bucky，他不會低頭的。」

「我知道，但我得證明給他看，讓他知道我真的可以獨自面對學校裡的壞傢伙。」那些傢伙有的塊頭真的不小，Slytherin魁地奇球隊裡那個Flint家的男孩，長得和保全巨人沒什麼兩樣，但他不怕挨打，他也不怕受點傷——

「Steve！」一旁從人潮裡找到他的是Maximus Prewett，「我們找到一個車廂了，你——」一轉過頭，少年看見站在Steve身旁的褐髮女孩，「——喔，嗨？」

女孩看了他一眼，「嗨，你是Prewett？」

「我是，妳認識我？」才疑惑地想問女孩是誰的少年很快想起了他的朋友住在Barnes莊園裡，「所以妳是Barnes家的小姐。」

「很高興認識你。」女孩的語氣裡聽不出來究竟高興不高興，另一頭有個看來也是新生的女孩雀躍地和Dorcas揮手，「Leto在那，我要跟她一起坐，Steve……」女孩不大認同地望著金髮少年，「Bucky有多重視你，你至少……是知道的吧？」

「Dorcas……」Steve無法回答，「我總得試試。」

「你是個傻子，怎麼會有人想試著受傷？」說著說著也有些生氣的女孩臨走前又瞪了Steve一眼，順道還瞪了他身邊另外一個葛來芬多。

 

「哇，還不是普通脾氣壞啊，這位小姐。」少年嘟囔了兩句，「人長得那麼漂亮……」Steve不大認同地盯著Maximus Prewett好一陣子，「……怎麼瞅著我？」

 

「那是Bucky的妹妹，你得更尊重她一些。」走上火車的去找空車廂的金髮少年遠遠看見和Loki Odinson一塊從尾節車廂上車的身影，「她今年入學後，三年後換成Phoebe、Anna則是四年後，她們就和我的妹妹一樣，我會盡我所能照顧她們。」

 

「你這個瘦皮猴能夠幫她們什麼？」Maximus勾住他的脖子笑鬧著，「……話說回來，如果今年球隊找人，你要和我一起去試試嗎？」

 

「當然好。」話說回來，不知道為什麼Bucky遲遲沒加入史萊哲林的代表隊。Steve走進車廂前又看了一眼Bucky在的方向，這整個暑假Bucky都沒跟他說話，若說他不沮喪是假的。

 

但他仍堅持自己沒有錯。

 

反倒是因為Steve和Bucky吵架的緣故，老Barnes先生顯得格外高興，時常將Bucky叫去他的書房裡頭，雖然不知道老Barnes都對Bucky說了些什麼，但Steve可以想像大概和他也脫不了關係，暑假期間光是在晚餐桌上，老Barns先生就沒少要求Bucky少學他那對熱愛麻瓜的父母。

 

Steve不擔心Bucky會忽然轉性決定向老Barnes先生看齊，只是他們兩人吵架，不是什麼大事。雖說不是什麼大事，但就連紅髮少年跑進他們的車廂上氣不接下氣，Steve都沒什麼反應。

 

「Cedrella Black……」紅髮少年似乎有點氣憤地向眼前兩位朋友開口，「她和Barnes還有那個外國來的學生坐在一起。」

 

「車廂本來就不足以一人一個。」不知道重點到底在哪的Prewett斜睨了他一眼，伸手掏出口袋裡的柏蒂全口味豆，色彩亮麗的包裝盒很快吸引了Steve的注意力。

 

見兩個朋友一個不以為意，另一個盯著糖果盒看，Septimus生氣卻又無奈地往座位上一靠，「她去年無論何時都是和那群討人厭的女孩坐在一塊，她和Barnes原先是朋友嗎？」

 

將視線從盒子上收回的Steve Rogers皺起眉，「他們是同一個學院同一年級，先不論交情，肯定認識彼此。」這個零食他從沒見過，去年女巫的推車上也沒賣，「這盒子很漂亮……」

 

「那盒子不是重點。」紅髮少年有些氣惱地打斷對方，「你知道Cedrella Black是二年級，不——已經是三年級了——最聰明的女巫嗎？」

 

「你很在乎課業的話，應該要好好念書，而不是關心其他年級的人多會念書。」Prewett也像紅髮少年一樣往椅背上一靠，「如果在意的是人，就不用提什麼課業表現的事了，誰都知道Cedrella Black很漂亮。」

 

「……是嗎？」從沒聽說過這件事的Steve Rogers把手上的糖果盒物歸原主，「我很喜歡這個盒子，Barnes家的火燒威士忌要改包裝，我在想可以讓我帶回去給Barnes先生參考。」

 

事實上Barnes先生釀的火燒威士忌這兩年賣得很好，正因為忽然在英國巫師社會中打開了知名度，本來畏懼於被貼上純種主義者標籤的Slughorn才在去年很積極地找Bucky去談話，但是打從心底討厭Slughorn的Bucky過去一年都在敷衍了事。

 

至於Bucky打算怎麼處理Slughorn的邀約Steve就不清楚了，因為他們整個暑假沒說話。

 

「難道Barnes家的孩子不跟Black家玩在一起？」Septimus Weasley顯得很困惑，「那Cedrella Black為什麼忽然和Barnes坐到一塊？」

 

「就像我說的……」繼續吃著零食的少年躺了下來，將頭枕在椅臂上，腳抵著另一頭的Steve，「……車廂不夠一個人一間，你總得找些人分包廂坐。」

 

「Steve——」

 

「——從沒見過Black家的人。」知道對方想問什麼的金髮少年嘆氣，撇過頭看著窗外退後的風景，「就像我剛剛說的，他們同一個學院、同一年級……」不可能不認識，Steve掏出口袋裡的懷錶，整個暑假都沒有反應的裝置終於又浮出Bucky的名字，顯示他人在Hogwarts特快車上。

 

「你為什麼對Black那麼感興趣？」Maximus Prewett皺眉，「他們家都是些怪人，拿前幾年過世的那個Phineas Black，Hogwarts的老校長，他在位的期間，史萊哲林的學生常常會因為他個人的喜好獲得莫名其妙的加分，後來學校理事會終於受不了了才把他攆走。」

 

「Cedrella Black不是怪人。」出言反駁的Septimus看了一眼車廂外頭的走道，「我們曾經在斜角巷見過，她人很好。」

 

「即使她的家族很奇怪，不代表她一定也是怪人。」支持朋友的證言，Steve將視線調回車廂內，「史萊哲林也可以有很好的人。」

 

「也許吧，只是我懷疑數量有多少？」Prewett家的男孩扳起了手指，「如果真的要說的話，Grace Selwyn？她人挺不錯的，我們一起上飛行課的時候她挺客氣的，沒像Crabbe家那個盡使小手段的傢伙。」看了一眼Steve，「當然啦還有Steve的Bucky。」

 

「Barnes家已經不一樣了。」Steve沒忘繼續為自己的家人釐清立場，「但他不是『我的』Bucky，Bucky是Buchanan的暱稱，他的妹妹們也都叫他Bucky。」

 

「是啦，我們知道，但你就是特別喜歡他不是嗎？」Maximus撇了撇嘴，「要我提醒你，過去一年你幾乎每個話題的開頭都是『Bucky說』嗎？我可沒聽你這麼常提到Barnes家的小姐還是你的監護人Barnes先生。」

 

「我大部份時間都和Bucky玩在一起，大多數我對巫師社會的認識都來自他……」為自己解釋的金髮少年說著說著就停了下來，「……總之，上學期末後我們吵了一架，現在都不說話了，以後要想聽見我說關於他的事情大概沒那麼容易。」

 

「吵架？你會和人吵架？」Septimus有些驚訝，「而且還是和Barnes？」

 

「他覺得我會給自己惹上麻煩。」Steve至今依然不這麼覺得，「他覺得我如果堅持要做一些出格的事，遲早會給自己惹上麻煩，但我不願意聽話。」

 

「什麼出格的事？我從沒看你不遵守任何一條校規。」Prewett遲疑了一下，「……不過你有一次偷溜下床就是了。」

 

那次三更半夜他透過懷錶發現Bucky居然不在寢室，於是忍不住跑去船屋看Bucky在做什麼，才發現他不睡覺和Odinson在下棋，「他說我和他太常見面的話，會讓別人注意到我。」

 

「當然會啊，他是Barnes，沒有人不注意他吧？」Weasley家的男孩聳了聳肩膀，「我聽Quintus說，六年級的Rosier很討厭Barnes，他不希望你跟著他轉，要是Rosier發現肯定來找你麻煩。」

 

「他能做什麼，這是學校。」Steve反問，「到處都有教授。」

 

「有嗎？」Maximus站上了椅子前後看了看，「車上就沒半個教授。」跳下椅子的男孩拍了拍方才站立的位置，「那些黑巫師……或是那些不像樣的家族，他們對於血統的執著並不是最大的問題。」重新坐下的他斂起了平日調皮的笑容，「他們不是好人，那才是最大的問題。」

 

 

***

 

 

綠眼黑髮少年不耐地瞪著眼前與他同髮色的女孩，「妳到底想怎麼樣？」

 

剛剛上完奇獸飼育課，一下課女孩就緊跟著他們兩人腳步走回城堡，方才還試著插入話題。

 

「我在火車上不是說了嗎？」女孩的語氣也不大友善，「我說我想和你們一起。」

 

「妳和Pakinson不是很要好？」黑髮少年維持著略微不耐的語調，「回去和她們混在一起，妳跟著我們會給我們找來很多不必要的關注。」

 

「一個Barnes家的成員還有一個外國巫師家庭的後裔，是誰會帶給誰不必要的關注？」Cedrella Black拉住一旁想丟下拌嘴二人的褐髮少年，「你可不准走，James Barnes。」

 

「誰要妳准了？」瞇細眼Loki Odinson抽出魔杖戳了戳女孩的肩膀，尖端的火光在女孩的長袍上燙出了煙，「放開妳——」

 

「Odinson。」出聲制止接著挪開對方魔杖的褐髮少年舉高了些許被女孩抓住的手臂，稍微使力掙脫，「我以為我們在火車上已經說過了，在火車上是特例，因為妳不想和Rosier兄弟走得太近，我可以理解。」一樣抱持著多一事不如少一事想法的Bucky望向女孩，「我提醒過妳可以去和你姊姊還有Cassiopeia Black一起，妳也說不要，當時妳不是回說只要我們讓妳在火車上跟我們一起坐就好？」

 

「我現在改變心意了。」黑髮少女不大自在地看了一眼身邊經過得其他蛇院學生，「我覺得……」她的一雙藍眼睛來回看著兩名少年，「……我覺得Pakinson或是其他的學生——」像是鼓起十足勇氣的少女終於把話說完，「我覺得他們很恐怖，他們談論的事情，我想都沒有想過。」

 

「妳說對麻瓜下咒和把沒用的家庭小精靈砍頭掛在牆上嗎？」沒好氣的Loki Odinson雙手抱胸，左手仍舊握著他的魔杖，「我聽說那正是你們家族的作風。」

 

「Callie和Cassie都不可能了解，她們同一屆的人都是些草包，每個傢伙都把她們當成公主，她們才不知道什麼叫做恐懼……」少女嘆了一口氣，「我不喜歡Pakinson，她說她去了德國度假，跟她的家人，她說了很多跟一個黑巫師有關的事情，我一點也不喜歡那些事，我也不想加入她們，我知道你們很正常——」

 

「他可是個Barnes。」打斷她的Loki Odinson像是怕她會繼續說出什麼恐怖的言論，換成他抓過了褐髮少年的手想離開。

 

「但他不一樣，我知道，我看過他和葛來芬多的……」

 

這下不等Odinson反應，反倒變成Bucky主動抓起了女孩的手，帶她大步走離開許多學生經過的小徑彎進樹叢後，「……妳和Parkinson說過嗎？」他語氣不善地追問，「Rogers的事？」

 

「沒有，她們對混血沒有興趣！」女孩瞪著他，「她們說Rogers的麻瓜父親八成是你們家的園丁，還說你一定都在叫他替你擦鞋之類的……」

 

這些謠言有一半是他叫Loki隨便捏造的，「妳到底想要怎麼樣？只因為她們談論黑巫師，所以妳就害怕了？」

 

「那不是普通的黑巫師。」少女抽出課本裡夾著的一張紙，上頭畫著嵌著圓形與直線的大三角形，「那是Gellert Grindelwald，他在歐洲到處遊說巫師加入他的行列，建立由巫師控制麻瓜的世界，為了更長遠的利益——」

 

「——為了更長遠的利益。」黑髮少年打斷她，「我知道他，他是我父親在學校的同學。」

 

一樣是第一次聽見的褐髮少年看向對方，「同學？」

 

不覺得有什麼好奇怪的黑髮少年回望他，「是啊，在德姆蘭，Odinson家所有人都是從那裡畢業，我的雙親也是。」一邊說著，他一邊看向Cedrella Black，「有幾個有名的巫師，Krum、Lecapena、Cracow、Laufey……過去幾年內紛紛被人發現暴斃，很多人都說是他做的。」

 

「……所以Odin才把你送到英國來。」

 

「我不認為我父親怕他。」Loki Odinson將魔杖收回長袍口袋，「但是德姆蘭在Thor求學時就有很多他的支持者，等到我入學前，德姆蘭的校長已經表態支持Grindelwald，我母親認為最好將我送來英國，因為Dumbledore在英國，Grindelwald與很多他的爪牙都害怕據傳是當代最強巫師的Dumbledore。」

 

外面世界的威脅已將魔爪伸入本該無憂無慮的校園，無處安全。

 

「我只希望能夠有能夠說話的人……朋友……」方才咄咄逼人的少女放軟了語調，「我一直以為我能夠繼續和她們一起行動，但是……我真的辦不到。」

 

Loki Odinson幾乎是立刻嘆了一口長氣，「……該死。」

 

Cedrella Black惱怒地杏眼圓睜，「你不會太失禮嗎？忽然咒人！」沒回話的黑髮少年逕自往前走了幾步，留下褐髮少年對著不知道他在想什麼少女，「Odinson！」

 

「妳可以和我們一起行動……」褐髮少年看著走遠的朋友，「別太介意Odinson，他其實人不錯，而且多了一個朋友對他和我來說，都不是壞事。」揚起嘴角向她笑了，Bucky Barnes像是想起什麼似的從長袍口袋裡掏出了一顆蘋果遞給對方，「早餐從桌上拿的，要嗎？」

 

接過蘋果的少女回以微笑，「謝了。」

 

遠方傳來Loki不滿的抱怨：「你們兩個磨蹭什麼？以為Beery會因為你們交上朋友了就不扣我們遲到的分數嗎？」

 

 

***

 

 

從狂風一號上下來的Steve有些擔心自己的表現，他擋得不錯，五球裡頭救到了三球，雖然四年級的Brody身材更好，但是人在隊伍裡的Sextus Weasley向他擠眉弄眼，表示他的機會很大。

 

他坐回看台，加入在一旁等候的Septimus和Maximus，前者因為根本沒有一支像樣的掃把打消了參加甄選的念頭，後者則是方才以高超技術入選葛來芬多代表隊今年度三名追蹤手之一。

 

「你的實力很好，移動速度又快，我哥一定會向隊長力挺爭取讓你加入。」

 

「我倒不會像你那麼樂觀。」雖然已獲選，但被挑剔的一無是處的Prewett瞪著前方身為葛來芬多隊長的自家兄長，「剛才如果不是Victoria力挺，我覺得Ignartius那個混帳傢伙肯定會把我刷掉，為了展現他公正不阿的態度。」

 

「你得承認Ignatius的確是很棒的追蹤手，倘若沒有他，我們去年根本沒辦法贏任何一場比賽，我們的搜捕手就算再給他一對眼睛他也找不到金探子。」Weasley沒忘提醒對方去年都是靠Ignatius Prewett在比賽開始立刻狂轟猛攻取得大幅領先，才不會對方一拿到金探子就逆轉賽局。

 

「那傢伙好像沒有在隊伍裡面了。」Maximus看著球場內想成為搜捕手的人試著從一堆振翅高飛的白色紙鶴中辨別出金色紙鶴，「希望今年我們能夠找到夠好的陣容。」

 

甄選終於結束時，遲遲未公布看守手和搜捕手人選的Ignatius Prewett走到看台邊，對於前來參與的獅院學生緩緩開口：「我很高興今年有這麼多人願意來參與甄選，去年因為史萊哲林球員家境富裕每個人都弄來一把彗星掃帚輕取另外三院，但我相信我們今年可以用技術克服。」說到這裡，年長的Prewett看了Steve一眼，「我們的看守手是Godric Brody……」

 

「去他的－－」忍不住罵人的Maximus立刻就想站起來去找自己兄長理論，「那傢伙只擋下兩球，只因為他比較高壯－－」

 

「別激動，我明年再試就是了。」Steve很清楚自己體型真的太過吃虧，不像Bucky高人一等就算了，他還沒有同年齡的孩子高，但他清楚自己的技術不會不如人。

 

「……而我們的搜捕手是Steve Rogers。」說完話的Ignatius Prewett看著還沒會意過來的男孩們，「葛來芬多球場的使用時間是周三傍晚以及周末一早，新加入的隊員每周一要來找我加練，直到我們取得第一場勝利為止。」揮了揮魔杖，說話音量又恢復正常的Ignatius Prewett看向衝到他面前抱怨的人，很有耐心地一一回應，有的人氣得拿魔杖噴他水，他也不以為意。

 

等到前頭的人終於散去，黑髮少年才走向他們三人。

 

「我知道你並不是爭取搜捕手的位置。」他看著金髮少年率先開口，「我知道，你很詫異，但是你是今天來甄試的所有人當中飛得最好的，你的體格也是標準的搜捕手身材，勤加練習，我相信你會是很好的球員。」

 

「——他比Brody多擋下了一球！」還是為朋友抱不平的小Prewett向兄長開口：「他練習的時候一直都是練看守手的位置！」

 

「我知道他比Brody多擋下一球，和你不一樣，我會算數。」葛來芬多的隊長雙手抱胸，「反正我就只有一個缺，Rogers，你想要來的話，明天晚上就開始練習。」

 

被留下的三人組互相看了一眼。

 

「要知道他把那些來爭取搜捕手位置的人都打發掉了，只因為他覺得你飛得比其他人都好，這是很大的讚美，不是嗎？」率先開口的紅髮少年分析著，「我覺得你應該要去試試看，的確，他說的一點都沒錯，你夠輕、飛得夠快，可以穿梭在球場上找金探子——」

 

「儘管不像我們預想的一樣，但你還是能和我一起比賽！還有什麼比這更好的？」黑髮少年興奮地勾住他的脖子，「就連Ignatius自己也是三年級才入選，我們二年級就辦到了！」

 

提到三年級就想到Bucky。

 

Steve一邊向兩位好友露出微笑，一邊伸手從口袋裡掏出了懷錶。

 

當他看見Bucky的位置落在十二『魁地奇球場』的瞬間整個人瞪大了眼，飛快掙脫開壓著他的Prewett，他向前傾，雙眼瘋狂地在球場四周打量，但是放眼望去所有地方都沒有Bucky的身影，而當他低下頭再看向懷錶時，秒針正不斷地轉著圈、分針也飛快地往前，過了許久，Bucky的位置出現在貓頭鷹塔。

 

地點遙遠，遠離校區人群，那裡會是他和Bucky說上話最好的地方，「你們說得很對，我一定要試試看，就算練習要加倍我也願意，只要能代替學院出去比賽。」

 

看著不正慌亂地套上長袍的Steve，Septimus忍不住問：「你那懷錶一定有古怪！」

 

「……什麼？」一時不知該說什麼的金髮少年連忙把懷錶往褲子口袋裡塞，但被一旁的黑髮少年一把搶走，高出他一個頭的男孩很輕易地在他想搶回來而揮舞的雙手之上打開了懷錶——

 

當Steve以為他們發現了懷錶真正的功能時，黑髮少年卻道：「就是隻普通的懷錶。」

 

「那為什麼他老是盯著那錶接著就跑不見人影？」Weasley家的男孩接過對方遞來的懷錶，拿在耳邊搖了搖，「你剛剛那麼急著套衣服想去哪？」

 

「我想去貓頭鷹塔寄信——」想著應該要和Barnes先生和Barnes夫人提一下他順利進了學院代表隊，他們兩人過去都是很優秀的球員，Barnes先生是追蹤手，而Barnes夫人是打擊手，「——寄回Barnes家，說說這個好消息。」

 

「那我們一起去呀。」Maximus兩手一攤，「反正也沒有趕著要去哪裡。」

 

正在苦思怎麼拒絕的Steve提著狂風一號緩緩走下看台，忽然，他見到變形學教授乘著暮色正從眼前的草坪踱步而過，「Dumbledore教授！」

 

停住腳步的巫師看向快步向他走來的金髮少年，以及他身後跟上來另外兩名學生，「Rogers先生，Weasley與Prewett先生，晚安。」

 

「教授，你先前提過的問題我想好答案了，是否現在和你討論？」

 

看了看對方身後一臉困惑的朋友，又看了一下還拿著掃把的少年，巫師眨了眨眼，「當然好……我們往辦公室去談？兩位，容許我借走你們的朋友。」示意讓金髮少年先走的巫師，揚起嘴角像另外兩人微笑，「我希望兩位已經順利完成了第一堂課後我請你們寫的作業。」

 

「我們還在研究。」瞪了一眼在教授身後揮手示意他們先行離開的金髮少年，Maximus Prewett尊敬地向教授點了點頭，「教授晚安。」

 

等到變形學教授與Steve Rogers一塊走遠，黑髮少年轉過頭看向一樣困惑的紅髮少年。

 

「他不是第一次看那只懷錶以後就行跡詭異。」Maximus回想剛才將懷錶拿在手上，怎麼看也看不出懷錶特別之處，「我記得那錶是Dumbledore給他的。」

 

「我倒不覺得是跟Dumbledore有關。」Weasley家的老么嘆了口氣，「能讓Steve那麼在意的事多半跟James Barnes有關，他們吵架以後他坐立不安的時間更多了，老是看他逮到有空的時間就拿起懷錶在看。」

 

「……你覺得Barnes人怎麼樣？」平常幾乎和James Barnes沒有交集的黑髮少年一直踮高腳尖，果不其然讓他看見走進建築之前，金髮少年向師長道別的身影，「我說啊……咱們到一塊到貓頭鷹塔那裡去瞧瞧吧？」

 

 

***

 

 

Cedrella Black有點辛苦地跟著走路飛快的褐髮少年走向貓頭鷹塔。

 

當距離再次拉大以後，再也無法加快速度的她忍不住朝前方喊話：「James你能走慢一點嗎？」

 

忘了她還跟在自己後面的Bucky轉過頭，「……抱歉，還好嗎？」

 

「很好，只是寄個信，你需要走得好像後面有龍在追你嗎？」不知道為什麼在球場旁看完Gryffindor練球的友人會忽然興高采烈地要到貓頭鷹塔來，「快到晚餐時間了，什麼信非得要現在寄出去不可？」

 

「就是……忽然有急事。」踏上石階的他友善地向後伸出手扶了對方一把，「我剛才不是說妳可以先回交誼廳？既然妳堂姊也要回去，妳也不會落單。」

 

前兩天被Rosier纏上的女孩這兩天都跟緊他和Odinson，深怕落單會讓對方有機可乘。

 

「我寧可跟你走，我和Callie也沒有太多有話題可聊。」幾乎不來寄信的少女仰望著貓頭鷹塔，「我不喜歡鳥，養貓不是可愛多了？」

 

「貓能送信嗎？」不以為然的褐髮少年笑了，「但是如果有機會，我想養隻叉尾犬，Kettleburn上課時那兩隻讓人印象深刻，而且有麻瓜靠近就會齜牙咧齒的話，感覺很適合陪伴我祖父外出。」

 

「叉尾犬也不能送信。」黑髮少女皺了皺鼻頭，小心翼翼地隨著前頭的友人踏進了貓頭鷹塔，就在她抬起頭的同時，一隻褐黃色帶點黑斑紋的貓頭鷹很快就飛到了他們面前，輕輕地停在了少年持平舉起的手臂上，瞬間忘了自己剛才對貓頭鷹的反感，「好吧，你的貓頭鷹真漂亮……那是耳朵嗎？」

 

聞言忍不住笑了的少年將手上的鵰鴞移得更靠近對方一些，「這是Jupiter，牠的品種是鵰鴞，頭上那個也不是耳朵，仔細看……」輕柔地用手指撫過鵰鴞頭上翹起的兩撮角羽，「這是羽毛，鳥類的耳朵都在兩側，是兩抹小小的黑點。」從口袋裏掏出一段方才草草寫下的羊皮紙，塞進鵰鴞爪子上的皮套中，「替我送回老家，好嗎？」

 

鵰鴞親暱地蹭了一下主人的手指，下一刻隨即振翅從窗口飛出。

 

這時另一隻鵰鴞也飛了下去，停在少年的面前乖巧地蹭了蹭他，少年自然地彎起手指回撫了一下那隻貓頭鷹的吻部，「Io，妳還好嗎？」掏出口袋裡中午留著的一點醃牛肉，「乖女孩，妳怎麼不跟去？我猜家裡會帶很多禮物來替Steve慶祝。」

 

「牠也好漂亮，你有兩隻貓頭鷹？一個人只能帶一隻寵物。」少女也伸出手，但那隻鵰鴞不大領情地飛開了，「這隻很不親人啊……」

 

不由得笑了的少年示意讓鵰鴞飛走，「不是的，Io不喜歡女孩子，她最愛的就是Steve，她的主人，再來才是其他家裡的人，妳又是陌生人，她不免比較警戒。」拍拍手上的肉屑，少年轉過身，紳士地伸出手肘讓對方可以搭著，「小心點，注意別摔倒了，Black家的小姐要是摔了個四腳朝天就難看了。」

 

「我還是不喜歡貓頭鷹，我猜我會養隻貓，假期你要和我在倫敦見面嗎？來替我挑隻貓。」少女興高采烈地用空著的那隻手比劃，「我想要英國短毛貓。」

 

「那種扁臉大灰毛球有什麼好的？」嗤之以鼻的少年沒有注意到剛才他們帶上的大門稍微敞開了，畢竟校園這個季節早就起風，一陣怪風吹開大門的情況時有。

 

「那是我的扁臉大灰毛球，那就造就了牠是世界上最好的貓。」笑著回答的少女俏皮地在好友的協助下一階一階地跳下來，最後履足平地，「不然你推薦我養什麼貓？」

 

「暹羅貓？聽說在麻瓜的世界已經掀起一波這種貓的熱潮，而我聽奇獸動物園的老闆說，暹羅貓在牠的故鄉本身就是當地巫師最聰明的寵物，有的巫師甚至挑選暹羅貓做他們的巫伴。」

 

當他們的身影走遠了，Steve Rogers才從大門的後頭走了出來，他的貓頭鷹見到他，很快再次從棲架下飛了下來，停在他瘦弱的肩膀上。

 

「我很好，Io。」當貓頭鷹抵上他的臉頰時，少年低聲開口：「我……很好。」

 

都是騙人的，他乾澀緊繃的喉嚨因為目睹和親聞他的摯友與一位一樣出身巫師世家的少女親密無間而緊緊揪起，他在吃醋，毫無疑問。

 

他必須學著接受現實，那女孩最終才會是Bucky Barnes的伴侶，而不是他。


	6. Sarah

Loki出生在北陸古老的巫師家族Odinson，Odinson家族自古就有重要的使命，必須守護據傳是世上魔法力量泉源的一顆神秘樹木Yggdrasil，Yggdrasil本身在外觀上與其他的白蠟樹沒有不同，但卻擁有強大的魔力，Loki自幼就從母親Frigga以及兄長Thor口中聽過無數關於Yggdrasil的事，說這棵樹在多麼遙遠渺無人跡的所在，Odinson家的巫師施咒讓所有麻瓜遠離Yggdrasil，同時也在Yggdrasil身上施放法力強大的保護咒。

 

Thor會繼承他們父親的職責，肩負起保護Yggdrasil的使命。

 

「那我要做什麼呢？」Loki總是這樣趴在Thor寬廣的背上輕問。

 

而Thor總會憐愛地撫摸著他的頭頂，「Loki，親愛的，你可以做任何事，任何你想做的事，你是自由的。」

 

但他見鬼不是自由的！Loki看著Thor寄來的信，不高興地用非常有失餐桌禮儀的方式戳著自己盤子裡的香腸。

 

Thor早就忘記了他之前對Jane Foster的惡作劇，他們兄弟倆也早就言歸於好，信上Thor又恢復成慈愛兄長的口吻，叮嚀他要溫習課業，並說聖誕節時他會親自到倫敦王十字車站月台迎接Loki。

 

他才不自由！先前暑假時，他明明聽見母親不斷跟Thor叮囑那些他在暗夜出去的任務有多危險，情勢有多不好，對著他的時候他們卻什麼也沒說，只要他乖乖聽話，好好讀書。而要是他是自由的，他就能選擇留在北方、留在離家裡更近的地方，而不是被遠送到英國來，只因為傳說中Grindelwald畏懼Dumbledore，史上最強的巫師。

 

「有教養的人不玩弄他的食物。」皺著眉在他前頭坐下來的小女巫不怎麼認同地看著被他戳得千瘡百孔的香腸，「你不能夠乾脆地吃掉那節香腸？」

 

「妳不能夠閉上嘴巴佯裝片刻啞巴？」反嘴的黑髮少年瞪著手裡的信，下一刻用魔杖點燃了信紙，一下就把信紙燒成灰。

 

「餐廳不能夠使用魔法，Odinson，史萊哲林扣五分。」遠遠看見黑髮少年違規的白髮女巫很快地來到他的桌邊，「⋯⋯Barnes呢？」

 

「他還沒來，昨天晚上Slughorn教授把他找去參與聚會，他回寢室的時間就耽擱了一些，所以他說想要好好睡一覺。」Loki省略了Bucky口中對於Slughorn成串的髒字，避免使學院遭扣更多分數，同時也避免自己因為扣分變成史萊哲林其他學生的眼中釘。

 

今天是聖誕節假期之前最後一個週末，代表了成堆在假期前要完成的作業，正因此，他們三人已經好幾週時間沒能去活米村逛逛，Loki從來不擔心自己的課業，他知道自己在魔法上的天賦強大得無庸置疑，Thor總是說他聰明，不過作業這種庸俗的事僅靠聰明無以完成，他還是得要搖著羽毛筆，在羊皮紙上寫下字字句句他不感興趣也不覺得有必要複述的廢話。

 

「Barnes小姐，可以請妳過來一趟嗎？」白髮女巫隔著一點距離將女孩叫到她的身邊，另外面色凝重地垂眼看向黑髮少年與對面的黑髮少女，

 

「Odinson，立刻去把Barnes先生找來⋯⋯」猶豫片刻的白髮女巫轉過頭望向此時也正看向她的金髮少年，「⋯⋯的確不該漏下他⋯⋯」低喃幾句的白髮女巫再次楊高了音量，「Rogers先生，只怕你也需要過來一下。」

 

沒去看走過來的金髮男孩，Loki站起身，心懷警戒看向先前還與他在拌嘴的黑髮少女，對方也露出同等懼色。

 

無論英國巫師社會如何不承認，Grindelwald與他的追隨者已經趁著混亂的麻瓜局勢在壯大，隨時都有人死於非命，而英吉利海峽也許擋得住麻瓜，卻對巫師而言毫無隔阻作用。任何像這般忽然把人給找出去的行為都不會是什麼好消息。

 

白髮女巫沉聲道：「Odinson，我指的立刻就是現在！」

 

理解地點了點頭，黑髮少年轉過身拔腿大步走出餐廳，一到走廊上他就跑了起來，他不知道為什麼自己那麼不安，更不知道為什麼自己會想起每天深夜裡才回到家中的Thor。

 

他推開了Bucky寢室的門，寢室裡的人早就都到餐廳去用早餐了，惟獨剩下Bucky還在閉目休息，「Bucky！」匆匆走至床邊的Loki伸出手飛快地搖了搖摯友的肩膀，「Bucky？」

 

睜開眼睛的褐髮少年挑了挑眉，「⋯⋯你這是怎麼了，Odinson，你從來不叫我Bucky⋯⋯」是誰說那是連話都說不清楚的孩子才會採用的暱稱？

 

「Merrythought要你立刻過去。」綠眼少年沒空理會對方的消遣，「她把你妹妹和Steve Rogers都叫過來了，我能想到的都是壞事，Bucky——」

 

一骨碌從床上坐起身的少年掀開蓋在腿上的被單，一把扯下垂在床邊衣架上的黑色長袍套上，沒空把水盆裡的冷水加熱，用一旁的毛巾沾著冷水擦了擦臉頰，「——她沒說為什麼？」

 

「她只說她需要你立刻去見她。」跟在飛快走出門的褐髮少年身後，Loki注意到對方的肩膀微微顫抖，「——Bucky？」

 

「我沒事。」隨口回應的少年斜眼回看了他一眼，「⋯⋯可能是我的曾姨婆，她已經很老了，母親說過她可能左右時日也不長了。」

 

但Buchanan家的成員過世需要把孩子們都找出來？就算把一樣被看作Buchanan家一份子的Barnes兄妹找去就算了，為什麼需要找Steve Rogers？與Steve Rogers有關的人，只可能是Barnes家雙親其中一人。

 

Loki不想做點破的那個人，但他心底很清楚Bucky會需要有人先替他先把這個可能性說出口，「——大巫師有沒有說過任何前去歐陸的事？」誰都知道Winifred是當代數一數二強大的女巫，如果她決定起身對抗Grindelwald——

 

「——沒有，她從沒有說過。」飛快否定此事的褐髮少年一把推開因為大雪所以關著的餐廳大門，門內是站在白髮女巫旁邊的Dorcas和一臉茫然的Steve，「教授——」

 

「人都來齊了。」向一旁的黑髮少年點點頭示意，「你們的情況比較特殊，無須擔心，過兩天放假後行李會被送回Barnes莊園裡。」

 

「教授，發生什麼事了？」Steve看著一旁惶惶不安Barnes兄妹，「為什麼⋯⋯」

 

白髮女巫蹙緊眉頭，伸手撫過Dorcas Barnes的肩膀，將自己學院的學生護在懷中，「我無法現在解釋，跟我到Dippet教授的辦公室去吧。」

 

而當金髮少年看向他的童年玩伴時，Bucky Barnes的視線卻是落在一旁正面露擔心的Odinson和Black，「Cissy，替我照顧Jupiter。」

 

少女點點頭，接著目光很快地掃向一旁的Steve Rogers，輕聲道：「⋯⋯別擔心，我會連同Io一起照顧。」

 

金髮少年猶豫片刻後倉促地頷首同意，急忙跟上白髮女巫與Barnes兄妹，這時才從葛來分多餐桌一側趕過來的Prewett與Weasley一臉錯愕地看向金髮少年的背影。

 

揉著惺忪的睡眼，Weasley有些困惑地轉向一臉凝重的黑髮少女，「呃⋯⋯發生什麼事了嗎？為什麼Steve跟著Merrythought離開了？」

 

「Barnes家發生什麼事了嗎？」對著明顯比他們弄得清情況的史萊哲林們，Maximus Prewett語氣有些不善地向綠眼少年開口，「你們倒是說話啊？」

 

沒好氣地瞪了對方一眼，Loki反倒轉過身，坐上了長椅，「沒人知道出了什麼事，只知道Barnes家肯定出事了。」自他入學以來，還沒有聽聞

 

Hogwarts有學生的家裡因為Grindelwald和他的追隨者而鬧出人命，但他比誰都清楚Grindelwald與他的爪牙們其實無所不在。

 

「什麼叫做出事了？」Weasley看著對方的背影，又轉過頭看著黑髮少女，「我不懂，為什麼要連Steve也找回去？」

 

「因為Barnes先生是Steve的照護人。」Prewett很快地替搞不清狀況的朋友解釋，「⋯⋯即使在麻瓜社會也是。」

 

「難道Barnes家捲入什麼麻煩嗎？」Weasley脫口而出的同時，注意到一旁的學生們紛紛投來矚目的目光，想起Barnes家在旁人耳裡有多惡名昭彰，紅髮少年很快閉上了嘴，跟著轉過身的好友往餐廳門口走去，注意到Prewett似乎想往校園另一側走去，紅髮少年趕忙跟上，「Max，我們要去哪？」

 

「我要去寄信，如果真的有什麼風吹草動，我想我家不可能沒有人知道。」有些氣惱的少年停下腳步，側過身，「你知道Steve的母親還活著吧？」

 

「他提過，說她似乎只是下落不明，並沒有過世。」紅髮少年心神一凜，「難道你覺得跟他的母親有關？」

 

「我不知道⋯⋯」皺著眉的少年頂著強風走向貓頭鷹塔，「⋯⋯我也不知道與她有關是好事，或是壞事⋯⋯」

 

***

 

當他們一到校長辦公室，不只Dippet在裏頭，Dumbledore也在，紅髮巫師似乎正在與年邁的校長說些什麼，但在他們走進辦公室的同時就打住沉默。  
已經有近三百歲的老校長稍稍向前傾，看著眼前的三名學生，「剛才Barnes先生用護法送來口訊，說老Barnes先生遭到攻擊，因為情況非常危急，所以已經到了聖蒙果醫院就醫，現在情況不明，作為Barnes家的成員，你們應該要立刻到醫院與他們會合。」

 

下一刻老校長揮了揮手，一旁壁爐的焰火瞬間變得更為高漲，而Merrythought教授則低聲催促Barnes家的孩子們向前，「呼嚕網已經準備好了，他們會在醫院等你們。」

 

褐髪少年很快就注意到變形學教授在一旁按住了本來打算跟上他們的Steve Rogers，他抬眼看向一旁的白髮女巫，「Steve不來嗎？」

 

Steve望向開口的Bucky，再轉頭回看方才阻止他的Dumbledore，「⋯⋯教授？」

 

「是的，你們先過去，Rogers先生很快就會去與你們會合。」紅髮巫師微微垂下眼簾，視線沒有和任何一個學生交會。

 

Bucky看向Steve，腳步在壁爐之前徘徊了好一陣，才掉過頭握起自己妹妹的手，接過翡翠綠色澤的粉末，往火爐裡拋去，低聲向轉綠的火焰說出他們的目的地，下一刻就消失在火焰裡。

 

就在Barnes兄妹消失以後，紅髮巫師才將視線看向瘦弱的金髮少年，神情凝重地開口：「Steve，我需要你仔細聽我解釋，好嗎？」

 

把視線從爐火上挪開，雖然滿臉困惑，Steve仍舊依言看著自己學院的導師，「是的，教授？」

 

「有些情況我們必須要讓你知道。」Dumbledore側過身，從桌上取下一張舊照片，交付到年輕的葛來分多手上，「你可能覺得很突然，我也不認為自己是合適的人選來告訴你這件事——」

 

接過照片的少年低下頭，照片很模糊，依稀能看出裡頭有一男一女，他們並不像魔法世界裡的照片或畫像會移動，而是與麻瓜的照片一般固定不動，「⋯⋯這是我的⋯⋯」除了他的雙親以外，Steve想不出照片中人與他還能有什麼樣的關係，「⋯⋯他們是⋯⋯」

 

「是，我們找到了他們的舊房子，在美國紐約的舊房子，照片是從舊房子裡頭帶回來的。」紅髮巫師看了白髮女巫一眼，「我不希望你錯怪Barnes夫婦，他們做了他們能夠做到最好的決定，特別是Barnes夫人。」

 

Steve不明所以地皺起眉頭，「我很感謝Barnes先生與Barnes夫人。」

 

「你的父親是麻瓜士兵，在戰爭中過世。」紅髮巫師緩言解釋，「至於你的母親，則是因為他的逝世出了一點狀況，她失去了她的魔力。」

 

聞言相當錯愕的少年稍稍抓緊了手裡的照片，「⋯⋯失去魔力？」

 

「這種情況並不多，但是確實會發生。」白髮女巫輕聲回答，「總之當時前去找她的女巫們，認為為她恢復魔力最為重要，於是透過記憶咒消除了她與你父親之間的回憶。」

 

不知該作何反應的金髮少年睜大了眼，盯著照片裡頭笑得一派燦爛的女巫。

 

「但是這個記憶咒並非不可逆，原先也只是一個緩兵之計，但出於某種原因，魔法部派員前去她的娘家Smith家族探問的時候，他們拒絕收養你，並且希望你的母親能夠保有她的魔力，不願她在冒著可能會失去魔力的風險恢復記憶，這是你的外婆為她的女兒做出的決定，魔法部無法干涉，於是你被送往了麻瓜孤兒院，而Sarah恢復了她娘家的姓氏，繼續她原先在前去美國以前的工作，聖蒙果醫院的治療師。」解釋清楚的紅髮巫師指著照片裡的年輕女巫，「這些年，Sarah非常優秀，特別在於遏阻詛咒上非常專精，當老Barnes被強大的詛咒襲擊時——」

 

Steve已然知道接下來他的學院導師要說什麼了，「——老Barnes先生現在由她負責治療。」

 

紅髮巫師沉默了，看著眼前試圖理解這些訊息的少年慌亂失措的模樣，忍不住伸出手覆上他垮下的肩頭輕撫安慰。

 

「所以⋯⋯我不能夠認回她嗎？」Steve Rogers看了看一旁的校長與黑魔法防禦教授，「還是我不能夠到醫院去？」

 

「剛好相反。」Dumbledore輕輕用魔杖尖端推了推少年手上模糊的黑白照片，「Barnes夫人非常渴望能夠親自與你解釋整件事的來龍去脈，但她知道的事只怕與我知道的一樣多，與其讓她離開醫院，不如由我出面告訴你。」照片變得更清晰，邊緣的裂痕也漸漸合起，「沒有人知道Sarah見到你以後會發生什麼事，但她希望你知道，如果Sarah記起了你，她也希望你們母子能夠團圓，而若她沒有記起你，她也希望和你長談，找出一個適當的時機好告訴Sarah事情始末。」

 

「我不怪Barnes夫人。」Steve雙手小心翼翼地執著照片邊緣，「我相信⋯⋯」他有些哽咽地看著照片裡笑得無比甜美的金髮女子，「⋯⋯她和Barnes先生是我能夠遇到最好的人，他們照顧我⋯⋯」

 

在一旁的白髮女巫忍不住抽出了長袍裡的手帕，輕輕擦拭著眼角。

 

「老Barnes受到非常強大的詛咒攻擊。」一直沒多說什麼的Dippet沉聲開口，「Edward Barnes是個眾所皆知的血統至上主義者，但當他遭到攻擊一事登上預言家日報，可以想見會有不少純種家庭會要求魔法部找出真兇，雖然他們因為他的惡名與Barnes家劃清界線，但心底深處他們仍舊支持他的想法，這點很遺憾地⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣的老巫師不甘願地補道：「是事實，所以如果有人認為他們可以懲罰純種主義者，這些純種家庭必然會採取行動，而且多半會暗著來。」

 

無法想像所謂暗著來的行動究竟是什麼意思，Steve Rogers昂起首，在師長之間來回看了又看，「⋯⋯這代表Barnes家會有危險嗎？」

 

「不，Steve，這代表其他血統不純的孩子要小心了。」Dumbledore鬆開搭在男孩身上的手，「像你一樣出身背景的那些孩子，現在正值最脆弱的時候，他們的魔法還不純熟，但是攻擊卻無所不在。」

 

「⋯⋯我不覺得孩子們會那麼殘酷，Albus。」白髮女巫緩道：「孩子們本性不壞，你自己求學的時候也遇過許多純種家庭出身的人，有誰真的會因為你的出身——」

 

「親愛的Merrythought教授⋯⋯」紅髮巫師嘆了一口長氣，「很少有人真的關心我的出身，我自己必須承認，就連我的母親也不喜歡與他人討論她的娘家。」見少年皺起眉，Dumbledore才繼續解釋，「我的母親出身自麻瓜家庭，但是她是一名女巫。」

 

「這代表你不是純種嗎？」Steve難掩訝異，「我一直以為只要雙親都是巫師就是純種？」

 

「純種⋯⋯」Dippet稍稍側過頭，看著在他手邊一系列歷任校長的畫像，有些人還因為嚴冬清晨在貪睡、有些人則是一樣神情凝重地聽著他們討論，「⋯⋯是一個很模糊的傳說，無論再怎麼渴望維持巫師血統，卻不可能完全靠純種家族延續巫師社會。」

 

「更何況人心是無法控制的。」白髮女巫擠出微笑，望著金髮少年，「巫師與女巫無法選擇他們喜愛的對象，有些人將榮耀家族放在第一優先，但大多數的人還是坦承面對自己，畢竟人無法欺騙自己。」以魔杖變出一只木質方框，女巫將相框遞給了他，「把照片收起來吧⋯⋯終有一日你會與Sarah相認，屆時她一定會告訴你許多屬於她和你的父親之間的回憶，你無須在意自己的血統，Rogers，優秀的巫師與血統毫無關聯。」

 

這時一旁的壁爐冒起了一陣綠煙，下一刻有著一頭柔軟褐髮的女巫從裡頭走出來，毫不在意自己身上沾了不少淺色灰燼，「——Steve在哪裡？」

 

「親愛的Winnie，他在這裏。」Merrythought側過身，讓大巫師能夠見到少年，「我正要告訴他Sarah求學時的趣事。」

 

聽見Sarah Rogers的名字，少婦不由得苦笑，下一刻她與少年的視線相接，「⋯⋯Steve，我希望等你再大一些才告訴你，我不希望你在學校學習還要為這些事傷神。」

 

環抱住向前擁著他的大巫師，Steve微微搖了搖頭，表示自己並不在意她的隱瞞，在這世上第一次無條件待他溫柔良善的人就是Barnes家的人，他們如果要傷害他他們有太多機會了，無論Barnes家成員為了什麼接納他成為家中的一員，傷害他絕對不是原因之一。

 

「Sarah Smith是一個非常有活力的女孩。」Dippet雙目望著窗外落雪的景色，「而且我記得她是非常出色的球員，追蹤手，精力旺盛。」

 

「你會喜歡她的，Steve，我毫不懷疑。」Winifred抿了抿唇，「她的法力強大，溫柔⋯⋯」撫過少年的臉頰，「你就像她一樣。」

 

「她記得我嗎？」聽了事情來龍去脈後，金髮少年雖然不抱期待，仍舊忍不住問出口：「⋯⋯記得任何一點有關我父親的事嗎？」

 

「她會記起來的。」大巫師堅定地開口，「她會的⋯⋯Steve，一旦我們跟她說明白，一旦解開了記憶咒，她會記起所有有關你的父親、有關你的一切⋯⋯」微笑的大巫師眨了眨眼，「她會記得在無數個夜晚裡⋯⋯她是多麼期待你的到來，期待你來到人世。」

 

讓大巫師握住他的手，Steve看著再次轉綠的爐火，當他整個人被焰火吞噬的同時，他見到紅髮巫師點了點他剛才留在校長桌上的木質相框，下一刻相框便憑空消失了。

 

***

 

Sarah Smith自Hogwarts畢業以來就在聖蒙果醫院工作，十多年來她處理過大大小小的傷口，遇過許多被黑魔法攻擊的巫師，她甚至治療過被狼人咬傷的女巫；但當Edward Barnes與George Barnes現影出現在聖蒙果的走廊時，哪怕是見過各種恐怖的傷口與詛咒的她，也不知該從何做起。詛咒在昔日曾是Hogwarts董事一員的Edward Barnes身上像是一條大蛇一般，綻開了他用上好質料做成的長袍，傷處不斷流出鮮血，紅色的血漬也沾上了環住自己父親腰身現影的George Barnes。

 

「請妳救救他，這是某種黑魔法，但我不知道怎麼才能夠停下詛咒，他是我的父親⋯⋯」

 

Sarah立刻上前為Edward Barnes的傷處檢視，但她也不得不承認，這種古老的黑魔法鮮少有人懂得如何使用，更別提知道如何解除，「這是某種詛咒⋯⋯我們必須⋯⋯」

 

她的幾位同僚很快從一旁的房裡走了出來，他們的魔杖不斷地迸出治療咒語，但收到的成效有限，另一位治療師看著老者，「⋯⋯這是Edward Barnes？」

 

「你父親可能誤觸了什麼有黑魔法的物品嗎？」Sarah試著釐清造成傷口的原因，「我們也許能夠從源頭著手？」

 

「家庭小精靈告訴我，他在他的房間裡喝茶，每天清晨他都會⋯⋯」難以解釋的褐髮巫師忍不住以手覆蓋住自己的額際回首，「⋯⋯我不知道，攻擊突如其來地發生，甚至衝破了我們家的防護咒——」

 

Sarah與幾名治療師勉強止住了傷者身上的血，但魔杖仍舊一吋都不能挪開，「我們先看看能做什麼，抱歉，Barnes先生。」用漂浮咒將已經昏厥過去的傷者在空中挪動，其他治療師都面露擔憂，「⋯⋯請在外頭稍待。」

 

當她要拉上門簾時，此時她見到雷文克勞女巫團的大巫師帶著兩名小女孩走向外頭一身狼狽的George Barnes，忽然她覺得有些不大自在，好像腦門上有細針在扎，於是她匆匆地將簾子拉起。

 

強大的詛咒一直都難以解決，除非能夠找到施咒者，不過在幾名治療師的協力之下，他們終於能夠止住出血。

 

Sarah Smith拉開了門簾，她注意到這時大巫師似乎又帶著另一個Barnes家的孩子走了過來，無暇注意的她決定再試試看另一個咒語，「⋯⋯我們不能保證效果，Barnes先生⋯⋯」

 

「當然。」方才詛咒襲擊自己父親的時候George Barnes並不在現場，而立刻找到他的家庭小精靈只說他的父親全身都是血，小精靈說那詛咒就像一陣帶著利刃的狂風，襲捲他父親周身，鮮血立刻從傷處汩汩流出，雖然他立刻試著替自己的父親止血，也倒盡了白鮮液，血流仍如注，「你們替他止血了⋯⋯我不知道如何表達我的感激之情⋯⋯」

 

「這是我們分內之事。」數名治療師一起出手終於停下了黑魔法造成的傷口，但老Barnes在康復以後會留下許多可怖的疤痕，因為黑魔法造成的傷疤無法消去，「⋯⋯你們有真多孩子。」

 

George轉過頭，朝著金髮少年擠出一抹微笑，「⋯⋯是，因為Barnes家一向人丁單薄，雖然不是單傳，也有其他家族成員，但父親仍舊希望我能夠有多一點的孩子。」伸出手攬過金髮少年，「但Steve不是我的孩子，儘管我視他若親生骨肉，他的雙親卻另有其人。」

 

匆匆看了金髮少年一眼的治療師點了點頭，「你們夫妻真是太善良了⋯⋯看來關於Barnes家的傳言實在相當失真。」

 

在一旁沉默不語的褐髮少年看著父母與佇立在金髮治療師身邊的Steve。

 

儘管父親沒有解釋，但母親說她要親自去帶Steve過來的時候，Bucky就已經猜到這名治療師的身份，什麼樣的人能夠讓雙親在一與她打照面時就露出如此訝異的神情？又是什麼樣的人能夠讓父親在擔心受到攻擊的祖父之餘，還不斷回頭張望Steve到了沒有？她叫Sarah，還有什麼比這個更明顯的提示？  
但她明顯地不知道Steve是誰，也明顯地不記得與Steve有關的事，她介紹自己叫做Sarah Smith，而不是Rogers。

 

褐髮少年有很多問題想問自家雙親，他看得出來他們確實知道一些事沒有和Steve說，譬如他們似乎是知道Sarah人在聖蒙果工作，但過去他們並沒有把這件事告訴Steve。

 

「James，過來。」空出另一手，George示意要自己的長子也靠過來，走向自己父親的褐髮少年垂首望向矮了他半顆頭的Steve，對方正把全副注意力都放在不遠處的金髮女巫身上，「我要你好好照顧Steve和妹妹們，知道嗎？等一下Loony會到醫院門口和你們會合，他會帶你們回家，我們已經在家裡下了許多保護咒，但不要進到祖父的房間裡，知道嗎？」

 

褐髮少年點了點頭。

 

但他的反應明顯地對George Barnes而言不夠好，「James Barnes？」

 

「我知道，我聽見了。」對上父親嚴厲的神情，Bucky雖然對他們的隱瞞有所不滿，但依舊能分清事情輕重緩急，「我會好好照顧他們。」

 

「⋯⋯我不能在這裡嗎？」金髮少年低聲向George開口，「我不會造成困擾，我會——」

 

「Steve，我們有一天會把事情都弄清楚，只是那並不是現在，可以嗎？」一樣低聲回應的巫師忍不住撫過少年的頸項，「假期裡頭，你可以盡量到醫院來⋯⋯我保證。」

 

張嘴想要說什麼的褐髮少年在對上自家父親那雙充滿警告意味的藍眼睛時打住，「⋯⋯沒錯，Steve，我們可以一起到醫院來探望祖父⋯⋯」

 

自從到了醫院以來第一次抬起頭對上褐髮少年的眼神，Steve看向明顯若有所思的James Barnes，「謝了，Bucky。」

 

當George再次鬆開他們，轉過身迎向擔心得都哭紅了眼的女孩們時，Steve旋即注意到Bucky的目光穿過自己的肩上望向了在一旁雙手抱胸沉思的Winnie，後者臉上除了擔憂之外，還有難以理解的神色，彷彿這次老Barnes先生遭受攻擊一事是什麼難解的謎題。

 

「為什麼要攻擊Edward Barnes⋯⋯」大巫師看向三名治療師忙著用魔杖抵著老Barnes的傷口，「他應該是他們的忠實支持者⋯⋯」

 

「母親？」褐髮少年忍不住伸出手，碰了碰自家母親的手臂，而大巫師很快就分神望向他，「是誰想要攻擊祖父？」大巫師雖然回看著他，卻遲遲沒有給出回應，不肯放棄的Bucky仍舊緊抓著她的手臂，「母親？」

 

「我們不知道。」Winnie啟唇，「⋯⋯攻擊現在到處可見，親愛的，我們已經在家裡設下了許多防護咒，但詛咒仍舊能夠傷害到你的祖父⋯⋯」

 

「你們要對抗Grindelwald嗎？」Bucky忍不住追問，「他已經殺了很多巫師——」

 

「——親愛的James⋯⋯」捧住少年的側臉，大巫師低聲嘆息，「保護他人，本來就是巫師團的使命⋯⋯」


	7. Mother

聖誕假期開始的那天清晨，Steve在睡夢中被Bucky喚醒，「Steve？我們該去醫院了。」

 

很快清醒過來的Steve正想回應對方，但Bucky已經離開房間到外頭去了，有些落寞但他仍舊很快換過衣物，匆匆來到大廳的壁爐前。那日之後大巫師人就時常出門在外，偶而才見到她在Barnes莊園裡現身，Barnes先生很少談論大巫師的行蹤，只像現在這般叮嚀Bucky，要他帶著Steve出了壁爐就去老Barnes的病房，一定只能透過呼嚕網移動，也絕不准到其他地方逗留。

 

Bucky一項又一項地答應下來，接著才把目光看向小跑步走來的Steve，伸出手稍稍拉緊他的斗篷領口，「綁緊一些⋯⋯」

 

Steve這時才注意到Bucky的手指已經如此地修長，只稍單掌就能勾住他領口兩側，「⋯⋯我們不會到外頭去。」

 

「但是醫院的走廊也很冷。」Bucky聽起來有些惱怒，但當Steve抬起頭看向對方時，對方那雙藍綠色的眼睛又變得平靜無波，他不知道他們是不是還在吵架，Bucky答應帶他一塊到醫院去，不代表Bucky願意與他重修舊好。

 

正當他要開口問Bucky還生不生氣的時候，Bucky已經一把抓起了呼嚕粉，只好跟上的Steve沒法在忽然灰塵飛揚的壁爐裡詢問對方。

 

下一刻到達目的地的時候，Steve只感受到原先站得比他更裡面的Bucky擠過了他的肩膀離開了醫院大廳的大壁爐，Steve又只能低頭穿過壁爐口，跟著Bucky走過去。

 

就在他們快要到達老Barnes先生的病房時，Bucky終於停了下來，轉過身看向他，「我會請Sarah暫時離開，你就跟著她去，好嗎？」

 

「但我能跟她說什麼？」Steve有些困惑，「我不該跟她說太多，不是嗎？」

 

「我不知道，Steve，但我以為你想和她單獨相處不是嗎？」Bucky的音量揚得高了一些，「你能不能有那麼一次就聽我的話照做？」

 

「你為什麼要生氣？」金髮少年忍不住皺眉，「Bucky，我真的不知道你為什麼要那麼生氣，我知道你是為我著想，但有的時候你得讓我自己做決定——」

 

「我們現在是在說什麼？你是在說Sarah的事，還是你在說學校的事？還是你那個該死的領口？」褐髮少年咬了咬牙，「我現在不確定你到底在說什麼？」

 

「我以為是你先開始的。」Steve Rogers皺緊眉，「Bucky，我不是在刻意跟你作對——」

 

「——但你聽起來就像是，好像是我多慮了，又好像是我在看不起你，聽著——」

 

「——不Bucky，你才聽著——」有些激動地抓住了對方的斗篷，金髮少年試著拉扯手中的布料，但下一刻他又鬆開了手，「——我會自己照顧自己，如果我遇到什麼問題，那也是我自己的問題！」

 

房門咿呀地開了，金髮治療師皺著眉垂首，被她看了一眼的Bucky不由得退了一步，她這個神情和Steve真像，「抱歉⋯⋯」

 

「不用，小Barnes先生，請進。」Sarah Smith側過身，而當較高的那名少年走進房內，在他後頭的少年猛地低下了頭，「⋯⋯我記得你是Rogers先生？你也要進來吧？」

 

「沒關係，我會——」左右張望了一下的Steve看見走廊上的長椅，「我會在外面等他。」

 

「好的。」雖然覺得奇怪，但治療師沒多說什麼，當著金髮少年的面將門又緩緩闔上。

 

落單一人的Steve照著自己剛才所言，走了幾步到不遠處坐了下來，邊走的同時他忍不住回想自己剛才的表現，他是否顯得太緊張了？Sarah是否覺得他很奇怪？

 

就當他坐下沒有多久，另一名治療師打扮的女巫很快地進到了老Barnes先生的病房，下一刻金髮女巫就打開門走了出來。

 

Steve很快垂下頭，迴避與對方視線交錯的機會，金髮女巫很快走過了他的面前。正當他鬆了一口氣的同時，女巫深藍色的鞋跟轉了個彎，回到他的面前，緊跟著在他的身邊坐了下來。

 

「你在Barnes家過得還好嗎？」女巫的語氣聽起來有些保留，「Barnes夫人告訴我你是一個混血，但他們是一個純種家族。」

 

沒有想到會被自己的生母追問這個問題，Steve有些訝異地先睜大了眼看向對方，很快又撇開了視線，「Barnes家對我很好。」

 

「但你比同年齡的孩子瘦小太多了。」女巫的聲音聽起來更猶豫了，「而且剛才你們在門外，Barnes家的男孩——」

 

「不，Bucky他對我很好。」飛快打斷Sarah的Steve情緒複雜地望著她，「在我被人遺棄在麻瓜的孤兒院時，是Barnes夫婦對我伸出援手，將我接至他們家生活，當然⋯⋯」低下頭的金髮少年看了看自己的鞋尖，「⋯⋯但他們完全不必這樣做，Bucky也無需對我那麼好⋯⋯我唯一在乎的是我無法更快回報他們對我的恩惠。」

 

「⋯⋯是嗎？」女巫有些訝異，但神情似乎也更安心下來，「我只是有些好奇你為什麼要來探病⋯⋯方才Barnes家的男孩說身為純種主義者的老Barnes先生若是醒來不會想要看見你，我猜你是為了陪你的朋友而來。」

 

不能告訴對方自己是為她而來，「我自己想跟著Bucky來，妳也聽見了，我們吵架了。」側過頭看著病房房門，「其實我們吵架很久了，過去大半年我們都沒說過幾句話，他在學校也當作沒見到我一樣。」

 

「我猜他是史萊哲林的學生？」女巫看著他頷首，「你呢？」

 

「我在葛來分多。」他有些緊張地向女巫笑了笑，「我入選了球隊，假期結束後會有第二場比賽，先前第一場比賽⋯⋯」尷尬地拱起背，金髮少年用手托住自己的下頷，垂目看向角落，「⋯⋯我差一點就能抓到金探子，就差一點而已⋯⋯」

 

「真巧，我以前也是葛來分多的學生。」Sarah Smith揚唇微笑，「而且我也是球隊的一份子，不過你們現在有了競賽用的掃把，想必更刺激了？」

 

「流星號和狂風一號雖然可以讓人飛得更快，不過魁地奇講究的還是技術⋯⋯」他一直以為自己飛得很好，但人外有人，球池也比他想像得更大，要在那之中找到金探子並不容易，比練習更為困難。

 

「當然。」金髮女巫依舊笑著，「嘿⋯⋯只是一場比賽，要贏得冠軍不是單靠一場勝利，輸了一場也不代表沒辦法贏得冠軍。」

 

金髮少年怔怔地望著對方，同樣一句話許多人都跟他說過，他們的球隊隊長說過、Dumbledore也說過，甚至寫信安慰他的Barnes先生也說過，然而這句話從她口中說出來，感覺卻截然不同。

 

「你一直讓我想到某個舊日的朋友。」金髮女巫伸出手碰了一下他的臉頰，見他不介意，才又用手貼附上他的臉頰，「奇怪的是我想不大起來是誰⋯⋯我猜隨著舊識愈來愈多，要弄清楚每個人不是一件容易的事。」

 

「妳能想起些什麼嗎？關於妳這位朋友？任何有關的事？」話才問出口，Steve立刻又開口：「是我失禮了，倘若妳不想說——」

 

「——不，並不會。」治療師偏首，露出有些苦惱的微笑，「奇怪的是印象裡我的確有個與你相似的朋友，但他到底是個什麼樣子的人我也說不上來——」

 

這時病房的門飛快地又敞開，裡頭的治療師們匆匆向金髮女巫示意，她旋即起身走回到了病房之中，也在她進去的同時，本來在病房裡的褐髮少年則被帶了出來。

 

走近Bucky身邊，Steve注意到對方手底握著一捲預言家日報，而且是緊緊地握住，整捲報紙甚至被少年的手勁絞成一團，「⋯⋯Bucky？」

 

褐髮少年望向他，臉上原先憤怒不安的神色漸漸平靜了下來，「他們說他的狀況還需要更多的治療，我們在這裡無濟於事，回去吧。」說完這句話的褐髮少年移開了視線，接著便朝著醫院大廳方向走去，經過廢紙簍時，少年順手將手裡的報紙丟進紙簍中。

 

跟上Bucky步伐的Steve在行經廢紙簍邊時，忍不住停下來看了一眼報紙上的標題，上頭斗大的字樣寫著出某些正派的巫師家族要魔法部派正氣師去追查試圖謀殺老Barnes先生的兇手，但就當他歪著頭想要將內文看得更仔細時，發現他沒跟上來的Bucky又走了回來。

 

「⋯⋯別看了，他們什麼都不懂。」褐髮少年淡然開口，「父親說預言家日報就是一群繞著腐屍飛舞的蒼蠅。」

 

「有人想要謀殺老Barnes先生，為什麼？」如果是Grindelwald的同夥，根本沒有必要殺死立場顯然會與他們一致的Edward Barnes，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「那些人並不是真的想找到傷害他的真兇。」Bucky抿了抿唇，「他們只是想要一個藉口而已⋯⋯這些都不重要，Steve，父親會處理的⋯⋯」伸出手要對方跟上的褐髮少年又看了一眼廢紙簍，下一刻乾脆抓住了金髮少年的手腕，把他拉著向前，「⋯⋯快走吧。」

 

跟著褐髮少年走向壁爐，Steve仍舊忍不住回頭看向廢紙簍的位置，他知道自己得要想辦法弄到一份預言家日報才行。

 

***

 

入夜後Steve等在莊園的後門，再三忽略懇求他不要站在落雪裡的Loony一直在旁邊低喊著：「Rogers小主人快點進到屋子裡頭，如果生病了Barnes主人會生氣，會怪Loony沒有好好照顧你。」

 

無奈地轉過頭，金髮少年反過來對小精靈開口，「⋯⋯別傻了，Barnes先生不會怪你的，Loony，倒是你快回房子裏頭去，我只是在等我的朋友回信，馬上就會進去。」

 

「如果Rogers小主人不聽話，Loony就要去跟James小主人說了⋯⋯」垂著大耳的家庭小精靈舉起手指準備施咒，「Loony要去告訴James小主人。」

 

終於，在風雪裡被他派出去的Io從森林的另一頭飛了過來，她滑翔過院子裏頭的燈柱，最後降落在Steve的肩膀上，翅膀全部被大雪打濕，整隻鳥不停地發抖，Steve見狀不捨地張開衣袖包住她，小心地帶著她進到了屋子裡頭。

 

家庭小精靈很快跟了進來，並且示意讓少年把濕透的貓頭鷹交給他，「Loony知道怎麼做。」

 

把方才從Io腳上解下的包裹打開，由於天氣惡劣，連外頭的油紙包都融雪沾濕，所幸裡頭的報紙只稍稍染上水氣，拿著報紙趕緊走回自己房內的金髮少年在壁爐旁烤了下火讓水氣消散。

 

他才烤了一下火，就看到首頁照片上的人紛紛被熱得大汗淋漓，抽起報紙才要看仔細時，裡頭又掉下來了一張來自Maximus Prewett的信。

 

「你這小子風雪這麼大還放你的貓頭鷹出來，她也太可憐了，但你別痴心妄想，這份破報紙絕對不能算是你的聖誕禮物，別傻了，Rogers，我希望你和Barnes家的成員都好，沒有人希望這種事情發生，你也不必放在心底，請替我們問候Barnes一家。」

 

將信收進褲子口袋，Steve再次攤開了報紙，頭條新聞就如標題所言，是一群看起來大概都是史萊哲林學生雙親的人在質問魔法部，為什麼當一名值得尊敬的純種家庭巫師遭遇攻擊以後，魔法部沒有立刻拿出應有的態度，立刻派出正氣師的菁英前去調查。

 

Steve放低報紙。這麼說來的確很奇怪，老Barnes先生前日遭受攻擊，但魔法部非但沒有派人到府來查看，Barnes先生反倒是對家裡下了層層保護咒，更甚至要Loony嚴加看管Barnes莊園的所有出入口，不准讓任何魔法生物，包括任何陌生的巫師與女巫靠近Barnes莊園。

 

就在他與Bucky出發去了醫院沒多久，George Barnes就把女孩們都送去了Buchanan家，留下來看顧他與Bucky的Loony也緊張得不得了。

 

新聞的最後寫上了這麼一段話：令人好奇為什麼魔法部選擇對純種家庭受到的攻擊置之不理，這明顯地是為了報復老Barnes表態支持麻瓜血統登記法案的緣故。

 

「麻瓜血統登記法案？」Steve看著照片上兩派明顯在互相咒罵彼此的人馬，其中一人高舉著手上的羊皮紙不斷揮舞，另外其他數人紛紛想要從他手上搶下那張紙。

 

接著他翻開內頁，就看見內頁頂端的新聞標題寫著：尼樂勒梅拒絕對麻瓜血統登記法案評論，下頭的新聞標題則是寫著：波巴洞不響應德姆蘭，麻瓜血統學生開學仍歡迎入學。

 

而後他終於在頂端新聞內文中看見了這所謂的麻瓜血統登記法案從何而來，現在看來德國境內有一批巫師向歐洲巫師議會遞交了麻瓜血統登記法案的提議，要求三大巫師學校對於學生進行血統登記，此一提議已經獲得德姆蘭校方同意，假期過後就會正式採行。

 

德姆蘭？Steve依稀記得那似乎是所在北方的魔法學校，他好像在預先溫習過的某本課本上讀到過，轉身他在自己的書架上一陣翻找，終於找到那本放在高架上的魔法史課本，匆匆翻到了某頁講述歐洲魔法教育的章節。

 

「德姆蘭⋯⋯」看著書裡劃分出學生來源區域的歐洲地圖與標註著三所學校可能所在位置的紅色星號，金髮少年念念有詞地對照著報紙翻動課本，「還有⋯⋯波巴洞，加上霍格華茲，是歐洲三大魔法學校。」闔上魔法史課本，他又將視線移回報紙上，「⋯⋯德姆蘭學生當中祖先可能有麻瓜血統的學生已有人表示不會回到學校求學，目前英國魔法部拒絕在會議中討論麻瓜血統登記法案，儘管現在已有數名令人尊敬的巫師社會成員如Malfoy、Greengrass、Black還有Barnes均對法案表達支持，其中Edward Barnes甚至在表達支持後遭受攻擊，不能排除是遭反對麻瓜血統登記法案者挾怨報復⋯⋯」

 

儘管如此，Steve看不出來上頭有什麼特別Bucky需要藏著不讓他看的內容，他知道有人不喜歡混血或是麻瓜家庭出身的學生，這也不是新聞⋯⋯繼續翻看報紙的Steve終於在第三版上，見到了預言家日報自家的社論，標題便寫道：恩將仇報？Barnes家的麻瓜後代也許就是詛咒的來源⋯⋯仔細瀏覽內文後，Steve這才知道Bucky生氣的理由，首先他並非麻瓜出身，而是混血，另外⋯⋯無奈地笑著將報紙闔上的Steve嘆了口氣，說什麼Barnes家虐待他讓他轉念將帶詛咒之物帶入Barnes家這個說法也太穿鑿附會了，攻擊根本發生在假期之前。

 

還有⋯⋯Steve又打開了報紙，看了幾眼上頭史萊哲林學生的訪問，有人甚至堅稱自己聽過Barnes好友描述Barnes家的男孩如何要求Steve Rogers替他擦鞋⋯⋯這也難怪今天Sarah會問他Barnes家對他好不好了。

 

他想也知道這個Barnes的好友是誰，想必新學期開始，又有不少人要為自己憤慨一番，這也許正是Bucky想要的結果，但Steve一點都不希望其他人覺得Barnes家虐待他，這不但對悉心照顧他的Barnes先生和Barnes夫人一點都不公平，更對總是為他擔心的Bucky不公平。

 

Steve將報紙小心翼翼地捲起，放到書本與書架隔板之間。說起來雖然他在魔法社會裡也生活了近六年的時間，但魔法社會的各種觀念對他而言仍舊很陌生，而他對麻瓜社會也一樣一知半解，總覺得自己卡在兩者之間，卻不屬於兩個社會的任何一方。

 

他喜歡霍格華茲的生活，也喜歡自己是個巫師的事實，最重要的是巫師這個身份讓他遇見了Bucky，Bucky是他能想像到最好的朋友、也許也是最好的手足，以及⋯⋯

 

又嘆了一口氣的Steve Rogers抬起頭從窗口看了出去，主要生活起居都在莊園側邊廂房的他可以看見Bucky在主屋二樓的臥房，而Bucky此時的房裡是漆黑一片。

 

他一直無法對Bucky明說自己的心意，他並非只把Bucky當作朋友或手足那麼簡單，這點他根本騙不了人，光是那只懷錶——

 

——瞥了自己擱在桌角的懷錶，這只能夠告訴他Bucky人在何方的神奇懷錶，一離開學校以後就成了一隻普通的懷錶。

 

Steve問過他的變形學教授怎麼能夠讓懷錶顯示Bucky的方位，而Dumbledore給他的答案讓他更清楚自己心意：懷錶並沒有像Steve所好奇的那般運用到任何黑魔法，事實上，驅動懷錶的完全是Steve自己。

 

「倘若你今天全心想著的人是另外一名校內的學生，懷錶就會顯示另外一人的位置，這全部都取決於你，Rogers先生，你也許注意到了分針並非每次同一地點都顯示在同一數字上，這是因為分針是依據你所在的位置，來決定對方所在地的數字，離你最遠的地點會顯示在離數字十二最遠的六，依此類推。」

 

Bucky是他全心想著的人，那Bucky心底想著的人會是誰呢？

 

Steve真的很想將懷錶放到對方的手裡，看看能讓Bucky全心所繫的人會是誰。

 

他很幸運，上次讓Max拿走懷錶的時候，很顯然他的朋友還沒有這種心之所向的人選，因此懷錶就是只舊懷錶，而當他忍不住好奇又追問Dumbledore最早打造這個懷錶的動機為何，他的變形學教授卻笑而不答。

 

這個問題，日後Steve不時會想，似乎無意間變成他在刺探自己教授的隱私了。

 

***

 

抱著許多問題睡去的Steve早早就醒了過來，餐桌上出現了昨晚不知何時回到莊園來的Barnes先生，「早安，Steve。」

 

「早安，Barnes先生。」拉開椅子很快用起早餐的Steve看了一下自己對面屬於Bucky的位置，「Bucky不用餐嗎？」

 

「他不大舒服。」難掩疲色的George Barnes爬了爬自己有些凌亂的髮，「昨天夜裡他忽然發燒，Loony給他一劑魔藥以後他就睡下了，現在燒似乎退了。」

 

Bucky很少生病，Steve聽見這件事理所當然地坐立不安了起來，「⋯⋯我能去看看他嗎？」

 

「Steve，我不希望連你也染病，何況⋯⋯」露出溫柔微笑的褐髮巫師伸手拍了拍他的頭頂，「⋯⋯我昨天與Smith女士稍微聊了一下，她稱讚你是個對友朋忠誠、正直善良，你該把握機會去和她相處。」

 

「但她應該要照顧老Barnes先生，我會打擾到她的工作。」Steve有些擔憂地看著褐髮巫師，「Barnes先生，老Barnes先生他⋯⋯是誰對他下手呢？」

 

「親愛的Steve⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣的巫師舉起眼前的濃茶大喝一口，「⋯⋯這個詛咒既古老又邪惡，施咒之人無疑是世上最頂尖的巫師，就算用各種標準來看，能夠辦到的人世上也不會超過六個，再加上與我們交惡的人，這個範圍就更小了，但是這世上永遠有你意想不到的敵人。」

 

「老Barnes先生能夠康復嗎？」即使對他從來沒有好話或是一天好臉色，但老Barnes仍舊是Bucky的親人，也仍舊是Barnes先生的父親，他所愛之人失去摯親絕非他樂見之事。

 

「如果能夠找到施咒的巫師，也許有機會⋯⋯」面色凝重的巫師放下手裡的茶杯，「但那並不容易，Steve，即使出色如聖蒙果醫院的治療師們，也不可能能夠永遠阻止詛咒蔓延開來，這期間他也沒有甦醒過一次⋯⋯」語氣裡已經不抱希望的George苦笑，「我想他比誰都清楚這個下咒的人會是誰，可能的話我也希望親口問他，而不是讓Winnie在外盲目地尋找。」

 

「我還是不知道為什麼正氣師不去追捕疑兇？」雷文克勞女巫團的人數哪有正氣師多？「他們不是應該要調查，並且偵辦——」

 

「——親愛的Steve，對於大多數的正氣師而言，今天Edward Barnes所招致的所有惡果，都是他的純種至上主義心態導致，他們認為他們該追捕的正是向Edward Barnes這樣的巫師，就算今天他真的是被其他黑巫師所傷，那也只是他們這些黑巫師之間事。」

 

「那不公平！」少年忍不住氣道：「這是不對的。」

 

「我自己都無法這麼說，Steve。」George Barnes輕輕搖了搖頭，「你與Bucky已經成長在一個比我和Winnie經歷過更平等一些的巫師社會了，混血出身的巫師不需要為自己家世背景掩飾、也有麻瓜家庭出身的女巫加入魔法部的行列，一切似乎更自然，但在那之前，只怕我的父親曾經參與過不少事，他也許不是主導者，卻絕對對這些壞事樂觀其成⋯⋯那些事⋯⋯讓現在他身上的詛咒⋯⋯就連我也有時候會認為只是他咎由自取而已。」

 

「你是指麻瓜血統登記法案嗎？」金髮少年輕聲問道：「⋯⋯我昨天看了預言家日報。」

 

「Steve⋯⋯」George Barnes匆匆開口：「那群預言家日報的巫師只是圍著——」

 

「——圍著腐肉的蒼蠅，我知道。」Steve替對方說完，「昨天Bucky說過了。」

 

「他和你和好了？」George露出了這天早上第一個比較稱得上發自內心的笑容，「⋯⋯愈是這種時候，我們自己家裡的人愈需要信任彼此，Steve，假期結束以後回到學校，你答應我要聽James的話好嗎？」

 

不知道他們到底算不算和好的Steve偏首望著Barnes先生，他知道答應下來才能替Barnes先生減輕一些煩惱，但自己若是陽奉陰違只會更傷對方的心，「⋯⋯但我也想要保護Bucky，我不希望都是他保護我。」

 

「我知道⋯⋯」褐髮巫師輕道：「⋯⋯但現在我們的敵人在暗處，簡言之可說是無所不在——」

 

「所以才更應該讓我們互相照應！」看了一眼自己瘦弱的手臂，想到他在球場上因為不到一隻手臂的距離輸了比賽，Steve知道自己看起來有多麼不足以堪當大任，「也許我不夠高大，但我也想要保護他！」

 

「他是最大的孩子，你不能怪他總想要把你們都保護得好好的。」他沒有成長在有手足環繞的家庭中，當他知道自己的長子那麼在乎Steve時，他很驕傲，也很高興自己與妻子的教育成功。

 

「他不是我的兄長，Barnes先生，我從不希望他覺得他有義務照顧我。」褐髮巫師因為他這番話露出了困惑的神情——

 

——但在Steve Rogers能開口再為自己解釋更多以前，門外傳來Loony的慘叫聲，「James小主人你要多休息，你不可以使用呼嚕網！」

 

少年的聲音聽起來冰冷又殘酷，「是嗎？何不試試看阻止我？」

 

當Steve與George推開餐廳與客廳之間的大門，壁爐裡只剩下綠色的焰火最後一抹消殆的痕跡。「Loony，他去了哪裡？」George揮了一下魔杖想要找出James Barnes的去向，但看來他的孩子去了一個只為特定之人開啟的壁爐，「Buchanan家？」

 

家庭小精靈扯著自己的大耳朵，「小主人要我不准告訴您。」

 

「只怕我才是Barnes家的主人，Loony，我非常厭惡用這種姿態向你要求，但現在不是你聽從James指令的時候。」巫師又無聲地試了幾個咒語，「他去的地方已經不在呼嚕網上，要是他因此發生任何意外，Loony——」

 

「——小主人要呼嚕網帶他去Odinson家。」因為忤逆的主人的指令，Loony更用力地扯著自己的耳朵，「為什麼小主人不能聽話在床上休息⋯⋯都是Loony的錯⋯⋯」

 

「他去了Loki Odinson的家⋯⋯」Steve不知道自己到底作何感想，他知道Bucky要是順利抵達了Odinson家應該安全無虞，而他似乎⋯⋯沒什麼好說似乎了⋯⋯他知道自己方才只說完一半的話肯定又讓Bucky生氣了。

 

「Odin Odinson？」George Barnes聽見這個名字時明顯地沒有像金髮少年那般鬆了一口氣，「挪威的Odinson？」

 

「我想他們家應該是在北歐某個看得到極光的地方。」他有天聽見黑髮少年在和Bucky描述極光的絢爛，「但我不知道他到底出身自哪一國⋯⋯」學校裡其他人都也只叫Loki Odinson那個從國外來的傢伙。

 

巫師顯得若有所思，「他的確提過Odinson家的孩子，但我一直以為Odin的孩子早過了求學的年紀。」

 

「Bucky說過Loki有個哥哥。」Steve看向望著壁爐的巫師，「⋯⋯我知道Bucky一直覺得他該照顧我，但我希望隨著我學習更多的魔法，我能夠更有用、而不是——」

 

「——我懂，Steve。」將手裏魔杖稍稍擺動了一下，屋裡很快就飛來了一隻灰色的大貓頭鷹，「Steve⋯⋯你得記得，就如同你有多想證明自己，James也一樣⋯⋯」憑空變出羊皮紙與羽毛筆的巫師飛快在紙上寫了一些字，「你到醫院去，但在我或是Loony到醫院以前別回來，知道嗎？」

 

「發生什麼事了？」Steve有些詫異，但George忽然變得神情肅穆，「Barnes先生？」

 

「我們的防護咒現在不完整了，我怕還會有更多的攻擊而來，James方才的舉動等於告訴了Odinson家Barnes莊園的位置。」那隻陌生的貓頭鷹領了信以後就振翅飛離。

 

Steve看著臉色益發沉重的Barnes先生，「Odinson家是黑巫師嗎？」

 

George搖了搖頭，「不，不是⋯⋯」伏低身的褐髮巫師輕聲解釋，「但Steve，Odin Odinson剛好是那為數不多，卻能夠施放這個詛咒的人之一。」


	8. Runaway

當James Buchanan Barnes跌跌撞撞頂著高燒從壁爐裡走出來後，他發現房間的主人Loki Odinson看起來——瞇起他病得有些暈眩的視線——又驚又喜？

 

「一般情況下我會覺得這般來訪非常不恰當，但既然是你我想可以網開一面。」走過來明顯地打算給他一個擁抱的黑髮少年很快就注意到他身上的高溫，「Barnes，你生病了？」

 

「是。」乏力地回答，Bucky眨了眨眼，在Loki放開他的同時，比劃了一下身上的深綠底白格紋睡衣，「很抱歉讓你看見我如此隨便的打扮，稍微體諒一下一個拖著病體離家出走的人，別太嚴厲地批評我。」

 

「我盡量。」這才注意到對方一身狼狽的模樣，於心不忍的Loki Odinson看了一眼自己已經整理妥當的睡床，「你去睡吧，我反正已經起來了。」

 

「但我是否應該要和你的雙親打聲招呼？替我一聲不響就前來你家作客的行為致歉之類的⋯⋯」他連站著都吃力，他還想騙誰？「⋯⋯算了，借我躺一下。」

 

「關於向他們致意這件事⋯⋯」少年左右看了一下自己的房間，隨著他的視線看去，Bucky不由得注意到眼前寬敞得嚇人的房間，偌大的房間至少是Barnes莊園主屋半層樓那麼大，更別提他自己剛才跑出來的壁爐，左右兩側還有金色火龍造型的雕飾，「我想暫時能免則免吧。」

 

「為什麼？」坐上柔軟得好像會陷進去的床墊，Bucky看著欲言又止的友人，「等等Odinson，你說的在假期裡歡迎我來訪一話，到底是真是假？」

 

「那是我發自內心的邀約！」被質疑的Loki Odinson有些生氣地揚高了音量，「不然你怎麼可能會出現在這裡——Odinson家有著非常嚴密的安全防護措施，Thor親自替我的房間施放咒語——」忽然停下對自己兄長的稱頌，Loki垂首，「照理來說，任何人都無法不經我父親的邀約前來Odinson家，一定要經過他本人邀請，並且與他一起使用消影咒，接著他們會落在我家大門之前，確保Odinson家的位置不會為外人所知。」

 

「那為什麼我能夠透過呼嚕網出現在你的房間裡？」雖然身上的高溫燒得他自己昏沉沉，但Bucky還是察覺到了事態嚴重，「Loki？」

 

「我可能發現了一點漏洞⋯⋯」側耳聽了一下屋外的動靜，覺得該是沒有什麼人聽見他們方才的對話，綠眼少年才緩道：「Thor放出保護咒的時候提到關於來訪者的惡意之類的事，我動了一點小手腳，因為我在霍格華茲唸書之故，我的壁爐和英國的呼嚕網相連，我利用了保護咒的缺陷讓我的朋友得以透過呼嚕網進來⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯我覺得那真是太聰明了。」Bucky發自內心地讚嘆眼前友人在魔法上的造詣，「⋯⋯我想並非每個十三歲的巫師都有這種能耐。」

 

「當然。」露出得意的微笑，下一刻看著坐在床上虛弱地笑著的Bucky，Loki雙手抱胸，一隻手在空中揮了揮，「你睡下吧⋯⋯我會在你睡著期間想辦法解釋你為什麼在這裏。」

 

依言向後倒進床上的枕頭山中，褐髮少年望向天花板上的浮雕裝飾，試著忘卻剛才Steve Rogers那個小混蛋說的話，接著緩緩地闔上眼皮。

 

就當他的眼皮愈來愈沉，一旁少年像是想起什麼似的說了一句：「⋯⋯話說回來，Barnes，你為什麼要離家出走啊？」

 

勉強睜開眼，看著一臉困惑的黑髮少年，Bucky扯了扯嘴角，轉過頭又閉起了眼睛，「⋯⋯因為Steve Rogers是個混蛋。」他沒聽見Loki的回應，猜想自己是睡著了，因為緊接著出現在他眼前的是騎掃把在天上飛來飛去的Steve Rogers，跟在他掃把後面飛著的是一群長得像山怪的史萊哲林學生，每個人都揮舞著魔杖叫出各種黑魔法攻擊Steve。

 

Steve在掃帚上左閃右躲，而後面那群敗類卻仍舊緊跟著他，好幾次他們的黑魔法都打中了Steve，Steve渾身是傷，然後忽然有人用冰冷的聲音喊出了恐怖的索命咒，一道綠光擊中了他的後背，下一刻他就像被抽光棉絮的布娃娃，軟綿綿地從空中像落葉一樣飄呀飄地，落在Bucky的懷裡——

 

「不⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」忍不住囈語的Bucky在驚恐中再次睜開了眼，這時一雙溫柔的褐色眼睛與他相對，那是一名身穿著香檳金色長裳的婦人，紅金色的長髮如瀑地垂在胸前，她的手滑過了他的面頰，一股舒適的涼意緩緩滲進他的肌膚，驅趕走了熱度帶來的昏沉。

 

「母親，Bucky還好嗎？」黑髮少年的聲音從另一邊傳來。

 

「他會康復，只是還需要一帖魔藥，Thor已經在配製了。」婦人連聲音聽起來都格外溫柔。

 

少年不滿地出聲抗議，「Thor的魔藥糟透了！」

 

「如果你透過正確的方式邀請你的朋友，你，就不會需要在這裡接受懲罰，而是會擔任調配魔藥的工作。」另外一抹聽來蒼老並且嚴肅的嗓音緩慢地從房間另一隅傳來，Bucky稍稍昂起首，就看見一名不算高大卻看起來威猛無比的男人，手裡拿著一把金色長槍佇立在窗邊，「如果你是一個夠負責任的人，Loki，你就不會冒著全家人的生命安危洩漏自己的位置。」

 

「唯有不懷惡意的朋友才能夠通過，父親，我設置了雙重保險，通過之人必須先是我的朋友，由我親口告訴他『Loki Odinson的壁爐』，他方能夠開啟呼嚕網的通道，而在他到來以前，壁爐上由Thor設置的防護咒會偵測來者是否是我們的仇敵——」

 

白髮男人緩慢但語氣堅定地打斷了黑髮少年，「這是意指無論如何，你，Loki Odinson，都沒有做錯任何事嗎？」

 

在學校一向不吝於為自己的行為辯解的少年難得沒有回嘴，Bucky若不是覺得渾身痠痛，也會想要轉過頭去看看站在他視線所及範圍之外的Loki Odinson現在不得不乖乖閉上嘴承受責備的神情。

 

「識時務者為俊傑，親愛的Loki。」婦人溫柔的嗓音再次響起，「如果你覺得自己做錯了，勇敢地承認代表你還沒有錯得無藥可救。」

 

Bucky為她輕柔的語調漸漸放鬆精神，下一刻他闔上了眼，而就在他闔上眼的同時，婦人的手指緩緩撫過了他因為高溫汗濕的瀏海，連最後一點不適，都被她輕輕撫去。

 

 

***

 

 

紅髮巫師穿著紫紅色的西裝而非巫師常見的裝扮——長袍，站在魔法部長Hector Fawley的辦公室裡，Fawley出身「高貴可敬」的純種家族，Dumbledore不會出言諷刺，但用不著任何人點名，魔法社會裡的成員哪怕是深在暗林角落裡的人馬們都知道Fawley是靠他們家多到令人髮指的財富登上魔法部長高位。

 

Dumbledore瞥向走進他已在裡頭久候多時的辦公室的Hector Fawley，來者雖是辦公室的正主，卻顯得慌亂和心虛。

 

算了⋯⋯見到對方一臉的算計與提防，Dumbledore不由得想，事實是人馬才不在乎他們這些無知淺薄的人類們心底那些齷齪的野心，他們觀望的星空永遠有著更遠大的命運在錯落交替。

 

「我知道你要來說什麼，Dumbledore——」

 

「——Fawley，只有在這件事情上，你必須相信我的判斷，Grindelwald是一個危險人物，他野心勃勃⋯⋯我有充分的理由相信他已經在魔法部裡安排了他的內應，現在只是在等待適合的時機。」Dumbledore嚴肅地望著Fawley，並將他不以為然的神色收入眼底。

 

「站在魔法部以及整個廣大英國魔法社會的立場，我認為你多慮了，親愛的Dumbledore。」Fawley迅速地堆起滿臉假笑，眼中諷刺的神色卻絲毫也不隱藏，「魔法部已經進行了充分的評估，我們一致認為Grindelwald並不足以構成威脅。」

 

「我絕對相信魔法部的判斷，但容我提醒，Grindelwald有著深藏不露的野心與謀略，他很可能會嘗試誤導魔法部的調查。」Dumbledore心裡知道魔法部不願意將事態擴大，寧可用大事化小的態度來因應可能面臨的危機，但Grindelwald絕不容忽視，無論如何他總得要盡力一試。

 

「啊，Dumbledore，我的朋友⋯⋯確實，Grindelwald的事情你是再清楚也不過了，我們當初真的應該要參考你寶貴的意見才是，畢竟⋯⋯」Fawley撢了撢衣袖上那不存在的灰塵，「⋯⋯你與Grindelwald曾經有過一段非常密切的友誼，必然是知之甚深。」

 

Dumbledore為Fawley若有所指的語意微微地皺起了眉頭，但他決定暫時不要對此做出回應，「Grindelwald的野心昭然若揭，要是他日他的計劃得以實現，將會對魔法社會與麻瓜社會的和平共存帶來毀滅性的傷害。」

 

「Dumbledore你怎麼就是沒有弄明白？」Fawley用像是看著固執己見的孩子般憐憫的神情看著Dumbledore，「或許在你們相交的日子裡他曾經透露過他那不切實際，套句麻瓜的說法，那如同天方夜譚一般謬不可信的遠大計劃，但是在魔法部的積極作為之下，我們現在沒有任何理由相信Grindelwald有那般能力將計劃付諸實行。」

 

Dumbledore不語。

 

「唉⋯⋯」Fawley故作姿態地嘆了口氣，將一隻手搭在Dumbledore的肩上，「我能想像與親密的友人斷絕往來的痛苦，畢竟活得這麼久的我們一生之中免不了會遇到這樣的情況，但是我奉勸你一句，不要對Grindelwald太過執著了。」

 

Dumbledore退後了一步，Fawley也順勢收回了他的手。

 

「部長，我今天是希望能夠讓魔法部提高對格林戴華德的防備，並不是來回溯我與他之間那段已經不存在的友誼⋯⋯」

 

「證據？Dumbledore，即使是你，人稱世上最強大的巫師，要控訴一個人正在暗中計劃危害魔法社會的行動，也必須要提出一些可信的證據，魔法部並不會任你差遣，正氣師們更不是你的私人軍隊，只依照你個人的意見就要我去調查那些可敬家族的成員，只因為你很了解與他們相熟的某位友人，只會使你看起來像是個為了報復變心的戀人而不擇手段的巫師。」

 

Dumbledore雖然不願意和Fawley繼續在Grindelwald與他的關係上多加著墨，但忽視Fawley三番兩次的明示似乎並不能達成他的目的，「⋯⋯我竟不知道，貴為魔法部長，你也相信多嘴長舌的女巫們茶餘飯後謠傳之事，Grindelwald與我——」

 

Fawley飛快地打斷Dumbledore，「——並不是什麼女巫，親愛的Dumbledore這可是Aberforth親口所說的，你親愛的弟弟酩酊大醉之後可關不住自己的嘴巴，就連有人叫他住嘴他都沒辦法把嘴巴閉上，你真該勸他改改這個壞習慣。」得意洋洋地睨視著Dumbledore，卻沒有看見意料中被人道破秘密的尷尬與心虛，Fawley有些失望，「Grindelwald與你親密無間的關係早就在許多知情者之間流傳，那次Aberforth在豬頭酒吧大醉一場後對你有諸多抱怨，親口證實了傳言，這還只是其一，與其對我說些捕風捉影的傳言，你還不如著手修復與親弟弟之間失和的關係。」

 

「我和Aberforth的家事還不需要魔法部長寶貴的建議。畢竟不久的將來，我可以預見魔法部會因為Grindelwald而焦頭爛額。」Dumbledore罕見地說了重話。

 

如果可以，他也希望能將他的訊息以更平和的方式傳達給魔法部，因為這並不是關係到少數人的事情，而是能夠動搖整個世界的人禍，他過去認為這件事之所以必須由他傳達給魔法部，是因為無論他多想遺忘，都忘不了現在被Grindelwald掛在嘴邊那句：為了更長遠的利益，正是來自他的理念，單單為此，他責無旁貸。

 

「同樣魔法部也還沒昏聵到任你擺佈的階段。」Fawley也失去和Dumbledore繼續唇槍舌戰的耐心，「我本人謹代表魔法部感謝你的熱心建言，但我們的立場也很明確，Grindelwald一黨不是我們需要密切觀察的對象，他也許強大，但那是歐洲大陸上那些巫師的問題，他也許有許多異想天開的荒誕想法，但沒有確切的證據足以證明，他會引發足以毀滅魔法社會的行動，更別提他的勢力能深入英國魔法部了，我不相信有任何可敬的家族成員會選擇與他往來。」

 

Dumbledore直視著Fawley，不過Fawley也毫不退讓地回視Dumbledore。

 

最後，魔法部長下了逐客令，「我還有公事要忙，就不送你到門口了，聖誕佳節，不好意思耽誤偉大的教授太多時間。」

 

「我希望你將來不要為了沒有儘早聽信我的建言而感到後悔，部長。」Dumbledore整了整帽子，微微彎身向Fawley示意後即大步離開了Fawley的辦公室。

 

***

 

Bucky當天稍晚飲盡Thor調製的魔藥後身體就大幅好轉，傍晚正當他與Odinson一家用餐之際，一隻白色的雪鴞飛過窗外那彎峽谷，乖巧地停在窗外堆滿雪的窗櫺上。

 

Thor Odinson見狀微笑，看向來作客的褐髮少年，「小Barnes先生，那是你家的貓頭鷹？」

 

然而Bucky並不認得那隻漂亮的貓頭鷹，「其實不然⋯⋯」有趣的是當婦人用魔杖打開了窗戶，飛進來的那隻陌生的貓頭鷹卻是飛向了Odinson家的主人。

 

面色肅穆的Odin Odinson拆下了貓頭鷹腳上的信件，一言不發地將信看完，隨後擱到了手邊，「你的父親希望能夠過來一趟，並且帶你回家。」

 

「Bucky離家出走了，那不是代表他暫時不想回家嗎？」

 

Bucky感激地看向為他出聲表態的好友。Odin Odinson不苟言笑，讓人望之生畏，就算在餐桌上、就算是Odinson家的長子Thor，對Odin都相當敬畏，看來Loki似乎是Odinson家中最不畏懼Odin之人。

 

「Loki，我們這裡是最靠近Grindelwald的地方，我連門都不讓你踏出去，你還不知道事情的嚴重性？」Thor無奈地向右手邊的幼弟開口，「若是換作你是Barnes先生，你會有多擔心？」

 

「我們家難道不安全嗎？」著急的黑髮少年稍稍向前傾了一些，「母親？妳說過Odinson家有多麼好客⋯⋯難道我邀請我的朋友前來作客都不行嗎？」

 

「你不應該拿你的朋友的安全來開玩笑，Loki。」揮了魔杖變出紙筆，白髮巫師低首寫下自己的回音，「作客不該建立在這種情況下，不該建立在⋯⋯」停下筆，Odin Odinson看向坐在自己髮妻身邊的褐髮少年一眼，「⋯⋯建立在Grindelwald已經揚言要殺光每一個Odinson家成員的時候。」

 

「但你是這個世上最強大的巫師⋯⋯」當他的父親投來嚴厲的目光時，Loki才垂下頭不甘願地補上了一句，「⋯⋯你是這個世上最強大的巫師之一，而且我們還有Thor⋯⋯」看了一眼自己一臉無可奈何的兄長，「Thor也是很厲害的巫師，你不是說過只有他能夠承接你的使命。」

 

「Thor與我加起來也不夠保護你們安全，而你還邀請你的朋友身涉危險的處境。」白髮巫師低沉的語氣聽起來有些怒意，「你總是太過重視你自己的想法，Loki，世界比起你想像的更為複雜、世界也不是圍繞著你轉，如果我與你的母親——」巫師不贊同地看了一眼他的長子，「——以及Thor讓你誤會一切都該如你所願，那是我們的錯。」

 

「我很樂意與我的父親離開。」鼓起勇氣在沉默的餐桌上開口，Bucky感激地向好友露出微笑，「我不該讓我的父親擔心，特別不應該在我母親出遠門和我祖父住院的時候讓他擔心。」

 

「你能這樣想，的確是非常體貼，小Barnes先生。」白髮巫師垂下視線，平靜地看著桌上自己寫完的回信，稍稍揮動魔杖將載有回音的羊皮紙捲起，塞進了貓頭鷹爪上的信筒裡，振翅起飛的雪白貓頭鷹接過了Thor拋至空中的肉乾，再次飛快地朝著外頭從未停過的風雪中飛去，「請將我的祝福帶給你的家人，願諸神庇護他們。」

 

「謝謝你，Odinson先生。」放下手裡的刀叉，Bucky有些遺憾地看著桌上自己跟前那只盤子，除了裏頭盛著的鮭魚確實很美味，不能留下聽Loki說更多有關北國的趣事更是太可惜了。

 

「⋯⋯在你的父親啟程過來以前，我依然希望你能讓我們略盡地主之誼。」Frigga露出微笑，再次令盤子盛滿酸豆與鮭魚，也再次用蘋果汁裝滿他手邊的木杯，「你病剛好，多吃一些吧。」

 

依舊氣得不想說話的黑髮少年轉過頭，瞪著沒有替他說服父親的兄長。

 

而被弟弟這般瞪著，金髮男人無可奈何地看向Odinson家的主人，「父親，暑假時，我們邀請小Barnes先生與我們一塊往北到聖地去吧？Grindelwald忌憚北方諸神的力量，他不敢踏足聖地，而小Barnes先生也可以與我們一起去避暑，不是很好嗎？」

 

Odin沒有立刻回話，只是看向褐髮少年，許久過後，他才點了點頭，「當然好，我會正式向Barnes先生提出邀請。」

 

回過頭看向黑髮少年的Thor Odinson微笑，「這般安排可以嗎？親愛的Loki？」

 

「隨便。」不情願地妥協的少年挪開了他那雙綠眼睛，轉望向自己的好友，「我們暑假都會去那裡，在北方森林的盡頭，有一座湖，那是Odinson家一族的聖地，每一支Odinson家成員手裡的魔杖，都是採用聖地裡Yggdrasil的樹枝做成，而裡面的魔法物質則是——」

 

「——Loki。」Thor嘆著氣打斷自己弟弟興奮的話語，「別把太多事情都說出來，很多事情你不應該這麼堂而皇之地拿出來跟小Barnes分享。」

 

知道是自己得意忘形了，黑髮少年只得閉上嘴，但還不甘願示弱地又瞪了明顯地寵溺他過度的金髮巫師一眼，伸出手把自己小金杯裡的葡萄一口氣全都咬進嘴巴裡。

 

「⋯⋯不過⋯⋯」金髮巫師的視線越過餐桌往Bucky Barnes看去，「我很樂意帶Loki與你去看野外的挪威脊背龍，牠們的棲地就在湖邊不遠之處。」

 

「我很樂意！」聽見有龍掩不住興奮的Bucky也笑咧了嘴。

 

聽見自己哥哥開口答應下來要帶他們去找龍的黑髮少年明顯地很滿意Thor的提議，露出開心的笑靨。平常在學校只見過尖銳和嘴上不饒人的Loki，難得看到他這般耍賴的樣貌，覺得有趣又好笑的褐髮少年低下頭切妥自己盤裡的鮭魚，一口接著一口大快朵頤地將美食吃進肚子裡。

 

約定時間到來時，Frigga在送走前去迎接George Barnes的Odinson父子後，轉身回來就找著了一件絨毛大衣，小心翼翼將Bucky包裹起來，「因為我們久居北方，這裏的寒冷對我們早就沒有什麼特別之處，不過你是從溫暖的南方過來，我想你需要保暖的衣物。」

 

「這太貴重了。」摸著銀白色的毛皮，Bucky有些擔心，「我會在開學後將大衣交還給Loki。」

 

「別傻了，它套在你的身上看起來很漂亮。」Frigga修長的柔荑又滑過他額前幾綹瀏海，「我不知道Loki有告訴過你嗎？我來自有名的算命師家族。」

 

「親愛的Odinson夫人，他確實提過。」

 

Frigga擠出了一抹微笑，「我聽說你有修習算命學，告訴我，你對於天文學的基礎是否有助你參透每個人背後與諸星之間的移動交錯的命運？」

 

「⋯⋯勉強有吧？」他不想胡扯，不過他的算命學確實不算太優秀，「我知道關於命運有些時候是存在著一些機率與僥倖？」

 

「的確。」金髮女巫伸出手稍稍擁抱他了片刻，「為什麼算命必須要從一個人的命盤出發，你想過嗎？」

 

這一點基礎他還懂，「因為算命是想知道與這個人有關的事，因此要從了解他的過去開始。」

 

「沒錯，而且每一個人的未來，都與這個人自己本身的決定關係最為密切。」金髮女巫鬆開她的懷抱，再次伸出手拉緊少年身上銀色的皮毛外套，「但命運確實有時會有一些令人難以招架的時候，當那些時候到了，你不要抗拒，知道嗎？」

 

「不要抗拒？」不大能理解Odinson夫人的意思，「命運到了的時候，不要抗拒？」

 

「非但不要抗拒，你還應該要接受它，它會是發生在你身上最好的事。」

 

這時門外有幾抹身影靠近，隔著霧面玻璃，Bucky依稀能辨識出他父親的身形輪廓與父親身上那件黑色長外套，下一刻進到Odinson家中的George Barnes先是擔心地抱住他那易感又衝動的長子，責備且擔憂地開口：「別再這樣做了。」

 

回抱自己父親的少年不著痕跡地點了點頭。

 

接著他的父親與Thor和Odinson先生都握了握手，三人飛快地以某種Bucky不能理解的語言交談，走到他身邊的Loki附在他耳邊低道：「他們在說如諺文，是古老的魔法語言。」

 

離去前George Barnes看向屋內的Odinson夫人，禮貌地頷了首，接著攬過了他的長子，轉瞬消失在空中。

 

 

***

 

回到自己家門的Bucky看見佇立在門口明顯等候許久的Steve Rogers。

 

對於今早聽見的話，Bucky當然還在氣頭上，他沒打算要原諒對方，因此只加快了腳步，在Steve Rogers張嘴想說話的同時大步掠過對方離去。

 

但金髮少年立刻跟了上來，而就在Bucky踏上通往自己房間的長廊時，他忍不住停下腳步，調過頭生氣地瞪著對方，「走開，Steve，別再跟過來了，我沒有話想跟你說！」

 

「但我有！」Steve Rogers握了握自己手裡的那只小護身符，那是今天離開醫院以前Sarah送給他的一塊貓眼石，「我有話想跟你說⋯⋯」

 

「那你最好盡快說完，因為我懷疑我自己還有沒有什麼想從你那裡聽到的話。」Bucky腦海裡都是今天早上他聽見的那句：「從來不是他的兄長」，與接著的那句：「沒有義務該照顧他」他轉念一想，瞇起了眼，「猜著怎麼著？算了！Rogers，我再也不想從你那裡聽見更多的話了，你還是把你想說的事情留著說給你自己聽吧！」

 

就當Bucky又邁開步伐向前時，他的手腕被瘦小且至少矮了他半個頭的Steve Rogers用力扯住，掙都掙不開，不得不回頭的他，毫無預警地被矮小的Steve一把勾住了頸項，接著壓低了頭。

 

下一刻，Steve吻上了他的嘴唇，用近乎是粗魯的方式，以他的雙唇撞上了他，好半晌後才終於甘願放開他。

強吻人的少年雙眼微微泛紅，卻也同時顯得無比堅定：「我喜歡你，James Buchanan Barnes，這不是什麼兄弟之情，你也不是我的兄長，Bucky⋯⋯我知道我自不量力，也知道你作為高貴的純種家族後代，必定不會考量跟一個混血——」

 

「——別再說了，Steve！」毫無預警被強吻的少年忍不住舉起手示意對方停下，「你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？你想清楚了嗎？你知道剛才自己都說了些什麼？」

 

「我知道，我當然知道。」Steve有些激動地回答，「我想得非常清楚，Bucky，我之所以那麼渴望與你一起，那是因為情不自禁，我喜歡你，對我而言——」

 

「——重點不在我是純種或是你是混血，Steve，那從來不是重點。」褐髮少年沒有像表達情感的Steve Rogers那麼激動，反倒是用一種近乎困惑的冷淡在對應這一切，「Steve⋯⋯看看我們⋯⋯我們是⋯⋯」

 

我們是不可能的。


	9. Requirement

Bucky離家出走後，沒過多久他就被Barnes先生送至聖蒙果醫院，抽空過來探望他的Sarah見他悶悶不樂，便用充滿關切的語氣向他詢問發生了什麼事，對Sarah懷抱孺慕之情的Steve，本來就不知道他對Bucky所懷抱的情感能夠向誰傾訴，他不覺得貿然向Barnes夫婦詢問會有好的結果，無論他們有多麼疼愛自己⋯⋯

 

於是當Sarah這麼一問，Steve忍不住就說了出來。

 

「你還很年輕⋯⋯Steve，那一切未必像你所想的一樣⋯⋯」金髮女巫低聲回應，「巫師社會對同性之間的情感⋯⋯」似乎在尋找最恰當的字眼，Sarah微微蹙起眉，「⋯⋯我不認為是因為與麻瓜社會相同的理由而反對，肯定與麻瓜的宗教信仰無關⋯⋯我猜還是來自對於無法延續血脈的恐懼吧。」

 

「我知道在超強魔藥當中有能夠讓人變換性別的魔藥，如果真的想要延續血脈——」

 

「——那比你想像得更複雜一些，Steve⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣的女巫試著說明，「魔藥與咒語都無能恆久改變物體的本質，運用一帖名叫變身水的魔藥，能使我們能變成另外一個人，但時間卻非常得短，除非不間斷地持續飲用魔藥，然而改變性別的魔藥，效力卻會隨著飲用次數增加而遞減，沒有誰能夠靠著魔藥變成另一個人。」

 

「但我並非弄不清友情與喜愛⋯⋯」金髮少年試著為自己辯駁，「我在學校也有朋友，我也很喜歡他們，但我看待Bucky的方式與他們截然不同，一旦想到Bucky可能會結交其他的摯友甚至日後會與別的女巫一起，我⋯⋯」

 

「Barnes家的男孩是你最好的朋友。」女巫試著再次說服他，「學校的新朋友也不比你與他的情誼深厚，你們本來親密無間的友情發生了變化，你當然會沮喪，那並不表示你愛慕著他。」

 

「如果我很確定呢？」Steve忍住沒把懷錶的事說出口，他不知道把懷錶的事說出去會不會替鄧不利多帶來麻煩，但他想關於懷錶的祕密還是愈少人知道愈好，「從我認識愛這個字眼以來，我從未想過Bucky以外的人⋯⋯如果、如果我希望能像Barnes先生與大巫師一般同Bucky一起共組一個家庭——」

 

「——我懂了，別生氣，孩子，我了解你的意思⋯⋯」開口安撫他的治療師喟然，「如果真是如此，我只能告訴你，在魔法社會中就算不獲罪，也會是非常辛苦的一件事。我聽過許多因為子女喜歡同性，轉而透過愛情靈藥矇騙自己的子女與其他巫師、女巫和麻瓜生兒育女的案例。」

 

他知道Sarah只是傳達巫師社會的情況給他知道，但從她擔憂的藍眼睛裡，Steve看到了她的想法，她就像魔法世界裡的其他人一樣不認同他的情感。

 

方才Bucky聽完他的告白面無表情地掠過他離開後，他只能站在原地看著自己牆上的倒影怔怔出神，許久以後才想到提起腳步走回自己房裡，假期才剛開始，而他期望能夠與Bucky重修舊好的機會也因為他莽撞的表白而失敗了。

 

Bucky最後的神情，與其說是斷然地拒絕，不如說Bucky想要徹底抹煞掉這份情感。

 

走了幾步到達床邊，Steve向後倒在床上，想著若不是他和Sarah說起了Bucky，他也許不會那麼輕率地向Bucky說出口。

 

他不知道這種感覺是否就是後悔。

 

他只知道他的胸口好像有一塊重石沉沉地壓著，每當他呼吸的時候，那塊石頭好像都要壓碎了他的心臟。掏出口袋裡的懷錶，錶面的針一動也不動，Steve明知道出了學校這個懷錶就不會有作用，就算有作用，它也不能夠告訴Steve現在該怎麼做。

 

這就只是一只失去作用的舊懷錶，Steve低頭望著斑駁的邊緣，以指腹緩緩滑過，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

今天離開以前，他問Sarah自己能不能夠寫信給她，金髮女巫雖然看來很訝異，卻也在訝異的同時一口答應下來，並沒有因為他今天突然說出那不可告人情感而對他表現出嫌惡。她確實是溫柔的人，Steve把懷錶放到矮桌上，拉起床腳的被子掩過自己的頭，他知道這個寒冬會比以往經歷過的任何一年都難捱。

 

他也的確沒想錯。

 

Bucky不再陪他去醫院，取而代之的是Barnes先生攬過他的肩頭，陪著他走進能夠每次傳送兩人的大壁爐中，Barnes夫人依舊很少回來，有時候她會透過呼嚕網在晚餐時間與他們說話，而據她透露的訊息，女孩們似乎與Buchanan家族一起隱匿了行蹤，若Barnes夫人不告訴他人，便沒有任何人能找到他們的下落。

 

Barnes先生告訴他，這代表Barnes夫人已經成為女孩們和Buchanan家其他成員所在地的守密人，只要守密人抵死不說，就算仇敵只有一門之隔也會不得其門而入。

 

Edward Barnes仍舊每天都要靠治療師協助才能免於喪命，古老的詛咒就像一條貪婪的大蛇，不願錯過任何將老人生吞活剝的機會。

 

在照顧老Barnes的工作上，Sarah輪值清晨至下午的時間，每天當她離開老Barnes的病房，總會花上一段時間坐在Steve的身邊與他說上好一陣子的話，他甚至在聖誕節前一日收到了她送的聖誕禮物。

 

Steve得要吸著鼻子解釋，才能說服她相信這並非他人生收到的第一個聖誕禮物，但他也不知道何時才能夠告訴眼前的女巫，他這輩子都將珍藏那條金色與天藍色混織而成的長圍巾，雖然看得出Sarah確實拙於編織的家事符咒，可這是他第一次收到來自親生母親的聖誕禮物。

 

「妳要回去與家人一起度過聖誕節嗎？」Steve在Sarah替他圍上圍巾時問道。

 

「只怕我沒有能夠一起度過聖誕節的家人了。」女巫苦笑，「我的母親許多年前就病逝，家族裡其他成員若不是已逝世，就是沒有往來，許多年來都是我自己一人過節，於是我時常自願留守醫院，總要有人照顧病人。」

 

「妳從沒有想過⋯⋯有一個自己的家？」Sarah從未提過此事，難道失去記憶的她再也沒有遇到過值得她攜手共度的伴侶嗎？

 

「⋯⋯有的時候會有⋯⋯再怎麼說，這世上如果能有家人陪伴是再幸福不過之事。」微笑回應的女巫調整著金髮少年頸項兩側圍巾的長度，「但我時常在內心深處，有過一種念頭，那便是我已經有了屬於我自己的家庭。」

 

少年慌亂地低下頭，讓發熱的眼眶在女巫看不到之處流下淚水。

 

「Steve Rogers，你真是個溫柔的孩子。」在他低垂視線範圍之外的女巫輕聲開口：「你不該喜歡Barnes家的男孩，但如果你要死心塌地一直喜歡下去，願梅林在上⋯⋯讓他也有所回應。」

 

 

***

 

 

在假期結束之前，Steve收到了來自Sarah的另一個禮物，她告訴他一個有用的小咒語，能夠讓側風大的時候掃帚也飛得穩的咒語，但說穿了這咒語就是一年級時他們所習得最入門的漂浮咒，只要稍稍使掃帚側邊浮起，就能讓掃帚飛得更穩。

 

他在凜冽的寒風中得以飛得比過往更穩，當金探子在他眼前出現，Steve把握機會夾著掃把飛快地追了上去，拿下他生平的第一顆金探子，也興奮地與隊友們迎接了他們的第一場勝利。

 

賽事進行中由於天氣太過惡劣、他又全神貫注在比賽之中，他沒能注意到Bucky有沒有列席在觀眾之中，前一次他輸球時他知道Bucky人在觀眾席上，但那時還在前一次冷戰中的他等到賽後抬起頭再看向觀眾席時，已經失去Bucky的蹤影。

 

也因為那時他們冷戰不說話，Bucky當然沒像Barnes先生一般送來關切與安慰，他也沒有奢望Bucky會為此與他和好。

 

這次他們吵得比上次還兇，如果前一次Bucky只是對他充耳不聞、忽視不理，這一次Bucky根本迴避所有可能偶遇的途徑，徹底避開他。

 

哪怕在路上要遇上Bucky身邊另外兩位史萊哲林學生都不容易，好像他們跟著Bucky一樣在霍格華茲的城堡裡消失了。

 

球場上他能與隊友們相擁慶祝勝利，Max樂不可支，而來到更衣室與他們一塊慶祝的Sep也大力地稱讚他，但當他脫下被融雪浸得沉甸甸的猩紅色球袍時，他還是覺得心底一片空蕩。

 

「快換上乾的衣物，不然就要著涼了！」隊長Ignartius Prewett在一陣歡欣的更衣室裡大聲嚷著提醒自家球員，「我很樂意用狂風咒吹乾你的頭髮，Rogers，別站在角落裡發愣。」

 

「狂風咒會把Steve吹病了！」一旁的黑髮少年一邊對著自己兄長大吼，一邊轉頭看向Steve，「嘿！他說得對，你得快點換上乾衣服，你的嘴唇都凍紫了。」

 

Steve扯出微笑回應，抽出紅金色相間的大毛巾擦拭著頭髮，這時本來被他塞在櫃子角落的懷錶意外地被毛巾勾住給拉了出來，所幸他是個夠稱職的搜捕手，飛快地接住了掉下來的懷錶。

 

「還好沒事⋯⋯」想著如果壞了他自己用修復咒未必能讓懷錶維持一樣的作用，把懷錶的錶蓋推開，只見上頭掛著Bucky名字的長針就停在十二之上，名字下方隱隱浮著球場一字，很明顯地Bucky有到球場來看球。握緊手上的懷錶，他不知道自己該不該衝出去找Bucky，就算見到Bucky，他們又能說什麼？

 

「你不舒服嗎？」見他向前屈著身子，黑髮少年有些擔心地跟著俯下身，「Steve？」

 

「沒事。」草草地擦乾了自己的頭髮，找到乾淨的衣物換妥，再套上了紅色的毛衣，匆匆扯了一點衣領出來，Steve把懷錶收回口袋，這一刻那股巨石壓在胸口的感覺又排山倒海而來——那感覺讓他一把扯下櫃子裡本來疊好的黑色長袍，顧不得腳上的布鞋不夠應付外頭能凍壞人的低溫飛快地了出去，「Max，替我拿一些熱湯回去好嗎？」但在好友能給出回應以前，他的腳步就已繞過了長廊往球場而去。

 

大多數學生都已經三五成群往校園裡移動，Steve在小徑上再次掏出懷錶，上頭的分針穩穩地停在寫著球場的數字十二上，一點擺動也沒有，Bucky不像有在移動。

 

即使他是從下往上看，他仍舊在繞了半邊球場以後看見獨自一人坐在高處看台觀眾席望著球場的褐髮少年，即使那人罩著厚重的長外套，Steve還是可以藉著那人弓起膝蓋環抱著的姿勢辨別出來，那是Bucky不會錯。

 

從那處看台唯一的出入口沿著樓梯走了上去，才走到一半，他就聽見Bucky從那一頭走來的腳步聲，在被風聲漲滿的棚子內，上頭木板被踩過的腳步聲聽起來格外沉重。而當Bucky與他在昏暗的樓梯間打上照面時，Bucky平靜地移開了視線，打算與他擦身而過。

 

為此他忍不住開口喊了對方的名字，「Bucky！」而褐髮少年雖然腳步遲疑了一下，平復過來以後反倒變成加快離去。

 

想著無論如何都該與Bucky把話說清，Steve硬著頭皮追上去，錯過這次機會他不知道自己還能夠維持這般與Bucky的相處多久，他們已經冷戰太長的時間，又為太多事起過爭執，他想念Bucky的陪伴——

 

終於在到達看台棚的出口之前，Steve追上了對方，並且再次扯住對方的手腕，不讓Bucky轉身離開。

 

「難道你就不能聽我說幾句話嗎？」Steve語氣急促地問道：「我是龍還是吸血鬼嗎？」

 

「你想要什麼？」被抓住的褐髮少年皺起眉，「Rogers，我真的不覺得我會想聽見你接下來想說的話，何不讓我們都省下這點麻煩？」

 

「短期間我哪裡也不會去，如果你真的打從心底厭惡我，我無所謂，Bucky——」那塊巨石壓得他根本喘不過氣，「——只要你跟Barnes先生說，我相信我會有地方可以去，這是你想要的嗎？讓我離開？」

 

沒有回應的褐髮少年撇開了視線。

 

「你來看我的球賽，我想你還有一點在乎我，你也說不出口要我離開，但我不能夠一直與你形同陌路、Bucky，我無法一直如此被你漠視，你可以討厭我，你當然可以——」

 

像是被激怒一般的褐髮少年猛地甩開了他緊抓著的手，單手用力地鉗住了他的喉嚨，將他整個人推倒在牆邊，他幾乎以為Bucky要用單手勒死他——但下一刻很快就鬆手的少年，只是站直身子居高臨下地瞪著他，「你為什麼非要把事情弄成這般情景？為什麼要——你就不能——」說不出更多話的少年每一句未竟的話語都氣得在發抖，「——給你自己找一條簡單的路走。」

 

「咳咳⋯⋯」扶著棚子掙扎著站了起來，Steve搖了搖頭，「什麼⋯⋯什麼叫做簡單的路？」

 

「我不知道——」氣急敗壞的少年退了幾步往後，「好好完成學業——找到一份工作然後跟一個可愛的女孩結婚？」

 

「所以我應該要欺騙自己，只因為那比較輕鬆容易？」方才動怒的Bucky手下確實沒有一點留情，他可以感受到頸項上殘留的力道，「我寧願找一條對的路走。」

 

面露失望的少年又退了幾步，「你就是不聽話，是嗎？」話說出口沒等Steve回應，褐髮少年又再次開口：「我在想什麼⋯⋯你根本不想聽我的話⋯⋯」

 

「不⋯⋯Bucky，我不是因為不看重你或是厭惡你才不聽你的話⋯⋯」試著為自己解釋，Steve不畏比他身材高大許多的少年走上前，「⋯⋯我想證明我也可以做到，我需要證明我可以做到——」

 

「——做到什麼？Steve？」依然生氣困惑的少年打斷了他，「看看你自己，你是個巫師，你還要證明什麼？」

 

「證明我可以做到保護自己、我可以——」望向Bucky，Steve輕道：「證明我可以保護你。」

 

在沉默許久後，褐髮少年終於開口：「不，Rogers。」伸出手撿起地上被他推倒時屬於Steve的長袍，接著他把長袍丟向了對方，「如果你不需要我的保護，我也不需要你，至於你喜不喜歡我那都與我無關，我無法回應你，你說你不能與我形同陌路，但在你成年⋯⋯」掀開出入口處的布幔，少年一腳踏出在風雪之中，「或是有其他地方可以去以前，我們只能如此同住一個屋簷之下。」

 

隨後Bucky就踏入了風雪裡，被獨留在看台棚內的Steve抓緊了手裡長袍，在冷風透進來的棚子裡，他漸漸感受到了寒意。

 

他敞開長袍，將自己包裹起來。

 

 

***

 

 

Loki Odinson滿城堡都找遍了就是找不到James Barnes。

 

聖誕假期過後沒有多久，開學回到校園裡的James Barnes表現得非常奇怪，過往Barnes大多時候都會與他、Black一起行動，但開學這段時間以來，Barnes早餐只是隨意在餐桌上挑選了一兩樣菜色，隨口吃一點，下一刻就走得不見人影，午餐、晚餐也行蹤不定，換教室的時候也沒跟他們走，如果不是他不時會在回過頭時看見坐在教室尾端的Barnes，他幾乎要以為對方曠課了。

 

霍格華茲說是有著廣大的校園，那是對這些英國巫師而言吧？相較幾乎坐擁一整座峽灣的Odinson家而言，這裏也不算特別大。

 

雖說如此，這麼不大的一座校園還可以讓Barnes走得不見人影，南塔、北塔他都找了一遍，甚至紆尊降貴去和那些赫夫帕夫學生攀談，只為了確定Barnes沒有躲在溫室裡與Beery喝茶。

 

如果有人想要藏匿自己的行蹤，他可以躲去哪裡呢？Loki Odinson滿腹牢騷地一邊想著，一邊大步又一次走過了牆上一張可笑的掛毯。

 

心情不好的少年轉過頭瞪著牆上試著訓練山怪跳芭蕾舞的巫師，「這真是太愚蠢了，不是嗎？你們居然想要叫那些醜陋的生物跳舞？」

 

無辜遭受指責的巫師有些氣憤，很快反嘴：「你怎麼不繼續像那些鬼鬼祟祟有所求的孩子們一樣繼續往前走呀？你們那些骯髒齷齪的小想法不都能圓滿達成嗎？」

 

「我是在向前走沒錯，謝謝你的關心。」抽出魔杖在畫上到處戳了下，嚇得裡面的好不容易排成一列的山怪們又紛紛跑走，弄得裏頭的巫師氣得直跳腳。

 

「那就繼續走啊！你這個小雜種！」掛毯裡的巫師一邊按著自己的帽子一邊破口大罵，追著畫裡跟著跑走的山怪離去。

 

對畫作惡作劇一番的Loki繼續沿著走道向前走到了畫作對面，心底又開始想著到底要怎麼樣做才能夠像Barnes一樣躲得不見人影，又想著究竟發生什麼事讓Barnes表現得那麼奇怪⋯⋯

 

忽然，他注意到手邊的牆上忽然多出了一扇門。

 

霍格華茲的牆上跑出一扇門並不奇怪，奇怪的是這扇門不常在這裏出現，至少過去三年他經過的時候從來沒出現過。

 

他幾乎是毫不猶豫就伸出手握住了門把，而打開來以後門內竟是一條長廊，匆匆走進長廊的Loki睜著眼前後張望，這條長廊與城堡裡的走廊沒有兩樣，唯獨牆上沒有畫像。

 

往前走了一點，前方出現通往左右兩側不同的走道，當Loki往右側看去，就看見手裡拿著一本書的James Barnes坐在牆邊，「Barnes？」

 

沒來由忽然在向來只有他一個人的祕密走道裡聽見有人叫他，Bucky抬起頭，看著不知怎麼居然能夠找到這裡來的Loki Odinson，「Loki⋯⋯你怎麼會找到這裡來？」

 

「我在七樓的走廊上走著，忽然看到牆邊多出了一扇門，沒做多想我就進來了。」望著身後通往另一側的走道，黑髮少年若有所思地回看向坐在地上的James Barnes，「這裡是什麼不知名的祕密通道嗎？」

 

「也許吧，我不知道。」他只是想要找個沒人能夠找到的地方，特別是能夠避開Steve Rogers的地方待著，這扇門就忽然出現在他的眼前，「我只是想找一個地方靜靜，後來我發現⋯⋯」站起身的他指著自己身邊的一扇門，「只要我想著下一堂課要到哪去，這扇門就會送我到靠近教室的走廊。」他剩下沒說的是，打開門以後通常附近都不會有人，沒人發現他靠著這條走道避開人群。

 

「你這麼神祕，如果是為了躲Steve Rogers那你就成功了，我看他花不少時間在我們交誼廳外頭晃來晃去，似乎就是想跟你說話。」黑髮青年皺著眉檢查了一下牆角的蜘蛛網，不是很甘願地靠著牆壁也坐了下來，「但你為什麼連我跟Black也要躲？Black最近都得跟在她那愚蠢的姊姊身邊，Rosier兄弟兩個才會忌憚一些不敢過去騷擾她。」

 

「我不知道究竟是誰對我的祖父下手，但幾乎可以肯定⋯⋯」闔起書的Bucky向後仰首靠上了牆，「⋯⋯幾乎可以肯定我和兇手的後代待在同一個學院裡頭。」

 

「你說是另外一個純種家庭的巫師對Edward Barnes下詛咒？」Loki又蹙起眉，「為什麼？」

 

「他們想要跟德國一帶的巫師一樣，通過麻瓜血統登記法案。」根據雙親透露的線索，Bucky最多只能做出這般推測，「殺死一個純種至上主義者，可以挑起紛爭，找一個事由討論這項法案。」

 

「所以你避開我們，是不希望這些人把主意動到我們身上嗎？」看褐髮少年沒反應，Loki忍不住揚高語調，「⋯⋯你也太傻了，他們怎麼可能敢把主意動到我們頭上，我和Black？」

 

「不只是你們，當然還有Rogers。」他的兩個朋友無論如何都不大可能被當作目標，「我不知道他們還會不會藉著傷害Barnes家的成員來達到目的，我甚至不知道他們會不會轉向傷害Rogers，我不想冒險，在家裡有人被攻擊以後——」像是忽然意識過來方才黑髮少年好像透露了什麼不得了的訊息，「你剛才說Rogers在史萊哲林交誼廳附近徘徊？那是什麼時候的事？前天魁地奇之前還是今天？」

 

「就是剛才——」

 

聽到這句話猛然站起身的Bucky轉過身想找身後的出口出去，「你有注意到Rosier他們在哪裡嗎？他們沒去活米村？」這個週末是活米村週，三年級以上的學生都能到活米村去。

 

「我離開的時候他們還坐在沙發上不懷好意地盯著Black——」跟著褐髮少年從那道門走了出去，兩人瞬間來到了一樓彎進通往史萊哲林地窖樓梯的走廊，「——你在找什麼？」

 

「Rogers——」Bucky越過了通往史萊哲林地窖的樓梯口往後走，他一向都拉著Steve到後頭說話，避開史萊哲林學生，只是Steve也不在那裡，「——你剛才看見他在這裡嗎？」

 

「是，但那也是至少一個鐘頭前的事了，你覺得Rosier會欺負他？他又不是傻子難道不會跑嗎？」不知道褐髮少年這麼著急為的是什麼？「而且Rosier搞不好根本不知道他是誰，Rosier那麼蠢，他們知不知道自己——」

 

「——他們知道。」想了片刻不得不抽出魔杖的Bucky咬破了自己的拇指擠出了豆子大的一滴鮮血，「那天葛來分多與赫夫帕夫的魁地奇比賽，他們跑去了，我就是因為他們跑去才跟著過去，我聽見他們在說Rogers的事，他們說預言家日報有多麼荒謬、說這個瘦皮猴男孩怎麼可能有能力送出那種詛咒⋯⋯他們已經認得他了⋯⋯」

 

看著那滴血，Loki Odinson皺緊眉，只有黑魔法會需要用到人血，「你想做什麼？」

 

「我在想不該浪費我自己的天賦。」他揮動魔咒低聲念了一串咒語，血滴浮到空中，下一刻又四散開來往不同方向飛去，「如果Rosier對Barnes家沒有抱有敵意，這個黑魔法也不會奏效。」

 

很快他們便從後頭通往森林的方向聽見一陣慘叫聲，聲響之大大到鄰近的學生們都抬起頭來想找聲音的來源。

 

第一時間褐髮少年就鎖定了聲音的方向，急忙跟上他步伐的Loki很快就在靠近森林之處的灌木叢見到倒在地上渾身是傷的Tiberius Rosier，以及站在他一旁滿身是血的Drusus Rosier——

 

接著在他們兩人面前的蜷曲成一團的人影讓Bucky喉嚨一緊，「Steve！」


	10. Truth

「我保證！我敢以性命保證！Barnes——你會為此付出代價！」

 

在任何霍格華茲的教師能抵達現場以前，又驚又怕的Bucky整個人伏低下身在Steve的身邊從頭到腳地仔細檢視了一遍，完全不在乎一旁抱著渾身是傷Tiberius Rosier的Drusus Rosier嘴裡在吼著什麼。

 

而當Albus Dumbledore遇見求救的Loki Odinson後，第一個抵達受傷的兩名學生身邊時，Drusus Rosier像是失去理智一般持續咒罵著James Barnes，「——你將為此付出代價！我會告訴我的父親，讓他們找來「那個」黑巫師殺死你，就像殺死你的祖父一樣！」

 

聽見這段話的Dumbledore緊緊地蹙起了眉，下一刻他仍舊揮動了魔杖迅速地用一層銀色的光罩住了傷處不斷流血的Rosier，大多數的傷口很快就開始癒合，同時他也加入蹲伏在地上的褐髮少年，檢視呼吸孱弱的Steve Rogers。

 

「——教授，他會死嗎？」握著Steve Rogers毫無血色的手，在冰天雪地之中，Bucky只覺得那抹掛在Steve嘴角的血漬紅得讓他六神無主，「⋯⋯他們對他做了什麼？」

 

「他不會死，Barnes先生，但你必須相信我。」用咒語將Steve Rogers從地上浮起，Dumbledore低頭很快地看了一遍金髮少年周身，「我想他們狠狠地打了他一頓。」Dumbledore沒說出口的是，若是Rosier家的男孩精通黑巫術事態會更嚴重，他們會有更多的花招可以對付像Steve Rogers如此年幼的學生。因此僅精通蠻力在此算是好事，畢竟這些傷能夠治癒，只要一段時間靜養，「但也僅止於此。」

 

看著銀光之中較年長的Rosier家的孩子，Dumbledore反倒不確定對方有沒有像Steve Rogers那麼好運。不著痕跡側目打量著明顯擔心著金髮少年擔心到不知所措的James Barnes，Dumbledore第一次認真地思考古老的Barnes家，以及他們先祖曾在英法百年戰爭中透過犧牲無數性命習得的黑魔法在James Barnes身上逐步展現的嚴重性。

 

運用巫師的血作為武器，讓仇敵用血付出代價，純血至死背後的血魔法是極少數人才知道隱藏在Barnes家家訓之下的黑魔法。當然，並不是只有Barnes家的成員才會，這種威力強大的黑魔法曾經有一段時間在歐陸非常流行。

 

Dumbledore將兩名學生送上他變出的擔架，用最快的速度將擔架送往了醫務室，下一刻他也能夠即時轉身，用隱形的盾牌阻擋在試圖攻擊James Barnes的Drusus Rosier之前。

 

「我不覺得你應該輕舉妄動，Rosier先生，Slughorn教授即將到來，他會與你以及你的雙親晤談，依據你對Steve Rogers施以的暴行以及你對Barnes先生做出的威脅做進一步了解。」Horace Slughorn的護法——一隻銀白色透明的巨大海象——正在一旁逐漸消失，「而Barnes先生，你的雙親也會盡快來與你會合，我想你有必要與他們解釋你的『仇敵之血』，Slughorn教授與Dippet校長會再討論你在學校的去留。」

 

「——Dumbledore教授，只是讓Tiberius Rosier受傷就必須要被開除是否太嚴重——」立刻開口替Bucky辯解的黑髮少年很快收到紅髮巫師警告的眼神而噤聲。

 

「你和我都很清楚，Odinson先生⋯⋯」Dumbledore凝視著知道自己做了什麼事卻毫無悔意回望著他的James Barnes，「Barnes先生所做的事情並不是讓對方受傷那麼簡單，簡單的攻擊咒語我們可以當作學生之間的衝突，以懲戒了事，然而當這牽涉到古老的黑魔法時，一切無法如此簡單概論。」尤其當年輕的少年巫師用的竟是選擇用傷害自己祖父的同一詛咒來傷害另一人，「仇敵之血，看來你已經知道傷害你祖父的詛咒是什麼，Barnes先生。」

 

「我知道。」他與祖父單獨相處的時間從來不是簡單的談心那麼簡單，「但我施咒並不成功。」

 

「也許是因為你心底還有良善存在。」Dumbledore試著抹去對方口中那帶著遺憾的傷感，「一旦你的血奪去了一個人的性命，你的血將於他的不分親疏的族人親友產生魔法連結，他們將能運用同一個詛咒來殺害你。」

 

「我知道其中的風險。」就像在課堂上的討論，十三歲的巫師平靜地與眼前的師長應答，「我願意接受任何懲罰，但——」看著遠去的擔架與匆匆趕來的學院導師，褐髮少年堅定地開口，「——我希望能夠在Steve Rogers的身邊，教授⋯⋯我得要知道他平安無事。」

 

後續被通知找來學校的Claudius Rosier面對魔法部指派前來調查的正氣師追問時，含糊不清地解釋自己孩子口中宣稱是對Edward Barnes施咒的「那個」黑巫師，描述成一位從外凡尼西亞遠道而來作客的外國巫師，Rosier家僅是提供大宅的一隅供對方安歇，不清楚對方究竟在裡頭做什麼，更推說自己的孩子只是因為受到太大的驚嚇才會胡言亂語，他們無法、也不可能會要「那個」黑巫師對任何人下詛咒。

 

而George Barnes與Winnie Buchanan在發現自己的長子選擇施用黑魔法時，除了震驚與傷心之外，擠不出任何開脫之詞，面對Dippet口中最壞的懲處，他們夫妻也無話反駁。

 

一直保持沉默的Slughorn這時倒出人意表地跳出來在Dippet面前力保自己的學生，有違他趨吉避凶的處世哲學，「⋯⋯開除學籍太嚴重了，校長，他只是一名十三歲的少年，我們年輕的時候都做過不太睿智的判斷，年輕的Barnes先生也不例外。」

 

「我以為我們都認同黑魔法不應該有特例。」Dippet訝異地看著自己曾經的學生冒著可能賠上自己家聲的風險開口維護James Barnes，「你何以認為這僅是一個不夠睿智的判斷？」

 

「我想理由很簡單，校長，James Barnes先生與Steve Rogers是非常要好的童年玩伴，我曾經多次在與James Barnes晤談時，聽見他提起Steve Rogers的名字，一個人保護自己的朋友，這該是義勇之舉，而非蓄意的傷害，我們除了傳授學生智識之外，教他們明辨是非也是我們的責任，如果能讓他了解黑魔法的嚴重性，會比從此葬送他正規學習魔法的機會更妥當。」Slughorn說著話的同時不斷地拉扯著自己的衣領，他與Dumbledore唯一的相似之處，也許就是對麻瓜衣物的偏好，他那身剪裁合身唯獨在肚子的地方特別有彈性的燕尾服看得出來質地卓越，「我要力保James Barnes，並且我將以學院導師的身份，導正Barnes先生的視聽。」

 

因此當Winnie與George帶著正氣師捉拿到了施放詛咒的黑巫師以及Bucky必須要做長達一整個學期勞動服務兩個消息來到聖蒙果醫院時，褐髮少年困惑地接受了自己沒被開除的結果，「Slughorn力保我？」

 

「那甚至不是重點，James，你使用了黑魔法，而為此我們有多麼羞愧你知道嗎？」大巫師厲聲開口，「你沒有被開除的僥倖根本不值一提。」

 

「在那麼多可能的做法裡你選擇了黑魔法⋯⋯這是多麼差的判斷，你想過嗎？」George Barnes難以接受地看著自己的長子，「你說你別無他法，又或者你只是想要教訓Rosier家的男孩？」

 

「如果他們不想要傷害Steve、如果他們不是知道自己與Barnes家為敵，仇敵之血根本不會傷得了他們，那是黑魔法但那是他們自己招致的後果——」

 

「這種說法——如果你的詛咒造成Rosier家男孩死去，你還能拿出來說服自己嗎？」大巫師緊緊地抓住了她長子的雙肩，「你能夠說服你自己他的死亡是他自己招致的結果？」

 

「那是因為你們什麼都不告訴我！」他退後了一步看著他的雙親，雙腿後方抵上Steve Rogers因為安眠魔藥藥效深深沉睡在的床榻，「你們明明知道敵人環伺在我們身邊、你們明明知道兇手就是純血二十八族之中的成員，唯獨他們能夠使用這個詛咒，我沒有其他保護自己、保護Dorcas以及保護Steve的方法！」

 

轉過頭看著床上的金髮少年，頭部受重擊的Steve需要靜養來確定傷勢沒有造成深遠影響。

 

忍不住伸手輕輕碰觸Steve露在被子外頭的手指，Bucky心底所想的都是他有多麼珍惜、多麼喜愛Steve Rogers，只要一想到有人要傷害他，他就難以忍受。只要一想到那股惡意與傷害竟然因他而起，他更是難受得要發狂。

 

「我喜歡Steve多過於這世上任何的事物，如果保護他代表必須傷害別人，我不會猶豫，一刻也不會⋯⋯」坐到Steve的床榻上，褐髮少年低下了頭，「⋯⋯我常常難受得要發瘋了，我又不能告訴他⋯⋯我不想他再因為靠近我而受傷，無論我有多麼喜歡他。」

 

這時在屏風之後的那雙寶藍色高跟鞋的主人，得要更努力地屏住自己的呼吸，不讓外頭還不知道Steve Rogers第一時間已成了她接手病人的Barnes家察覺到她的存在。

 

「你們該讓Steve走了⋯⋯在他再次為我受傷以前。」

 

***

 

Steve在清醒過來以後又在聖蒙果醫院躺了三天，根據來訪的Dumbledore教授所言，之所以不將他留在醫務室就好，是因為不希望讓學生知道真正發生在Rosier與他之間的事，Rosier兄弟將得為了攻擊他一事付出代價。

 

主謀七年級的Tiberius Rosier因為已經是記錄有案第二次傷害具麻瓜血統的學生，不日將被開除學籍，並由於他已成年，很有可能將會受到魔法部逮補與審判，不過這一切都暫緩進行，但Dumbledore並沒有解釋暫緩的原因，語氣裡也沒有餘地讓Steve發問。

 

Barnes夫人待在病房的時間最長，當Steve問她怎麼不繼續去找關於詛咒老Barnes先生的兇手，她也只是笑著說兇手已經被正氣師抓住，但一旦他要追問，她又安撫著要他休息不願多說。

 

而直到他能下床自由走動，Bucky都沒到病房裡來探望他。

 

Sarah常在Barnes夫人有要事去處理時代為照顧他，就和Barnes夫人與Barnes先生一樣，Sarah對於他怎麼被送到醫院來一事也避重就輕，只告訴他兇手已被懲罰了，要他別太擔心。

 

為知道真相他偷溜去治療師的茶水間，找著這幾日的預言家日報則是對發生在他身上的事隻字未提，而對老Barnes的案件也只小篇幅地說兇手是名外國巫師，與一開始事發時大篇幅的報導截然不同。

 

「Barnes夫人？」想了許久，Steve終於做了決定，「如果我想在暑假的時候和Smith女士⋯⋯我的母親說明我的身份，妳認為妥當嗎？」

 

「不會太快嗎？」大巫師顯得有些猶豫，微笑僵硬地停在嘴邊，「⋯⋯也許多相處一段時間？」

 

「我待在Barnes家令Bucky很不自在，自從我們上次吵架以後，一直沒辦法和好。」Steve Rogers垂首將手上的符咒學課本擱至一旁，「而這整件事發生以後，Bucky說得確實不假，我沒有保護自己的能力⋯⋯」

 

「你無須為此沮喪⋯⋯」

 

「我沒有。」很快回答的金髮少年抿了抿唇，「我反擊了，我知道他們會傷害我，我並不害怕，我不畏懼他們。」雙眼直視著盛滿擔心的Barnes夫人，「相反，這促使我覺得我一定得要更強大，我要更有力量，到有一天——有一天我將能夠將這些充滿惡意的巫師們抓起來，讓他們再也不能夠傷害其他人。」

 

「這的確是一件好事。」大巫師語帶嘉勉地笑了，「倘若如此，那麼正氣師會是一份很適合你的工作。」

 

「如果我當上正氣師，我絕不會抱有偏見，絕不以一個家族的名聲未審先判。」當Barnes夫人撫過他的臉頰，Steve有些苦澀地盯著那雙與Bucky一模一樣的眼眸，「⋯⋯我猜Bucky已經打算終止我們的友情了，我只希望你們知道我並不怪罪他，他有充分的理由如此選擇。」

 

「我想就算他有這般理由，那也不是因為他想要傷害你⋯⋯」不知道Steve口中的理由為何，Winnie Buchanan能肯定的只有這理由想必與James的不同。

 

「我知道不是。」Steve苦笑，「他一直都是為我著想，我很清楚。」

 

「⋯⋯你確定嗎？關於Sarah⋯⋯要是你確定了，我們暑假就邀她到Barnes家作客，跟她說明。」

 

握著自己被大巫師緊緊握住的手，Steve垂著眼簾，輕但堅定地頷首。

 

***

 

當第一隻蟬躍上樹梢的那天，Sarah Rogers接到由陌生的貓頭鷹送來的邀請函，邀約人署名是Barnes夫婦，字裡行間說是因為謝謝她在Edward Barnes與Steve Rogers暫住醫院時的照顧，想邀她過府一聚。本來她想回絕，畢竟一切都只是她的職責所需。

 

但她想起回家靜養的Edward Barnes尚未清醒，詛咒雖然已經停止，但已造成的傷害還在慢慢侵蝕著老Barnes的身軀，就算康復也有可能會變得非常虛弱。

 

思及此，她覺得自己有義務告訴Barnes家一些照料病人的方法，以及有望能夠令病人早日甦醒的魔藥配方。但另外一個讓她答應邀約的原因，還是在Barnes家的小客人，Steve Rogers。姑且不論Barnes夫婦出於何種理由收養他，那個敏感的男孩喜歡著純血家族的繼承人，怎麼看都會悲劇收場的青澀情感更讓她擔心。

 

所以她答應了Barnes夫婦的邀約，在六月最後的一個晚上，也就是孩子們都從學校返家後的第一頓晚餐，她踏上了通往Barnes家的道路。

 

Sarah Rogers透過George Barnes親手寫下的字條得知Barnes莊園的位置，消影至英格蘭的鄉間，她意外地發現Barnes莊園離自己的老家並不算距離太遠。不過自從她到倫敦工作後就一直定居倫敦，鄉間的老家卻是再也沒回去過。得知母親逝世的突然也令她措手不及，一直也難以接受她就這樣離開人世的消息。

 

雖然Edward Barnes是惡名在外的純血主義者，但她可以想像George Barnes仍舊很高興自己的父親能夠保住性命，簡單的慶祝也不算有違她的工作原則。

 

待到她真的踏上靠近Barnes莊園所在的草坡時，她終於明白了為何Steve會對那處美麗的莊園讚不絕口。

 

她來的時間不對，所以她看不見在葉尖垂掛的露水被朝陽映射，但夕陽斜照在石灰白色的Barnes家外牆上，將牆垣染上淺金黃色，左右翼較矮的樓房旁分立著幾棵漂亮直立的樺樹，而中間灰色碎石鋪砌的步道兩側都栽植著悉心照料過的草坪，晚風拂過、綠茵折腰。

 

走近的時候，她見到大門口兩側各安置了一隻伊索南天馬的巨大雕像，那兩隻天馬的雕像栩栩如生，幾乎讓Sarah Rogers以為這是兩隻真的天馬被石化而成的作品，但這樣想必違反了一缸子的奇獸管理條例——

 

「妳好，Smith女士。」就在她還在思索這兩隻天馬的來歷時，George Barnes似是從房子邊翼的樓梯口走了出來，「我方才正在滾動我的麥酒，由於家父一事，我疏於照顧酒窖中的工作，現在看來Barnes麥酒可能要停產一段時間了。」

 

「這真是個壞消息。」這倒是令她發自內心地惋惜，畢竟她曾從同事手中得到過一瓶Barnes麥酒，比坊間其他麥酒都還要好喝，「承蒙你與Barnes夫人邀約。」

 

「我們才要感謝妳光臨寒舍。」順著她方才的目光向上看去，看著左側那隻天馬雕像，George Barnes嘴角的笑容僵了僵，「不知道⋯⋯妳方才在觀察什麼？」

 

「我想說這兩隻天馬看起來非常逼真，幾乎令我以為它們曾是活生生的奇獸。」坦承自己心底想法的Sarah Rogers微笑，「不過這當然應該是我多想了。」

 

「不，妳猜想的沒錯。」無可奈何地看著那兩隻天馬，George Barnes輕輕搖了搖頭，「我不願意承認但事實就是我的家族當中⋯⋯曾經有某位成員贏得了天馬競速比賽的冠軍，而因為他滿心喜悅以及極其自大，他將他帶往參賽的兩匹天馬下了強力石化咒，也有一說是他請來了希臘的巫師帶著蛇髮女妖的頭前來將這兩隻天馬轉變成石像。」

 

「但天馬無論在什麼年代都是非常珍貴的奇獸——」

 

「的確，因此Barnes家不受歡迎確有背後合理的緣由。」稍稍走了幾步路向前，George Barnes推開了深褐色楓木製成的大門，「請進吧⋯⋯晚餐應當準備好了。」

 

隨著George Barnes的腳步走進屋內，Sarah更為純種家族的富裕感到咋舌，與雅緻的外觀比較起來，Barnes莊園屋內的裝潢也不失色，深棕色的木頭被大量運用在屋內空間，走廊兩側的矮桌上都放有精緻的銀質燭台，因為還沒日落，燭台皆尚未點亮。

 

「餐廳在這裡。」Barnes家的男主人在前頭領著路，「Winnie堅持要親手為妳準備菜色，所以她可能會失陪一陣子，不過Steve從下午開始就等著妳，雖然由我來說聽起來有些失禮，但我想妳感受得出來他很孺慕妳。」

 

「不，我才覺得愧疚，畢竟你們是實際上真正照顧他的人，他與我的親暱顯得太過突兀⋯⋯」在監護人面前承認她與Steve毫無緣由就親暱的情感，Sarah覺得她才是失禮的人。

 

「一點也不突兀。」低垂著視線的George苦笑著推開餐廳大門，「Steve，你看我從大門帶了誰過來？」

 

「Smith女士！」飛奔向前的金髮少年熱情地跑了上來，但在伸手向前抱住對方時，少年有些靦腆地打住，「⋯⋯妳好——」

 

遠在Sarah意識到以前，她已經俯下身抱住了少年，遲了一些時候少年也緩緩回抱住她，瘦弱的雙肩也為之顫抖，覺得奇怪的她抬起頭問：「⋯⋯Steve，你覺得冷嗎？」

 

「是呀⋯⋯」鼻頭瞬間紅了的少年飛快地點了點頭，「入夜似乎是轉涼了。」

 

夏天不是才開始嗎？好笑的Sarah稍稍捏了一下他的鼻尖，「⋯⋯你真的比同年男孩矮小太多了，我知道一些魔藥，我把配方留給Barnes夫人，讓她試試你會不會長得更高大一些，好嗎？」

 

Steve發自內心地笑了，嘴角揚得半天高，「當然好。」

 

環顧餐廳裡，只見桌邊只有Steve一個孩子的身影，不過她印象裡Barnes家應該還有四個孩子，包括了⋯⋯看了一眼金髮少年，Sarah Smith在心底嘆了口氣，「怎麼沒看見年輕的Barnes先生？還有三位千金？」

 

「只怕我就是這裏最年輕的Barnes先生了。」笑著回答的George Barnes替Sarah拉開椅子，「請坐，Buchanan家習慣在假日開始時將孩子們接去相聚一段時間，女孩們尤其喜歡Buchanan家，內人娘家⋯⋯她的兄長主要平日的消遣就是培育彩鳴鳥，巨大並且擁有各種熱帶植物的溫室鳥籠比枯燥的家有趣多了。」

 

「所以他們都去了Buchanan家嗎？」無意打探的Sarah原先只是順應著話題，但她很快注意到少年忽然一暗的神色。

 

「不⋯⋯」示意金髮少年入座在Sarah身邊的George從口袋裡抽出魔杖揮舞了一下，桌上的金色水杯瞬間盛滿了琥珀色的液體，「Odinson家邀請James去過暑假，整個假期都不會回來，聽說Thor Odinson要帶他們深入挪威脊背龍的保留區，他與挪威負責照顧龍的巫師相熟，可以想見龍又比彩鳴鳥更吸引人了。」

 

「我還以為他會邀請Steve一起去？」此話一出，少年看起來更沮喪了，「你們還沒和好⋯⋯」

 

「孩子鬧彆扭，過個幾個月就好了。」George雖然如此說道，但心裡也沒有個底，「不過我們想邀妳過府，Steve也會更開心，他和妳⋯⋯有獨有的默契。」沒說出口的是，那是專屬於母子間才有——血濃於水的情感。

 

這時雷文克勞女巫團的大巫師推開了餐廳大門走了進來，她身穿著深藍色的緞面長袍，頸項上掛著一串非常漂亮的粉紅色瑪瑙項鍊。大巫師一見到餐桌邊的Sarah Smith時神色一緊，但旋即露出微笑迎向前，「親愛的Sarah，承蒙妳賞光前來寒舍。」接受她的丈夫拉開椅子的服務，Winnie笑得有些僵硬，「一路上都順利嗎？」

 

「很順利，我在禁止消影區附近現影，然後步行了一小段路過來，沿路的風景真的很漂亮，你們附近農家有不少綿羊。」對麻瓜而言最奇怪地莫過於她一名三十來歲的女士獨自一人在鄉間行走，而且還往渺無人煙的林間走去，「他們的綿羊不會誤闖到莊園裡來嗎？」

 

「我們的家庭小精靈會處理，他很擅長把迷路的綿羊送回去。」大巫師比了一下長桌的末端，就看見一名簡單繫著一條大浴巾的家庭小精靈正匆匆從餐廳另一端走過，注意到自己的隱形被解除的小精靈顯得有點慌張，看了一下餐桌後鞠了一個躬飛也似地離開了餐廳，「那是Loony，他比較害羞。」

 

「別再閒聊了，想必大家都餓了。」George看向金髮少年，「Steve也餓了吧？早上看你燕麥粥只吃了幾口。」

 

「怎麼能一邊看書一邊吃早餐，燕麥粥都冷掉了難怪你興趣缺缺。」大巫師垂目看著少年手邊擱著的那本精裝書，「以後⋯⋯」猶豫片刻，Winnie Buchanan澀然地將話說完：「千萬別這樣做了，知道嗎？」

 

金髮少年頷首，並且聽話地將書收到隔壁的空位上，「不會了。」

 

「用餐吧，我的廚藝不大好，雖然從我母親那裡學到一點Helga Hufflepuff的皮毛卻又拙於練習，讓妳見笑了。」就在大巫師自謙的同時，桌上餐盤也浮現了由小精靈傳送過來的美食，鄰近河裡的鱸魚，淋上芥末黃色澤的醬汁，配上醋漬甜菜與烤核桃碎片，顏色與香味都毫無瑕疵。

 

「妳太客氣了，我只會最基礎的食譜，而且我連牛肉清湯都煮不好。」舉起刀叉很快地切下一口魚肉，Sarah從沒品嚐過這麼精緻的餐點，「⋯⋯所以妳母系有Hufflepuff家的血統。」

 

「是的，如果往上溯的話，可以追溯至Hufflepuff的長女Malfrida，我的母系即是來自她與一位從東歐來的巫師在威爾斯成親後留下的魔法家族，Baldwin。」用輕快地口吻介紹自己外家的來歷，「妳是來自Smith家——」

 

「只怕不是那麼高貴，我本身與Hepzibah Smith沒有關係。」飛快替自己否認的Sarah換來餐桌上另外兩位成年巫師理解的微笑，「⋯⋯我不是看輕她，只是覺得有需要說明。」

 

「當然，大家都對她過去堅稱自己是Helga Hufflepuff後代一事記憶猶新。」看著一臉好奇的金髮少年，George輕聲解釋：「這樣說好了⋯⋯她因為這樣的血統鬧了一點笑話，Hufflepuff家的男系早在十七世紀絕跡，女系後代倒是綿延不絕，除非拿得出祖譜，不然只是口說無憑。」

 

「說到這⋯⋯」Sarah望向手邊的金髮少年，「⋯⋯你們提過Steve是一名混血，他是父系還是母系來自巫師社會呢？」

 

「我的父親是一名麻瓜。」已經與Winnie說好的Steve親口為自己的身世解釋，「母親⋯⋯是一位可敬的女巫。」

 

「是嗎？我猜與我年紀相差不多？」Sarah面帶微笑地詢問，「她也是霍格華茲的學生嗎？」

 

「她是⋯⋯」在一旁George與Winnie鼓勵的目光下，Steve深吸了一口氣續道：「她是霍格華茲的學生，在學的時候，她在葛來分多的球隊裡頭有活躍且出色的表現，在學業上，與我拙於魔藥學不同，授課的教授對她讚譽有加，稱呼她在調配魔藥上有敏銳且獨到的本事，於是當她在超勞巫測的魔藥學、符咒學中都取得卓越的成績後，她加入了聖蒙果醫院，成為出色的治療師，甚至獲得美國女巫協會邀約，前往美國交流。」

 

Sarah握著刀叉的雙手停下了動作，一瞬也不瞬地盯著身旁的金髮少年，「⋯⋯這是什麼意思？」

 

「謝謝你，Steve，剩下的由我來解釋吧⋯⋯」放下手中餐具的Winnie Buchanan凝視著一臉錯愕困惑的Sarah Smith，「在妳前往美國之後沒有多久，妳的母親Olivia接到了妳的婚訊，但她當時身體不適，沒能親自向妳祝賀，婚後妳仍舊殷勤地與她通信，她從信上得知妳的麻瓜丈夫是一名士兵，很快就踏上了歐陸戰場，她知道妳懷了孩子，只是隨著妳的丈夫上戰場後沒有多久，妳也失去音訊。出於擔心她找上了雷文克勞女巫團，於是我們就啟程前往紐約尋找妳的下落——」

 

「——這太荒謬了——」Sarah拋下手裡的餐具，執起一旁的餐巾匆匆擦拭了唇角，「非常感謝你們⋯⋯我應該告辭了⋯⋯」

 

「我們找到妳的時候妳失去了魔力，我們也無法通過呼嚕網帶妳回來，原先以為是保密協定，後來釐清是魔法部在背後干預，不讓我們將麻瓜帶回英國，沒有魔力的妳被當時的呼嚕網錯認成麻瓜，出於擔憂妳的身體狀況又想盡快帶妳返回英國，我修正了妳的記憶，讓妳恢復魔力。」

 

這時Sarah Smith抬起了頭，看著不知何時手握魔杖的大巫師，「妳不是除憶師，妳怎麼能這麼做？」她不願相信這個荒謬的故事，但這卻解釋了她對陌生事物的既視感以及記憶深處的空白，「⋯⋯妳怎麼可以擅自決定？」

 

「我相信Olivia會在適當的時機為妳解開記憶咒，我並沒有消除妳的記憶，只是它們沉入了深處，因此妳的美國行才會好像沒有發生過一樣，但Olivia忽然病逝，在聖蒙果休養的妳清醒過來後重新投入工作，而Steve被送往麻瓜的孤兒院，自從我發現他被送往麻瓜孤兒院後，我不斷地再找Steve，因為我誤以為妳以恢復了記憶⋯⋯妳與Smith家拋下了這名混血的男嬰⋯⋯直到這次與妳重遇，我們才發現這並非事情的真相。」

 

Sarah Smith一把抽出了自己口袋裡的魔杖，「別動！特別是妳的魔杖手，千萬別動！妳休想再碰我的記憶！」

 

「我只想把妳的過去還給妳。」Winnie Buchanan冷靜地解釋，「⋯⋯我很抱歉當初出此下策。」

 

「妳並不抱歉，妳帶走了我的孩子，妳——」用屏障咒揮去了大巫師發出的咒語，餐桌上的菜餚因為彈飛的咒語而打翻，「——Steve，過來我這裡！」沒等少年回應，Sarah Smith一邊抓住他的手，側過身一邊對大巫師發出攻擊，「——妳奪走了我的人生，妳——」揮開了餐廳的門，金髮女巫帶著少年大步地離去，「我不需要妳的施捨，我會自己找回我的記憶。」轉過身瞪視著屋內的Barnes夫婦，她厲聲開口：「我很感謝你們照顧Steve，但一切到此為止，日安，再見！」

 

***

 

Bucky在濃霧中抬起了頭，回首看向身後走來的小徑彼端。

 

一旁提著野餐籃殿後的Thor Odinson也跟著停下腳步，「怎麼了？」

 

「沒事。」說也奇怪，Bucky覺得自己聽到了Steve喊自己名字的聲音，「只是錯覺⋯⋯」


	11. New York

＊草稿待修（真的很不通順，I am so sorry）  
＊我要逼自己快點寫完它。

 

Odinson家守護的聖地與聖樹沒有讓Bucky真的印象深刻，若真的要說起來，聖地便是圍繞著聖樹Yggdrasil的一片區域，此區以Yggdrasil為圓心，周圍一棵其他的樹都沒有，直到數十碼徑外才又長滿了粗壯的針葉林。最特別之處當然在於Yggdrasil是一棵白蠟樹，在一片杉木中顯得格外突兀，再者此處氣候已太過寒冷，根本不能讓白蠟生長。

 

「親愛的James，那是因為維繫Yggdrasil生命是底部的魔法湖水，從根部吸收了魔法，Yggdrasil長出的枝枒不受季節影響，隨時常綠。」Thor Odinson帶著他走近湖邊一探究竟，「Yggdrasil在Odinson家的傳說中是魔法的源頭，Odinson家的成員相信一旦Yggdrasil枯死，世上便再也不會有魔法存在。」

 

「所有人的魔法嗎？」聽來事態嚴重，褐髮少年抬起頭，「⋯⋯只是這裡不是和挪威脊背龍的保留區非常接近？」

 

「龍不會傷害Yggdrasil。」挽著她的幼子走來的Frigga微笑著解釋，「無論是南下覓食的挪威脊背龍，或是北上覓食的瑞典短吻龍，兩者都不可能會傷害Yggdrasil，山怪也是、巨人也是。」

 

「那些智力低下的生物無法理解Yggdrasil的魔力，巨人則是經過數次與斯堪地那維亞的巫師作戰後，幾乎不曾見到過。」放開Frigga的手，Loki Odinson很快地加入了Thor與他在樹下行走，「不過Yggdrasil也並不是完全沒有天敵，有四隻巨紅鹿會跑來啃食Yggdrasil的枝葉，斯堪地那維亞的巫師稱呼這四隻鹿為Dainn、Dvalinn、Duneyrr和Durapror。」

 

「很少人見過這四隻巨紅鹿，巨紅鹿體型接近阿布拉鏟天馬那麼巨大，有著一身深紅棕色的毛皮，據說牠們是世上最後的四隻巨紅鹿。」Thor比劃著鹿的大小，「牠們掉下來的鹿角有許多用途，包括一種用來治癒外傷的藥粉，無論傷得多重，只要灑上這種藥粉在傷處，血就會立刻止住而傷處也會立刻癒合。」

 

「Thor見過其中一隻巨紅鹿。」Loki的語氣聽起來很得意，「在他來巡視聖地的時候，告訴Barnes嘛！Thor！」

 

「我見過Dainn，牠的雙眼一片慘白，應該已經失去視力，跌跌撞撞地走到了Yggdrasil下方，就當我以為牠就要死在我的面前時，牠喝下Yggdrasil根部的泉水，下一刻又恢復如常，抬起頭來精力十足地咬下一片片Yggdrasil的嫩芽。」Thor如Loki所願地描述起他的經歷，「牠離開以後，我就在Yggdrasil的泉水邊撿到牠脫落的犄角，完整的六個叉，上頭有著深淺不一的刮痕，有的巫師聲稱見過巨紅鹿在荒野與龍搏鬥，我本來一直不相信，直到我看見其中一個叉上有像被龍咬下的痕跡。」

 

這些奇妙的故事讓Bucky非常入迷，雖然只隔了一座北海之遙，英國巫師的傳說便與斯堪地那維亞半島上的截然不同。

 

「不過千萬別以為所有斯堪地那維亞的巫師們都共有同樣的傳說，芬蘭的巫師與我們就大不相同，以前他們大多在自家接受父母長輩傳授魔法，近三十年來他們的才漸漸興起將孩子送進德姆蘭求學，對北方的巫師社會其實是好事，因為能夠接獲德姆蘭入學通知的巫師幾乎都是古老的巫師家族，倘若這些芬蘭新生能夠收到來自德姆蘭那套古老且「不可言說」的通知，想必也是頗有家學淵源。」Thor描述的德姆蘭與當今他們聽聞的風聲截然不同，「也短短幾年的光陰，德姆蘭變得太多了⋯⋯」

 

「這些故事必然讓你感覺無聊了。」一直沉默的Odin忽然望向他，「我很抱歉我的長子並不怎麼擅長說故事，而若讓Loki告訴你這些傳說，又會聽起來太過荒誕。」

 

「不，恰好相反，Thor說了許多我覺得很有趣的事。」微笑回應的褐髮少年抬起頭看了一眼天上星斗，「這些事我從未聽過，我對英國以外的巫師、女巫們都過著怎麼樣的生活全然無知⋯⋯」

 

由Thor變出來並且搭起的這處帳篷也是，Thor在格陵蘭的旅途中與伊努特人的巫師買下這種中間能夠升起爐火的帳篷，並且稍事整理了一下內部擺設，就變成現在這般舒適。帳篷正中的篝火火勢完全不會減弱，帳篷內永遠都是如此溫暖。

 

由於已經非常靠近極圈，帳篷正中雖然能直視繁星，掀開帳篷看出去的地平線天際卻是一片暮紫，太陽不會真正完全落下。就連這番景色都與英國大不相同，至少與他所在的英格蘭鄉間以及學校所在的蘇格蘭高地都不一樣，「我很感謝你們的邀約，能夠見到這一切⋯⋯」最少能夠將他的思緒從Steve Rogers身上轉移片刻，「⋯⋯才讓人察覺書本的侷限。」

 

「我不希望你輕賤文字敘述的知識，親愛的James。」Frigga微笑，揮了揮手把他找到了自己的跟前，並示意要他坐低在地，接著就著手開始替他編起了辮子，「語言與文字是這個世界上最初的魔法，所有刊載了文字的紙張都因此妙不可言，保存了無數下筆之人的智慧與靈魂。」

 

「妳別替他編得太久。」在施了一個瞌睡咒還嚷著不想睡的Loki改變主意要鑽進被窩以後，Thor Odinson笑著向自己的母親開口，「親愛的James等等清晨就要跟我和Loki出發穿越樹林去看龍，他會需要充足的睡眠。」

 

「龍⋯⋯巨大又美麗的奇獸。」Frigga嘆了一口氣，當Odin離開帳篷而Thor也尾隨離去後，只餘下Frigga與他還清醒著。手下動作沒停過的女巫輕聲問道：「你還好嗎？親愛的James，你看來悶悶不樂。」

 

「⋯⋯我很好。」他知道自己的語氣聽來一點也無法取信於人，「我想Loki可能與你們提過，我的雙親已經與Steve Rogers談好，暑假便要讓他與他的生母相認，後者必然會將他帶回自己身邊照顧。」

 

「他提過，這背後有一段動人的愛情故事。」Frigga蹙起眉，「⋯⋯而你沒有選擇與他告別。」

 

「我沒有。」離別太難了。Bucky悶悶地答道：「只要想到他要離開，我總會陷入捨不得他離去和他離去才是對他好的矛盾之中，他頑固又不聽勸，凡事總是照著自己的意思做，卻同時是個無比溫柔的人，我希望他能夠不受傷害，他卻巴不得傷害全都找上門來。」

 

「只是回到他的生母身邊生活，你也不是再也見不著他了。」Frigga停下編辮子的動作，滿意地低首檢視著她甫完成的大作，「你們還能在學校裡見到不是嗎？」

 

「話雖如此，但我在學校裡頭已經不跟他說話了。」說著又更悶的Bucky用手托著腮幫，「他先前受了傷，被史萊哲林的學生欺負，卻還是執意要到史萊哲林交誼廳外頭等我。」

 

「讓我猜，你總是有辦法避開他？」看著褐髮少年點頭的模樣，Frigga輕道：「而避開他他還是受傷，他受了傷卻又不願意接受你的安排，這一切，你從中獲得了什麼經驗嗎？」

 

「我愈是不希望發生的事總會發生？」而且只要與Steve有關的壞事，幾乎沒有一次例外，「我已經不知道該怎麼做才好了。」

 

「親愛的James，記得我說過關於不要違背你的命運，要勇於接受宿命安排的話嗎？」女巫揮了一下手裡的魔杖，魔杖吐出乍看之下像是紡線與線錘的煙霧，在空中上下漂浮，「命運就像是一團亂得理不著頭緒的線，你無法要它順應著自己的意思走，凡人只能接受。」

 

「所有人都應接受他的命運安排嗎？」不知道為什麼這讓他對這句話一直無法接受。

 

「不，有人生來就是要與他的命運對抗。」也許是他的錯覺，但Bucky確實感覺到Frigga在說這番話的時候視線穿越了他落在帳篷另一頭安睡的Loki，「而你的命運就在你面前，你應當接受它。」

 

「我的命運希望我怎麼做？」無法抑制自己的困惑與隨之而來無力反抗的怒火，「我只希望他不要受傷，難道只能事與願違嗎？」

 

「親愛的James，你一直弄錯了你的命運，若我要說三女神為你布置了什麼道路，那麼我只能夠說⋯⋯也許你錯不在希望Rogers先生不要受傷。」Frigga伸出手指壓在褐髮少年的唇瓣上，「但不要試圖去問或是去探究，你的心終究會帶你找到命運的安排。」

 

抿起唇的Bucky不知道該答什麼，而女巫只是伸出手撥了撥他額前幾綹不聽話的瀏海。

 

***

 

金髮少年完全不知道現在他們來到的地方是哪裡？乍看之下像是一處港口，但他從沒來過這裡，而且他也沒去過幾次倫敦港邊，眼見兩邊都是紅磚矮房，空氣裡透著隱隱的潮濕與海水獨有的鹹味。帶著他現影的金髮女巫一時半刻似乎還處在盛怒當中，看來沒打算解釋這裡是何方。

 

女巫的寶藍色鞋跟上沾滿了草屑與泥巴，是剛才帶著他飛快離開Barnes家設下的禁止現影區時走過草地所留下的泥漬。

 

「⋯⋯母親？」

 

聽見少年怯生生的聲音，Sarah Smith，不，該說是Sarah Rogers的金髮女巫轉過頭，又是難過又是氣憤地低下頭看向他，伸出雙手捧住少年的臉頰，「親愛的Steve，怎麼了？」

 

「妳不需要生氣，Barnes夫人從來無意要從妳身邊將我帶走，事實上是她帶我重返魔法社會，也是她與Barnes先生花費時間養育我、照料我——」

 

「——Steve，若不是她消除了我的記憶，這一切根本不會發生，你不會離開我，我可以自己養育你、照料你——」氣得聲音微微顫抖的女巫將眼前的少年擁入懷中，「我們要離開英國，我會寫信告訴Dippet，九月你不會回去霍格華茲了，我們要在美國找學校，甚至必要的話我可以自己教導你。」

 

這一切似乎太過突如其來，少年一臉錯愕，「為什麼？可是我的朋友——Bucky——」

 

「——為了你好，Steve，我更該帶你離開那裡——」聽見Bucky一字讓本來僅是扮演知心長輩的Sarah更為頭疼，現在告訴她對同性有迷戀的人可不是別人，是她的獨生子，「正是因為Barnes家的男孩，我才要將你帶走。」在Steve還不知道James Barnes也喜歡他的時候一切還有可能解決，如果讓Steve知道Barnes家男孩的心意，只怕一切會更一發不可收拾。

 

「我知道魔法社會依舊對同性間的情誼不認同⋯⋯但我沒有想過不認同竟會來自妳⋯⋯」一個月前Sarah還認真地傾聽他的情感與迷惑，現在卻——「妳也要讓我喝下那些矯正的魔藥嗎？儘管妳說過那些魔藥一點用處都沒有？是妳親口告訴我再靈驗的愛情靈藥，唯一欠缺的成分便是真愛，就算我服用愛情靈藥與其他女巫相戀，也騙不了自己⋯⋯這些不都是妳說的嗎？」

 

「那些當然是我親口所言，至今也半句不假，但——」深吸了一口氣的女巫看來有千言萬語，但最後只剩一聲長喟，「——Steve，你才只有十三歲，世上還有很多其他的人會與你相遇，麻瓜、巫師⋯⋯James Barnes不是唯一，我只希望你知道這件事，你被困在Barnes家太久了，要是那就是你的一場迷戀呢？」

 

「Bucky不只是一場迷戀。」Steve一臉挫敗地望著他的母親，「我都和妳說過了。」

 

「那不公平，Steve。」Sarah低聲回應，潔白的指尖在他的臉上逗留，她蒼白的男孩、她的寶物、她的愛，她對Steve發自內心的喜愛現在全都有了解答，「你能諒解一位母親的自私嗎？我不會逼喜歡你的女巫騙你喝下愛情靈藥，但我不想你再見Barnes家的男孩了。」

 

「我不知道，母親，如果我非得見他不可呢？」

 

「那麼你會傷心、難過⋯⋯」看著少年執拗的眼神，女巫忍不住又輕輕碰觸他的眼角，「⋯⋯而我也會傷心難過，那是你想要的嗎？Steve？純種家族的男孩遲早會遇上一個與他門當戶對的女孩，屆時他們會為了家族的榮耀而結合，無論在那之前抑或是在那之後⋯⋯無論你贏得他的愛或是只能默默望著他的背影，你們都不可能在一起。」

 

「即使我贏得他的愛？」Steve微微皺起眉，「他還是會和另一個純種家族的成員結婚？」

 

「親愛的Steve，他們最看重的就是家族。」Sarah嘆息，「純血至死，是Barnes家的家訓。」

 

Steve想要告訴Sarahs那不是事實，但他知道對Bucky而言，維護Barnes家的名譽一直都是Bucky最看重的事，而Rosier兄弟的事也讓Steve見識到Bucky有多熱愛他們的家族：依據Septimus打聽到的消息，有學生目睹當時與將他打暈在地的Rosier兄弟弄成重傷的人就是Bucky。

 

只是在當時在場三名清醒的史萊哲林學生都守口如瓶的情況下，Steve無法得知事情的全貌。但如果謠傳為真，Rosier家是傷害老Barnes先生的真兇，那麼Bucky反擊時下手會重傷Tiberius Rosier至住院的程度Steve也不意外。

 

Bucky最重視的就是他的家族，傷害Barnes家的人就該被用一樣的方式懲罰。

 

「George Barnes不是黑巫師，不代表他不會黑魔法。」Sarah低道：「Bucky待你很好，不代表日後他不會選擇踏上與他祖父一樣的道路。」

 

「Bucky不會變成一個黑巫師。」少年的眉頭再次皺緊，「不可能。」

 

「我自己成長在英國巫師社會，我也熱愛霍格華茲，她能夠激發出每個人心底最美好的一面，但是同時她提供給史萊哲林的學生一處光明正大聚集的機會，運用在學校所學的知識並不恐怖，恐怖的在於他們彼此交換的邪惡，那才是史萊哲林之所以不受其他學院待見的緣故。」Sarah稍稍因為正午的烈陽蹙起眉，她捲翹的睫毛在她如玉的面頰上留下淡淡陰影，「Salazar Slytherin毫無疑問是偉大的巫師之一，但他行事並不正當，當他與其他三位創辦人產生歧異後，他做了許多恐怖的事，從當時至今，史萊哲林仍有許多人繼承了他的意志。」

 

不知怎麼反駁的Steve只能垂首望著自己身後的影子。

 

「我還來不及告訴你我有多愛你，Steve⋯⋯」輕輕執起少年垂在腿邊的手，金髮女巫壓抑著緊繃的喉頭低道：「親愛的Steve⋯⋯別生氣好嗎？」

 

才與她相認的金髮少年忍不住向前環抱住她，「母親⋯⋯」

 

Sarah Rogers再次緊抱住自己的孩子時，腦海中所想且揮之不去的卻是眼前她的獨生子還不知道、還不知道他所喜歡的那個純種家族的繼承人也一樣喜歡著他。雖然她已經選擇對Steve隱瞞此事，她⋯⋯也相信這個選擇全然是為了Steve好。畢竟Steve能夠與純種家族的繼承人是不可能開花結果，對於純種家族來說，Steve只會是一個麻煩，對Barnes家族也亦然。

 

她不願去想George Barnes與Winnie Buchanan是一對多麼開明的父母。對Sarah而言，此刻她只需要說服自己，就算Barnes家的男孩也喜歡Steve，Barnes家絕不可能樂觀其成，單單在可能得要面臨Barnes家的刁難這一事上，她就有充分的理由對Steve隱瞞James Barnes的心意。

 

清了清喉嚨，Sarah Rogers環顧著身邊的景象，「這裏是布魯克林，我曾經來過這裡，在我發現我曾經到過美國與治療女巫協會交流後，但當時我什麼也沒能想起來⋯⋯但我相信布魯克林是一個開始，無論我在這裡留下了什麼或是經歷過什麼，無論我曾有多傷心難過⋯⋯」說她自私吧，為人父母的人沒有誰不自私，但如果可以她想要永遠把Steve留在海的這一邊，「⋯⋯我相信有你陪在我的身邊，我們可以找出來，所有那些被鎖起來的記憶。」

 

Steve掛上難過但又期待的微笑，他知道尋找記憶對於Sarah必然是一趟艱辛的旅程，作為她的獨子，他當然應該支持他，「那我們要從哪裡找起呢？」

 

攬過他的肩，Sarah抬起頭，看向車輛急急駛過布魯克林早上八點的街頭，整座城市正在清醒過來，忙碌的行人手裡握著書報從他們母子身邊走過，沒有任何人對他們投以好奇的目光，就好像他們是街頭再尋常不過的景象。

 

「前一次治療女巫協會告訴我他們在交流結束後就失去了我的音訊，最後一次我與他們聯絡時，我便是在布魯克林。」她相信若是她選中此處安身，必然有她的理由，她的過去就該在這裏等著她，那個曾經讓她深愛到失去他時也喪失魔力的男人，關於他的一切、關於Steve父親的一切都該在此——

 

「Rogers夫人？」對街忽然傳來一記宏亮的呼喊聲，「⋯⋯是Rogers夫人吧？」

 

***

 

挪威脊背龍的龐大超乎了Bucky的想像，他知道龍能有多大，他見過文字描述，那本甫出版就深得Kettleburn教授肯定的《怪獸與牠的產地》他也看完了，只是文字描述是一回事、傳說故事是一回事，貨真價實的龍卻又不同。

 

他記得他第一次讀到Newt Scamander的敘述，看見挪威脊背龍甚至有記錄嘗試海中捕捉幼鯨的內容時只以為是說笑。

 

「我相信牠們確實可以抓走鯨魚，就算是成年的鯨魚我想也可以。」

 

「你不用用如此小聲說話。」沒像他蹲低身體的Loki Odinson看起來對遠方的龍一點也不畏懼，「牠們不可能會靠近，這裡非常安全。」

 

「你應該要像Bucky一樣謹慎。」一樣也是高高站著的Thor Odinson語氣裡充滿無奈，「龍是很強壯的奇獸，牠們的體表有著一層厚厚的龍皮，能夠抵禦大部分的魔咒攻擊，任何攻擊對於龍而言都是不痛不癢。」

 

「但龍並非無敵，你知道怎麼擊敗龍，不是嗎？」Loki轉過頭興奮地對褐髮少年開口，「Thor曾經在野外遭遇過瑞典短吻龍，然後他擊退了那隻龍，父親為此送了他一支錘子！」

 

用敬畏的眼神看向這趟旅程全程都充滿耐性又和藹可親的Thor Odinson，「……我終於知道為什麼Loki如此崇拜你了。」

 

「我才沒有崇拜他——」

 

「他很崇拜我嗎？哈哈哈哈——」大笑著看自己的弟弟陷入惱怒的困窘之中，Thor嘗試撫過對方的頭頂卻被一手揮開，「——他從來不這麼說，親愛的James謝謝你告訴我這件事，我一直以為Loki很討厭我。」

 

「我是很討厭你！Thor Odinson，你是個妄尊自大的渾球！」想都沒有多想抓住自己兄長的手張嘴就咬下去的Loki瞪著眼前看好戲的James Barnes，「謝了，你這個出賣朋友的傢伙！」

 

不以為意的褐髮少年兩肩一聳，聚精會神地望著就在地平線彼端的挪威脊背龍。

 

沒想到只稍片刻，一旁天空上緩緩飛近一只黑點，當黑點愈來愈靠近的時候，就連Bucky也能看出來那是另外一隻龍——「Thor？那是另外一隻龍嗎？」

 

將弟弟掙扎的動作壓制在懷裡，Thor Odinson抬起頭，雙眉皺緊，「沒錯，這很不尋常，我國魔法部的人員花費很大的氣力在區隔開每隻龍的領域，因為牠們幾乎是一見到彼此就非得要殺個你死我活不可，對於維繫族群沒有任何幫助。」

 

被Thor粗壯的手臂遮住視線Loki什麼也看不到，「讓我看看！Thor！」

 

「他們可能會需要我的協助，你們兩個待在這裡、哪裡都不准去！」鬆開黑髮少年的同時，金髮巫師幾乎是立刻就抓住了少年瘦弱的雙手手腕，「聽見了嗎？」那雙天藍色的眼睛緊盯著眼前那雙顯得有些漫不經心的碧綠眼睛，「Loki Odinson你聽見了嗎？我可不是說笑，你們如果踏入龍的保護區，牠們隨便一口龍焰就會將你們燒成灰，絕對不准離開。」

 

「——你弄痛我了，Thor！」黑髮少年不高興地抗議著，「放開——」

 

「讓我知道你聽見了，Loki！」金髮巫師轉過頭看著遠方已經噴出烈焰的兩隻巨龍，再次抓緊了對方的手腕，「該死，說你聽見了，Loki。｣

 

「我聽見了！」大聲地對著金髮巫師大吼，綠眼少年終於得以找回自己雙手的控制權，「你才該死，Thor，你弄痛我了。」

 

「總是不肯第一時間就乖乖聽話，Loki，你總是如此……」丟下一句無奈的抱怨，金髮巫師披上本來掛在一旁樹枝上的龍皮外套，「……幫我看著他好嗎？親愛的James。」

 

「當然。」答應下來的褐髮少年看著前一刻還在他們身邊，下一刻已經出現在林地彼端的金髮巫師背影，接著他忍不住轉頭，看著氣呼呼站在一旁的Loki Odinson，「你一開始的時候怎麼不答應下來？」

 

「如果Thor需要我怎麼辦？」不高興反問的Loki看起來氣急敗壞，「那是龍！」

 

Thor怎麼會需要你？沒問出口的Bucky嘆了一口氣，「你不是說Thor能夠擊退龍嗎？」

 

「那是一隻迷路的幼龍，這是兩隻完全長成的公龍！」Loki生氣地大吼：「我就知道來看龍是一個蠢主意，我根本不該同意，Thor根本沒辦法判斷什麼是安全、什麼是危險！」

 

「但你原先覺得這是一個棒透了的提議——」像是忽然聽見什麼聲音，Bucky轉過身，往他們走來的小徑彼端看去。

 

他又以為自己聽見了Steve的聲音，但這次他的目光隨即被從林間飛出的貓頭鷹吸引。

 

「Io？」漂亮的雕鴞降落在他的手臂上，這是他這趟出門第一次收到Steve的音訊。解下那張小紙條，看起來異常疲倦的雕鴞用喙部理了理自己的羽毛，單手拆開那張像是匆匆撕下來的羊皮紙，上頭依然是Steve的字跡。

 

「Steve Rogers還真是會挑時間——」看著臉色丕變的褐髮少年，Loki伸出手取走對方手裡的紙條，「——他都說什麼了？」

 

親愛的Bucky，我人在美國紐約，九月以後我不會再回去霍格華茲求學，珍重。

 

「你的……Steve。」


	12. Apartness

Rogers家所在的布魯克林舊公寓外觀看起來就和其他同時代的建築一樣破舊。但是Rogers家裡已煥然一新，被Sarah Rogers打理得一塵不染，龜裂的牆壁被補上了、透風的窗櫺也擺正，難以令人想像這不過是兩個月的光景。

 

「Steve，替我去轉角的商店買些雞蛋回來好嗎？」濕透的雙手在身上圍裙抹乾了水，Sarah一邊交代一邊走向客廳，此時，她看見Steve在沙發上的瘦小背影斜傾一邊，「Steve？」走近一看，手裡捧著一大本書原先在看的少年已經睡著了。

 

只覺好笑的金髮女巫解下了身上的圍裙，隨手擱在了入門餐桌椅背上，悄悄拾起桌上鑰匙串開門離去。

 

就在Sarah前腳剛踏出門，一陣冷風從微敞的窗外吹了進來，也吹醒了睡不踏實的Steve Rogers。少年注意到屋裡靜了下來，他闔起書本，拖著有些麻的腳步走到了Sarah本來所在的廚房，但裡頭沒有人。

 

「母親？」注意到桌上鑰匙不見了，猜想Sarah該是出門採買，看他睡著才沒說一聲。

 

坐回他們唯一的一張沙發上，Steve想起當時在雨夜裡Sarah得要在沒有人看見的情況下才能施法把這張被人棄置在街頭的舊沙發縮小帶回他們的舊公寓。

 

麻瓜大概是覺得這張沙發怎麼坐都會發出怪聲而不堪其擾吧？當Sarah從裡頭揪出一隻咬人仙的時候他們母子倆都嚇了一大跳，咬人仙逮到機會就往Steve的鼻尖上咬了一口，Sarah想用咒語驅走牠又怕傷到Steve，等到她抽起一旁的平底鍋一把打暈了咬人仙後，他們母子倆在破舊的屋裡相互看了彼此一眼，旋即忍不住大笑出聲。

 

這一點一滴母子間累積起來的回憶，都讓Steve心底滿溢著幸福。他在Barnes莊園也很快樂，但回到Sarah的身邊一切感覺卻又截然不同，那不只是快樂……當他們一起走過長長的步道去添購食物時，只單單是看著他們並行的身影，都能讓Steve打從心底覺得溫暖。

 

那是家的感覺、是一種歸屬，Sarah的手撫過他臉頰時，那種感覺更明確。

 

從無以名狀的感動，變成具體的感受。

 

那天Sarah從鄰近的魔法社區帶回了一本小冊子，那是美國巫師學校的介紹手冊，Sarah沒對他多說什麼，只把小冊子放在他平常在看的讀物上頭，既沒有告訴他那就是他未來的學校，也沒有明說她還會不會讓Steve回霍格華茲就讀。

 

九月馬上就要到了。Steve看著一旁麻瓜世界的報紙，美國作為他的家鄉，他卻對美國了解太少，於是當Sarah給了他一點美國麻瓜使用的錢幣時，他很快就拿去買了報紙和書，想好好認識美國。他手邊這份報紙是他前天所買，上頭的日期是八月二十一日。

 

他們到美國沒有多久就遇上了美國建國的國慶，那時他們正好第一次來到紐約最大的一條巫師街上購物，許多巫師都配戴上星條旗花色的裝扮，與總是黑壓壓一片的斜角巷相當不同。帶他們找到Rogers家故居的那位老巫師Jake也把進入Kaniff大街的方法教給了他們。

 

Jake是當時由Winnie指定的Rogers家鑰匙管理員，雷文克勞女巫團離開前將Rogers家隱藏了起來，請託Jake Wilson代為照顧。

 

Sarah找到方法從古靈閣取出了她多年的積蓄，並且在Kaniff大街上的巫師銀行找回了她的舊戶口，雖然櫃檯後方那名蒼白的巫師對於她全然不記得自己開過戶一事投以好奇的目光，卻還是站起身來替她驗證她的魔杖，他們也將Steve的魔杖加入帳戶擁有人的行列中。

 

Steve喜歡Kaniff大街上的所有店家，那條以紐約知名巫師家族Kaniff家命名的大街至今仍有由Kaniff家經營的藥草行坐落在大街底部，每一條蜿蜒的巷道裡都爬滿了不同的藤蔓，初夏四處都瀰漫著花草的香氣，與總是濕濕冷冷的斜角巷也不一樣。

 

走到書架前，上頭除了他們新買的書之外，還有一些Joseph的舊書。

 

他的貓頭鷹Io在晚了幾天以後自己橫跨了大西洋飛到Rogers家與他會合，至於他隨身的物品只有魔杖跟著他來了美國。他又抽高了一些，在Sarah準備的豐盛三餐與各種味道奇特魔藥伺候之下，他的身高雖沒有長足的進展，但總是多少長高了一些，現在他有Sarah的肩膀那麼高了。

 

抽出了被他塞在Joseph的聖經與Sarah新買的《神奇蕈類與它的一千種用法》之間的那本小冊子，Steve不由得嘆了一口氣，緩緩地在得到它許久以後，第一次嘗試打開它——

 

——外頭忽然傳來有人叩門的聲音。

 

Sarah不會敲門，而麻瓜會不得其門而入，來者只可能是巫師。如果是老Jake，他會先透過壁爐和他們說一聲，避免遇上他們外出。

 

他們沒有做什麼具體的防禦措施，這是第一個閃過Steve腦海裡的念頭，Sarah似乎不覺得美國面臨像歐洲或是英國那樣立即的黑巫師威脅，而Kaniff大街上的氣氛也不像有人為了黑巫師作祟而人心惶惶。

 

門口的人並未因為他沒有回覆而死心，很快地又傳來了兩聲規律的叩門聲，沒有因為毫無回應就失去耐性。

 

把手裡的小冊子放回原處的Steve走了幾步來到門口：「請問是哪位？」

 

「Steve，我是Dumbledore教授，能否請你開門讓我進來？我有事想要與你以及你的母親懇談。」

 

聞言Steve幾乎是毫不猶豫就打開了門，「Dumbledore教授。」

 

Dumbledore尾端已經透出霜白的眉毛在看見他的同時晾高了些許，「你長高了，Rogers先生。」

 

「是，一吋。」有些高興地替自己解釋，Steve從門邊讓開，但Dumbledore並沒有立刻進來，「……教授？」

 

「我會強烈建議你，Rogers先生，不要對門外的訪客掉以輕心，雖然我並非偽裝者，但我還是希望你在每次開門以前，先問我一個只有你與我之間才知道的事，確認來者確實是我沒錯，在這個動盪不安的時代，此舉會比較明智。」

 

「所以我應當要問你一個問題？」門口的紅髮巫師點了點頭，而這個問題幾乎是立刻就浮現在Steve的腦海裡，「你曾經送給我一樣禮物，教授，那樣禮物是什麼東西？」

 

「一只我在麻瓜市集上找到的舊懷錶。」平靜給出回答的巫師這才緩緩走進了Rogers家，他身上穿著的仍是那套酒紅色的西裝，Steve不想挑剔自己的學院導師，不過根據他這些時間觀察，就連布魯克林路上的麻瓜都很少穿上此種顏色的衣物。

 

「教授，我不確定母親何時才會返家，但她若是進行尋常採購，應該很快就會回來。」Steve挪開自己放在沙發上的書本，「請坐，我去倒杯茶。」

 

「太好了，如果可以的話我想要一杯水就好。」坐下來的巫師盯著書架上歪出一個小角的小冊子，而帶著水杯回到客廳裡的少年循著視線看了過去，片刻後才緩緩遞出手裡水杯，「……太感謝你了，每次長途進行消影現影總是讓我口乾舌燥。」

 

金髮少年在巫師的示意下坐到了沙發的另一頭，「教授，你怎麼會找到布魯克林來？」

 

「我曾經到這裡來過一趟，尋找的方式應該與你們找到這裡的方式大同小異，聯繫最後與尚未失去記憶的Sarah Rogers接觸過的美國治療女巫協會，然後抵達布魯克林，在大街小巷中尋找魔法的痕跡，我注意到這處舊公寓，從外觀看來，唯有第二層樓比下方一層少了一個窗戶，代表這裡有一間被魔法隱藏起來的房間。」巫師緩緩解釋，「而當我在這裡逗留了一陣子，老Jake先生就從他的住處，斜對面的公寓走了過來，後續大概沒什麼詳細解釋的必要了。」

 

「可是老Jake說房子只會為Rogers家的成員敞開，你又是怎麼進來的呢？」而且Jake也沒跟他們說過Dumbledore來訪的事。

 

「當初雷文克勞女巫團將鑰匙交給Jake時，就是讓外人能夠保有開啟這道門的方法，在確認過我真的是來自英國魔法學校的教師後，在Jake的陪同下讓我進到屋裡，出於時間急迫，我也只抽走了那張照片。」比著被Sarah留在原位的空相框，「現在該讓它物歸原位。」下一刻被他留在Buchanan家的相片忽然出現在相框之中，「Buchanan夫人託我帶來不少東西，包括——」從口袋裡掏出那只舊懷錶的紅髮巫師把懷錶放上了Steve手中，「——這個。」

 

懷錶打開的同時，分針轉到數字六的位置上，一排瘦長的字體浮現在上顯示著挪威一字。

 

「經過我稍稍改良後，它現在能夠模糊地指出Barnes先生的方向，不過我不能保證它的效力多好，也許以後你遇上了其他心儀之人，它會表現得更精準一些。」微笑的巫師在看著少年臉色轉暗的同時也緩緩收起了笑意，「天下無不散的筵席，Rogers先生，有時候無論我們多麼捨不得，都得要跟摯愛道別。」

 

「我還不知道——」欲言又止的Steve盯著懷錶頂端輕輕晃動著的James B. Barnes字樣，「——母親寫信給Dippet校長了，但我們還沒討論過是否——」

 

「學校的貓頭鷹並沒有送信給你，但屬於你的那封信現在在我手裡。」Dumbledore從另一側的口袋掏出背面烙有霍格華茲校徽的信封，「你現在已經不靠近英國了，而在美國南方的這所巫師學校，融合了印第安當地的巫術知識還有非洲古老的魔法和咒語，一樣可以帶給你做為巫師所具備的豐富知識，不需要擔心它的品質，它就跟霍格華茲一樣好，雖然美國並不熱衷於魁地奇運動，反倒是另外一種運動更為風行……」

 

這時門口傳來鑰匙轉動和Sarah Rogers的聲音：「你看我替你帶了什麼……」見到屋裡的客人，Sarah困惑地皺起眉，「Albus Dumbledore？」

 

「日安，Rogers夫人。」站起身向她致意的巫師在得到對方的頷首回覆後，「我能稍微耽誤妳今日一些時間嗎？」

 

「當然。」看向自己的孩子，Sarah Rogers走至金髮少年身邊，攬過對方坐了下來，「你是葛萊分多現在的學院導師，也是Steve的變形學教授，這些我都知道……如果你是為了他不回去霍格華茲一事，只怕我們沒什麼能討論了。」

 

「我這趟是帶一些Steve的物品過來給他。」朝現在有了相片的相框看了一眼，「由於妳並沒有給予Barnes夫人足夠的時間解釋，我想我可以從我的角度提供給妳一些妳所不知道的事情，包括妳突然帶走Steve對Winnie以及George造成的傷害。」

 

「⋯⋯他們對我造成的傷害呢？」Sarah緊緊皺起眉，「Steve被帶離了我的身邊——」

 

「那些⋯⋯都不是Winnie Buchanan所造成，反倒是如果雷文克勞女巫團不違抗當時魔法部的指示到布魯克林來，妳已經病逝，孩子也不會長大，當他們獲知Steve被送去麻瓜孤兒院，Barnes夫婦也盡其所能、甚至領養了他，他們沒有義務這麼做，但他們選擇這麼做。」Dumbledore的語調雖輕但說話的眼神和態度都是Steve從未見識過的嚴厲，「妳認為妳是他的親生母親，把他從養育他六年時光的養父母身邊帶走，他們怎麼能不傷心——」

 

「——我有寫信給他們。」金髮少年打斷了自己學院的導師，「當Io找到我以後，我就立刻寫了兩封信讓她帶回去給Barnes先生和Barnes夫人⋯⋯以及Bucky。」

 

Sarah有些訝異地望著自己的孩子，「Steve⋯⋯」

 

「我也很想念他們，怕他們擔心，所以信上很仔細地解釋了我的情況，我告訴他們現在和母親一起在布魯克林生活很安全，這裏完全沒有黑巫師葛林戴華德及其黨羽活動的痕跡、母親也非常疼愛我、鄰居Jake Wilson是一名以繪畫維生的巫師等等⋯⋯所有的事我都詳盡地寫了，我也提到一有機會回去英國我就會去找他們⋯⋯」

 

「你也會⋯⋯想念他們嗎？」Sarah Rogers沒有想到她這麼做竟然也傷到了Steve的心。

 

「但我很想跟妳一起生活，Barnes夫人與Barnes先生也與我討論過，本來我也是希望能夠回到妳的身邊，只是以為⋯⋯」Steve看了一下沉默沒再說話的Dumbledore，「⋯⋯以為我們會待在英國。」

 

過了許久屋裏都無人說話。

 

「當然，妳有全權決定孩子教育方針的權利，而Barnes夫妻也已經向魔法部放棄Steve的監護權，你們母子的血緣也受到魔法部的認可，現在他就是妳的孩子，如果妳要就此在紐約生活，那也是妳的權利，如我所言，我只是過來帶一些東西給Steve，無意對於妳的教育方針指手畫腳，我想應該就此告別了。」就在紅髮巫師站起身的同時，Steve注意到自己擱在沙發邊矮几上的書裏，似乎夾進了一個信封。

 

「日安，Rogers夫人，Steve。」語句方歇的同時，紅髮巫師的身影便從屋內憑空不見。

 

***

 

九月一日當天，長袍上別有級長徽章的James Barnes在與Loki Odinson說了幾句話後，便與Cedrella Black往級長車廂走去，沿路他在每一節車廂中尋找Steve Rogers的身影，他見到了Maximus Prewett與Septimus Weasley，兩人幾乎是在看見他的同時立刻撇開了視線。

 

Dippet在指派他的級長信件上額外附註了指派他做級長的原因，過去一學期他雖然犯了嚴重的錯誤，但在完成勞動服務的過程中表現優異——其實不過就是協助Slughorn調配魔藥，他不知道哪裏稱得上表現優異——另外希望他用為學校服務的心，好好協助年幼的史萊哲林學生適應學校生活，這不只是一種榮譽，還是一次贖罪的機會，學習正道。

 

他不在乎，一點也不在乎。

 

伸手以指腹按著胸口徽章上微微浮起象徵級長的字母，James Barnes狀似認真，其實對於前方講述級長責任的學生男主席所言一個字也沒有聽進去。

 

收到Steve Rogers的信以後，他提前結束了旅程，儘速趕回家中，但Steve早已與Sarah離去，留下一整間沒有絲毫物品變動，唯獨房間主人不會再回來的空房。Loony總是哭哭啼啼地上菜，每次抽泣都像是在喊Rogers小主人。

 

女孩們一直等到返家才知道Steve離開的事，Dorcas雖然難過，但很快就負起安慰妹妹們的責任，要她們放心Steve會與她們在霍格華茲相見。

 

那時他才發現Steve沒有告訴其他人他不會返回霍格華茲的事。

 

Bucky不由得對此燃起些許希望，也許後來Sarah要讓Steve回來霍格華茲求學了也未必，但方才在火車發動的前一刻，他都沒見著Steve，而Weasley家的男孩那一抹像是剛被氣哭過的神情，很有可能是在假期結束前終於收到了Steve的音訊，告訴他們他再也不會回來了。

 

他的手用力地劃過了徽章邊緣，「嘖⋯⋯」下一刻豆大的血滴就從他的手指上掉落，穿過他的黑色長袍消失。

 

Steve回到他的母親身邊，他真正的親人身邊，Bucky知道自己應該要為他高興，有這麼一剎那的時間，他確實很高興。但很快他的高興就被擔心淹沒，他不知道美國的巫師學校如何上課，連打聽都不知道從何打聽，也許那裡有更多比Steve還瘦小的男孩所以Steve不會被欺負、也許Steve很快就會交到新朋友所以不會感到寂寞，這些⋯⋯他都無從得知。

 

Steve Rogers看似已經不在他的命運之中，已與他無關，他卻無法不為Steve擔心。

 

那麼他還在Steve Rogers錯綜複雜的宿命裡頭嗎？還是那條把他們纏繞在一起的命運已經走到了盡頭？

 

從七歲的時候Steve到Barnes莊園起，Bucky只知道照著父母的意思好好照顧Steve，Steve也在童年與成長的時光中，變成他最重視的朋友、最喜愛的人，而當他到了霍格華茲以後，他才開始學會其他的課題，學會適時疏遠Steve，讓他在自己的學院裡頭交上好朋友，儘管疏遠Steve的同時他也無比地難過。

 

沒有朋友取代得了Steve Rogers，他以為是因為Steve Rogers是他的手足，但又不止如此——就因為Steve Rogers從來不是他的親生弟弟，他對Steve的感情是來自對彼此的了解，不是來自血緣的羈絆。

 

現在Steve Rogers又替他上了全新的一課。

 

如果生離就是所謂他必須接受的命運，Bucky也看不出他能夠有反抗命運的選擇，只能接受。

 

巡視車廂的時候，他見到Dorcas孤身一人坐在一個包廂裡頭，於是轉身向好友開口：「我過去看看她。」

 

才走進車廂，他最年長的妹妹就撲向前抱住他，「Prewett與Weasley給我看了Steve寫給他們的信，信上說他在前往美國南方巫師學校的路上⋯⋯」

 

已經料到差不多會是這種答案的Bucky沒有回話，只是輕輕撫過女孩的背。

 

女孩收緊了環抱著他的力道，「我知道你一定比我更傷心，Bucky，但你得要說出來⋯⋯你什麼都不說最後會悶壞你自己⋯⋯」

 

停下輕撫女孩的動作，Bucky望著窗外，英格蘭最後一塊金黃平原在鐵橋的盡頭隱沒。

 

***

 

「我在想加入球隊。」

 

Loki Odinson從他剛舀起一瓢湯的湯匙之上看向開口說這話的Cedrella Black，「妳想要加入什麼球隊？」

 

「當然是魁地奇球隊。」Black家的女孩用一副理所當然的語氣開口，「我如果想要加入球隊，應該會入選吧？」

 

「妳是太常和Callidora混在一起所以傻掉了嗎？」Loki一邊放下手裡湯匙，一邊拿起擱在一旁的餐巾擦拭著自己胸口方才濺上的湯汁，「想要加入球隊要去參加甄選，倘若妳的表現夠好，妳就能夠入選，只是……我記得妳的掃把騎得不怎麼樣。」

 

「這就不需要你來擔心了，距離飛行課都已經過了這麼多年，你怎麼知道在這段期間我騎掃把飛行的技術不會變好呢？」有些惱怒地瞪著對面又重新喝起湯來的Loki Odinson。

 

不發出一點聲響將湯喝進嘴裡的黑髮少年聳了聳肩，「妳在魔藥課的表現就數年如一日地表現低落。」

 

「我一定會加入球隊，你等著看。」有些生氣的女孩轉過頭，看著一旁從開學以來表現就像一具空殼的James Barnes，「James？」

 

晾高眉回應女孩呼喊的褐髮少年碗裡的食物幾乎原封不動，眼神則是落在湯碗與餐桌之間，讓人完全看不出來他有沒有將餐桌上的話題聽進去。

 

「你覺得我應該加入球隊嗎？」很有耐心地重複了一次自己方才與黑髮少年進行的話題，「Loki認為我沒有辦法從甄選中脫穎而出。」

 

「……妳當然可以，Odinson自己掃把騎得不好，想拖妳下水，怕妳加入球隊以後，他就成為全史萊哲林掃把騎得最差的人了。」回過神來參與他們對話的James Barnes表現得就像是平常一樣，嘴角依舊維持微微上揚的弧度，好像方才的出神全是旁人的錯覺。

 

與對面的Loki Odinson互看了一眼，Cedrella Black微微搖了搖頭，阻止Loki Odinson開口，但下一刻已然出聲的黑髮少年選擇忽略她的示意，「……你過得像遊魂一樣，說有多難看就有多難看……不過就是一個Steve Rogers，又不是全世界。」

 

抬起頭望向黑髮少年，Bucky將眼前的湯碗往前推了一些，「我用完餐了，明天見。」

 

「你要逃避這件事到什麼時候？」壓低音量嘶聲追問的黑髮少年語氣不善，「我們也是你的朋友，你表現得像是你所有朋友家人都死光了。」

 

「你在吃醋嗎？」褐髮少年困惑地反問，「你們當然都是我的朋友。」

 

「那你有事不需要悶在心底，你可以告訴我們你的想法……」向上看進站起身的James Barnes眼底，Cedrella Black蹙起眉，「但你從來不提，也不說Steve Rogers的事，葛萊分多的學生都顯得有些沮喪了，何況是你，只是你不跟我們分享，我們也不知道怎麼幫你。」

 

「事實是……」想要回答卻一時半刻不知從何說起的Bucky抿起了唇，「……我們該去巡邏了，如果妳還沒用完餐，我就自己先去。」

 

接著他也沒等女孩回覆，頭也不回地往餐廳門口走去，消失在走廊的黑影之中。


	13. Gap

「你的表現真的很好，Barnes先生，這是我看到最精緻的跨物種變形成果，有創意同時毫無瑕疵，你應當為史萊哲林贏得五分。」

 

被稱讚的Bucky只是露出淺淺的微笑，低下頭在羊皮紙上細細描述起方才他在課堂上成功演示過程，他確信這會是Dumbledore今天賦予他們的作業，也必然會是未來一周即將登場的期末考考題。

 

「請注意，跨物種變形術的兩者如果在外形上具有相似性，成功的可能性會大幅提升⋯⋯另外，下課後Barnes先生，我需要你留下來一下。」紅髮巫師停頓片刻後又開口：「如果Odinson先生需要的話，他可以陪同你留下。」

 

「我才不想陪他留下來。」語帶厭惡在旁人的笑聲中回絕此項提議的黑髮少年在教授宣布下課後站起身，收拾起自己的書本，「……我們在餐廳見。」

 

「好。」向另一頭的Cedrella點了點頭，Bucky從左側的長桌空隙走了出來，繞到前頭教室與Dumbledore相視，但紅髮巫師的目光很快挪到教室裡其他的學生身上。

 

待到所有學生依序離開了教室以後，Dumbledore才緩緩開口：「Steve Rogers下一個學期將會回到霍格華茲來就讀。」

 

簡直就像平地一聲雷落在自己耳邊的Bucky皺起了眉，許久以後才擠出一句回答：「……這與我有什麼關聯嗎？」他心中本來想說的是關他屁事，但出於對師長的尊敬，還是換成了比較文雅的表達方式。

 

「你不想要知道他為什麼離開，又為什麼回來嗎？」Dumbledore的語氣沒有任何明顯的起伏，就好像這是課堂上一個簡單的問題。

 

「他有離開的自由，也有回來的權利。」給了一個他所能夠想到最有禮貌的回答，同時壓抑著自己想轉身離開的衝動，「……我能告辭了嗎？」

 

「James，你是一個很頑固的孩子，你今年甚至沒有返家度過聖誕節，如果我沒記錯的話，是嗎？」

 

Dumbledore那抹聽不出來什麼情緒起伏的語調過去從來不曾困擾過Bucky，「那也不過是半年前的事，Dumbledore教授，你沒有記錯，我人在學校裡。」

 

「為什麼不回去？」Dumbledore停頓了片刻，又繼續開口：「我無意刺探你的想法，只是作為你的師長，我相信你有一些問題需要解答。」

 

「如果我有變形學上的疑問，我會即刻拿出來與你討論，毫不猶豫。」他有些壓制不住自己的怒氣，「但現在看來我沒有任何需要你解答的問題。」

 

「你有一些問題想要問Steve Rogers，而我有Steve Rogers準備給你的解答。」Dumbledore稍稍拉開了自己右手邊的抽屜，取出了一些信件，「他寫信給你，只是你沒有回，後來他停止寫信，是嗎？」

 

「那是我個人的事，我不需要回答。」態度轉趨冷硬的少年把本來垂在身邊的雙手環抱在胸前，「我不需要從任何人那裡得知任何事，如果我想要解答，我很擅長找出來。」

 

「好，那麼也許今天我們的角色可以倒過來，我有一些疑惑，而你可以給我回答，這樣你願意協助你的教授嗎？」Dumbledore語氣裡流露出些許無可奈何，「就當作這是一個老人頭腦不好使以後的無理要求。」

 

要是Dumbledore教授算老的話，Dippet教授就是半個木乃伊了，「我有其他的選擇嗎？」

 

「在我看來沒有，我認為這件事對你必然有益處，不然我也不會找你來懇談，不是嗎？」Dumbledore看著這些年五官輪廓愈來愈像Winnie Buchanan的James Barnes，擁有與他母親一樣好強卻又溫柔的眼睛，「Steve Rogers接受了美國巫師學校的邀請，從霍格華茲以寄讀生的身分前去就讀，此一作為可以使他的學業不至於中斷，他也不會陷入知道兩所學校祕密的尷尬處境，要知道轉學生在巫師學校裡頭少之又少，因為巫師吝於分享他們的知識，即使是對他們的同類，又或者在有國際聯盟存在的情況下。」

 

他當然知道，Thor Odinson也很少談論德姆蘭的事，一方面是想保護北方巫師，另一方面也是出於一點驕傲吧，巫師多少都有一點較勁的意味，不然每四年舉辦一次的魁地奇世界杯也不會那麼熱鬧盛大了。

 

「我不確定美國校方怎麼做到，但是他們確實友善地將Rogers先生收入他們的學校中，並且給予他一個合適的位置，像一般學生一樣受教育，據信上表示，他除了花大部分的時間思念你之外，其他時間他也享受了愉快的校園生活。」

 

如果Steve在寫給他的信上少一點描述思念自己的部分，多花一點篇幅描述他愉快的校園生活，那麼Bucky還會考慮，也許就是花個幾天考慮要不要提筆寫信回覆。聖誕節時他收到Steve送給他的聖誕禮物，他無法回禮，但卻抱著Steve的貓頭鷹一整天，直到Io都無法忍受用喙部狠狠啄了他滿手傷後，他才甘願放開。

 

「他原先要回到霍格華茲就讀，但出於Rogers夫人疏忽，我不揣測是故意或是無意，他們趕不上火車離開的時間，這般失誤可以說是巫師對於時間概念的低落、也可以歸咎是大自然的奧妙，時差……總之，Steve只好繼續回到他原先的旅程前往美國的學校，但Sarah Rogers與我們和美國校方已經取得共識，他仍舊會返回霍格華茲就讀，他們母子都會回到英國生活。」

 

「……教授，你說有問題想要問我，但我還沒聽到問題在哪？」如今聽再多Steve Rogers的事對他而言已經毫無意義，他已經做了決定。

 

「原諒老人的前情提要總是說得比較多一點。」揮了一下衣袖在一旁變出了兩杯南瓜汁，「在逐漸變熱的天氣裡頭，冰涼的南瓜汁總是我最喜歡的飲料。」

 

在紅髮巫師的眼神強迫下，Bucky不得不拿起靠近自己的那杯南瓜汁，而對方緊盯著自己喝下第一口的眼神，讓Bucky幾乎都要懷疑Dumbledore在其中放了吐真劑，都是Slughorn逼他協助準備教材的緣故，他對這款魔藥簡直是敬而遠之。

 

「說到哪了？其實兩校對於課程的安排可以說是南轅北轍，不是說他們不重視基礎訓練，又或者是格外推崇特定的魔法，但Rogers先生適應得不錯，我相信南方的炸雞與玉米餅料理給予他不錯的照顧，他抽高了許多，我猜想也許下次你見到他的時候，他會擺脫過去病懨懨的模樣，對此我想你也樂觀其成吧？」

 

是問他對於Steve長高高興不高興嗎？「我為他高興，所以我能離開了嗎？」

 

「只怕我還有一個問題。」巫師笑了笑，「你的祖父Edward Barnes與我有過一些交集，他如今長睡不醒的情況，誰也不樂見，而非洲傳入北美的巫術當中，有一些治療咒語對此現象相當有效，Rogers夫人在Steve Rogers求學期間也不是無事可做，她加入了紐約巫師社區最重要的醫院，並且在其中持續治療師的工作，而她也與幾位來自紐奧良的女巫習得了這些治療咒語。」

 

不知道此一話題最終將如何結束的Bucky只覺得喉嚨一陣收緊，於是再次拿起桌上的南瓜汁，再喝了兩大口。

 

「還有許多複雜的事在進行，而在此我想問你的問題其實是：如果最終Rogers先生因為他母親的緣故重回Barnes莊園的話，你還會歡迎他嗎？還是他就該從此待在美國比較好？」

 

「……那由他自己決定。」Bucky稍嫌用力地放下了手裡的杯子，瞬間失控的魔力讓所有他手邊的物品全都浮在空中搖晃，南瓜汁都灑了出來，「我很抱歉……」

 

「不需要。」又揮了揮手，灑出來的南瓜汁與杯子全都一併消失，這兩手無杖魔法讓Bucky蹙起了眉頭，「我們都有一些失控的時候。」

 

不想承認自己情緒受到影響而失控，但否認明擺著的事實只會讓自己顯得蒼白無力。

 

「你可以離開了，James，你已經給了我最好的回答。」

 

 

***

 

 

Steve再三向Sarah保證他可以自己前往王十字車站，由於他們也只是剛剛抵達倫敦，Sarah甚至還帶著一些行李，他不想再讓母親為了他還要放下所有東西再陪同他從其實距離王十字車站不遠的斜角巷走過去。提前與母親告別，他一手提著自己的皮箱——裡頭有他新作的長袍，舊的都不合身了——另一手提著Io的鳥籠，裡頭的貓頭鷹正因為白晝昏沉地熟睡。

 

不過提著貓頭鷹還是讓一旁的行人對他投以好奇的目光。

 

尷尬地向倫敦街頭的行人道安，「日安，先生。」

 

那人像是終於體會到自己的目光有多麼失禮，匆匆頷首以後才又繼續他的腳步。

 

他也繼續自己往前走的方向，Steve不覺得皮箱重，雖然裡頭裝了不少東西，包括他從美國帶回來的一些小玩意，他希望一套迷你人偶打著闊盆的模型會讓Prewett和Weasley高興，他有好多禮物要送給他的朋友們，而他最希望的是Bucky會收下他送的畫。

 

他希望自己能和Bucky恢復昔日的友誼，他不會要求太多，朋友若是他最初在Bucky身邊的姿態，那麼他也願意這是最終的身分，只要這是Bucky所希望的結果。

 

他抓緊了一下被風吹起的外套，等著穿過前頭的馬車與汽車參雜著的街道。

 

王十字車站就在眼前，闊別一年，他得承認他想念英國的一切，包括微涼的天氣，而他想念最多的人，等下也會出現在車站裡頭。

 

婉拒了行李員的協助，Steve有些尷尬地迴避開了那句他要前往哪個月台的關切，所幸車站裡提著籠子的人變多了，有些人的籠子裡裝著幾隻毛茸茸的猴子，而Steve若不是去了一趟美國，還看不出來那些來自熱帶的動物是吼猴，常見於中南美洲，不知道麻瓜提著猴子要去哪？

 

趁著一旁麻瓜們抬頭看著開始緩緩翻動的月台告示，Steve Rogers穿進了九又四分之三月台的入口，因為他到得很早，台上只有寥寥數人走動。

 

將行李推進行李架上，再把Io的鳥籠栓緊，裡頭的雕鴞短暫地睜開眼，狀似再跟他打招呼一般，下一刻又恢復沉睡的模樣。

 

他身上那件繼承自他父親的舊夾克被母親用魔法修復與調整，現在只稍稍有些不合身，依照他發育的速度，應該今年暑假過後就會大小適中，Sarah的煩惱是等到Steve愈長愈高後，她不確定怎麼做才能放大這件衣物去適應他的體型。

 

走上只有少數幾名學生的火車，當他走經過的時候，一些好奇的目光落在他的身上。

 

想來也是，如果是去年新生可能就沒見過他，現在忽然出現一個陌生又不像是今年新生的人必然會引發好奇。

 

他沒有想到的是就算是舊生見到他很可能也不認得他了。

 

給自己找了一處靠近尾端的車廂坐了下來，想起Weasley說他似乎追隨家中兄長們的傳統獲選擔任級長，而還是一派放蕩不羈作風的Prewett則是在信上語帶不屑地表示自己對於一份專門對別人指手劃腳的工作沒有興趣。

 

不管怎麼樣，他可以替自己跟Prewett佔一個包廂，他猜雖然自己離開了一年，Bucky還是不大可能願意與他共坐在一個包廂裡吧？已經無關他現在能不能保護自己、舉止會不會引來他人側目，現在他連修復他們的友誼都不知道從何開口。

 

「看看誰回來了？」包廂門才被拉開，Steve立刻接到摯友的擁抱，「Steve Rogers！」

 

「Max。」對方跟他一樣明顯地長高許多，瘦瘦高高的Maximus Prewett連身上的襯衫都沒老實地塞進身下長褲裡，「抱歉，看來你的紐約之行得要延後幾年了。」

 

「比起紐約行，我比較希望你在霍格華茲，Ignatius畢業以後我們被打得可慘了，去年最後，今年他們選了Victoria當隊長，我想她會重整一下陣容，你現在……」看了看Steve的體型，黑髮少年笑了笑，「……完全是個看守手的樣子了。」

 

「我想我連追蹤手的位置也可以打，闊盆真的很好玩，講求速度，也講求策略。」Steve往後坐回椅子上，揚起一邊嘴角笑著解釋，「球員必須要不斷地將闊球快速地在隊友之間移轉，在爆炸以前把它放進兩端的小釜裡，而對手會一波一波地阻擋你，很刺激。」

 

「看看來誰在那裏成了運動健將？」笑瞇著眼聽他解釋黑髮少年，瞥了一眼走廊，「我想你會想知道，我剛剛看到Barnes了。」

 

「……你說Dorcas嗎？」明知故問的金髮少年忽然著迷於研究火車包廂窗櫺上的痕跡，「我記得有人說過她長得很漂亮。」

 

「我可不是那個需要偷跑下床去偷看Barnes家成員的人。」黑髮少年嘆了一口氣，「我可不是Weasley，沒那麼遲鈍，你老是盯著他看……」

 

「因為他很好看，這點你不能否認。」無意隱藏的Steve低頭看著自己的鞋尖笑了笑，「我覺得他是這個世上最好看的人。」

 

「是嗎？我倒覺得他扣別人分時的嘴臉相當惹人厭，Prewett，走廊上不能奔跑，扣五分。」吐了吐舌頭黑髮少年無法忍受端正坐好太久，立刻橫躺下來倒在座位上，「我不知道有沒有人告訴過你，他去年就是級長了，所以會在級長車廂裡頭，也可能會出來找Odinson。」

 

的確沒人跟他說Bucky當上級長的事，Barnes先生與Barnes夫人的信上都急著確定他在新學校一切都好，Barnes先生至少跨海寄了三次Loony做的零嘴給他，深怕他吃不習慣美洲的食物，更擔心他在那裏生病。也有可能是Bucky不願他們在信上提到太多關於他的事，也有可能……種種可能……

 

就在他還在沉思時，Bucky的側臉從他的包廂外匆匆行過，目不斜視，就好像沒有看見他一樣地走了過去，將這一幕收進眼底的Maximus Prewett不怎麼高興地再度開口：「我還是不知道，為什麼你會喜歡那個小混蛋。」

 

「因為他是我的小混蛋。」Steve笑了笑，站起身推開車門走了出去，「Bucky！」

 

被他這麼一喊，行經過的褐髮少年停下了腳步，接著轉過身來緩緩對上他的雙眸，「Steve Rogers⋯⋯」

 

「只是想跟你打聲招呼。」揚唇笑了下的Steve Rogers手還搭在包廂門上。

 

Bucky沒再答話，只是用一抹近乎被激怒的神情盯著他，好半晌後才又轉過身，繼續往列車尾端走去。

 

「⋯⋯Odinson應該是在最後面的車廂，那個外國來的傢伙老是死氣沉沉的模樣，史萊哲林的學生為什麼都白得像蠟？」

 

坐回自己位置上的Steve Rogers笑了笑，「可能因為他們不常從事戶外活動？」

 

「總之，我很高興你回來了，只是不會每個人都喜歡你回來，Drusus Rosier也還在，那傢伙愈來愈陰沉了，你知道他哥還在阿茲卡班裡頭嗎？他肯定不會喜歡你跑回來。」Prewett從口袋裡掏出了一只乍看像燈泡的小玩意，「這東西還不錯，要是Drusus Rosier在附近，它會告訴你。」

 

接過對方拋過來的禮物，Steve雙眉微微抬高，「⋯⋯謝了，這是測奸器？我好像在哪裏讀到過⋯⋯是Edgar Stroulger發明用來偵測黑魔法的法寶？」

 

「你這書蟲，我可不知道發明的人叫什麼，但這是測奸器沒錯，我叔叔送了一個給我，不過我覺得你更需要，當你今年生日禮物吧，反正我當時也沒送你什麼。」黑髮少年坐直起身，「史萊哲林過去一年很平靜，但你要我說的話，我會用暗潮洶湧來形容他們，有些傢伙當然一派置身事外的樣子，Black家的成員大多都還是那副睥睨眾生的姿態、Avery還是一副蠢樣——」被Steve的笑聲打斷，Maximus Prewett皺起眉，「——怎麼？他活像一隻山怪，Crouch，大的小的都一副指高氣昂，但這些人我不覺得他們有什麼陰謀，其他傢伙，就很難說。」

 

「你說Odinson也有份嗎？」沒聽見這個名字讓金髮少年顯得很訝異，「Odinson⋯⋯」

 

「Odinson，不說我根本不記得他人在史萊哲林，他就跟你的Bucky一樣，活像在另外一個學院裡頭，我有說過Barnes神出鬼沒到嚇人的程度嗎？」興致上來的黑髮少年在身前晃了晃手指，「我老是被他在天文塔下活逮。」

 

Steve Rogers雙手撐在膝上傾身向前，「我倒是想知道你去天文塔做什麼。」

 

「躺在寢室裡頭有的時候很無聊。」被Steve Rogers的神情逗樂，Prewett家的男孩笑了笑，「忍不住就想下床走走。」

 

「Seppy知道你下床的小冒險嗎？」Steve靠回窗邊，這時火車開始緩緩啟動，往前進的同時，他也從窗裡看見了Barnes夫婦，沒空等同伴回應，他轉身抬起車窗，探了大半個身子出去，「Barnes先生、Barnes夫人！」

 

月台上攬著他們兩個小女兒的夫妻也看見了他，巫師對他的舉動相當擔心，「Steve，太危險了，你在做什麼？」

 

「Phoebe、Anna！」笑著與他想念至深的一家人揮手，「聖誕節見！」

 

最小的女孩此時掙脫了母親的手追著火車往月台盡頭跑去，「Steve！」

 

「Anna，我會帶禮物回來看妳。」看著小女孩瞬間儲滿淚水的大眼，金髮少年嘆了一口氣，「別哭，我們很快就會見面了！」

 

當火車駛出車站再也看不見月台，Steve才整個人縮回包廂裡頭，轉身就對上Bucky那雙隱隱透著怒氣的雙眸，「危險動作，Steve Rogers，千萬別再做這種事，不然你會給你自己找麻煩。」

 

Maximus橫躺在座位上慵懶地開口：「學期還沒開始，Barnes，你需要急著說教嗎？」

 

沒說什麼的褐髮少年下一刻推開車門又走了出去，Steve則是踏了一步想再追上去，卻被下一刻走進車廂來緊緊抱住他的女孩擋住，「⋯⋯Dorcas。」

 

「我們以為你再也不會回來了，你什麼都沒說就離開，Anna好傷心。」女孩放開擁抱，臉上露出笑彎的雙眼，「Bucky沒說，但我們都知道他也很想念你，他只是嘴硬不承認。」

 

想念與否Steve不敢妄言，但他知道自己至少可以主動求和維持他們的友誼。

 

「我們都很怕他因為想念你會悶壞他自己，不過⋯⋯後來好一點了，他開始和一個叫做Natasha的女孩通信，對方是德姆蘭的學生，他老是花很多時間在跟她寫信，Jupiter也成天在外頭飛個不停——」

 

Steve苦笑了一下，眼角看見的Prewett擔心地緊皺起眉，眼前的少女卻渾然不覺逕自喜孜孜地描述著Bucky因為初戀女友詭異的舉止。

 

「——爸媽不大認同，我猜是他花太多時間在寫信上，他們也是暑假才開始通信⋯⋯Steve？」女孩見他目光游離至包廂門外，「Steve？」

 

回過神的少年揚起嘴角，輕聲回應：「沒事，Dorcas，我只是真的很為他高興。」

 

 

***

 

 

才開學第三天，Bucky Barnes便陷入了左右為難的局面，他的兩個朋友就似乎決定永遠不要與對方說話了。或是該說女孩決定再也不與Loki Odinson說話，在家中一向讓著妹妹們的Bucky深知Loki的嘴巴可以有多壞，理所當然預設是Loki說錯了什麼。

 

「你可以道個歉，不是人人都是Thor會主動向你低頭。」一個Steve Rogers重回霍格華茲就夠讓他頭痛了，他的好友還來添堵，「就告訴她你很抱歉就行了。」

 

「為什麼你假設做錯事的人是我？」碧眼少年蹙起眉，「我只回答了她一個問題，一個她想知道的問題，不過是因為答案不如她所願而已，我無法為此道歉。」

 

「什麼問題你非得和她作對？」一想到作對就想到Steve的Bucky忍不住壓了壓自己的太陽穴，「她是該死的Black，覺得全天下都會照著她的意思，你的銀舌頭可以說些好聽的話，不用討好，也許只要輕鬆帶過⋯⋯」

 

Loki Odinson沉下臉色，低聲回應：「我可以不與她爭辯、我也可以裝作沒聽見她天真的傻話，但唯獨這個問題我無法說謊。」

 

Bucky嘆息：「梅林，Loki，只是要你說一個謊，你說過成千上萬個了。」

 

「我唯獨無法假造我的心意，Barnes。」Loki Odinson那雙綠色的眼睛盯著眼前之人片刻，然後緩緩挪開看著窗外漆黑一片的湖底，「所以我也無法接受她的心意。」

 

這下也不知該怎麼回應的褐髮少年，怔怔地看向通往Cedrella Black寢室的那一扇門。

 

Steve Rogers這時倒好，沒有替他的童年玩伴帶來更多困擾，反之因為平白比他人落後一年的學業，雖說有些科目他可能表現得更為傑出，但有些科目看來落後得更多，前者像是變形學他的進度已經達到相當高深的程度，後者像是魔藥學，解毒劑他都沒有能夠無誤配製出的把握，而Slughorn面有難色地提醒他不是哪裏都能找到羊糞石。Dumbledore認為他的變形學已經有普等巫測傑出的程度，並要求他時常殷勤地練習持續精進，Merrythought也認為他的黑魔法防禦術比起其他同年級學生而言更為出色。

 

在他又一次炸掉自己的大釜後，忍無可忍的Slughorn在課後把他留下，「Rogers先生，我以為美國巫師以能調配多種不同來源的魔藥聞名。」

 

「教授，我僅在那裡學習一年的時間，而且他們仰賴最多的還是符咒。」美國巫師相信只要人人都精通符咒學，大多數的危險或威脅都能迎刃而解：身體發冷就來個保暖咒，或是升起一小堆不滅火。

 

「若要解決你的問題，一個專門的魔藥學課業輔導員會是理想的做法，這點我會安排，只要你願意花心思學，我們可以補齊你落後的進度，你不會希望因為魔藥學一科，促使你必須改與低一年級的學生一起上課吧？」

 

的確不希望的他搖了搖頭，「我願意請輔導員協助。」

 

「太好了，我會通知你時間。」Slughorn微笑，「我聽說你不少科目都進步飛快。」

 

「只是一些教學上的安排不同，也不是真的多麼出色⋯⋯」想起什麼似的金髮少年在告辭之前，為難地看向魔藥大師，「⋯⋯當然，如果教授願意的話，能夠錯開葛來分多魁地奇訓練時間嗎？我們今年在週四晚間練球。」

 

「當然，我會在找妥指導員後再行安排，提到魁地奇⋯⋯」魔藥學教授撫過他肚子上的鈕扣，「⋯⋯你回來真是太可惜了，葛來分多又再次重回爭冠熱門行列啦，不是嗎？」


	14. Potions

魁地奇的甄選讓Steve順利當上了葛來分多的看守手，無論一旁的Brody嘴裡說著什麼Prewett放水之類的抱怨，Victoria Clagg都忽略了他，繼續開始這次甄選的重頭戲：找一個在Steve Rogers之後適任的搜捕手，前一年他們也沒找著，三連敗的記錄讓整個葛來分多學院的學生都蒙羞。

而比Steve早一些回到球隊的還有Septimus Weasley，他去年在Steve不在時加入了球隊，擔任打擊手的位置，只是去年賽況也容不得他有多少發揮，畢竟他們的搜捕手就是一場笑話，對手其他三間學院幾乎都在開賽的二十分鐘以內就找到了金探子。

 

尋找搜捕手的時候也用不上Maximus Prewett，於是他們三人就一塊坐到了較矮的看台上，看著底下的甄選。

 

這時一些低年級的女孩們跑了過來，用一些小禮物圍住了Maximus Prewett，後者明顯地顯得不耐煩，卻仍舊維持著客氣的態度收下一盒巧克力。

 

其中某一人，如果Steve沒認錯的話，是常常跟在Dorcas身邊雷文克勞的女學生，在猶豫許久以後，走上前送了一袋自家烤的餅乾給他。

 

「⋯⋯這是？」不大知道這餅乾被送到自己跟前的理由，Steve猶豫地接了下來，「給我的嗎？還是妳要我轉送給Prewett？」

 

女孩有些羞赧地笑了笑，「是要送你的餅乾，希望你喜歡。」

 

「我當然喜歡，謝了。」幾乎是在女孩面前立刻就拆了開來，金髮少年報以友善的微笑，「我沒想過有人會送我禮物，太感謝妳了。」

 

「我很高興你收下了。」女孩退後了幾步，接著轉向一旁等候的朋友們，彼此一邊低聲竊笑著，一邊你推我擠地離去。

 

「很受歡迎⋯⋯你們倆⋯⋯」有些氣悶地接過Steve遞來的一塊餅乾，紅髮少年顯得有些不滿，「我也在球隊裡呀，怎麼就沒人送我禮物？」

 

「難不成你是為了禮物才打魁地奇？」Prewett家的男孩好氣又好笑，順手把手裏只吃了一顆的大釜造型巧克力全都塞進了紅髮少年的懷裡，「全給你，我才不喜歡吃甜食。」

 

「一開始大家都是喜歡魁地奇才打魁地奇，只是久了以後，誰都會有些動機不純的情況發生⋯⋯」為自己開脫的紅髮少年拿了一顆巧克力起來，又把整盒巧克力還給了朋友，「⋯⋯說到這裏⋯⋯」紅髮少年一臉有著難言之隱的神情望向了身邊的Steve Rogers。

 

被看得莫名其妙的Steve Rogers側首回看對方，「⋯⋯怎麼？」

 

「我記得⋯⋯你從小在Barnes家長大⋯⋯」

 

黑髮少年才聽了Septimus Weasley開口說第一句話，就不耐煩地站起身，將手裡的巧克力留在原地，抄起掃把就飛進了球場裡頭。

 

Steve的視線在追著Prewett進了球場以後，重新回到了Weasley身上，「⋯⋯所以？」

 

「我知道在很多人的心底，你一直都很特別，就像古老巫師家族後代那麼特別⋯⋯」

 

「你在開玩笑嗎？」Steve看著一臉古怪的紅髮少年，「Sep，我是混血，我一點也不特別，我甚至其實算是個美國巫師，跟什麼古老巫師家族後代、跟你、或跟Prewett都不一樣，你到底想說什麼？不妨說出口。」

 

「我知道你以前目光老是跟著Barnes他們轉——」

 

「——你知道Bucky是我的好朋友——」

 

「——但這與Barnes無關，這與⋯⋯這與Cedrella Black有關。」一股腦終於把想說的話說出來的紅髮少年整張臉脹得跟頭髮一樣紅，「你是不是喜歡她？」

 

「我為什麼要喜歡她？」不知摯友怎麼得到此一結論，Steve困惑地皺起眉，把手上的掃帚放到了腿邊的空位上，「我記得我跟她說過的話不到五句？而且我對Black家的成員而言就像路上的螻蟻⋯⋯」

 

「那不是事實，她很喜歡你，我聽她稱讚過你，她去年跟我們交手的時候說過如果要是你還在的話也許局勢不會怎麼難堪。」紅髮少年委屈地開口，「你明知道我喜歡她。」

 

「我不知道⋯⋯」也許有一點吧，但Steve Rogers以為那只是一點迷戀，不是什麼認真的感情。對方投來難以置信的目光，Steve只得再開口解釋：「我先前不知道好嗎？現在我知道了，我知道你喜歡她，那我能怎麼做？」

 

「就⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯我只是不希望除了Barnes，我還得要跟你競爭⋯⋯」

 

「你不必太擔心，Barnes另外有喜歡的人了。」金髮少年嘆了口氣，「而且我真的對Black沒有興趣，無論她的美貌有多盛名在外。」

 

「你總是盯著他們看，每次他們經過我們附近的時候，難道你不是因為她嗎？」一直沒弄懂情況的紅髮少年歪首，「我以為你⋯⋯」

 

「我盯著的人是Bucky，那才是我喜歡的人。」聳一聳肩解釋的金髮少年抬眼看著底下的球場，話說完以後，身邊的友朋忽然陷入一陣尷尬的沉默，不怎麼介意的Steve轉過身，又看了一眼紅髮少年，「覺得我很奇怪？」

 

「其實不會⋯⋯你的確每次都是因為Barnes表現得很古怪。」納悶自己為什麼一直誤以為對方喜歡Cedrella Black的Septimus Weasley也看向球場中的甄選過程，「難怪每次我說到這個話題Prewett就會不耐煩，他早就知道了？」沒等Steve回答，紅髮少年又大聲地抱怨了起來，「等等？你早就告訴他了沒跟我說？」

 

「我從來沒告訴過他，他自己得到了結論。」Steve Rogers撓了撓自己的下頷，「我看不到其他人，對我來說，我眼底一直只有Bucky。」

 

「那你剛才說他有喜歡的人？」瞬間又顯得憂心忡忡的紅髮少年關切地開口：「是誰？」

 

「一個什麼德姆蘭的學生，我猜是Odinson的朋友？他們現在是筆友，僅止書信往來。」試著讓自己聽起來不以為意，實際上也真的不能做什麼的少年皺了皺眉，「不過他拒絕過我了，所以⋯⋯我現在只想把目標放在恢復我們之間的友誼上。」

 

「⋯⋯我不知道，Steve，我真的不知道你⋯⋯」不知該從何安慰起的Weasley拍了拍自己好友的肩膀，「⋯⋯你過去一年勢必很難受⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯其實沒有你想像得那麼痛苦。」美國是一個不一樣的地方，而這個不一樣的地方卻是他的家，他的注意力很大一部分被新環境轉移，只是一旦與自己獨處或是在深夜裡，Bucky的身影卻是愈來愈清晰，「我跟Bucky的事，我自己也會搞定，維持我們的友誼是我首要之務，以後的事任憑命運發展，我無力操控。」

 

「梅林在上，我希望你們能儘快和好。」

 

「而你⋯⋯」Steve嘆了一口氣，轉過頭看著剛才說了一番荒誕不經思考的推論的好友，「⋯⋯應該把你的心意對Cedrella Black說出來，而不是要其他的人別喜歡她，難道希望她就忽然喜歡上你嗎？」

 

「她高我一個年級——」

 

「——那都不是問題，你可以請她去三根掃帚喝點東西，不妨先從這裡開始。」

 

「你說得對，Steve⋯⋯你說得對⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

當Sarah Rogers帶著他們母子的行李出現在他們上次離去的Barnes莊園之前。她為什麼會答應下治療Edward Barnes的工作，其實原因有很多，最終還是牽涉到她知道自己欠Barnes夫婦太多⋯⋯

 

與Steve相處得越久，她更清楚體認到Steve被教導得多好，他雖然寄人籬下，卻一點也不會顯得畏縮，反倒是彬彬有禮、聰慧幽默，只是有時異常的頑固，連她都會納悶這到底是跟了她還是Joseph Rogers。

 

她找到了一些與Joseph有關的事，一些他從戰場上寄回來的信，只是想要突破雷文克勞女巫團的大巫師的記憶咒，絕非易事。

 

再者，她單單只是看著Joseph Rogers寄回來的信，已經讓她為之動容，那還僅是以一個旁觀者的心情來看待，一旦她找回記憶，她不知道自己是否還可以自持。

 

「Rogers夫人。」

 

出現在她面前的是上次不歡而散的Winnie Buchanan，對方臉上掛著克制客氣的笑意，她也有些尷尬地笑著回應：「日安，Barnes夫人。」

 

「我們很高興妳願意接受邀請前來替他治療。」在前方領路的大巫師轉身敞開了左翼建築側門，「先前聖蒙果醫院的治療師已經請我們清出一間廂房佈置成適合治療師工作的模樣，我們已將病人移至此，「還有什麼需要的事宜，都請妳告訴我們。」

 

Barnes莊園左翼與Sarah Rogers上次前去作客之處不同，主要應是作客房使用，裝飾也比較樸素，雖說如此，那每隔幾步就豎立一座騎士盔甲的擺設還是讓她多看了幾眼。

 

「但我想妳會需要先到客房去準備，所以我們還是先往樓上去，二樓的客房我們盡可能地收拾整齊了，家庭小精靈一直都很認真維持環境清潔，所以大致上應是相當宜人才是。」在行經第一間廂房過門而不入後，大巫師打開了第二間廂房的門，「請進。」

 

這處廂房也許就有她在布魯克林的住所這麼大，「⋯⋯謝謝。」

 

「這邊有一扇門⋯⋯」走到牆邊的桃花木門邊，褐髮女巫伸手轉開了門把，「⋯⋯通往隔壁的房間，那是Steve以前的舊房間，他的書還有一些舊衣服都在裡頭，我已經請Dumbledore教授將他的日常必需品帶去給他⋯⋯」

 

「是，他曾經來訪過。」正是Dumbledore的一番話讓她重省自己的舉動。

 

「妳不介意的話，Steve可以睡在他的舊房間，妳若另有安排，我們也可以理解。」女巫顯得語氣格外謹慎，「⋯⋯不知道妳覺得如何？」

 

「這真是非常細心的安排，我很感激。」將手上的行李箱依牆放妥，「如果過程順利，也許聖誕節後我們就會離開，不再打擾。」

 

褐髮女巫看了一眼Steve Rogers的舊房間，「並不會打擾⋯⋯妳能夠答應治療是我們的榮幸，而Barnes家的大門永遠會為Steve開啟。」

 

「我以為你們——」停下自己即將脫口而出的傻話，但治療師仍舊忍不住再次啟唇道：「我以為你們不會想要再次見到Steve了。」

 

「這是絕對不可能發生之事，我們一直把Steve當成自己的孩子。」有些詫異的大巫師皺起眉頭，「無論Barnes的名聲有多惡劣，Steve在我們心目中從來都沒有因為出身而有所差別，他就像我們的親生骨肉。」

 

「即使在你們知道你們的長子⋯⋯」這件事也是過去一年一直積壓在她心上的陰影，「⋯⋯當天我也在Steve的病房裡，他說⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯所以那才是妳將Steve帶走的理由？」Winnie Buchanan抿起唇，「James的心意我可以保證一點也不假，他發自內心地喜愛Steve，但若這讓妳覺得不舒服⋯⋯何況妳本來就有權利讓Steve離開，我們無權干涉。」

 

「我以為你們會希望Steve就此遠離小Barnes先生身邊。」金髮女巫緩言解釋，「但我不否認⋯⋯這是當時閃過我腦海中第一個促使我立刻帶Steve離開的理由⋯⋯」

 

「讓Steve離開於James而言又有什麼助益？」大巫師沉道：「如果他的心意會因為距離改變，那麼日後隨時間更迭就算近在咫尺也無力維繫，我不知道James的心裏到底怎麼想，我相信他的判斷，我相信他心底永遠會把Steve放在至關重要的位置，我們所能做的事，只有在他尋求協助時適時伸出援手。」

 

「所以如果他選擇Steve做人生的伴侶——」Sarah至今依然無法確定自己該如何措辭，「——你們也能欣然接受？」

 

「選擇孤獨一生的巫師何其多。」Winnie Buchanan出乎她意外地平靜，「沉迷在追求不同領域更高境界的巫師從來不在少數，情感作為魔藥、符咒都無法持久改變的存在，理當以它最自然的姿態存在，他的心會是他唯一需要傾聽的聲音。」

 

 

***

 

 

一夥葛來分多的學生課後坐在中庭的走廊邊交談，其中一名皮膚黝黑高大的六年級男學生訝異地開口：「所以他們的麻瓜一直到最近都還在獵巫？」

 

「沒錯，我的朋友Sam告訴我，就在數年之前，他們的麻瓜⋯⋯」思索了一下搖了搖頭的Steve Rogers又道：「他們也不叫麻瓜，美國的巫師都稱呼麻瓜為『無法』*，意思就是沒魔法的人，比起整個歐洲，北美洲的殖民者對於魔法態度更為保守，這跟他們早年的殖民地以及與印地安人之間的衝突有關，雖然如此，美國魔法議會，就是相當於魔法部的部門依舊致力於維繫兩者之間的和平。」

 

「只是他們怎麼會發現魔法存在？難道美國巫師沒有保密協定嗎？」仍舊是同一名男學生興致勃勃地與Steve對談著，「簡直沒辦法想像⋯⋯在我們家裡最重要的事就是不讓麻瓜見到龍，動用全家族的力量保護布里底黑龍，要是讓麻瓜看見牠們事情絕對會難以收拾。」

 

「似乎就是與奇獸有關，但細節Sam也不清楚，只說為此美國風聲鶴唳了好長一段時間，但大致上來看，美國與我們的巫師的確差不多。」Steve緩緩解釋：「只是他們幅員廣大，所以各地的巫師聯繫相當重要，此外——」

 

「——Rogers。」在葛來分多學生的背後忽然傳來一抹冷淡的男聲。

 

停下話的金髮少年轉過身，臉上半是詫異半是驚喜的他整個人翻過身，匆匆走到了與他們有些距離的史萊哲林級長面前，「Bucky？」

 

Bucky Barnes方才被自己的學院導師Horace Slughorn叫到魔藥學教室去長篇大論、曉以大義了一番，目的就是要他擔任Steve Rogers魔藥學課業指導員。全無拒絕可能的這段談話最終就在Slughorn那一句他必須要證明自己毫無作惡之心，才能夠對得起Slughorn這隻大海象在校長面前賭上個人名譽擔保的話上作結，「我是你的課業指導員，每個星期二、五中午，你的魔法史結束以後，你必須到魔藥學教室來見我。」

 

從沒想過與Bucky重拾友誼的機會會這般平白無故降臨在自己身上，Steve只是睜大了眼，一時半刻腦子裡都在消化Bucky方才說的話。

 

「現在，你該帶上你的物品，到魔藥學教室與我會合。」褐髮少年全然不在乎他毫無回應，逕自將話說完，「我每週會教你一種你應當要學會的魔藥，而每週你都必須實際演練一次前一週我教你的魔藥，不要無故缺席。」

 

「——我不會缺席。」回過神來趕忙回應的Steve Rogers望著眼前面無表情的Bucky，轉身比了一下在他的朋友們身邊的提袋，「我現在就可以跟你一起過去。」

 

揚了揚手上的信封，「不需要，我還要去貓頭鷹塔，請你在魔藥學教室稍候片刻。」

 

話說完的Bucky很快就掠過了他的身邊離去，看著對方高瘦的背影，Steve不著痕跡地嘆了一口氣，走回其他葛來分多學生之間，「抱歉，Thomas，我真的很想再聽你說島上的事，下次晚餐我們再聊。」

 

「沒問題，嘿，那個史萊哲林沒找你麻煩吧？」

 

「沒事，Buck跟我認識很久了。」拿起一大袋書和他的狂風一號，由於Dumbledore堅持，他不時會加入了進階變形學的課程與六年級學生一起上課，「下次見！」

 

 

走到魔藥學教室的Steve把自己的大釜徹底地清乾淨，用消除咒把裡頭先前的魔藥殘渣清除，如果不是欠缺適當的工具，他可能會把大釜裡外都刷一遍。

 

於是當Bucky走到魔藥學教室的時候，就只見到Steve Rogers在滾動他的大釜。

 

「你要把大釜放在火上才能用，你至少知道這件事吧？」他試著想要維持一點距離，但當他的嘲諷丟出去時，Steve只是抬起頭對他露出微笑，而他連前一次自己能這樣望著這雙天藍色的眼睛是什麼時候都想不起來。

 

為什麼當Odinson嘲諷時就能那麼傷人呢？

 

斂起了笑，儘快將手裡的大釜擺上架子，並且從一旁將銀色小刀、木頭砧板、黃銅天平等物都放好的Steve Rogers抬起頭看著雙手抱胸站在桌子前方的褐髮少年，「⋯⋯你要準備普等巫測，還讓你花時間來教我，要是耽誤到你的複習，我可以和Slughorn教授商量——」

 

「——一開始，就把你的魔藥學學好，這般局面不就不會發生了嗎？」放棄用嘲諷的方式說話，覺得自己只要冷淡以對就能安然度過這些魔藥學輔導課程的Bucky直視著大釜，挪開自己對Steve Rogers的想念，轉身低聲念了些咒語再向牆上的黑板揮了揮魔杖，「還童水，Slughorn教授為你準備了一隻老鼠測試。」伸手抽掉了他眼前照著黑布的小木籠，裡頭有隻淺灰色的大老鼠，「注意攪拌的速度，每次所需的速度不同，另外最後魔杖揮舞的姿勢不要弄錯。」

 

行禮如儀地照著應當提醒的細節提醒眼前的金髮少年，Bucky退了一步，站到了桌子的側邊，而下一刻所有對方需要的素材分別在長桌右側出現。

 

看了眼自己手上的皮帶腕錶，他搧了搧眼簾，確認時間來得及後道：「你可以開始了。」

 

而如果真的Steve Rogers能夠透過依照黑板上指示就順利完成魔藥的話，今天也不會需要Bucky Barnes站在他跟前了。

 

「Rogers，雛菊的根應該要切成大小相等形狀相近的小塊。」他皺著眉提醒對方別看漏了指示中的副詞，「⋯⋯阿比西尼亞一年可能只產不到一千顆的回春無花果，如果你要這般削皮，最後剩下的果肉⋯⋯」

 

注意到他的提醒換來對方膠著在他身上的視線，Bucky又退了一步，並且不再說話。

 

但他的沉默只能維持大概不到半刻鐘的時間，「慢慢攪動⋯⋯Rogers，你的老鼠脾臟呢？」在對方第二次忘記加入素材以後，Bucky走上前熄掉了大釜下的火焰，再揮了揮魔杖將大釜裡的魔藥清掉。而當他抬起頭的瞬間，已經與他差不多高的Steve Rogers那雙夾雜無奈和期待雙眼毫無預警地就出現在他眼前，很快再把視線挪開的他低道：「⋯⋯再來一次。」

 

沒有抗議和抱怨，金髮少年再次轉過身，仔細照著黑板上的說明準備材料，「16世紀的時候Zygmunt Budge是到哪裡弄到阿比西尼亞的回春無花果？」

 

「商人吧？」隨意回答的褐髮少年只關注對方手上的動作，「你沒打著火。」

 

手忙腳亂又轉回大釜前的Steve Rogers連忙重新點著大釜下的火，「⋯⋯我不希望造成你的負擔，Bucky，你課業複習真的不會為此有所耽誤嗎？」

 

「那與你無關。」一旦話題回到與他有關時，Bucky下意識就拿冷淡來武裝自己。

 

「哪怕只是你的朋友⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯我也有擔心你的權利吧？」Steve Rogers放下手裡的銀刀，「我知道你有了喜歡的人，我也無意造成你的困擾，但我不想失去你⋯⋯至少作為一個友人，我不希望失去你。」

 

像是沒有聽見一樣，Bucky伸出魔杖指著上頭的說明，「⋯⋯擠出兩滴無花果汁到你的大釜裡。」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」嘆了一口長氣，Steve什麼也不做，直到對方終於願意看向他，「我們和好好嗎？如果我去美國一年搞清楚什麼事，那就是我無法失去你⋯⋯作為我的朋友。」

 

「我沒有連還童水都不會調的朋友，Steve Rogers。」話說出來後才想起Cedrella Black的還童水只讓蟾蜍長出了尾巴，「照著指示再來一次，別讀漏了說明。」

 

下星期二的時候，Bucky再讓Steve做了一次還童水，又自己示範了一次無色無味毒藥的調製過程，過程當中他試著與Steve保持距離，但Steve總在過程中不斷試著拉近。

 

雖說以朋友之名，但Bucky很清楚，Steve Rogers望著他的神情從來沒有變過。

 

「無色無味的毒藥在調配的過程中有許多需要注意的事——」他一轉身，Steve又近在他的手邊，儘管對方立刻搖了搖手上的勺子表示自己是為了取走工具才會靠得那麼近。然而Bucky又怎麼會錯認對方嘴角那抹笑意？「——你沒有義務據此寫出一份報告給我，但我希望你自己確認過這些注意事項，就算你以後不配製毒藥，它也可能會是普等巫測的考題。」

 

在Bucky緊皺的眉頭下，他自我克制地退了一步，「我可以寫⋯⋯只要你願意看。」

 

「Slughorn教授會很樂意為你批閱。」再次揮了一下魔杖，把所有物品都瞬間歸位的Bucky從桌上拿起自己下一堂課的課本，「星期五，別遲到了。」

 

「我不會遲到，別擔心。」每次Steve Rogers都是如此回答。

 

Steve的確很認真地在接受他的魔藥學輔導，至少每週兩次的複習與實作裡，Bucky確實察覺到他的進步。以前Steve只要思考就會皺眉皺到連鼻頭都有痕跡的表情也沒有變，長高以後修長的四肢讓套著長袍的他舉止更像個架勢十足的巫師。

 

Bucky得要很努力才能不去直直盯著Steve發愣，還要很努力才能想起他原先要叮囑對方的提示，最後他得要很努力⋯⋯才能不讓Steve察覺到他確實因為兩人能夠獨處而快樂。

 

為了阻止他們之間的氣氛改善，有一次他乾脆在Steve調製魔藥的時候用自動筆記羽毛筆寫信給「Natasha Romanoff」，他的「女朋友」，至少他是指示Dorcas這樣告訴Steve。而他口述給羽毛筆寫下的內容，也的確讓Steve差點失控燒掉整張木桌。

 

而就在下一次他們第八次會面的時候，從來不遲到的Steve Rogers過了十五分鐘都沒有出現在魔藥學教室，中間有一名雷文克勞的二年級生跑進來拿自己落下的課本，卻被他遷怒地扣了一分。

 

就當他為自己的遷怒感到懊悔，動手將那一分還給雷文克勞的同時，Steve Rogers才一拐一拐地走了進來，低聲向他道歉：「我剛才去替——」

 

「——不用解釋，照著指示做吧。」他不知道自己打斷Steve的語氣聽起來像什麼，是擔心到氣急敗壞，還是高興他沒有翹掉他們的魔藥輔導，又或者兩者兼有呢？


	15. Amortentia

Edward Barnes的治療比想像中進度緩慢，雖說如此，昏迷不醒的老人萎縮的四肢確實在北美洲的魔藥與咒語治療下好轉。聖誕節時難得Barnes一家都在Barnes莊園中慶祝，但Steve Rogers卻沒有返家過節，當Bucky發現Steve不在返家的火車上時，他才想起在Steve遲到以後他們兩人的互動又再度回到過往一般，Steve沒再主動攀談。

 

他將此看作是Steve放棄恢復兩人友誼的宣示，他無法抑制失落，但也佯裝毫無感覺度過了全家齊聚一堂的佳節。

 

Sarah因為Steve不返家，所以獨自一人前往布魯克林，Bucky則是從母親那裡得知對方知道自己喜歡她的獨子一事。

 

「那只是年輕不懂事的錯覺，妳應當替我解釋。」有些焦慮的褐髮少年煩悶地開口：「我已經不再在意Steve Rogers了。」

 

「語言是最初的咒語，James，永遠都不要說出違心之論，最終傷害的只會是你自己。」大巫師無奈地看著佳節全程都愁眉不展的長子，「Dorcas告訴我，Steve留在學校複習他過去一年落下的學業，你做為他的魔藥學輔導員，為什麼不留下來陪他？」

 

「我不知道他沒有返家的打算。」據實以告也不覺得自己有什麼好隱瞞的史萊哲林級長抬首望著自己的母親，「假期過後，因為普等巫測的緣故，Slughorn會另外找人來指導Steve的魔藥學，母親，我們的友誼已經走到了盡頭。」

 

「而你有努力去維繫嗎？」皺著眉的大巫師看著窗外落雪的天際。

 

他怎麼會想要維繫？或者該說他心底很渴望他們還能夠是朋友，就算他不應當跟Steve在一起，Steve的友誼他也一樣嚮往擁有，然而他相信終止一切對Steve更好。

 

「James，你沒有回答我的問題。」Winnie Buchanan顯得有些失望，「直視你的心，James，沒有任何一個巫師能夠把他的心從自己的身體裡拿出來，在鑄下大錯以前，你最好想清楚你自己到底心裡真正想要的是什麼。」

 

「我們正遭受攻擊，明顯地祖父牽扯進了某項陰謀，我只想要Steve能夠不受牽連——」

 

「如果那是一場戰爭，James，所有人都會牽連其中，因為戰爭不分參與的人是巫師還是麻瓜，無人能夠置身事外。」伸出手想要撫過孩子的頭，她卻發覺眼前之人早已不是當年那個心情不好身邊所有東西都會浮起來的男孩，而是心事重重的少年、即將就要成年的巫師，「我不希望到時候你後悔沒有保護好你想要保護的人。」

 

「他才不想要我的保護。」站起身推開自己方才身下坐著的椅子，角落裡自動演奏著的鋼琴戛然而止，琴蓋也猛然被關上，「……母親，妳覺得什麼是命運？」

 

「命運是應當發生之事。」望著站在她的面前已經比她還高的長子，Winnie緩緩開口：「無論你再怎麼逃避，都會到來。」

 

「我只想讓它停止……怎麼讓它停止？」面色木然啟唇的褐髮少年手指緊緊攀著手邊的椅背頂端，「它像一個巨大的輪子，把所有人都捲了進來，我不想接受它……我不想失去我愛的人……我想保護Barnes家。」

 

「噓……沒事了……」環抱住少年的Winnie低道：「……你無須擔心，把保護Barnes家的責任交給我和你的父親，你只要聽著你的心去做就好了……」

 

***

 

James Buchanan沒有想到的是他的心這時候還拖著受傷的腳在偌大的校園裡遊蕩。

 

嘴巴上咬著一盞燈，Steve Rogers採用了他化獸後的型態在校園裡走著，選擇用狗的模樣單純只是因為如此可以讓他在魁地奇練習時受到的傷好過許多，只要到醫療室接受治療他的傷處就會痊癒，但暫時想帶著傷好保持清醒的Steve決定過一陣子在到醫療室去報到。

 

疼痛讓他從只要一想到Bucky就無法集中精神的焦躁不安中平復，他如果想要Bucky的友誼，他得要首先學會控制自己表現得像個誠摯的朋友一樣，為此他把Dumbledore給他的懷錶束之高閣，別再沒事就看Bucky人在何方。另外，他想盡可能在魔藥學上表現良好，至少要令教了他整個學期的Bucky驕傲，所以他才會半夜像現在這樣摸黑下床，想到魔藥學教室準備。

 

當然一般的狗不大可能自己叼著燈走來走去，所以他還是避開了大部分人會經過的地方，來到位於地窖的教室。

 

「……誰在那裡？」

 

只是出乎他意料之外的是有人也來了魔藥學教室，但他已經用頭頂開門，要是遇到是師長的話，想必得要解釋清楚自己現在的型態是怎麼一回事了。

 

但幸運女神今天眷顧他，Steve Rogers抬起他變形後只剩有限色彩視覺的雙眼，望著發現他的少女，Cedrella Black，「狗？」少女向後望了一眼，「……你聞到以為是食物的味道嗎？看看你，哪來的流浪狗？」女孩伸出手拍了拍他的頭頂，「我很抱歉但那並不是食物。」

 

作為狗，對於外在環境感知的能力也不同的Steve Rogers，這時對鋪天蓋地而來的氣味感到難以自制，那是混雜著美國感恩節時Sarah端上桌的烤火雞、闊球爆炸之後的焦味和初春雨後魁地奇草坪的泥水以及……Bucky頭髮的香氣。

 

「梅林在上，你可千萬別去舔。」Cedrella Black有些緊張地擋在眼前的狗與她的大釜之間，「Slughorn沒說過狗吃了愛情靈藥會發生什麼事……」

 

聞言Steve Rogers坐了下來，雙眼緊盯著眼前的少女，但片刻之後他就因為愛情靈藥驚人的香氣而趴倒在地，低聲嗚嗚地叫了起來。變成了狗的壞處就是對於氣味感受更敏銳，而他很確定他聞到Bucky枕頭上Bucky的髮香，那讓他更想念Bucky。

 

「你肚子餓嗎？」少女有些焦慮地低頭看著這隻大狗，「……不知道你從哪裡跑來？最近的麻瓜聚落也要很遠很遠呀……你看起來也不像巫師會飼養的狗……」

 

他一點也不餓，只是這裡Bucky的味道實在太吸引他，他只好在這裡逗留一陣子。望著忽然蹲低到他身邊的年輕女巫，對方修長的柔荑落在了他的頭上。被輕拍了幾下的Steve Rogers半是無奈半是看在Bucky的面子上，決定安分地當隻狗等待對方離去。

 

「不管你是從哪裡跑來，我其實很怕黑，而且……自從Odinson講過他跟James遇到Amrose Swott的鬼魂我就怕得要死，學院幽靈當然不恐怖，可是我聽說Amrose Swott會很恐怖地叫學生回去練習符咒……」少女邊說邊把桌上的燈提到他趴著的桌邊，然後在他身邊坐了下來，「我也不想用愛情靈藥，但是Odinson……我不知道該怎麼做，他拒絕了我……」

 

覺得自己似乎知道了Cedrella Black必然不希望他知道的事，Steve Rogers站起了身，但卻被對方伸手按住。

 

「過來呀，狗狗……還是你要點什麼吃的東西？」不希望自己落單的Cedrella Black站起身又把眼前的大狗擋住，「靈藥就快煮好了，你再留下來一陣子，等等我去廚房找蛋糕給你？」

 

搖了搖尾巴的Steve Rogers在心底嘆氣，他不願意刺探別人的私隱，但是想走又走不了，他也不希望跟著他出去的女巫發現他擺在門外的那盞燈，再過一陣子燈應該就會熄了。只是無論怎麼說，Cedrella Black應該都知道未經允許不得調配愛情靈藥，更何況就算讓Odinson喝下，藥效過去以後對他們二人的友誼只會帶來更悲慘的結果。

 

「諷刺的是，如果我上魔藥學的時候有這麼認真就好了。」少女的手再次落在了Steve Rogers的背上，輕輕地拍了幾下，「每次六月考試的時候我都抓著James惡補，他本來魔藥學也就一般的程度，後來若不是Slughorn半逼迫地收他當閉門弟子，讓他幾乎每晚都多上一堂的魔藥學，他也不會有今天這種程度，其他史萊哲林的學生都說Slughorn偏心，對他特別好。」

 

他只知道Bucky覺得Slughorn特別惹人厭而已。

 

「最近James還去教了葛萊分多的Steve Rogers，我替他高興，總有一個正當的理由能讓他和Steve Rogers待在一起而不引人側目，在Rosier兄弟的事之後，外界對James的閒言閒語又更多了，有人說他就是那個對自己祖父動手的真兇，也有人說他殺了Tiberius Rosier，想也知道怎麼可能？若真的如此魔法部早就把他抓起來了……」

 

抬頭望著正把他想要查出的事一股腦說出來的少女，Steve在對方停下來以後，忍不住用鼻子頂了一下對方的手心。

 

「James，你的主人也叫James嗎？」再次撫過眼前狗兒的頭頂，冰冷的鼻尖讓她抓起了衣袖，用袖口稍稍蹭過了狗的黑鼻子，「可憐的James，我們都知道他有多喜歡Steve Rogers，ㄧ個混血……那一點也不困擾他，困擾他的是那些陰謀……那些耳語……他們總在沒有月亮的夜晚集會，在禁忌森林裡……宣稱為了更長遠的利益，用古老的怪物為名……九頭蛇……」

 

九頭蛇？Steve Rogers忍不住站起身，低聲嗚嗚地叫了起來。

 

「你得安靜點——」

 

一下知道太多事的Steve低下頭，腳爪抓了抓地窖地板上的大石磚塊。其中最讓他困惑不解的就是女孩口中的那句：Bucky喜歡他，那是什麼意思？Bucky不是喜歡他的筆友？

 

「你怎麼啦……」少女不懂為什麼眼前的狗忽然站起身，又顯得焦躁不安，「狗狗？」

 

Steve急促地用腳掌摩擦著地板，一方面覺得不該繼續從Cedrella Black之處聽見太多Bucky的祕密，另一方面又對Bucky既然喜歡他，卻又叫他去找一個女孩結婚和挑條簡單的路走困惑不已。

 

但無論如何——

 

往前跑了幾步的大狗咬住了大釜一邊的支架，硬是將一鍋已經飄著珍珠白光芒的愛情靈藥全都倒在了地上。

 

——在他從前門竄出去的同時，Steve Rogers聽見魔藥學教室裡傳來女孩氣惱的低吼，Steve知道女孩想必為了這次熬煮魔藥的過程煞費苦心，但他也清楚地知道他這個舉動全是為了Cedrella Black著想。

 

***

 

返校以後，縱使Bucky躲避了大多數遇見Steve Rogers的途徑，他還是能察覺到有些什麼在隱隱約約產生變化。他常常會在餐桌上與Steve四目相接，對方不再像先前一樣會為了避免惹惱他而躲避，反倒是若有所思地盯著他看。

 

見到Steve的這副模樣，比起先前不斷表達情感和不斷希望能和好的時候都還令他不安。

 

就好像他辛苦築起的一堵牆，正在一點一點地崩塌。

 

他的普等巫測不至使他焦慮，但當Slughorn在課後時間問起他以後想要做什麼時，反倒是驚醒了一直以來都沒有為自己未來設想的他，他只知道埋首在學業之中，沒有在鑽研課業的時候，又想著該怎麼樣與Steve保持距離，卻又不至於失去守候他的目光，畢竟他真的無法再忍受一次看著Steve蜷縮在地上。

 

唯一在繁重的學業中得以有些慰藉的是看來Loki Odinson與Cedrella Black又重新說上話了，夾在他們兩人之間終於也不再令他疲於應付，三人像是重回Cedrella Black告白前的時光，一起在校園裡行走、一起到活米村閒逛，買一套新的爆炸牌一起回到天文塔的樓梯之下玩牌，一切都再正常不過。

 

接著女孩給了他一塊大釜蛋糕，也給了黑髮少年一塊。

 

「我妹妹，Charis⋯⋯她很喜歡讓家庭小精靈烤些小點心。」

 

接下蛋糕的他因為確實有點餓，扳下一角遞到嘴巴裡吃了一口，女孩看著他，接著飛快地看了另一側的黑髮少年，對方則是把油封紙包裹的蛋糕放在膝上，眼睛仍舊專注地盯著手上的牌。注意到這一幕的Bucky皺起了眉，卻不知道哪裡奇怪。

 

這時牌局剛好結束，Loki Odinson站起身，手裡握著蛋糕，嘲笑著輸得最慘的褐髮少年，「Barnes，你玩牌要是有下棋一半靈光就好了。」

 

他是有些心不在焉，因為他方才在活米村的貓頭鷹郵局裡見到Steve和幾個雷文克勞的女孩一起，那沒什麼，Steve可以和任何人一起去逛活米村⋯⋯嚥下不知道為什麼帶點苦味的口水，Bucky注意到的是Steve的腳傷還沒好。

 

正當他跟著走在前頭的兩人離開天文塔時，在轉角明顯是在等他的Steve Rogers走了上來，這條路上想避都沒辦法避的Bucky只得停了下來，在朋友的注視下示意他們先走，獨自面對明顯有話想說的金髮少年。

 

「⋯⋯長話短說好嗎？」他可以走掉，但心底有那麼一點點猶豫促使他留了下來。

 

「我去找了一隻羽毛筆，我想你要考試了，也許用得上。」從口袋裡掏出來的老鷹羽毛筆有著和Bucky髮色一樣的色澤，尾端有點白色。

 

他有無數隻羽毛筆，Bucky想過一遍所有難聽的話來回絕，最後伸出手接過了筆。這時他塞在口袋裡沒塞好的蛋糕隨著他的動作掉了下來。

 

彎腰替他撿起蛋糕的Steve看著深色的蛋糕，「⋯⋯我沒想到你喜歡甜食。」

 

他是不喜歡。「那是Black從家裡帶來的蛋糕，我只是有點餓了。」

 

「她只給了你？」Steve對於另外二人似乎不大交談一事有著模糊的印象，在加上他假期裡看到的景象——他忍不住抓住了Bucky的雙臂，「她有給Odinson嗎？」

 

「她當然有——」試著想掙脫開的褐髮少年沉聲開口：「——Rogers？」

 

很快放開手的金髮少年扳下蛋糕的一角遞在鼻間嗅了嗅，沒有聞到任何特殊氣味的他抬起頭看進Bucky的眼底，「⋯⋯你得阻止Odinson吃下那塊蛋糕⋯⋯我在假期裡頭看見Black在地窖配製愛情靈藥⋯⋯」

 

想起方才女孩那一眼快得像是錯覺的瞥視，Bucky拋下手裡的蛋糕，疾步穿越走廊上的人群，追上一前一後往史萊哲林交誼廳方向走去的少年與少女。

 

正在有一句、沒一句攀談的Odinson與Black忽然被褐髮少年按住了肩膀，下一刻Bucky沉著臉：「你的蛋糕分我吃一口。」

 

「——你的吃完了？」少女有些焦急地阻止了不明所以但是掏出揣在懷裡的蛋糕的Loki Odinson。

 

「沒有，我就是想吃一口看看他那塊怎麼樣。」那瞬間閃過少女臉上千變萬化的神情已經帶給Bucky足夠的線索，一把拿過Loki Odinson手裡的蛋糕，另一手拽著Cedrella Black的手肘往校園無人的角落走去。

 

跟在Bucky身後走過來的Steve Rogers伸手攔住了Loki Odinson，「⋯⋯別跟上去。」

 

「⋯⋯輪不到你管，Rogers。」揮開阻擋在他面前金髮少年，「這與你無關。」

 

不死心又擋住對方的Steve Rogers嘆了一口氣，「⋯⋯就等等，你追上去與你無益。」

 

黑髮少年停下腳步，皺著眉看向擋著自己的Steve Rogers，「為什麼⋯⋯你似乎知道了什麼我不知道的事？」

 

「我不知道你在說什麼。」被那雙銳利的綠眼盯上，Steve回望著對方，「我想你的直覺必然也告訴你不要跟上去。」

 

這時走遠的褐髮少年從另一側的走廊走回兩人跟前，一臉淡漠的他看不出來有什麼情緒，也看不出來方才究竟跟Cedrella Black說了些什麼，「⋯⋯讓她自己靜一靜，給她一些時間。」

 

「我不大喜歡有事是Rogers和你們知道而我被蒙在鼓裡。」Loki Odinson雙手抱胸，視線來回在眼前二人之間遊走，但等了片刻褐髮少年全無解釋的意思，他也沒有硬是往Cedrella Black的方向找去，而是掉頭往湖邊走。

 

在旁人的側目下，Bucky抬起頭，看著眼前的金髮少年，「你本來想說什麼？」

 

「我的事⋯⋯」Steve看了一眼後頭正盯著他們看的史萊哲林學生，「下次我再找你。」

 

在Steve走了幾步往前的時候，Bucky開口喊住了他，「Rogers。」

 

回過頭的金髮少年晾高了眉。

 

無論如何他都不希望他的朋友們因此受傷，無論是何種形式的傷害皆然，「謝謝你。」

 

Steve Rogers揚唇笑了笑，「不客氣。」

 

***

 

暑假跟著Barnes家的成員返回Barnes莊園，Steve在擁抱了母親以後，也與前次只匆匆在月台與火車上話別的Barnes夫人相擁，對方憐愛地撫過他的肩背，「你長高了，我看很快就要追過James了。」

 

看了一眼身邊沒說話的Bucky，金髮少年笑著回答：「希望如此。」

 

後來Steve一直沒再找機會與Bucky單獨說話，但他們回到Barnes家後，見到面的時間當然多得多。

 

Edward Barnes的治療已經到了尾聲，暑假期間作客Barnes家的Rogers母子主要在左側的小餐廳用餐，婉拒了與Barnes家的招待，畢竟Sarah與Steve也吃不消每晚都接受Barnes家為他們母子準備的四道菜。

 

七月四日當天Sarah帶著Steve到斜角巷逛了一整天，除了替他挑選生日禮物之外，也讓Sarah能夠到聖蒙果醫院彙報Edward Barnes的情況。

 

傍晚不好再拒絕Barnes家的邀約，他們全家齊聚為Steve舉辦熱鬧的晚餐宴會，還找來了Maximus Prewett與Septimus Weasley，兩人都為他各自帶來了一樣生日禮物：Prewett家的男孩送了他一只畫架，因為Steve說過他跟著布魯克林的鄰居Jake Wilson學畫；而紅髮少年則是帶了一大包家中自製的太妃糖當作禮物。

 

在桌邊狀似漫不經心的Bucky不由得想著，他對Steve學畫一事毫不知情，要說這代表他的拒人於千里之外達到了成效、或說他與Steve已然漸行漸遠都沒錯，但Bucky總覺得事情並非全然如他所願在發展。

 

當父母將目光投向他，Bucky才注意到餐廳裡所有人都在等著看他拿什麼禮物出來送給Steve，而就連他最小的妹妹Anna都拿出一個她珍藏的玩偶送給了Steve，更別提他的父母合送給Steve一雙要價不斐的龍皮手套。

 

反倒是Steve率先為他解套開口道：「⋯⋯Bucky先前準備普等巫測太忙了——」

 

「——生日快樂。」打斷對方為他解釋的言論，他從口袋裡掏出了一個小巧的紙盒，褐髮少年臉上看不出明顯的情緒，「是個很普通的東西。」

 

拆開禮物的金髮少年看著那只防風眼鏡，好奇地拿起來端詳了半天。

 

「這是⋯⋯」見眾人都看不出來那只眼鏡的作用，從麻瓜的百貨目錄上買下這只防風眼鏡的Bucky解釋，「讓配戴的人罩著眼睛，這樣飛行時不會有異物飛進眼裡，是麻瓜的發明。」他從麻瓜研究課堂上看到，趁著到活米村時透過郵局聯繫麻瓜的郵局買了下來。

 

Steve試著把眼鏡戴了起來，過程中稍稍弄亂了他的金髮，Bucky忍俊不住莞爾一笑，但在Steve睜開眼看向他的時候又褪去笑意。

 

等到客人都離開了，Bucky在走回房裡時，發覺Steve就等在門口，「我有事想問你。」

 

他知道Steve終究會來問他，遲早的事，「當然，你想問什麼？」

 

「我們就在走廊上說？」Steve看了左右兩側，分別是Barnes夫婦的主臥室與Dorcas的房間，「能借一步到房裡嗎？我不會耽誤你太長的時間。」

 

稍稍推開了房門，Bucky聳了聳肩，「請進。」

 

走進房裡的Steve伸手帶上房門，而褐髮少年就佇立在房間的中央，Bucky的物品一向少，又收得整齊，一只學校帶回來的大皮箱靠著牆，長袍怕皺掛在了牆上，課本堆在床邊矮桌，而那支紫杉木魔杖就插在他黑色吊帶長褲的口袋裡頭。

 

被Steve徹頭徹尾又房間裡外看了半天的Bucky忍不住開口：「看夠了嗎？你不是要問問題？」

 

「我很多年沒踏進你的房間了。」他們幾乎是在他進了學校以後就吵架了，此後他就沒來過Bucky的房間，以往他們還小的時候，很多夜裡是在彼此的床上度過。

 

「我待在房間裡的時間也不長，如你所見沒什麼改變。」他知道自己應該要對Steve表現地更冷淡一些，Steve遲早都會完成學業到美國去，屆時Steve的安全就會無虞，畢竟美國巫師最大的威脅要是是麻瓜的話，礙於保密協定和Steve的性格，可以想見Steve不可能對麻瓜的舉動採取反擊，而麻瓜也不大可能傷害得了一個從霍格華茲畢業的合格巫師。

 

Steve在褐髮少年皺起眉的下一刻很快地開口：「Thomas MacFusty，你知道嗎？」

 

他知道，有天和Steve在聊天的葛萊分多學生，「六年級的葛萊分多，怎麼了？」

 

「巫師國際聯盟每年都有一些與龍有關的事宜在跨國進行，無論是查緝龍蛋或是龍的盜獵者等事，MacFusty家做為照顧布里底黑龍的家族，每年也都會列席其中。」由於美國沒有類似奇獸飼育的課程，錯過三年級課程的Steve在Kettleburn教授的安排下與Thomas MacFusty學了不少入門的學問，「他在提到關於烏克蘭鐵腹龍的時候——」

 

幾乎已經可以料到Steve想說什麼的Bucky皺起了眉。

 

「——鋪陳再多沒有意義，Buck，我只想知道Natalia Romanoff的事，那裡確實有Romanoff家，也確實有Natalia Romanoff這個女孩，但她才三歲，怎麼也不可能是你的筆友。」

 

一室寂靜，靜得就剩下他們兩個人的呼吸聲。

 

「Bucky，如果你不能接受我的情感，那操之在你，我不能強加我的情感在你身上，這點我也清楚了解，然而杜撰一個筆友、一個你所戀慕的幻影，我不知道……只是你想傷害我嗎？」說到這裡見到Bucky猛然抬起頭的反應，金髮少年澀然地笑了，「……不可能，我們都知道，Bucky，我是你在這世上最後一個會去傷害的人……那我能想到的理由只有一個，Bucky，你想徹底從你的身邊趕走我，若不是為了傷害我，那只可能是因為你也喜歡我。」

 

「……我唯一的想法，Steve，那就是讓你離開。」過了許久才開口的褐髮少年低聲道：「歐洲沒有什麼地方稱得上安全，如果美國夠遠，那麼就去美國吧，去個安全的地方。」

 

「因為九頭蛇嗎？因為老Barnes被他們盯上了嗎？因為那些蟄伏在暗處的聲音嗎？Bucky——你得要告訴我，為什麼你比誰都還來得害怕我遭遇不幸？是Rosier跟你說了什麼嗎？我要怎麼做才能夠讓你知道，只要你還在這裡，我哪裡也不會去……」


	16. Haze

剩餘的夏日時光裡，Bucky沒再躲避Steve，Barnes莊園不比霍格華茲沒那麼多密道暗室，更沒那麼多去處能走避，就算進了倫敦城裡，就算是Bucky也不能鎮日都在斜角巷逗留。最多他只能每日花一些時間待在Edward Barnes的房間裡，念一些書給昏迷的祖父聽，其他時間還是得要在屋子裡頭走動，而Steve也亦然。

 

某日午後當Bucky帶著書躲到了大廳鋼琴後頭，一如小的時候，Steve沒過多久就發現了他的蹤跡，並且帶著另一本書找了過去，只是這次他不是帶著書，而是帶著一盒火柴，走到了現在對於兩名青少年巫師而言太狹窄的空間。

 

放下手裡的書，Bucky看著坐在他面前完全擋住了出路的Steve Rogers。

 

「跟你吵架以後——」

 

「——我沒有跟你吵架。」打斷對方的褐髮少年低下頭繼續看著自己的書，「我只是說我以後都不會管你了。」

 

「好，我們沒吵架。」Steve揚高了嘴角，「⋯⋯總之，我練習了很多新的變形咒。」

 

沒有反應的Bucky Barnes只是伸手又翻了手裏那本早就看完了的《霍格華茲的一段歷史》，好像對Steve手裡的火柴沒有興趣。

 

而帶著魔杖坐在他身邊的金髮少年也不以為意，只把火柴一根一根從盒子裡撿起，然後小心翼翼地捧在手掌，接著抽出了他的魔杖，低聲念了一句咒語——

 

嘩地一下從他手裡長出的花束都伸長到了Bucky的眼前，讓對方不能再盯著書故作無事。

 

那是一大束嬌豔正妍的玫瑰，層層的粉紅花瓣與帶著刺的長葉柄，不過對於練球早就練出繭的Steve而言不礙事。

 

沒說什麼的金髮少年用雙手圈著長長的花柄，原先想要放到在看書的Bucky懷裏，但Bucky一向對手裡的書呵護有加，猶豫片刻後，在Bucky的注視下，他選擇輕輕將一大束二十幾朵玫瑰花放在了闔上的鋼琴琴蓋之上，「這是⋯⋯眼鏡的回禮。」

 

Bucky眨了眨眼，接著點了點頭，轉過頭又繼續看向手上的書。

 

等到金髮少年離開了大廳，Bucky才站起身，將手上的書闔起，推到了琴蓋的另一頭去，伸手把一大把玫瑰抱了起來，用召喚咒弄來一只花瓶，再以魔杖尖端抵著花瓶內部，注入乾淨的清水，隨後把玫瑰放了進去。

 

從外頭走進來的Dorcas Barnes笑著繞到自家兄長身邊，「好漂亮的保加利亞玫瑰。」

 

「不就是玫瑰嗎？」垂首整理著玫瑰的褐髮少年調整著高度長短不一的花，故意不去看最年長的妹妹那抹都笑彎了的眼角。

 

「哪裏一樣？起源自阿拉伯帝國的玫瑰來自中東，由麻瓜軍隊帶回歐洲，後來傳進氣候相對乾燥的中歐，栽種於現在保加利亞王國一帶，是世上最馥郁芬芳的玫瑰品種。」撥弄著粉紅色的花瓣，Dorcas收手，偏首看著故意隱藏情緒的James Barnes。

 

將花瓶留在琴蓋之上，Bucky轉頭看了一眼笑得一派燦爛的Dorcas，「妳喜歡的話就帶回妳的房裡去。」

 

「留在這裡不是很好嗎？」伸出手摟住他的手臂，少女巧笑倩兮地看著臉上不動聲色但心底肯定有些起伏的年輕巫師，「深褐色的琴身與粉嫩的花相得益彰，彈起琴又有香氣襲來，如何，你今天想彈琴嗎？」

 

不理會女孩的調侃，Bucky拾起一旁的書，轉身從大廳前方的門走了出去。

 

才走了幾步，他就遇上從倫敦回來的Sarah Rogers，從壁爐中走出來的女巫，邊走邊撢著身上的爐灰，Bucky也注意到隱身跟在女巫後頭打掃的家庭小精靈不著痕跡地把掉在地上的灰燼全都清理乾淨。

 

看見低頭看著自己身後的褐髮少年，Sarah Rogers有些尷尬地回看了自己身後，「⋯⋯剛才醫院裡頭的爐火比較旺盛一些⋯⋯」

 

「不是，只是Loony在後頭。」少年將書夾在自己的手臂之下，空出一手指家庭小精靈所在的位置，地毯上有著淺淺的壓痕，顯示小精靈存在的痕跡，「Loony，如果你隱身在後，可能會絆倒Rogers夫人。」

 

這時才出現在巫師面前的小精靈異常緊張，「⋯⋯Loony並非有意如此⋯⋯」

 

「沒關係，我並沒有被絆倒。」笑著寬慰家庭小精靈的金髮女巫轉過身看著眼前的James Barnes，「你今年回去霍格華茲就要六年級了，是嗎？」

 

沒有想到Sarah Rogers會與他攀談的Bucky有些訝異地睜大了眼，但很快就頷首回應，「是的，女士。」

 

「所以你也要決定未來的選修了吧？普等巫測的成績，左右最近就會拿到？」女巫思索著距離自己已經久遠的記憶，「⋯⋯你可有想過⋯⋯我不大清楚純種巫師家庭都如何決定未來的出路，還是你要與Barnes先生一起釀酒？」

 

「⋯⋯我還沒有設想過。」面對此一話題自己沒有更好的回答讓Bucky有些懊惱，在對方眼底他大概就是個不學無術的紈絝子弟吧？

 

「但我聽說你在魔藥學有優異的成績。」金髮女巫脫下自己身上罩著的外套，抱在手裏，「⋯⋯會想要在魔藥學上繼續深造嗎？」

 

「其實魔藥學只是尚可的程度⋯⋯」他並不對魔藥抱有熱忱，不過是Slughorn造就他在魔藥學上投入異常多的時間而已，「⋯⋯但在指導Steve之上，我有盡——」

 

「我相信你有盡力。」很快安撫對方的金髮女巫在他提到自己獨子時抿了抿唇，「無論如何⋯⋯梅林在上，希望你有考取令你滿意的成績。」

 

接著女巫加快了腳下的步伐，從他身邊離去。

 

 

***

 

 

開學前收到學校來信時，Steve Rogers發現自己獲選為球隊的隊長。

 

原先他幾乎篤定會是由連續三年都在葛來分多代表隊內Maximus Prewett出任，Steve對於自己雀屏中選甚感意外，反倒是Prewett知道他獲選隊長相當高興，並且在信上期待他們三人能夠再次在球隊裡聚首。

 

除了他本來就沒有選修的占卜學外，Bucky普等巫測的成績清一色都是傑出，貓頭鷹送成績來時，Steve正好跟Bucky與Dorcas一起待在書房裡，當Steve向Bucky道賀時，褐髮少年露出難得的笑顏接受。

 

「⋯⋯所以你大多數的課程應當都能選修？」傑出的成績無論在哪一科目的超勞巫測班級應該都會獲准。

 

「也許，但我應該會放棄天文學和算命學。」看了看隨信而來的課表，對於難以捉摸的一切他已經疲於關心，尤其是藏在一堆星相圖之下的命運，「只要平常心準備，你也能考得很好。」望著盯著自己成績單看的金髮少年，Bucky緩道：「有些考官不介意看一些加分的表現，如果變形學上你有什麼超越一般學生程度的能力，不妨一試。」

 

「或者把你的考卷寫好。」Dorcas放下手裡的新課本，「在實作展現花俏的技術，比不上紮實的筆試答案。」

 

「⋯⋯我還要安排球隊甄選和練習⋯⋯」折起手裡的成績單，遞交回到成績單主人的手上，「Phoebe今年也要入學了。」

 

「她說她想進葛來分多。」Dorcas忍不住笑著將妹妹的心願說了出來，「我跟她說我們家從來沒有人進過葛來分多，但她還是堅持自己想要跟Steve一樣。」

 

雖然親族與學院沒有必然的關聯，不過大多數的人都會進入與自己家庭成員同樣的學院。金髮少年抬起頭，望著正在整理手邊羽毛筆和墨水的Bucky。六年前Bucky曾經不是很滿意自己被分到了史萊哲林，不過現在在史萊哲林也有Odinson與Black兩個好友。

 

「Black還好嗎？」想起之前的事，暑假也沒聽Bucky提起他們兩人，「她⋯⋯」

 

「她很好，她自己會和Odinson把話說清楚。」說到這，忽然抬起頭的褐髮少年看著眼前的Steve Rogers，他從來沒問對方是怎麼發現晚上偷偷溜出來煮愛情靈藥的Cedrella Black，「你那天——」

 

「——Bucky！父親買給我一隻貓！」Phoebe Barnes的聲音從走廊裡傳來，接著女孩就抱著黑色的貓兒走進書房裡頭，迫使Bucky將注意力都放到了她身上。

 

而日前與Sarah到斜角巷採買新課本時，一併前往魔法部進行化獸師登記的Steve正好趁著Poebe走進來的同時從書房裡離開。由於Steve是在美國的課程中接受了化獸的訓練，回到霍格華茲以後則在Dumbledore協助下完成最終階段。

 

化獸師並不容易練成，Steve也是受當地人狼同學的啟發，才會動念想要嘗試。之所以暫時必須對Bucky保密，只是因為Dumbledore教授建議他如果日後希望成為正氣師，能夠化獸的能力會是不錯的偽裝。

 

雖然暑假裡Bucky不再對他不理不睬，但那些謎團卻仍舊懸而未解。而Bucky也依舊顯得心事重重。

 

九月一日當天一到月台，Bucky很快就找上在火車前頭等他的Cedrella Barnes。

 

但隨後Septimus也走過來拍了拍他的肩膀，「你不是球隊隊長？你可以跟我們一塊到級長車廂去。」

 

完全忘了自己獲選球隊隊長就享有跟級長一樣待遇的Steve看著身邊有些緊張的Phoebe Barnes，「我們先到前頭去，很快就會到車廂找妳，好嗎？」

 

Dorcas Barnes今年也是雷文克勞的新級長，兄姐和熟稔的Steve都去了級長車廂，Phoebe不免顯得格外擔心，不過很快Maximus Prewett就走向他們，在Dorcas質疑與不認同的目光下接過安撫的工作陪著Phoebe Barnes往後走去。

 

級長車廂裡聚集著換上長袍的年輕巫師們，黑壓壓的一片人群中，還穿著白色襯衫與黑色吊帶褲的Bucky格外明顯，因此當Steve Rogers一走進車廂，他幾乎是立刻就注意到與Cedrella Black站在角落的Bucky。

 

「別立刻過去我還沒——」紅髮少年來不及把話說完，Steve已經抓著他的肩頭，帶著他往有Cedrella Black的角落走去，忽然就被推到黑髮少女面前的Weasley瞪大了眼，口吃地道：「午⋯⋯安。」

 

「午安。」Cedrella Black禮貌地回應，不過目光在投向金髮少年時變得友善許多，「⋯⋯Rogers，看來他們選了你做球隊隊長。」回頭看了一眼身邊的褐髮少年，「你沒說Steve Rogers當選了隊長，今年我們得要小心一點了。」

 

「獲勝並非取決於隊長一人。」Bucky低頭喝了一口自己杯子裡的水，「如果你們不挑選更有能力的代表隊，勝利不會輕易到來。」

 

前一年最後一場賽事因為天氣太差，他們的搜捕手在苦尋不著金探子的情況下，被雷文克勞逆轉，可惜了Steve守了三場好球。

 

「Weasley也是球隊的一員，他認為妳是他見過數一數二出色的追球手。」再次把發話權帶給了好友，Steve見對方臉上一陣青一陣白，乾脆轉向褐髮少年開口，「Bucky，我有事想問你，可以借一步說話嗎？」

 

同意離開的史萊哲林往車廂的出口走去，走到兩節車廂相連之處等候對方加入。

 

Steve幾乎是在一踏出級長車廂便對Bucky開口，「關於九頭蛇⋯⋯」

 

「一個黑巫師與他的追隨者們⋯⋯」抬起頭回應他的褐髮少年面露肅色，「⋯⋯我不知道你從何得知這個名字，魔法部不認為⋯⋯這隻來自神話當中的怪物，或任何以牠為名的組織存在⋯⋯而你也不應當去追逐這個不切實際的幻影。」

 

「我只想知道——」對於Bucky的保留，Steve全然不意外，「——跟你一樣多的事，如果那真的只是幻影，我當然不會去追逐它，但倘若這與你有任何關聯⋯⋯」

 

「我所知道的一切，也僅止於此而已。」褐髮少年那雙藍綠色的眼睛緩緩挪開，「我不會再去追查任何與他們有關的事，你也不應該。」

 

「是你傷了Rosier嗎？」Maximus Prewett問出了人在阿茲卡班的Tiberius Rosier的現況，據說他全身都佈滿了恐怖的疤痕，就像⋯⋯Edwards Barnes一樣，「用了黑魔法？」

 

聞言褐髮少年的視線再次回到了他的身上，「是我。」

 

金髮少年蹙起眉沒有說話。

 

此一反應正如Bucky所預期，當Steve知道他使用黑魔法以後，不用臆測也知道他會怎麼想，「⋯⋯如果我們的談話結束了，我想去看看Phoebe。」

 

 

好像覺得Bucky Barnes還不夠悲慘似的，命運對他又開了另一個玩笑：當晚的分類儀式，Barnes家的第三名成員踏上了那塊平常只為校長準備的台階，坐在上頭接受分類帽的篩選，女孩如願地在戴上帽子片刻之後，被分去了葛來分多。

 

「我以妳為傲。」

 

在女孩加入隔壁歡聲雷動的長桌前，Bucky Barnes給了幼妹一個擁抱，輕輕順過她及肩的長髮，然後目送她坐進葛來分多的人群中，緊緊地抱住了Steve Rogers，而愈發挺拔高大的金髮少年也給予她最溫暖的回應，下一刻，他們兩人的目光便在空中交會。

 

「⋯⋯你還好嗎？」Loki Odinson在他身邊低問，「只是頂破帽子⋯⋯」

 

那頂破帽子決定了他應當加入史萊哲林。Bucky抬起頭環顧桌上其他同儕，這些純種家族的成員，不是各懷鬼胎地左右張望著他們的狐朋狗黨，就是帶著他們天生優越於常人的自信，為自己也投身史萊哲林的弟妹、後輩喝采。

 

這件事曾經是他的一處心魔，他加入了史萊哲林，儘管心底的聲音告訴他，他的父親畢業於史萊哲林，卻是這個世上他見過最好的人之一；但另一抹聲音則告訴他，那些選擇墮落的黑巫師裡，與野心劃上等號的蛇院學生是最多數。

 

奧利凡德的話更是在此時重新在他耳邊響起：紫杉木魔杖的主人都是強大的巫師，他們能夠運用紫杉木魔杖，使出這個世上最強大卻也是罪孽最深重的魔法——

 

「她的確是個勇敢的女孩，從小她就懂得保護Anna，明明她也那麼瘦小⋯⋯」Phoebe會想要追隨Steve的腳步完全有跡可循，當曾經也一樣瘦弱的Steve在葛來分多日漸茁壯，找到了一席之地，無疑給她做了最好的榜樣，「⋯⋯我以她為傲。」

 

他的水杯裡映著高懸在大廳空中的蠟燭，焰火在水波中搖動，像是一條銀色的小蛇。Bucky瞪著杯子許久，接著才輕輕放下手裡的水杯，這時，最後一個新生走進了赫夫帕夫的行列。

 

當Dippet例行又千篇一律的談話結束時，餐桌上出現美味的佳餚，從來也沒有食指大動過的褐髮少年用刀叉切開了眼前那塊鮮嫩多汁的牛肉，紅色的血水緩緩流過了一旁淺黃色的薯泥，頓時胃口盡失的他放下了餐具，從一旁的水果中取走了一顆青蘋果。

 

沒對Odinson和Black說明自己的去向，他逕自朝著出口，率先從這場盛宴中離席。

 

將這一切收進眼底的還有Steve Rogers。他知道自己曾向Dumbledore表示不會因為保密自己能夠化獸的能力而藉此作惡，但在他還沒有弄清楚事情全貌以前，他暫時會讓可愛的大黃狗出來在學校裡遊蕩一下，只是違反了校規，不算作惡吧？

 

 

***

 

 

Steve的策略並不困難，等到大多數的人返回寢室，他會檢查Bucky的所在，如果Black知道那些在禁忌森林裡的聚會，Bucky肯定也知道，而九月一日的夜晚，還有什麼時候比這天更適合那些壞胚子齊聚一堂互相引薦、吹捧自己的惡行惡狀？一旦Bucky想要去追查這件事，那他就能夠透過懷錶發現。

 

不過前一年返回英國後，Steve就注意到懷錶不時有些故障，有時會不斷旋轉，過了許久也顯示不出Bucky的位置、有時是當Bucky前一刻還在七樓，下一刻卻一下就出現在史萊哲林地窖——Steve沒那麼忝不知恥還敢拿著懷錶去讓Dumbledore教授替他修整——既然當懷錶顯示出來後，Bucky人也的確在該處，這樣就夠了。

 

等到大家各自返回寢室，Steve成了最後一個逗留在交誼廳裡的人，推說他還有一點課外讀物沒看完，勉強算是把Weasley和Prewett趕離了身邊。

 

他從胖女士的畫像裡走了出來，熄掉了魔杖上的光，在漆黑一片的走廊上化獸變成了狗，沒有地方暫放的魔杖則是叼進嘴裡，飛快朝著剛才懷錶顯示Bucky所在的五樓跑去。

 

級長會在夜裡巡邏，巡邏過後再行返回寢室，此一職權很大程度給予Bucky所需的機會去追查關於霍格華茲校園裡的九頭蛇成員，而當他抵達懷錶先前所顯示的畫像附近時，卻沒有見到Bucky的蹤影，Bucky先前已在這裡待上了一陣子，而他從葛來分多塔上趕來這裡也用不了太多時間，沒有道理會錯過對方。

 

不得不變回人形的金髮少年在走廊上來回踱步了一陣，直到畫裡的迷糊蛋Boris向他開口：「每年都有這種事⋯⋯年輕人，你是不是忘記密語了？」

 

密語？終於後知後覺想起這幅畫背後有間級長浴室的Steve趕緊重新化獸，在暗處變回了一隻大狗，伏低身體躲在了畫像的死角，雖然當上隊長讓他有了使用這間浴室的權利，卻沒能讓他半夜下床蹓躂來洗澡。

 

這時有人從畫像裡頭走了出來，在畫像關起前，他以狗的型態躍進了浴室內，畫裡的糊塗蛋Boris正好打了一個大呵欠沒察覺到他。想來也是，糊塗蛋Boris的在活著的時候就頭腦不大清楚，而掌管一間幾乎只有品學兼優的學生才會出入的浴室，從來也不用打起精神。

其實進到浴室後Steve就立刻後悔了。想也知道只有滿是肥皂泡沫的大浴池與洗澡隔間的級長浴室不會是九頭蛇聚會之處。

 

「⋯⋯誰在那裡？」在氤氳水氣中，Steve清楚地聽見了Bucky的聲音，照理來說Steve不能被他撞見自己化獸的型態，一隻狗在級長浴室裡也太過奇怪，不做二想他就變回了原樣，這時正好散去的水氣裡，讓他跟Bucky那雙困惑的眼睛相會，「Steve？」

 

對方露在水池外的身體清楚顯示Bucky正裸著上身，而沒有人套著衣物泡澡，所以想必下半身Bucky肯定也是未著寸縷。瞬間血氣都倒沖上臉頰的Steve Rogers第一時間所想到的是撇開他的視線，「我以為⋯⋯裏頭沒人了。」

 

「浴室是級長與代表隊隊長所共用，當同性的使用者在使用時，只要說出通關密語都能進入。」泡在水裏的Bucky在水中一舉一動都會引發不同的水聲，而光是想像那些聲音的來源就能讓Steve已經火辣辣的臉頰更為發燙，「只是這個時間你不應該在這裡。」

 

「我知道⋯⋯你扣分吧⋯⋯我先出去了——」

 

嘩啦啦的一陣水聲從浴池的方向傳來，下一刻Bucky濕漉漉的手心扯住了他的手腕，止住他打算往外走的舉動，「——管理員會來巡邏，屆時不是扣分那麼簡單。」

 

就當他抬起頭看向Bucky的同時，拉住他的人已經走回氤氳的水氣之中，依稀可以看見Bucky在浴池旁邊放了長毛巾與睡衣，當那條深色的毛巾在水氣中來回擺動的時候，Steve才意識到他現在是在盯著看Bucky在拭乾他方才泡澡過後的身軀。

 

小時候他們在溪邊玩水，他就看過近乎全裸的Bucky，但那是還童稚無邪的過去，現在他對Bucky——吞了吞口水的金髮少年的手壓在門把上，走上前去與走出去兩種念頭同時在他腦海中拉鋸，但最終他選擇了前者。

 

「……Bucky……」他瘖啞地開口，在水霧逐漸褪去的浴室裡，對方的輪廓也愈顯清晰。

 

Bucky假日裡沒有修剪的頭髮，此時顯得有點長濕透地塌著，朝兩側隨意分開的瀏海都還垂著水珠。對他的呼喚顯得困惑的Bucky扯起毛巾的一角擦了擦臉，「我無意扣你分，但用完浴室以後你自己回去的路上好自為之。」

 

在他意識到以前，他的手已經伸了出去，但在碰到Bucky臉頰的當下，他的意識又忽然清醒過來，發覺自己的舉動有多麼突兀，金髮少年像被火光燙傷，微微挪開碰到對方的指尖，「你今晚很不開心……」

 

「我沒有……」理所當然否認的褐髮少年皺起眉，將毛巾圍在腰際，「我為什麼要？」

 

「分類儀式從來不會改變一個人的本質，你也不會因為分到了史萊哲林而有所改變。」Steve放下了自己的手，努力地把視線聚焦在對方的雙眼上，「……至少對我而言如此。」

 

「為什麼你要說謊？」Bucky的眉頭瞬間皺得更緊，「你知道我對Rosier做的事了。」

 

「我知道，但他並沒有死，你也沒有真正殺死他——」

 

「那沒有不同，他們對於Barnes家的看法沒有錯，我們都是黑巫師，無藥可救的壞胚子——」

 

「我知道你不是，你想要查出九頭蛇的事對吧？你想要……查出攻擊老Barnes的真兇……他們的動機、他們的陰謀……那把我算進去，Bucky……我想要幫你……我可以幫你。」Steve Rogers伸出手搭上對方還有水痕在身上的肩頭，「我喜歡你，這一點，從來沒有變過。」抿了抿唇，金髮少年澀然地開口：「這一點……也永遠不會改變。」

 

他再次伸出手，這次他的手指碰上了Bucky的耳垂，整只手掌捧住了Bucky的臉頰。他只要稍稍垂下下頷就能吻到Bucky，這表示他確實在暑假裡生得比對方還高，但此時提醒對方肯定會破壞氣氛，當他們四唇相接時，他另一只還搭在Bucky肩上的手瞬間因為緊張握起。

 

但在他意會過來以前，Bucky把本來就站得很靠近池邊的他一把絆倒，推進了浴池。

 

池裡的水還有餘溫跟泡沫，這處他所站著的位子水深至他的鎖骨，如果他不是會泅水，現在大概早就嗆得自己滿口水了，「Bucky？」

 

下一刻涉水而來的聲音讓Steve知道比他更熟悉環境的Bucky正在從淺處走來，轉過身時，方才把他絆倒摔進水裡的兇手罩著身上那條長毛巾來到了他的面前，咄咄逼人地開口：「為什麼？Steve，只是因為我們一起長大？為什麼你不能喜歡其他人？更好的人？」

 

「——因為沒有更好的人！」被問急了的金髮少年扯下長袍，狼狽地把浸在水裡的衣物從身上扯了下來，長袍下的白色襯衫濕透了緊緊貼伏在身上，「沒有更好的人，Bucky，你就是那個我想要的人，我不知道你希望我去找誰？你要直接給我人選嗎？」

 

被反問的褐髮少年罩在頭上的毛巾從肩上滑落下來，浮在水面。

 

Steve Rogers覺得自己的喉嚨緊縮成一團，「Bucky⋯⋯你要給我一個人選嗎？」

 

擠不出一個名字的Bucky望著眼前的金髮少年，浴池裡的水溫正與泡沫一併消退。

 

Steve Rogers臉上因為難過緊揪成一團的五官從來不是他想要看到的神色⋯⋯但自從他們吵架以來，Steve一直都是如此，被他不斷地推開，一而再、再而三，只因為他自認為知道對Steve而言最好的決定。

 

只因為他自認為⋯⋯

 

「如果沒有人選，Bucky，我⋯⋯」不知道自己還能多說什麼的金髮少年傾身向前，「我們可以不要再為了不引人注目而失去對方嗎？我們可不可以——」

 

伸出手攬住Steve Rogers的頸項，他吻住了對方的唇瓣。

 

而由他主動的吻就像炸藥的引信，Steve Rogers熱切地回應，從雙唇相疊的觸碰，到侵入彼此嘴內的深吻⋯⋯Steve的手滑過他的背脊，穿過了水面停在他的髖部。停止他們的吻，Bucky側過身，轉開了其中一個水龍頭，溫暖的熱水從水龍頭中流出，流經過Steve的肩背。

 

在水下Bucky俯身向前擁抱住對方，他沒有鬆口回答好或是不好，此時他的腦海閃過太多的事：九頭蛇、詛咒、黑魔法⋯⋯但他眼前只有一個人，從頭到尾，只有Steve Rogers，他也是⋯⋯他也只想要Steve Rogers。

 

冷卻的池水慢慢退到他們的腰部，手上終於少了一些浮力的Steve稍稍用了一點力攬過對方的腰身，伏低下來吻上本來抵著他肩頭的Bucky。

 

Bucky的手伸進了他濕透的長褲之間，一下一下地從裡頭扯出他的襯衫，再將襯衫從他的肩上褪下；Steve則是垂下頭，沿著對方的下頷、喉結、鎖骨落下細密的親吻。

 

「⋯⋯我可以碰嗎？」Steve靠在他的耳邊低問。

 

Bucky的回應是一陣不明確的呻吟聲，但的確不是拒絕，於是Steve吻上了對方的耳廓，手上的動作盡可能輕卻快速地來回套弄著對方。

 

當Bucky抵達高潮的那瞬間，Steve忍不住再次親吻了唇瓣貼附著的耳朵，確認對方知道他也因為這個高潮而喜悅，「Bucky⋯⋯我愛你⋯⋯」

 

回應他的是另一個被轉開的水龍頭，瞬間泡泡傾巢而出，將他們兩人都籠罩其中。

 

而在泡沫裡頭，Steve見到Bucky伏低下身，而他的長褲拉鍊也隨之解開——


	17. Heart

黑森林綿延不絕地在萬里平原上延展開來，這裏幾乎見不到山脈，地表凸起的山丘，也被深鬱的森林淹沒，枝椏相聯的樹木彷彿是這寸天地僅剩的一切，就連從不止息的西風，都吹不進裡頭，萬籟俱寂。

 

在麻瓜的眼底，這處森林好像無邊無盡，但是在巫師的眼底，森林裡矗立著數堵高聳的石牆，宛如由北歐神話中的巨人堆砌而成，在牆之上建有一座白色的高塔，塔的外觀只有一扇又一扇小小的窗口，入口則有著巨大的鐵柵欄，兩側站著是常人數十倍之高的巨人。

 

  
塔的頂端，一群罩著長袍的人正聚集一起，而本來各人低聲交談的場面，瞬間在白髮男人憑空出現時改變。

 

套著深棕色長袍的白髮男人大步向前，不滿地以手裏接骨木魔杖抵住其中一人的太陽穴，「⋯⋯如果英國遲遲無法通過法案，是因為他們察覺不到與麻瓜親近造成的風險，那你應該讓他們充分體驗到麻瓜、血統叛徒們造成的問題，而非告訴我你覺得有難度！」

 

跪倒在地的男人用著難以辨別的語言求饒，但魔杖尖端逐漸開始發燙，最後在男人的太陽穴上烙下了血痕，男人發出痛苦的呻吟聲，抱著頭倒在地上緊縮成一團。

 

轉過頭的白髮男人瞪著佇立一旁悶不吭聲的另一名巫師，「Pierce，告訴我為什麼英國魔法執行局一點動作也沒有？」

 

「Fawley是一個白癡——」

 

「——而你沒有辦法讓這個白癡依照你的意思做事！」白髮男人低吼著打斷他，「如果你們沒有辦法控制Fawley，那就把他殺死，換一個能夠通過法案的人！」

 

在陰影處有人操著濃厚口音開口：「事實上我們只要控制歐洲大陸就好，英國巫師社會如果想要墮落到與麻瓜為伍——」

 

「——英國、巫師、必須要、接受、我的統治。」白髮男人的魔杖在空中釋出一束火光，「英國有Dumbledore，如果他要反抗這項法案，我要英國魔法部自己收拾他。」

 

「可是主人，你有死神的聖物、無敵的魔杖，他不會是你的對手⋯⋯」陰影裡的男人續道：「⋯⋯哪怕正面對決⋯⋯他也不會是你的對手，不是嗎？」

 

「你在懷疑我的能力嗎？」白髮男人的魔杖方向一轉，「不要試探我，Karpov。」

 

「請不要懷疑我的忠誠。」陰影裡的男人低垂著頭，「⋯⋯我只是不希望外界會有人相信，我們偉大的主人⋯⋯兩個世界真正的主人，竟會畏懼一個英國的巫師。」

 

「那可不只是區區一個巫師——」金髮男人在兀自開口以後戛然停下，在沒有遭遇任何怒斥後，才又開口，「——那是Albus Dumbledore，他在霍格華茲求學的時候就是難得一見的天才，他年紀輕輕就能掌握許多高深的符咒原理，他能夠運用的——」

 

「——主人一樣能夠。」被白髮男人喊做Karpov的人冷聲道：「Pierce，我不希望你把那種可悲的官僚習性帶來這裏來，帝國裡不需要懦弱的人。」

 

「主人，你要知道我絕不懦弱，而你也比任何人都清楚我所言沒有半分虛假，Albus Dumbledore的能力絕不容小覷，因此——」

 

「——我要整個英國魔法部都站在我這邊，我要英國的巫師都臣服於我，讓Albus Dumbledore和反對我的人孤立無援，而我可以再將他們一舉擊破。」白髮男人將手裡的魔杖收進另一手的長拐杖之中，「首先，我得要讓他們知道麻瓜是我們的敵人⋯⋯血統叛徒會背叛魔法社會⋯⋯從以前到現在他們都只想著如何能夠剷除我們，但我們比他們更高貴，我們生來就該統治他們，如果有人不支持這個想法，他們就會付出代價。」

 

「但是英國人連一點代價都付不出來⋯⋯」冷笑著的Karpov在陰影裡開口，「你們殺死了那個老頭嗎？那個臨時改變心意的懦夫？」

 

倒在地上的男人不住地發抖，而Pierce也靜默無聲。

 

「我願意給你們一次贖罪的機會。」白髮男人轉過身，伸出手裡的拐杖，抵著方才在男人太陽穴上留下的傷口，「只要事成，你們都可以將功抵過，未來英國也仍舊會交給尊貴的純種家族來治理。」

 

「我們必然會遵照主人的旨意去做。」簡直只能用欣喜若狂來形容被拐杖抵著的男人臉上露出來的神色，彷彿看見眼前滅頂的汪洋橫空出現了一艘木筏，「我們必定會完成、不會再次辜負主人的期望。」

 

「去拿下Barnes家。」白髮男人用冰冷的口吻下達了他的新指令，「讓他們知道如果一個純種家庭無法維繫他們的榮光，他們就會消逝。」

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Steve有一點為眼前普等巫測的主考官擔心，白髮蒼蒼的巫師在看他執行變形術的過程中顯得昏昏欲睡，當他不小心失手把變成針插的刺蝟變大時對方剛好點了點頭，見對方好像又睡著了的Steve趁機趕緊把針插縮小。

 

「我們演練到哪裡啦？」睜開眼睛的老巫師眨了眨乾澀的眼睛，「已經做完了嗎？」

 

「是的，是否還需要演練其他的變形咒？」一直聽說最困難的變形咒實作好像也比想像中容易，Steve有點緊張地扯了一下脖子上的領帶。

 

「讓我看看……」老巫師看著自己眼下的清單，「嗯……好吧，你還有什麼想要試試的咒語沒有？」

 

被反問的Steve有些猶豫，但在對方再次打瞌睡以前，他決定不妨一試，「其實我是登記在案的化獸師。」

 

聞言睜大了眼的主考官又看了一眼手上載有考生姓名的羊皮紙，「Steve G. Rogers是一位化獸師？很好……那讓我們來看看是怎麼樣的化獸師吧！」

 

下一刻Steve Rogers的人影就在主考官的面前往下瞬間縮小，僅剩大概原先大腿的高度，一隻有著金褐色長毛的大型犬端坐在原地，站起身稍微走動了兩步，接著大狗滾動了下腳邊的魔杖，又變回了人形。

 

目瞪口呆的主考官很快報以熱烈的微笑和掌聲，「確實是一名化獸師——如此年輕！」

 

外頭其他考生聽不大清楚裡頭的聲音，但的確清楚地聽見了主考官樂不可支的笑聲。

 

 

 

「Dumbledore，你的好學生。」走出考場的老巫師拍了拍紅髮巫師的肩膀，「在你畢業以後，你的學生們還是持續帶給我們驚喜。」

 

「只怕Rogers先生掌握到的變形術精華並非來自於我一人的功勞。」紅髮巫師拘謹地接受對方的盛讚，「真正說起來，他對於變形術的掌握與彈性，也是他獨特的天份，我們所做的不過就是後天的啟蒙而已。」

 

變形學在今年度的普等巫測考試當中被安排在最後一科，長達兩週的測驗也正式劃上句點，同一時間學校的期末考也到了尾聲，當Steve依照約定往湖邊走去時，Bucky已經躺在湖邊的草地上，遠看似乎是陷入了深深的沉睡。

 

捨不得驚醒他，Steve走到一旁的草地上，看著還有許久才會落下的斜陽，渴望的一切彷彿都在眼前觸手可及，他已經盡力完成了普等巫測，也早與母親約定好要做出色的正氣師，保護重要之人，所以最後兩年霍格華茲的學業裡，他將全力往他的夢想前進。

 

而Bucky就在這裡，他的身邊，過去一年裡，雖然不可能形影不離，但已是他在霍格華茲裡最愉快的一年，Bucky會特地空出時間為他複習魔藥學，他雖然常常被Bucky解說的唇型轉移了注意力，但魔藥學成績確實得到提升，更別提他們每天一段短暫的約會時光，哪怕只是坐在對面共用早餐，一句話也不說然後各自分開去上課，也讓Steve感覺彌足珍貴。

 

葛來分多球隊贏得了學院盃，他們說服了葛來分多七年級的Edith Kneen出馬當搜捕手，她有著一流的身手，不過過去和Victoria Clagg因為細故不合，一直不願意加入球隊。他們幾乎無敵的身手，讓葛來分多每場都以大比分贏得勝利。

 

這兩天Edward Barnes的治療就會正式結束，如果最終老Barnes沒辦法清醒，餘生只怕就得這麼沉睡下去，直到死神來把他帶走為止，Steve希望梅林能夠眷顧老Barnes，即使對方從來沒有給他好臉色過，卻是Bucky的至親。

 

「⋯⋯這樣看著你真有趣。」Bucky的聲音從下方傳來，他話語中的興味也能從他輕快的語調中察覺一二，「你臉上的表情時而微笑、時而皺眉，不知道的人還以為你要發瘋了⋯⋯」而當Steve垂下頭要親吻他時，他也嘴角上揚閉起眼睛接受。

 

Steve側俯著身專心地吻著身下之人，而Bucky的手則輕輕地停靠在他的臉頰旁邊撫觸。如果可以，他希望能夠就此躺在草地上這樣吻著Bucky直到世界末日。

 

Bucky稍稍拉開兩人的吻，輕問：「考得好嗎？變形學？」

 

「很好，我表演了一點加分題。」Steve低下頭，但對方避開了他的唇，於是他將吻落在對方的下頷上，然後用手肘撐起了頭，「⋯⋯主考官讚譽有加。」

 

「太好了。」Bucky微笑地抬頭看著他的男朋友，「我為你高興。」

 

「暑假⋯⋯你願意跟我去美國嗎？」Steve低聲開口：「我希望帶你去看看我的家鄉。」

 

「我當然願意。」Bucky幾乎是立刻就答應了下來，「只要Rogers夫人同意。」

 

「她當然樂意。」他一邊說，就見到Bucky一邊把手邊的書蓋上了臉，覺得好笑的金髮少年從對方臉上把書拿開，「⋯⋯怎麼？」

 

「沒什麼⋯⋯」Bucky凝視著對方，心底想著他只是覺得自己對Rogers夫人充滿歉意而已，他們兩個人聖誕假期都沒有返家，晚上幾乎都溜去了溫室約會，仗著Beery對他的偏愛，他得到了溫室大門的鑰匙，鎖上以後他們兩個至少有兩個晚上的時間都在溫室裡過夜。

 

草地上從湖面吹來的習習涼風，掀起了Steve垂在額前的瀏海，Bucky忍不住伸出手，想替他整理被風吹亂的頭髮，但他的手被Steve握住，整個人被拉起到了Steve的懷裡，撞上對方的Bucky皺了皺眉，乾脆用手壓著Steve的雙肩，翻身而上，把金髮少年壓制在地。

 

居高臨上俯視Steve那雙溫柔的藍眼睛，Bucky揚起了嘴角，「⋯⋯你很快樂嗎？」

 

「非常。」金髮少年看著對方忽然整個人趴下壓在他的身上，下頷抵在他的胸膛，用手撓了撓對方的耳後，「這比我能想像的還要更快樂，你比我所想的還要更美好⋯⋯」

 

他從來不懂Steve口中的美好是什麼意思。

 

Bucky側過頭聽著對方的呼吸起伏與心跳脈動。

 

但他願意此刻一直持續到天荒地老。

 

 

 

一只銀色的天鵝從湖面振翅而來，認出自己母親護法的Steve抱著Bucky的腰坐起，銀色的天鵝飛向他，用疲憊而緩慢的音調帶來了一句簡短的口訊：「我愛你，Steve⋯⋯」

 

Bucky緊緊蹙起了眉，然後拉著Steve站起身，Steve也不明所以地看著護法消失，轉過頭看向身邊的褐髮少年，「她剛才是說⋯⋯她愛我？」他沒有懷疑過Sarah對他的愛，雖然Sarah一直沒有找回過去的記憶，但他知道她必然有她的考量。

 

「Steve Rogers！」Dumbledore的聲音從校園那側傳來，回過頭的金髮少年鬆開了攬著身邊之人的手，「James Barnes，立刻到校長室。」

 

而在Bucky意會過來以前，他已經與Steve邁開了腳步，草地上的綠波一陣一陣拍打過了他們及膝的黑色長襪，與他們胸腔裡一陣一陣加速的心跳共振。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Steve Rogers沒有聽完正氣師所說的話，幾乎是立刻從呼嚕網來到半邊全毀的Barnes家，而Sarah Rogers的遺體就放在庭園的大理石桌之上，淺灰色的緞布將她從頭到腳罩住，不讓一旁還燃燒著落下的灰燼傷到她。

 

兩名從聖蒙果來的治療師立刻就認出了他，其中一人連忙攔腰抱住他，另一人則是正面地按著他的肩膀，連聲安撫無聲嘶吼的他。

 

下一刻跟著出現的褐髮少年當然也看見了他，但他的腳步硬生生地掉過了頭，往宅邸還算完整的一側跑去，在那裡有著坐在輪椅上的Edward Barnes，與哭成淚人兒、他年紀最小的妹妹，Anna Barnes在見到他的第一時間撲了上來，而他的雙親仍舊不知所蹤。

 

「⋯⋯我們遭受了攻擊？」Bucky望著雙眼滿載疲憊與痛苦的老人，「為什麼？」

 

知道真相卻說不出口的老者垂下了頭。

 

「母親與父親呢？」正氣師說他們二人下落不明時，當場他只覺得背脊發冷，而Dorcas已經抱著Phoebe坐倒在校長室裡，這是第二次他們被叫到校長室來聽到噩耗，每一次他的心臟都像被人緊緊絞住，「⋯⋯他們死了嗎？」

 

「他們追著兇手去了⋯⋯」Edwards掩住臉，痛苦地開口：「他們在倫敦，當防護被巨人強行破壞的時候趕回來，屋頂被爆炸咒轟開，我那時候才醒過來沒有多久，治療師正在用漂浮咒試著帶著我與Anna躲避，Anna⋯⋯都在她的懷抱裡才能沒事。」

 

把Anna抱起，讓她埋首在自己的懷裡，褐髮少年走向在跪倒在大理石桌前的Steve Rogers，他的手穿過了對方沾上爐灰的金髮，一下又一下地隨著他每一次因為無聲哭泣而顫抖的肩膀輕撫。

 

他沒有任何能夠勸慰對方的話，言語沒有能力安撫一個美夢被奪走的人。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

正氣師根據Edward Barnes的證言去追查住在夜行巷內的異國巫師，但人去樓空，George Barnes擊昏的巨人在調查中只會大吼，無助指認任何人，Winnie Buchanan一人力敵三名戴著骷顱面具的黑巫師，其中一人的魔杖被她繳械，將會成為重要呈堂證供，另一人的手臂被她擊碎，傷得很重，也有望追查得到他的下落，但有一人全身而退。

 

Edward Barnes對九頭蛇的描述被其餘幾家純種家族駁斥，而魔法部長Fawley也全然不採信他的說法，指稱一個睡迷糊瘋癲的老男巫不值得信任。

 

「你說你因為反對支持麻瓜血統登記法案而被攻擊，太可笑了，一個Barnes居然反對支持麻瓜血統登記法案，你是睡昏頭了嗎？你年少時還曾經攻擊過路過你家的麻瓜，只因為好玩呢！」

 

而Alexander Pierce，魔法執行部的員工，也就是掉落魔杖的主人，堅稱他日前即遭受到攻擊，魔杖遭歹徒搶走，並且列舉自己在Barnes家遭受攻擊時人在他方的證據，指稱破釜酒吧裡有許多人都能作證他在裡頭喝酒，對於自己是九頭蛇成員的指控大喊冤枉，宣稱他一直都是表現最優良的魔法部職員，不可能會投靠歐洲的黑巫師。

 

Sarah的葬禮在攻擊的後幾日舉行，她的墓立在Smith家的墓園裡，Barnes夫婦依照照片中的Joseph Rogers的樣貌為他們夫婦共同打造了一塊潔白的墓碑，嵌在Sarah的墓穴之上，但在喪禮結束的同時，Steve Rogers忽然憑空消失，誰也不知道他的去向。

 

來參加喪禮的Dumbledore見狀，用召喚咒從Steve的行李中找來了那只懷錶。

 

「James。」在著急的Barnes家成員和Steve的朋友中，紅髮巫師單獨找來了擔心最甚的褐髮少年，將懷錶置放到了他的手上，「打開來，你便會知道Steve Rogers的下落。」

 

擔心又困惑的褐髮少年不作二想，將懷錶打開，只見長針停到了數字六之上，浮現了布魯克林的字樣，「布魯克林⋯⋯那是在紐約。」

 

紅髮巫師頷首，「Steve Rogers還不會消影術，而一般來說，只有少數的巫師能夠精通消影、現影來進行長途旅行，多半建立在他們已經去過當地無數次，並且掌握有兩地中間點的樣貌，方有可能安全抵達目的地，他應當是透過港口鑰去了布魯克林。」

 

「但——」他不知道港口鑰會是什麼物品，更不知道到了布魯克林以後該怎麼找到Rogers家。

 

「如果說這世上有誰能夠找到那只港口鑰，那只會是你。」紅髮巫師搭著少年的肩膀，緩慢但堅定地開口：「我建議你到Steve Rogers的行李附近去尋找，那會是Sarah交給他的物品，一個可多次重複抵達布魯克林的港口鑰，她為了能夠讓她的獨子回家所設置的港口鑰，必然比魔法部能監控的呼嚕網安全。」

 

「我從沒有去過布魯克林——」他要怎麼找到Rogers家？

 

「——到了以後，我會通知Jake Wilson，Rogers家昔日的鑰匙管理人，他會帶你去Rogers家，過去他能夠找到Rogers家，是因為他是鑰匙管理者，現在，只有你能夠找到Rogers家的大門，他只能帶你到靠近的位置，我不知道Sarah Rogers最終設置了什麼樣的保護機制，但我依然相信，也只有你能夠找到Rogers家，並且找到Steve。」

 

Bucky蹙起眉，望進那雙顏色淺卻深不可測的藍眼睛裡。

 

「你需要找到他，他需要知道許多事——Sarah Rogers記起了一切，在死前她讓Winnie Buchanan為她恢復了記憶，這一點請你一定要告訴他，這對Sarah Rogers、他，以及他死去的父親而言，是最重要的一件事。」最後，紅髮巫師將他的手指曲起，握住了手裡的懷錶，「拿著它⋯⋯找到他。」

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

找到港口鑰並不困難，那是一個徽章，Bucky看過它，Steve會把它別在身上去參加球賽，但這個徽章不是平常Steve別在身上的那只，這只徽章更舊，上頭的靛藍色都磨損，寫著「Pro Patria et Gloria」的金色文字也不大清晰，但這是散落在床面的物體中，Bucky唯一覺得會是港口鑰的物品：Joseph Rogers的部隊徽章。

 

當他撿起徽章的同時，一股力量從他的腹部將他抽提起來，下一刻他便出現在一條暗巷當中，這時暗巷陰影當中，很快地走出了一名麻瓜打扮的黑人少年，抬起頭在巷子左右兩側來回看了幾眼，才上前揮了揮手要他跟上。

 

少年看起來與他們年紀相仿，「我是Samuel Wilson，Jake是我爺爺。」

 

Samuel？「你是Sam？」Steve說過很多Sam Wilson的事，他在美國的摯友。

 

少年挑眉，上下看了他片刻，恍然大悟，「那你就是畫裡頭的Bucky，我沒說錯吧？」

 

頷首的褐髮少年看著對方一身整齊的麻瓜裝扮。

 

在他能開口詢問以前，Sam Wilson已經先替自己解釋，「今天是麻瓜上主日學的日子，我們這個社區比較虔誠，我都會這樣打扮，鄰居才不會追問。」引著他穿過紅磚道，黑人少年指著前面不遠處的一排公寓，「那裡就是Rogers家，一般他們有人在的時候，我們都可以直接過去⋯⋯現在事情不大一樣了。」少年眉頭緊緊皺起，「⋯⋯我爺爺說Rogers女士過世了？是真的嗎？」

 

依然只能頷首的Bucky抿起了唇。

 

「太不幸了，九頭蛇的事就連我們也有聽說，有人說不足為懼有人說——」覺得自己耽誤到對方時間的黑人少年打住，向旁邊退了一步，「如果Sarah Rogers設置了保密咒，唯一可能的守密人就是Steve，他若沒說過⋯⋯你再來找我，我就在對面的地下室。」

 

他從馬路的這一頭走了過去，布魯克林的街道上停著不少車，周圍的人聲也不算安靜，但當Bucky走上台階的時候，狹窄黯淡的走廊上每一扇門都讓他駐足打量，深怕自己錯過了通往Rogers家的唯一入口。

 

Sam Wilson說的對，如果設有保密咒，沒有守密人親筆寫下、親口告知也是枉然。

 

但那扇門就在那裡。

 

Bucky抬起頭，在看見門的第一時間就認了出來，紅杉木的門肯定是新打造好、新裝上沒有多久，上頭的亮光漆還那麼清楚，而金色的字樣端正卻不失華麗地寫著Rogers，這屬於葛來分多的配色，象徵著他們家一脈相傳的獅院傳統。

 

Pro Patria et Gloria也寫在Rogers家的門框上，這幾乎讓Bucky第一時間就想到Barnes莊園大門上所刻的家訓，無論這點是為了紀念Joseph Rogers，或是Sarah將此選作Rogers家的家訓，在Bucky眼底都是再美好不過的事，而Steve已經永遠失去了這個家，僅剩下他獨自一人。

 

  
門上沒有任何的把手，正當Bucky想扣門時，紅杉木門卻對著他緩緩開啟。

 

他走了進去，一步一步往屋內走去，延伸咒讓Rogers家確實比外在看起來大，但是也大得有限。門內就是客廳，客廳另一端有一扇窗戶，能看到外頭街景，客廳的旁邊就擺著一張小巧的圓桌，也許是Rogers家的餐桌⋯⋯快步走過客廳的Bucky見到後方連著一扇小門，從小門走進去時，眼前一張有著原木床架的單人床上，潔白被褥中，蜷縮著一隻金黃色的大狗。

 

那隻狗不時在顫抖，Bucky幾乎立刻就明白了那隻狗是誰。

 

他走上前去，在大狗的身後爬上了床，緊緊地抱住了不斷發抖的狗兒。

 

「Steve⋯⋯我來了⋯⋯從今以後⋯⋯我就是你的家人⋯⋯你不會是孤單一人⋯⋯我永遠都會在你身邊⋯⋯我愛你⋯⋯我會在這裡⋯⋯直到最後⋯⋯」


	18. Future

當來人走進葛來分多學院導師辦公室時，紅髮巫師正對著白色的儲思盆抽取出他的記憶。白色的記憶緩緩繞過魔杖的尖端，接著落入了盆內後沉沒。

 

「James，上次見面已經是四年前了……」轉過身的巫師看著來人，「我能幫你什麼？」

 

「Dumbledore，就像我們先前所談論過的一般，情況愈來愈嚴重，如果任憑Fawley漠視這些近在眼前的證據，最後我們全都會落入Grindelwald的手裡，你不能夠再袖手旁觀，Barnes家是一個明擺著的攻擊事件，他已經來了。」

 

「……就像你所言，他早已來了。」紅髮巫師平靜地回答：「單憑我一人並不足夠，他擁有如此多聽他差譴的巫師，任何一人都有不遜於正氣師的身手。」

 

「我們也有，一旦我們開始號召，會有更多人願意加入。」來人有些激動，他一絲不苟的金髮稍稍落下，垂在額前，「在Barnes家受到攻擊後，Winnie Buchanan會站在我們這邊，她與他們正面交手過，還有George Barnes，這些最初都是你認為我們無法拉攏的人——」

 

紅髮巫師忽然抬起眼，挑高了眉，「這麼說你願意相信Barnes家的清白？」

 

「看到他們家被擊垮，想要不相信也難。」男人垂首，「……無辜之人的血已經淌流，Dumbledore，我們必須要反擊。」

 

「無辜之人的血還會繼續流下，但一時半刻，在整起Barnes家的攻擊事件浮上預言家日報以後，無論外界的看法如何，他們短時間必然得要收斂，因為除了你還有太多被驚醒之人……這是Grindelwald最不願見到的景象。」紅髮巫師站了起來，高大的身影籠罩住眼前之人，「前巫審加碼成員⋯⋯Potter也在我們這邊，還有他的兒子Fleamont，但我不知道如何能夠說動魔法部，Fawley並不相信我。」

 

「他覺得你太過強大，不可能信任你。」男人苦笑，「如果說我學到什麼，那就是這些純種都是草包。」

 

「Leonard可以信任，我一直都認為他在魔法意外與災害部的功績驚人，其中包括破獲多起黑魔法物品濫用的恐怖事件。」

 

「Leonard Specer-Moon願意協助我們，但他也坦言現階段Fawley絕不可能願意接受那些明擺著的事實——Alexander Pierce必然與Barnes家的攻擊有關，因為一旦承認，就是整個魔法執行部的大幅動盪，他所有精心安排的人馬都會被拉下——政治野心會賠上整個英國巫師的未來！」男人垂下肩，「我已經不知道誰能夠信任⋯⋯」

 

「我們需要人到歐洲去，James，這個人選除了你，沒有人能夠勝任。」望著眼前的正氣師，Dumbledore低聲道：「我們需要知道所有Grindelwald與他的爪牙的動向，他們在歐洲並不像在英國一樣於暗處行動，而是招搖過市，這是我們最大的優勢。」

 

「⋯⋯我會自願前往歐洲，但如果你不站出來，我們沒有信心——」

 

「我希望我能夠給你們信心，可是就連我也不知道自己是否有能力⋯⋯」紅髮巫師放下了手裡的羽毛筆，「我甚至不知道他唯一害怕之人就是我的謠言從何而來。」

 

「只要外人不知道這是謠言就足夠了，他一直不敢越過海峽而來也是很好的證據。」拉緊自己身上的斗篷，男人環顧了一眼身後的建築，「⋯⋯我記得畢業時你曾說過傳遞知識是這世上最有權力之事，但如果你接下了魔法部長一職，也許悲劇不會發生。」

 

「誰都說不準，James⋯⋯誰都說不準。」紅髮巫師看著自己寫到一半的信，信上每一字都是懊悔，而收信人再也不會給予回應。

 

權力是無解的毒藥，唯有付出代價後才能讓人清醒，而對於不計後果的人而言，權力就是一切。他慶幸他早在年紀尚輕之時，就用最慘痛的代價學到這一堂課。

 

 

***

 

Steve Rogers從未想像過會在球場上見到Bucky的身影，這麼多年來Bucky雖然是他認識數一數二優秀的追蹤手，但他總是顯得對史萊哲林魁地奇代表隊沒什麼興趣，好像透過魁地奇為史萊哲林爭取榮譽是一件他從來沒有想過的事。

 

這一切原先都只是他的想像——但現在Bucky就站在他的對面，手裡拿著那支Steve看過無數次的掃把，那支每天睡前Bucky都會用魔杖整理過每一根枝椏的掃把，身上穿著史萊哲林的碧綠色球袍。

 

「看，Rogers，我們找來了最棒的追蹤手，你擋得下幾球呢？」說話的人是史萊哲林今年的新隊長。Steve忍不住要嘆氣了，他早該想到Cedrella Black會想盡辦法把Bucky拖下水，但少女洋洋得意的語氣聽起來並不惱人，反倒有些難得的可愛，「讓人期待不是嗎？」

 

「當然。」在他們飛行課的教授指示下，Steve飛快地在不要激怒自己好友Weasley的情況下握了握對方的手，「真的令人期待。」

 

當十四支掃帚一起升空，Steve不由得注意他的Bucky正在和Cedrella Black對望，他得說一個Black出任追蹤手已經令身為看守手的他感到充滿挑戰，現在要守住Bucky與Cedrella Black是難上加難，當他漏掉第三顆進球的時候，他親自向裁判要了一個暫停，把所有的隊員都叫到了跟前來。

 

「你得做點什麼，Steve，我們現在差距被拉得更開了。」他們的打擊手一邊飛近一邊咆哮，「你在解說戰術的時候怎麼沒提到關於James Barnes的事？你難道完全沒聽說嗎？」

 

「我充分地感受到妳的不滿了，Erika，如果妳願意聽我解釋的話，我確實不知道他會代表史萊哲林出賽。」無奈地向隊裏七年級的葛來分多解釋，對方看來氣壞了，「妳可以試試更多的干擾，送更多的搏格過去。」他不擔心Bucky的安危，想也知道搏格不大可能真的對Bucky的造成什麼傷害。

 

「親愛的Steve，我的朋友你完全守不住Barnes！」一邊飛過來一邊大笑的Maximus笑得幸災樂禍，「我們該怎麼辦才好？」

 

「關於這點⋯⋯」他看向嬌小的女孩，「Phoebe，妳得要盡快抓到金探子，至少得在他們拿到超過一百五十分之前找到。」

 

Barnes家的女孩點了點頭，「當然！」雖然很快答應下來，棕髮女孩在看著對面的自家兄長時，臉上滿是困惑不解，「⋯⋯他從來沒說過他要替史萊哲林出賽，連提也沒提過。」

 

「他從來沒提過他要替史萊哲林出賽？對他自己的妹妹也沒說過？」逆著狂風掙扎地握著自己的掃帚，Septimus Weasley難以置信地看了一眼球池對面的史萊哲林隊，「你說過他不會加入，他不是對太多綠色的布料不適還是⋯⋯」

 

「是我疏忽了，我明知道他最近很常去球場，我應該想到他是去練球，而不是單純去看Black練球。」是他太大意了，他沒有想過Bucky在準備超勞巫測的同時居然還會願意加入史萊哲林球隊，他們兩人晚上待在一起時，Bucky的注意力全都擺在那些厚重的書籍裡頭，偶而的偶而才會轉過頭來像是在哄他似地啄了啄他的臉頰。

大多數時候，Bucky都在他的身旁，就像他所承諾的一樣，他才會疏忽沒去弄清那些偶而他不在身邊時，究竟去了哪裡。

 

哨聲響起象徵著短暫的暫停結束，葛來分多球員重新投入賽事，Bucky依舊在空中恣意地翱翔，輕鬆閃過飛來的博格，一個假動作就將手裡的快浮拋給了跟飛過來的Black，俐落地騙過Steve Rogers，將球拋進無人防守的球柱得分。

 

笑得格外開心的褐髮少年毫不在意風吹亂了他的瀏海，「怎麼了？葛來分多的大英雄，你需要再借兩隻手才能守住我們嗎？」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」拉著自己的掃帚前方，Steve無奈地笑了，「我以為你不喜歡在全校學生面前騎著掃把飛行。」

 

「永遠都可以破例，Steve，人永遠都可以破例。」夾緊腿下的掃帚，Bucky露齒笑了下，下一刻他急轉過身，滿意地看著自己的妹妹穿著猩紅色的紅袍在上面一晃而過的身影，「不過我要稱讚你，你確實把Phoebe訓練得很好。」

 

「她是你的妹妹，我不敢居功。」Steve看向自己的情人嘆了一口氣，「梅林幫個忙早點讓她抓到金探子。」

 

一邊回頭笑著看向他的Bucky一邊消遣道：「Rogers，後悔換位置了嗎？」

 

「沒有後悔，Bucky，一點也不。」即使他們現在屈於劣勢，但Steve不在乎坦白承認，「可以和你在比賽中正面對決，我也覺得很愉快。」

 

最後比賽是由史萊哲林在Bucky與Cedrella Black的攜手合作下以一百九十分比一百八十分一球勝過了葛來分多，Phoebe Barnes沒有讓葛來分多的學生們失望，在她第二場正式的魁地奇比賽中就為隊伍抓到了金探子，只是這一場史萊哲林的勝利，也終止了Steve自去年接下葛來分多球隊隊長一職以後為葛來分多代表隊帶來的連勝紀錄。

 

「要我說那就是專門練習來對付你的招數，Steve。」Maximus忍不住在練習時出言取笑他們的隊長，「Black知道你會有多訝異，也知道你會忍不住多看Barnes幾眼，期待你多看對方幾眼的時候，會忘記要好好嚴加看守自家的三根球柱。」

 

「與其說Steve是會看著Barnes出神，倒不如說Barnes能夠預測到Steve救球的方向吧⋯⋯」擦著剛才沾到泥巴水的快浮，Septimus Weasley回想著他們的前一場比賽，「他真的很恐怖，好像他能讀你的心一樣，你要往右邊防守他就往左邊飛、你要居中應變他就大動作往後把球拋給其他能發動攻擊的人。」

 

他當然不會看著Bucky出神，無論他有多喜歡Bucky，那可是在比賽。不過Steve聞言也只是笑一笑，沒有意思反駁任何一人的說法。若是真的要說那場比賽帶給他什麼震撼，大概就是讓他體認到Bucky雖然從小與他一起練習飛行，但在球場上，Bucky是他全然陌生的對手，他從來沒有想過Bucky的快速飛行可以那麼致命。

 

「無論如何，比賽已經輸了，過多的檢討無濟於事，因為這支史萊哲林球隊明年有一半以上的陣容都會畢業。」Steve輕輕挪動著他放在隊伍中間的模型，小人偶的黃色球衣顯示他已經將注意力移往赫夫帕夫，「何不來看看最後一場的對手。」

 

解說一陣後，球員們大概也對下一場比賽的戰術有了一些想法，Steve並不對一場比賽的勝負太放在心上，參與魁地奇那麼多年，他懂得已比當年那個十二歲的孩子多得多了。

 

「該把球還回去了。」拍拍Phoebe Barnes的肩膀，女孩笑著回看向他，「今天練習的狀況很好，親愛的Phoebe。」

 

當Steve Rogers抱著球箱往城堡的方向走去，Maximus大吼追問的聲音從他背後傳來，「連模型都不收了，你趕著約會？」

 

他不吝嗇地扯高音量回應：「沒錯，已經遲到五分鐘了。」

 

***

 

自從去年交往以來，雖然有空他們晚上都會找時間待在一起，但Bucky與他約好每個周四晚上是約會日，他們會兩人單獨一起大半個晚上，不巧也是葛來分多練球的時間。Steve想過Bucky可能以為他會為了練球而犧牲約會，畢竟最初Bucky可能還存著Steve會從這段感情中『清醒』過來的想法。

 

現在卻又不同，他們能夠廝守一起對Steve而言已是他最大的幸福。

 

雖然總會耽誤到一些時間，Steve還是會擠出大半個晚上來和Bucky待在一起，不就囫圇吞棗一點麵包和熱湯早點開始練球，或是半夜再找Septimus偷溜下床到廚房讓家庭小精靈給他們一點宵夜。

 

這夜當Steve匆匆趕到船屋時，Bucky已經坐在那裡一個人跟他的魔杖下起了巫師棋，以旁邊傷殘的棋子數目看來，Bucky與他自己廝殺得難分難解。

 

「Bucky？」走到對方身邊，他緊抵著對方坐下，低聲道歉：「抱歉，我遲到了。」

 

「沒關係。」轉過身來看向他的Bucky像是發現什麼有趣的事，用長袍之下的襯衫袖子擦了擦他的臉頰，「⋯⋯你知道你刮傷自己的臉頰了嗎？」

 

「最後練習的時候我要閃過搏格，八成是那時候弄到了。」不介意一點小傷口的他笑了笑，低頭看著棋盤，「這裏的進展怎麼樣——」下一刻感受到Bucky的舌尖輕輕舔過臉上擦傷的Steve紅著臉打住了說到一半的話，又回過頭有點驚慌失措望向對方，「Bucky？」

 

捧著他的臉下一刻就吻了上來的褐髮少年凝視著他，「⋯⋯Steve，你知道我為什麼要參加史萊哲林球隊嗎？」

 

「給我一個教訓，我知道。」他先前是有點得意過了頭，當上個星期Max和Sep為了要逗他開心，刻意在三根掃帚裏吹噓他的領導能力，他當時應該要開口阻止，而非放任他們大放厥詞，「你覺得我得意忘形過了頭。」

 

「不，傻子。」Bucky笑著低下頭揮了魔杖把棋子恢復原狀，「今年是我的最後一年，而我從來沒有和你一起在校園裏打過魁地奇，雖然沒機會做隊友，至少可以當一次對手。」

 

「只是回憶？」Steve回吻對方的雙唇，「我覺得好像還是有給我一點教訓的意思。」

 

「那點教訓只是回憶的一部分。」加深了笑意，Bucky忍不住攬住對方的背，昔日的小男孩已經長得又高又壯，「畢竟說你們是不可擊敗的球隊似乎有些太猖狂。」

 

「的確有一點。」同意對方的說法，也伸出手攬住對方的肩，初春的晚上蘇格蘭的溫度與嚴冬無異。Steve放了一把小火球到船屋的空中，稍稍暖和空中的寒意，火光與搖曳的燈光下，他再次吻住Bucky，「我喜歡，Bucky，哪怕成了你的手下敗將，我也欣然接受。」

 

笑瞇了眼的褐髮少年用魔杖抵著對方臉上的傷處輕輕放出治療的咒語，「那很好，因為我在想⋯⋯不知道你會不會介意讓出冠軍寶座。」

 

「那要我們輸給赫夫帕夫才行，別忘了前一場你們慘敗給赫夫帕夫的事。」Steve不知道為什麼自己忍不住就想向前靠近已經近在咫尺的Bucky，雖然他還是想吻對方的雙唇，但就算是他再吻一次Bucky也需要勇氣，伸出手撫過對方臉頰，「⋯⋯魁地奇比你想像中複雜多了⋯⋯」

 

「你說除了讓你變成全校明星之外？」盯著對方的手指，Bucky忍不住又笑咧了嘴，「你要捧著我的臉到什麼時候？你想要什麼？」

 

「吻你⋯⋯但我們才剛見面我已經吻了你兩次，我不想讓你誤以為我只渴望你的唇，我希望我們至少能說點話，可是⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」Steve懊惱地嘆了一口氣，湊上前輕輕以鼻尖抵上對方鼻尖，「我情不自禁。」

 

忍不住笑出聲音來的Bucky主動往前遞出他的吻，讓他們再次四唇相疊，「別傻了，Steve⋯⋯」在吻之間Bucky輕聲向他開口，「⋯⋯你什麼時候都可以吻我、你可以吻我無數次、而且永遠不需要取得我的許可。」

 

這是Steve聽過除了Bucky答應要和他交往的那句「好」以外最迷人的話，他像大魷魚一樣用雙臂環抱住Bucky，一次又一次吻著對方。他有很好的理由表現得那麼衝動，這是Bucky，在他未來裡將不會有一瞬缺席的人⋯⋯他唯一的家人。

 

Bucky給予他的吻最多的回應就是笑，好像他很喜歡他每一個落在自己身上的那些熱吻、好像他也一樣享受這些親密的時光，Steve停下原先幾乎沒有打算打住的吻，捧著對方的雙頰，試著別讓自己與對方四目相交時笑出來，「Bucky，我愛你，你知道嗎？」

 

「我知道。」又揚起嘴角的褐髮少年這一次笑得很克制，只是一抹帶著理解的笑容，「我很高興你沒有放棄，Steve。」

 

「我不會放棄你，Bucky，永遠不可能。」知道他在說什麼的金髮少年抵著對方的頭，「無論你推開我多少次，Bucky，我選擇的人就是你。」

 

「我以為我不會更喜歡你了，Steve，你知道嗎？」閉上眼感受對方的氣息，稍稍加重與對方額際相抵的接觸，「但是你總是能⋯⋯」想著從十三歲時至今，他有多少次告訴自己、告訴Steve他們不能在一起，「⋯⋯說出對的話，Steve，讓我知道我自己犯了多麼嚴重的錯。」

 

無論Bucky過去有多少次拒絕他，當他最脆弱時、再次失去Sarah時，Bucky對他展開了懷抱，給予他他所渴望的溫暖。即使在拒絕他的時候，他也知道在Bucky的心底永遠保留了一個位置給他，他所做的只是把那個位置稍稍擴大，「我們在一起了，那就夠了。」

 

Bucky沒再說話，整個人把頭枕在他的頸窩裡，輕輕地呼吸吐氣。

 

Steve則將其中一隻手繞過對方的腰，更好地托著靠在自己身上的Bucky，對方身上級長浴室的香氣勾起了兩人在裏頭親熱的回憶，臉上一陣燥熱的金髮少年忍不住舉起另一手以指蹭了蹭自己的眉角。

 

「⋯⋯Steve，你以後要當正氣師對嗎？」Steve聽得出來Bucky並非在詢問，而是出於一種近乎確認的口吻對他開口。

 

「沒錯，我有這個打算。」垂下視線看著Bucky，對方依然掛著微笑，「怎麼了？」

 

「我在想替自己找一份正當的工作。」褐髮少年注意到戀人挑高了半邊的眉，「並不是釀製Barnes麥酒有什麼不好⋯⋯那畢竟是我父親一手打造的事業，而它確實看起來很不錯。」試著不去回想過去George Barnes幾乎炸掉地窖的景象，「但⋯⋯我想找一份真的工作。」

 

將唇埋在Bucky的髮間，Steve忍不住笑意，「⋯⋯你指的是那種會讓老Edward氣得跳腳的工作？要一早庸庸碌碌出門，現影到所有人都得避開麻瓜耳目的地方坐上一整天的工作？」

 

「差不多如此，我想那便是一般人口中的工作。」抬起頭看著笑彎了眼的Steve Rogers，Bucky無奈地開口，「怎麼⋯⋯我找一份工作這件事讓你覺得那麼有趣？」

 

「親愛的Bucky，一般出身在古老巫師家族的巫師們不工作，何況你不只是一個而是兩個富裕巫師家族的繼承人，他們沒有人需要你做一份『正當』工作，他們需要你表現得像個純種巫師一樣，出現在各種場合⋯⋯」吻了吻對方的顴骨，天啊他真的吻不膩身邊這個人，Steve低聲嘆了口氣，「⋯⋯大巫師覺得如何？你問過她的想法了嗎？」

 

「有鑒於我不可能加入雷文克勞女巫團，無論我向她請教任何事，似乎都有點多餘。」稍稍拉開兩人的距離，Bucky盯著依舊笑瞇著眼的戀人，「Steve Rogers，你認為我在說笑。」

 

「Bucky，Cedrella Black以後要做什麼？」握住對方正欲從他身上挪開的手，Steve吻了下Bucky的手背，「Loki Odinson又要做什麼？他們有任何一個人要找工作嗎？」

 

「他們是他們，我是我。」想掙脫開Steve Rogers的他不高興地睜大了眼，「我說真的，我想找一份工作，你覺得這是什麼笑話嗎？」

 

「如果你想⋯⋯」Steve斂起笑，正色回應，「Bucky，如果你想，你想做什麼都可以。」見對方面色稍霽，這時才理解到他有多認真的Steve困惑地揚眉，再次納入願意重回他的懷抱的Bucky，「⋯⋯但你為什麼想工作？我喜歡你在家裡幫Barnes先生釀酒，我以為你也喜歡。」

 

「我想和你一起生活，Steve，倘若你要展開你自己的生活，離開Barnes家，我也希望能夠和你一起。」吻了Steve的臉頰，Bucky用拇指蹭過對方的眼角，「我也該找一份工作。」

 

Steve眨了眨眼，擠出一抹苦笑，「Bucky，與我一起並不代表你需要離開Barnes家。」他已經失去了他的家，不代表Bucky也需要失去他的，「我從不希望你離開⋯⋯」  
鬆開手的褐髮少年揚唇笑了，但那抹笑意並沒有抵達他的眼底，他的眼裡只盛著昭然若揭的哀傷，「⋯⋯我愛你，Steve。」下一刻少年站了起身，揮了下魔杖把地上的巫師棋都收了起來，「另外⋯⋯」回首看了還坐在原地的葛來分多魁地奇代表隊隊長一眼，年輕的巫師笑了笑，「我們會拿下今年魁地奇冠軍，對上赫夫帕夫時小心一點。」

 

 

***

 

 

「我假設你有很重要的問題要問我，Rogers先生，雖然不大期待，但我還是希望那至少與魔藥學相關。」轉過他微胖的身軀，Horace Slughorn緩緩地抬起頭，看著一臉嚴肅地看向他的葛來分多學生，又默默地轉身將手上的書塞回身後的書櫃。

 

「教授，我只想知道Barnes是不是有來和你討論關於他的未來——」

 

魔藥大師有些無奈地聳肩，「——就算有，Rogers先生，你為什麼需要從我這裡知道？」這兩名少年熱戀的程度已經引來不少側目。

 

「他明顯地有一些打算，但我覺得那會是非常錯誤的決定，我相信作為你學院的學生，他必然會來向你徵詢意見。」Steve有些焦急，因為眼前魔藥學教授看起來沒什麼興趣與他分享，「Slughorn教授，請你一定——」

 

「——Rogers先生，我必須先承認作為學校的教師，我的確有義務要解答你的疑惑，但現在這個疑惑並非關於博大精深的知識，反而是關於另外一個學生的隱私，原諒我不能夠和你分享。」Slughorn長長地嘆了一口氣，「但話又說回來了，Rogers先生，你一直都是我相當偏愛的學生——」

 

偏愛？Steve知道自己的普等巫測成績相當程度地反應了自己在魔藥學上的天份，超乎了大部份的人——包括他自己——的期待，但也僅此而已，絕對稱不上出色，為了當上正氣師，他勉強選了Slughorn的進階魔藥學，只是怎麼樣都看不出來他會是Slughorn現在口中「偏愛」的學生，更別提Slughorn那些小聚會，幸也不幸，他個人至今仍舊毋需前往。

 

「——我只能說，Barnes先生對於坐辦公室的工作有些許偏好，不過考量到他們家高貴的出身，我會說他把希望放在古靈閣與魔法部比較恰當，其他地方可能不是很適合他，儘管他似乎看起來對華麗與污痕很感興趣，但你能想像他在書店裡頭穿梭嗎？呵呵呵⋯⋯」想要用笑來帶過尷尬與不認同的Slughorn顯然不大滿意今年男學生主席為自己的未來所做的規劃。

 

Bucky在書店工作？Steve倒不像Slughorn那般覺得書店那麼不適合Bucky，他知道Bucky與Loki Odinson兩個人待在圖書館裡頭的時間很長，但他沒想過那會令Bucky對書店的工作感興趣，「華麗與污痕裡有什麼工作？」

 

「斜角巷的華麗與污痕書店想要找熟悉各種書籍、並且熱衷於為顧客介紹的店員。」Slughorn不大讚同地解釋著，「當然不是我看不起書店裡的工作，只是必須考量他的出身⋯⋯想想，要是讓他的雙親知道他要去書店工作——」

 

「——我相信George Barnes與Winifred Buchanan會接受他們的孩子作出的任何選擇。」雖然開口替Barnes夫婦辯解，但Steve不大確定自己究竟該怎麼想，書店工作沒有好壞可言，「所以他個人傾向⋯⋯」

 

「應該說他還是會繼續去進行超勞巫測，未來主要還是看考試成績，如果都拿下最好的成績，我覺得進到魔法部裡最合適，Barnes家許多人都擔任過魔法部要職，在一七七二年，Henry Barnes擔任過魔法執法部的部長，在他任內抓到了許多⋯⋯」說著說著看向眼前混血血統的學生忽然說不下去的Slughorn皺起眉頭，「⋯⋯不管怎麼說，我覺得魔法部很合適，而且⋯⋯」巫師終於稍稍露出比較和緩的笑容，「如果你要做正氣師，和你一起去部裡上班不是也不錯？」

 

Steve蹙起眉，Bucky應該不會樂意去魔法部工作，有鑒於他與大多數史萊哲林學生不算相熟，魔法部許多職位卻都由這些家族掌握，Bucky進去無異是複製他在史萊哲林的惡夢。

 

「至於古靈閣，解咒師是份時髦花俏的工作，只是必須要世界各地到處跑來跑去，你知道妖精吧？」Slughorn語氣裡的蔑視這時候連遮掩的意味也沒有了，「他們就是繞著金子、銀子全世界轉，不過古靈閣還是有不少工作需要妖精以外的人來處理，不過我不是太看好，畢竟妖精除了他們自己人誰也不相信，與他們共事想必也不會是什麼太愉快的事情。」

 

「我知道了。」向師長客氣地點了點頭，「⋯⋯我會自己再和他談談。」

 

正當他要走出魔藥學教室時，裏頭的魔藥大師喊住了他，「Rogers先生，留步一下。」

 

停下腳步的他困惑地望著Slughorn，「⋯⋯是的，教授？」

 

「無論如何，我希望你知道，我相信你帶給Barnes先生都是非常好的影響，他比起過去更熱衷於他的校園生活，當然，也更熱衷於他自己的人生，你不應該低估自己，但也⋯⋯」笑得忽然有些緊張的魔藥大師用魔杖戳熄自己跟前大釜下的火焰，「⋯⋯不要過度影響他的決定。」

 

遲疑了片刻，最後還是點頭應下的金髮少年再次轉身，飛快地朝著地窖的出口離去。


	19. Evenstar

佇立橋上，他眺望著不遠處的活米村，片刻後又低下頭，再次讀過羊皮紙上的文字內容：

 

我，James Buchana Barnes，將選擇Steve Grant Rogers作為我未來人生伴侶的唯一人選，此刻至永遠；在此，我宣告放棄繼承任何來自英格蘭莫爾文丘可敬的Barnes家族財產，自一九三四年三月十日子夜滿十七周歲起奏效。

 

褐髮少年轉了轉手腕，Steve所送的老鷹羽毛筆憑空出現在他手中，接著，他在羊皮紙下方空白之處，簽上了自己的姓名。

 

 

***

 

 

「你說你聖誕節要回家。」簡單收拾了幾件衣物的Loki Odinson提著一只小皮箱，手臂上掛著大折起的大外套，「但我沒看到你收拾行李。」

 

「我的家人在哪裡，我家就在哪裡⋯⋯」用魔杖權當筆寫信的Bucky抬起眼向對方微笑，「我是要回家沒錯，Steve在哪裡我就在哪裡。」

 

「你這是病，得吃藥。」坐上對方所在的沙發椅臂上，綠眼少年嘆了口氣，「我知道你認為Rogers現在只剩你一個親人，但你不覺得自己犧牲太多了嗎？」

 

「我不懂你指的犧牲為何。」寫完信以後的褐髮少年稍稍搧了搧信紙，「另外，這一切不過就是Steve有一些魔藥學上的問題，我留下來教他。」

 

「⋯⋯答應我你不會去演Beery的鬧劇。」看著對方手邊那只溫室的鑰匙，Loki Odinson伸出手將鑰匙拾起，「無論他如何吹噓自己的劇本有多出色。」

 

「我不會去演聖誕節默劇，你怎麼會覺得我會想粉墨登場？」折好信的男學生主席站起身，一旁幾個低年級的女孩都看著他吃吃地笑了起來，而他也轉過頭去，客氣地向她們微笑，「今年他想搬上台的劇本是幸運泉，選上的男主角⋯⋯我記得是Maximus Prewett吧？因為他把疙瘩藤剪壞了，出於內疚才會答應。」

 

幸運泉？側首的綠眼少年思索著英國的巫師傳說，「是關於三名女巫與騎士結伴去找泉水的故事？」

 

「是。」將信塞進信封中，與準備離開學校的友人一起走出寢室，「而如果Steve沒說錯的話，Prewett先前交往的雷文克勞學生與現在交往的葛來分多學生分別會出任其中兩名女巫。」無意八卦，但當Steve眉飛色舞說起自己朋友的糗況時，他也無法打斷，「可惜你不會留下來，不然我相信戲劇張力必定足夠。」

 

從鼻子不以為然哼了一聲的Odinson套上外套，「Rogers就這麼急切想看他笑話？」

 

「朋友不就是如此？」喜歡彼此消遣？「我也喜歡看你狼狽的樣子。」

 

「真可惜，我不加入魁地奇球隊，你這輩子都沒機會見我狼狽不堪。」來到兩人的分岔路口，轉身要往校外去搭無人馬車到月台的Loki看向雙手插在口袋裡的褐髮少年，「⋯⋯你想清楚了嗎？」

 

揚唇微笑的Bucky眨了眨眼，「你指的是什麼？Steve Rogers，還是我未來的工作？」

 

「兩者皆有。」

 

「兩者都很確定了。」Bucky聳了聳肩，「我喜歡我未來的工作。」

 

「我真不知道你是怎麼跟Tobias Misslethorpe牽上線⋯⋯」明顯Loki Odinson不覺得這份工作有什麼值得喜歡，「我一直都以為你會選擇為祕境出版擔任編輯，他們出版的書⋯⋯至少在與龍相關的主題上，比女巫週刊更符合你的胃口才是。」

 

「你不會相信八卦週刊願意付多少金加隆給它的專欄作者，我誰也不是，但Misslethorpe願意給我機會，我沒有理由不把握。」一開始看起來這份工作確實不大誘人，只是在與未來的雇主在豬頭酒吧談過以後，他覺得不妨一試。

 

他幾乎不用想都知道對方的動機，「他看中你出身純種家庭⋯⋯光是這一點就不知道有多少八卦可以說⋯⋯你以後的筆名要叫什麼？英格蘭的嘰嘰喳喳？」

 

「不，只怕我會掛本名寫作。」見對方臉色一變，Bucky反倒笑著開口：「我保證不會在上頭大書特書未來挪威魔法部長的該隱情結。」

 

「我沒有那種情結⋯⋯而你應該少看一些麻瓜的書籍。」瞪了一眼拿未來開玩笑的Barnes，「你告訴過你家裡的人了嗎？」

 

「你說什麼？女巫週刊還是Steve Rogers？」露出微笑的褐髮少年兩肩一聳，「兩件事我都說了，我的母親不介意我對未來的選擇，我的父親尊重我的意志，外祖家中更看重Dorcas未來婚約對象，由於現況看來，作為唯一進入雷文克勞的Barnes，她比較有望繼承雷文克勞女巫團大巫師的頭銜⋯⋯」停頓片刻以後垂下眼簾的他笑了笑，「至於我的祖父⋯⋯我既已被Barnes家除名，他當然也無謂我選擇為誰工作了。」

 

無法再多說什麼，Loki傾身向前擁抱了片刻他的摯友，「保重。」

 

「Bucky！」

 

背後遠遠傳來Steve Rogers的聲音，褐髮少年轉過身，掛上笑迎接對方走近。

 

而綠眼少年不大高興地壓低音量道：「他大老遠就看見我們了，但是非要等到我向前擁抱你時才出口喊你的名字⋯⋯」

 

「他很愛吃醋，還請你海涵。」也低聲回答的褐髮少年在Steve Rogers走近的同時，拍了拍Loki Odinson的肩膀，「別忘了我的聖誕禮物。」

 

「你除了會跟人要禮物還會什麼？」佯裝惱怒的綠眼少年斜眼睨了一眼走來的Steve Rogers，語氣冷傲地向對方致意，「⋯⋯Rogers。」

 

「Odinson。」跟對方從來無法熱絡的金髮少年皺著眉點了點頭，「⋯⋯佳節愉快。」

 

「你也是。」臨走前再看了一眼談起戀愛來傻得可以的Bucky Barnes，Loki把手中的鑰匙塞回了對方手裡，「你喜歡瓷器還是銀器？」

 

「瓷器。」不作二想就直接回答的年輕巫師笑彎了眼，「銀器要打亮，太麻煩了。」

 

沒有回答的綠眼少年頭也不回地就朝著校門走去，留下在他轉身同時就摟過褐髮少年的Steve Rogers若有所思地盯著他的背影，「⋯⋯你的聖誕禮物要一套瓷器？」

 

「沒錯，整套杯子、大小盤子、大小碗、茶壺、糖罐、牛奶罐、茶匙都有的那種瓷器。」帶著對方往貓頭鷹塔走去，Bucky在走到偏遠的路徑上時，輕輕地握住了對方的手，與他十指交疊，「⋯⋯你想要什麼？」

 

「什麼都不要。」幾乎是不假思索就脫口而出，Steve拉起他們相握的手，遞在唇邊吻了又吻，「我說過我只要你陪我過聖誕。」

 

褐髮少年嘆了一口氣，「那不是禮物，Rogers。」

 

走進貓頭鷹塔時，兩隻靠在一起的鵰鴞注意到他們的主人，很快振翅飛下，停在他們的肩上。沒有說自己要寄信給誰，Bucky Barnes把信綁上了Jupiter的腳，大貓頭鷹拍了拍翅膀騰空飛起，接著就穿過了頂上的氣窗從塔裡飛走。

 

沒有追問對方寄信給誰，Steve在逗弄了一下自己的寵物後，從後擁抱住了褐髮少年，將頭靠在對方的肩膀上，「⋯⋯你是我一輩子的聖誕禮物。」

 

用眼角餘光瞥了瞥那個擺明有話想要問他，卻又遲遲不肯說出口的金髮少年，Bucky在心底嘆了口氣，用沒被抱住的那只手撫亂了對方的頭髮，「你這傻子⋯⋯」

 

把自己當成化獸後的模樣，Steve安分地接受對方撫摸他的舉動，把心底那些充滿嫉妒與不安的念頭通通關起，Bucky愛他，那種事事都要他與自己商談的要求，對Bucky既不夠尊重，也不是信任彼此的戀人該做的事。

 

感覺到耳邊有溫暖的氣息靠近，下一刻，Bucky的唇就近在咫尺，輕聲向他開口：「⋯⋯平安夜，我們在一號溫室見。」

 

抬起頭吻上對方的嘴唇，片刻過後，他乾脆鬆開手捧著對方的臉頰深吻了起來。

 

吻後Bucky的臉和耳朵都染上了淺淺的紅暈，Steve蹭過對方線條分明的顴骨，抵著對方的額央，低聲回答：「⋯⋯不見不散。」

 

 

***

 

 

他們的第一夜就發生在溫室。

 

由於他們藥草學的教授Herbert Beery一直會與Bucky分享他對戲劇的狂熱，這位教授前半生熱衷於認識魔法世界中所有的神奇藥草，後半生一直著迷於業餘的戲劇演出，喜歡的程度不亞於Steve喜歡魁地奇。

 

也正因為Beery對於願意專注傾聽他對戲劇喜愛的Bucky格外疼愛有加，所以當五年級時的Bucky提出想要在就寢以前到溫室溫習課業以求寧靜的要求時，Beery從未拒絕。

 

Bucky如果真的要自己溫習課業，他會挑選三號以後的溫室，讓人望之生怯的魔法植物能滿足他有時候就是想一個人獨處的需求。

 

至於與Steve一起過夜的地點，偌大的校園裡要找著一個不被巡邏師長發現的角落並不容易，可是每當他們約會過後，並非每種衝動都能藉著熱吻消退。

 

Steve曾經吻著他，告訴Bucky他一點都不急。但他知道Steve有多想要他，也許是年少輕狂，他也想要Steve，確認他們專屬於彼此，尋求一些只是言語之外的證明——的確愚蠢衝動⋯⋯但也是情感真摯所致。

 

所以他去借了鑰匙，而Steve會帶來保暖的毛毯，讓他們倆能在溫室裡頭過夜。

 

他們的第一夜就和Bucky在霍格華茲最後一個平安夜時一樣，他們躲在枝葉茂密的深處，貪圖肢體交纏帶來的歡愉。

 

Bucky的手臂緊緊繞過Steve的頸項，壓在他身上屬於對方的重量，也提醒著Bucky這份情感之於他代價有多麼高昂，但他無所謂，甘之如飴，就如同Steve貫穿他的疼痛，那股痛楚帶給他更多的是他們結合一起的體會，此後生死與共。

 

「⋯⋯Bucky？」覺得對方的淺色眼睛似乎有些失神，金髮少年停下身下的動作，輕輕撫過對方冒著薄汗的臉頰，接著在對方的鼻尖落下親吻，「⋯⋯還好嗎？」

 

回過神的褐髮少年抬起下頷回吻了一下對方的唇角，「嗯⋯⋯繼續⋯⋯不要停⋯⋯」

 

用手撐住自己的上半身，Steve仔細地檢查了一下對方臉上的神情，儘量不要讓自己被對方允許他放肆的言論興奮過了頭，「⋯⋯後面還好嗎？」他伸出手稍稍碰觸著兩人結合之處，翕張的部位在Steve碰到的時候緊張地縮了縮，讓在裡頭的Steve也皺起了眉，「⋯⋯我要退出來⋯⋯你受傷了⋯⋯」

 

「我沒有受傷⋯⋯」怎麼能說因為Steve的碰觸讓他更興奮？「求你⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

 

「就讓我看一下⋯⋯你沒事我們才繼續。」愛憐地吻了又吻對方掛著豆大汗珠的眉角，再吻了吻氤紅的眼眶，「⋯⋯我找到一些咒語，可以有效治好傷處——」忽然他的嘴被Bucky一把摀住。

 

他原先以為是有師長經過，但下一刻才看到他的情人緊皺著眉頭瞪著他，「⋯⋯我忍了兩個星期不是要聽你說這些傻話⋯⋯」嘶聲低吼的Bucky帶著懲戒意味地咬了下對方的耳垂，「繼續⋯⋯快一點⋯⋯」最後態度稍稍放軟的他用舌頭稍稍來回舔了下對方的耳廓，「⋯⋯再用力一點⋯⋯」

 

嘆了一口氣的金髮少年低下頭吻住對方，身下更用力地挺進甬道深處，而身下之人為此發出的嗚咽聲，讓他既充滿了征服的成就感，又對Bucky更心疼。

 

他知道Bucky正是因為比他還要堅強，所以才會願意敞開自己，接納他的侵入。

 

「⋯⋯喜歡嗎？」Bucky總會在他高潮後在兩人紊亂的氣息裡確認此事。

 

「當然⋯⋯」從來沒有其他答案的Steve Rogers再次用手撐起自己，吻了吻Bucky還留有淚痕的眼角，肌膚表面那股沁著甜美氣息的鹹味，是淚水也是汗水，他伸出手向下找到Bucky柔軟地垂在腹側的陰莖，開始轉為對方宣洩慾望。

 

Bucky很喜歡他的手，每次一當他套弄起來，褐髮少年本來就泛著粉紅的臉頰總會變得更加紅潤，剛才要他用力一點都不靦腆的少年，這時總會壓抑著自己的呻吟聲⋯⋯而當Bucky終於射在他們兩人相疊的腹部之間，Bucky的眼簾總會很快地搧了搧，接著垂低視線，任由他的手指將白濁的體液在下腹的毛髮間輕輕抹開。

 

「⋯⋯你上次問我為什麼⋯⋯」在不穩的氣息裡，Bucky斷斷續續地道：「⋯⋯好像對你的碰觸⋯⋯格外有感覺⋯⋯」

 

他確實問過，兩個星期前，當他們單獨在天文塔裡時。

 

Steve嚥下口中的唾液，試著不要讓自己因為回想起細節而又衝動起來⋯⋯由於他本來是想找昏星給Bucky看，在暮色中的金星非常漂亮，很有可能Bucky早就看過，但就算野人獻曝也好，他只希望見到Bucky的笑顏。

 

結果因為他從身後抱著Bucky，頭又枕在Bucky的肩頸交會之處，每當Bucky說話時，輕輕震動的肌膚表面就像燎原的星星之火，但空教室隨時都會有其他學生走入，於是他們改用手在長袍之下為彼此愛撫，舒緩慾望，而Bucky一下就在他手中釋放，他才會忽然想問。

 

當時又羞又怒的Bucky什麼答案也沒給他，張嘴咬了他的耳朵後就起身離去。

 

現在想給他答案的褐髮少年抓起他剛剛替對方服務的手，遞到了兩人之間，稍稍分開他的中指、食指、拇指，中間有一塊硬皮，「⋯⋯這處繭，看到了嗎？」

 

他騎掃帚產生的厚繭，「怎麼了？」

 

「⋯⋯摩擦的時候很舒服⋯⋯」下一刻，Bucky就伸出他粉色的舌尖，舔過那處硬繭。

 

明擺著的挑逗讓Steve喉間發出一串難忍的呻吟，而聽見他與自己慾望拔河的掙扎，Bucky反倒笑出聲音來，「梅林的褲子Bucky Barnes⋯⋯」嘆息著將親吻落在對方的肩頭，並且將身下之人轉過身，「從後面來好嗎⋯⋯」

 

點了點頭的褐髮少年用眼角看了他一眼，「⋯⋯由你決定⋯⋯」

 

「別寵壞我⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」他能看見對方身下的入口處還留有他前一次高潮留下的精液，Steve低下頭，用手指從一旁他透過貓頭鷹郵購買來的「潤滑的潤滑油」中，又挖出一些魔藥遞進對方的甬道中。

 

記得當貓頭鷹送貨來的時候，Steve在桌上接住了包裹，毫不心虛地推到了自己的手邊擺著，繼續不動聲色地和Bucky面對面用早餐，而在一旁好奇的Weasley拿過了包裹，看了一眼包裝內的物品，接著臉就紅得比Dumbledore的西裝還紅。

 

從他們參雜著痛與興奮還有一些傷口的初夜來看，Steve當然一點也不心虛，從中獲得快感的人不該只有他，而且Bucky是他的最愛、是他最珍視之人，用盡方法讓Bucky能夠減輕不適，他責無旁貸。

 

Steve再次將身前的堅挺遞進Bucky的體內，甬道包覆而上的感覺，總能讓他心滿意足。

 

緩緩推至底，讓他的大腿根部抵住Bucky雪白的臀瓣，Steve低頭吮著對方光潔的肩背，接著在肩胛內側，落下無數安撫的輕吻。

 

「哈⋯⋯呵⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」

 

他可以聽見Bucky低低的喘氣聲，混雜著他長長的吸氣與吐氣，除了他們與鋪在地上的毛毯相互磨蹭的細微聲響外，他們的呼吸是在昏暗的光亮下最為明顯的聲音。

 

抬起頭，他可以見到Bucky的紫杉木魔杖尖頂微弱的亮光，那抹微光，就像在昏黃的天空中若隱若現的暮星。

 

 

***

 

 

當褐髮少年親吻著金杯的時候，一旁幾名史萊哲林的球員都看起來很興奮——今年有學生男主席助陣的球隊拿下了睽違三年的金杯。他們的學生男主席是學校的傳奇人物，據說他是精通黑魔法家族的繼承人，但更讓人好奇的是他與葛來分多球隊隊長曖昧的情愫。

 

若問到Steve Rogers葛來分多代表隊怎麼輸給了赫夫帕夫，他也沒什麼能說的理由，輸了就是輸了，球賽很激烈地進行了一刻鐘，但天氣晴朗萬里無雲的藍空就是一點金探子的蹤跡都沒有，當Phoebe找著金探子的蹤跡時，對方的搜捕手也注意到了，而僥倖的是⋯⋯那金探子就湊巧在對方的手邊。

 

史萊哲林最後以積分多出十分抱走了金杯，痛哭失聲的Cedrella Black緊抱著Bucky，長久以來參與魁地奇比賽一直不為雙親認可的她，這下可終於能夠給自己一個交代。哭成淚人兒的少女在與朋友分開後，跑下台接受了她的男友——Septimus Weasley熱烈的祝賀。

 

「就算他們威脅我、要將我從家譜上除名，我也心甘情願。」少女吻了少年的鼻尖，兩個人的臉都紅通通，「James可以承受，我也可以。」

 

說者無意，聽者有意。

 

當Steve Rogers在超勞巫測的考試現場等待Bucky時，迎面而來的金髮少年一臉嚴肅，讓對方考完試的好心情瞬間化為烏有，擔憂地走向前，「⋯⋯怎麼了？」

 

「你打算什麼時候告訴我？」對Steve而言，最糟的事還是在於他根本不知道整件事何時發生，Bucky被逐出Barnes家到底多久了？是他們一交往的時候？Sarah過世以後？Bucky就這樣像是什麼事也沒發生地繼續在他身邊，一句話都不說。

 

慘了⋯⋯是第一個在他腦海裡浮現的念頭，接著第二個念頭便是他不知道Steve現在口中那件沒有告訴他的事所指為何，「⋯⋯我不是有意裝傻，但你是指什麼事？」

 

「James Barnes——」難以置信的金髮少年瞪大了眼，「——你的意思是你有不止一件事沒告訴我嗎？我知道你沒有義務對我交代所有一切，但如果事關你的家族、你的權益，我想我有資格為你著想。」

 

家族？知道對方所為何事的他嘆了一口氣，「我與Barnes家之間的事確實與你無關，Steve，即使你聽了會不高興，我還是會維持此番作法，我已經成年了，我能決定自己日後的人生，父親與母親都諒解我，那對我就足夠了。」

 

「你別騙我，你有多在乎你們家族的名聲——」

 

「的確，我在乎我有沒有辜負這個高貴的姓氏，它在妖精戰爭中扮演的資助者、它與英格蘭地區巫師社會緊密的關聯、它在獵巫時代起身迎戰建立起的家聲⋯⋯」屠龍的騎士背後如果沒有一個夠強大的巫師，再銳利的寶劍都沒有用，「但我不想在乎那個因為你有麻瓜父親就不夠好的姓氏，我甚至願意背負你的姓氏，如果你願意把它分給我⋯⋯」

 

「——另外一件事是什麼？」Steve Rogers緊緊抓住對方的肩膀，如果瞞著他的事都如此情節重大，「你瞞著沒說的事只有兩件嗎？就算你說與我無關，我也要你說出來，我不希望——」他不希望Bucky因為他一無所有。

 

又嘆了一口氣的褐髮少年煩惱地以手撫過自己垂至額前的幾綹髮，他的求婚就被氣昏頭的Steve Rogers忽略了，「另一件事是小事。」至少與被Barnes家除名相比，情節輕微許多。

 

「我懷疑。」雙手抱胸的金髮少年蹙起眉，下一刻想起那些他急著想知道但一直猶豫問出口的問題，「與你的工作有關？」

 

「看來你的確與犬科動物有些相符的特質⋯⋯」是叫野性的直覺嗎？Bucky不置可否地聳了聳肩，「我找好工作了，秋天開始，在斜角巷。」

 

「華麗與污痕——」才脫口而出就知道自己失言的金髮少年只得突然打住。

 

「不是華麗與污痕⋯⋯」抬起眼望向眼前人的Bucky瞇細了眼，「你跑去找Slughorn？」

 

「我只是擔心你。」而Slughorn給他的建議他也聽進去了，「⋯⋯只要是你喜歡的工作我都不在乎，我不會過問。」

 

「說起來有點諷刺，Steve Rogers，你已經過問了。」還不是對著他本人，「我以為你不會做這種偷偷摸摸的事⋯⋯」

 

「永遠都可以破例，這可是你說的。」Steve聽不出對方現在是真的惱怒還是只是在消遣他，好半晌後，他才又開口：「⋯⋯所以到底是什麼？」

 

「專欄作者。」他回答以後，對方還是看來一臉困惑，「⋯⋯女巫週刊。」

 

「我以為⋯⋯女孩子才看？」他在書店看過幾次，「但你還是去考了超勞巫測。」

 

一時沒回答的褐髮少年挑了挑眉，不大理解兩者之間的關聯，過了片刻才又問了：「⋯⋯你本來以為我會去魔法部上班？」

 

「不，我只是不希望你去了魔法部工作但還是過得悶悶不樂⋯⋯」伸出手試探地碰了一下對方的臉頰，沒被打掉以後，金髮少年重新向前抱住了對方，「⋯⋯只要你喜歡這份工作，我便為你高興。」

 

不發一語靠上對方肩頭的Bucky，過了許久才回擁住對方的肩背。

 

「⋯⋯既然如此，暑假你跟我一起回布魯克林好嗎？我有很多朋友想要介紹你認識。」

 

「很多朋友？」

 

「大概⋯⋯三位？」

 

笑出聲的褐髮少年拉開了兩人的距離，「那算很多嗎？」

 

「當然，這就是你在霍格華茲所有朋友的數量了。」下一刻耳朵無預警地被咬了一口的金髮少年吃痛地摀住耳朵，同時又跟著笑瞇了眼，隨後才抬起頭，看向早已轉身走入斜陽暮色裡的戀人背影。


	20. Constant

Sarah Rogers私設的港口鑰失效後，透過向魔法部申請，Steve再次將父親的部隊徽章設程新的港口鑰，這次從霍格華茲返回Barnes家，Bucky收拾了自己的一些必需品和衣物，簡單與家人話別後，就與Steve一塊出發前往布魯克林。

 

出於安全考量避免被跟蹤，港口鑰也是設置落在距離Rogers家有些距離的巷子裡。

 

在Bucky起步要往Rogers家走時，Steve忽然握住他的手腕，「⋯⋯告訴我你不是再也不回Barnes家了。」

 

「我只是被家族除名，我的雙親當然還是很歡迎我回到莊園去，無論你相信與否，我的祖父也無意要我離開，只是我想到斜角巷租個住處，離家展開新生活，正好你又邀請我到美國來，我乾脆先整理好行李。」注意到巷子外頭的麻瓜人群，褐髮少年稍稍掙脫開對方的手，接著擠出一抹微笑，「孩子長大都會離家，你無需替我擔心。」

 

「如果不是Edward Barnes，還有誰能夠將你從Barnes家除名？」Steve皺起眉，剛剛匆匆一瞥，他也沒主動向對方攀談，對方還是像過去一樣一臉冷峻。

 

「他的弟弟們。」想起Barnes全家族自從他的雙親收養了Steve以後幾乎就斷絕往來了，難怪Steve不知道這些叔祖的存在，「⋯⋯Owain Barnes、Edmund Barnes。」思索片刻以後，褐髮少年又補上了一個名字，「還有一位沒結婚的姑奶奶，Katherine Barnes，他們繼承了Barnes家其他的房產。」

 

「他們的子女呢？」他從來沒在霍格華茲遇到其他不是Bucky手足的Barnes家成員。

 

「說來有些有趣⋯⋯」由於他有些一頭熱地想著自己以後會跟Steve在一起，成為Rogers家的成員，所以從沒想過替對方好好介紹自己的家族，「但也說來話長，我們何不先回家？」

 

聽見這句話的金髮少年臉紅了一下，但很快就拉開了嘴角，「好，我們先回家。」

 

那段前一次他們分別踏上過的長長紅磚道，今天走起來，卻像是迎接他們的紅地毯。

 

Rogers家只有一間房間，Bucky才走進家門，放在腳邊的行李就被Steve提起，帶進了原先屬於Sarah的房間。Sarah的衣物與用品，前一次Steve已經在Bucky的陪同下，都小心翼翼地收進了陳舊但小巧的櫥櫃中，用的是一只原先屬於Joseph Rogers的鐵盒。

 

他把Bucky的行李放在床頭靠近窗邊那一側，前一次他們兩人在這間房間裡過夜時，陪著他的Bucky也是睡在靠窗這邊，只是這張床稱不上大，睡他們兩個人似乎有些勉強。

 

正當抽出魔杖的Steve Rogers想要稍稍加大這張床時，端著兩杯熱茶走進來的褐髮少年偏首，「你要做什麼？」

 

「床太小了。」Steve接過遞來的熱茶，低啜了一口，「⋯⋯我想加大一點。」

 

「那你要先對床框施咒。」騰出空手的Bucky抽出自己的魔杖輕鬆地揮了兩下，床一下就變大，「⋯⋯然後添加一份寢具。」把外頭放在沙發上本來屬於Steve的舊寢具召喚進來，「再稍微整新一下。」把枕頭套上的黃點消除，「⋯⋯再讓它舒適一些。」兩只枕頭立刻膨起，「上頭的狗毛也得要——」狗毛聽話地從床被上浮起，下一刻都飛到了角落的畚箕上，「——稍事整理。」

 

有些詫異地看著Bucky熟練地演示著家事咒語，Steve看著下一刻自己清掃起來的掃帚與畚箕，一時之間屋裏塵埃飛揚，「你知道不少家事咒語⋯⋯」

 

「因為我花了一些時間把女巫週刊上的家事專欄都看了一遍。」只是做點到職前的功課，褐髮少年飲盡自己杯裡的茶，嘴角微微上揚，等到他用自己新學會的一些食譜做出數道美食之後，Steve必然會更開心，「不過我不會負責撰寫家事專欄。」

 

接著他再用魔杖把自己的行李箱與衣櫃打開，把為數不多的衣物掛至架上，並且把一些舊課本放進了書櫃，緊靠在Steve的舊課本旁。

 

「我以為你因為Loony而不諳家事。」Steve只記得小時候Dorcas興高采烈要親自做餅乾帶回學校去，結果弄得Barnes家好像失火一般。忽然想到Bucky為什麼得要精通家事咒語的他苦笑了下，「也教會我，讓我們一起把家裡整理乾淨。」

 

「好啊。」欣然接受的Bucky Barnes湊上前，握住對方的魔杖手，「如果你希望掃把能自己打掃家裡，手勢就要這樣揮，而力道的大小最難控制，大了一些灰塵滿天，小了有些紙屑又掃不起來⋯⋯」手被握住的Steve著迷於Bucky貼附在他耳邊低喃的聲音，轉過頭去輕吻了對方的嘴唇，「⋯⋯專心一點Rogers⋯⋯」在吻間與笑聲中掙扎的褐髮少年在對方緊緊抱住他的時候，敏銳地察覺到埋首在他頸窩的Steve全身緊繃，「Steve？」

 

好想立刻跪下來向Bucky求婚的他什麼話也沒有說，只是抬起頭，吻著對方的耳垂與頸項，輕柔但是真切地向對方求歡，而Bucky也給予回應。

 

事後兩人躺在有斜陽灑落的床上，Steve輕撫著對方的尾椎，方才跨坐在他身上隨著動作起伏，必然會對Bucky的身體造成負擔，不過看起來疲累的Bucky嘴角仍帶著笑意，他們彼此都已認定對方，Steve伸出手撥開Bucky垂在鼻樑上的瀏海，又用拇指撫過Bucky自己咬傷的嘴角，眼前的人讓他忍不住湊上前，再次深吻住對方。

 

「關於⋯⋯Barnes家。」Bucky有些啞的聲音在吻後傳來，「我們是嫡家，是Barnes家的長子，就算我的祖父一輩以上還有其他Barnes家的成員，有的沒有產下男性繼承人，有的沒有成婚、有的遠颺海外，因此我知道的其他Barnes家也只有我兩個叔祖的家庭而已。」

 

Steve伸出手搭上Bucky的大腿根部，將被單下Bucky的身軀往他的方向拉了過來，讓他們的四肢在悶熱的傍晚交纏一起。

 

「他們都娶了系出史萊哲林的純種家庭後代，算起來我有一位堂叔，還有兩位堂姑，堂叔叫做Edmund Barnes二世，堂姑則是Maltida和Isabella。」Bucky停頓了片刻，伸出手攬過對方的頸項，頂著對方的額央輕輕搖晃，「Maltida姑母有暴牙，與咬合不正的問題，這可能是因為Owain Barnes算起來娶了自己的表妹，『親上加親』的緣故，她也不大聰明，連我父親都聽不懂她說的話，她現在應該還住在西北莱斯特郡，至於老Owain與他的夫人，目前身體還很硬朗，也正是他提出要求將我除名。」

 

皺起眉的Steve望著笑著描述著一切的褐髮少年。

 

用吻抵上對方眉間皺褶的Bucky繼續笑著道：「別太嚴肅，其實很有趣。」吻上Steve鬢角，他又開口，「Edmund Barnes與尊貴的Malfoy家聯姻，現在住在相當靠近活米村的巫師聚落中，具體位置我們都不知道，他們的孩子，也就是Isabella與小Edmund Barnes，兩人都比我父親年紀小得多，目前小Edmund Barnes還沒有結婚，Isabella的孩子你也見過，就是二年級的Avery，與我同屆的Avery是親戚，由於Isabella姑母已改姓Avery，而小Edmund Barnes並沒有表示意見，我的除名僅是老Edmund、老Owain、Katherine、Maltida四人合議的結果，原因是你的麻瓜血統。」

 

金髮少年皺緊了眉，「⋯⋯我以為是因為我是男性？」

 

「Barnes家萬貫財富跟著每一個Barnes家的成員，女性出嫁時會得到豐厚的嫁妝，男性成員則在十七周歲後獲得一筆財產，未出嫁的女性成員會保護自己的財產這也理所當然，少分出去她們屆時也能拿得多一點⋯⋯純種家族狎玩男妓的巫師不在少數，最保險的藉口當然還是你的麻瓜血統，而我愛你的麻瓜血統⋯⋯」吻住對方再次皺起的眉宇，「你英俊的麻瓜父親帶給你俊美的輪廓⋯⋯」

 

Steve沒有說話，只是被單下的手把Bucky抱得更緊一些。

 

「不過Katherine Barnes也有六十幾歲了？雖然拿不到一筆豐厚的嫁妝，但她此生也享有揮霍不完的財富，之所以遲遲不嫁應該是不想失去揮霍的資格吧？」兩人的身軀緊貼著彼此，感受到Steve加深的呼吸吐息，他又開口安撫，「我不在乎那些遺產，我不需要更多天鵝絨與緞面材質的長袍。」

 

不是為此生氣的Steve將對方的頭按上自己的肩窩，唇則熱切地吻著對方的褐髮。他還不能向Bucky求婚，他還沒有當上正氣師、還沒為他們打造起一處住所，他猜想Bucky會喜歡一棟單獨的房子多過小公寓，所以他還沒資格求Bucky冠上他的姓氏。

 

他氣的是自己的無能。

 

窗外傳來一陣敲打聲，客廳裡的Jupiter與Io跟著不滿地叫了起來，抬起頭的Steve從Bucky的肩上看見外頭有隻嬌客來訪，「Sam就非得要用這種方式送信⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯老鷹？」在Steve打開窗後，褐灰色的猛禽飛了進來，「美國巫師用老鷹送信？」

 

「不是，Wilson家有鳥語者的能力，他可以請任何的鳥做事，他告訴我他畢業以後要加入一支前往歐洲協助對抗Grindelwald的美國巫師團，最近他們要聚會，我和另外兩位朋友也想參加⋯⋯」對上Bucky蹙起的眉頭，Steve扯開微笑，坐回對方身邊，拾起被鳥兒丟下的短信，「⋯⋯我沒有要去歐洲，我只是想知道我能在英國做些什麼。」

 

Bucky幾乎不做二想就道：「我不反對，只要讓我跟你一起去。」

 

 

***

 

 

重返霍格華茲完成最後一年學業的Steve花費最多時間在準備超勞巫測上，他依然熱衷於參與球賽，還曾被來訪的球探邀請前去球隊測試，被他以自己的職志不在魁地奇上婉拒。他需要通過五項超勞巫測，其中魔藥學、黑魔法防禦、變形學、符咒學最好要有良好以上的成績，前一年Bucky拿到十個傑出，同年Bucky不但跑去打魁地奇，還每天都會撥空和他見面。

 

Bucky的工作甚至不要求他參加超勞巫測，僅提到魔法史傑出會有加分作用。

 

現在Bucky開始用James Barnes之名在女巫週刊上寫專欄，專欄名稱叫做世界趣聞，描述了發生在各地的巫師趣事或是麻瓜被魔法物品整慘了的瑣事，Steve為了Bucky訂閱女巫週刊，不顧Prewett的嘲笑，他堅持每週持續剪下Bucky的文章，作成對方的作品集錦。

 

儘管為了準備考試忙碌，但考前最後的活米村週，與苦讀的七年級生不同，Steve Rogers避開其他學生，前往森林邊緣變身大狗，坐到了與Bucky相約的豬頭酒吧後門等候。

 

當他搖著尾巴開心地跟著下樓找他的Bucky進到酒吧裡，吧台裡瘦高又有一大把鬍子的酒保忽然開口：「Barnes，你帶狗進來做什麼？」

 

「房裡有老鼠。」Steve聽見Bucky如此回答，「Aberforth，怎麼你也注意起衛生了？」

 

「你身上才有老鼠！」冷哼一聲的酒保把杯子往水槽裡一擺，「別在這裡礙眼。」

 

Bucky不以為意地笑著聳肩，接著低聲道：「我住第二間，你先上去，我拿一些晚餐。」

 

坐蹲在房裡的大狗等了又等，褐髮巫師才走了進來，把一盤起司與火腿放在矮桌上，蹲低下身與大狗雙眼平視，下一刻才伸出手，向前抱住狗兒溫暖的身軀。

 

掏出剛剛大狗暫放在他口袋裡的魔杖塞到了狗的右腳掌下，下一刻變回人的年輕巫師似乎忘記自己已經有了人形，將他壓倒在柔軟的床榻上。

 

今日的約會是因為Bucky先前為了專欄寫作去了一趟歐陸，而Steve直到對方派貓頭鷹送了一只波巴洞的旗子來才知道對方出了遠門，明知道歐陸現在危險，Bucky當然是蓄意瞞著他，安全回來以後才報信。

 

許多人感嘆霍格華茲的男學生主席居然做八卦雜誌的作家，然而，Steve正因為知道Bucky有多出色，因此雖然有許多擔心與憂慮，卻不能夠明擺著對Bucky說，當他藉著寢室的爐火問Bucky能否保證下次別再先斬後奏，Bucky也只是苦笑不答。

 

後來Bucky問他願不願意在考前跟他在豬頭酒吧樓上的房間見面。學生可以到活米村消磨一段時間，但不能在校外過夜，於是Steve以化獸型態離開，由Weasley與Prewett替他掩飾。

 

他知道Bucky只是想哄他，他也知道自己倘若接受就不該再為此生氣，但Bucky在布魯克林時也聽到了，聽到Grindelwald是如何有效地一步一步掌控歐陸的巫師社會，他一方面剷除異己，不斷重複描述歐洲巫師與麻瓜之間漫長的仇恨與對立；另一方面他卻又與德國第三帝國的麻瓜政權合作，遮掩他殺害反對巫師的罪行。

 

明知道Grindelwald的勢力無所不在，他還偏向虎山行⋯⋯嘆了一口氣從Bucky身上起來坐在床邊的Steve Rogers緩緩開口：「我還是⋯⋯你從沒提過女巫週刊要你到歐洲去蒐集專欄題材！」

 

「如果安排妥當，透過呼嚕網或者消影術移動，甚至港口鑰⋯⋯」捧住對方臉頰，Bucky眨了眨雙眼，又舔了舔唇角，「⋯⋯我傍晚就到家了，每天我還是會睡在你的身邊，你不需要生氣。」

 

對於Bucky這種幾乎根本不隱藏想用情慾洗去他怒火的舉動，讓Steve又無奈又好笑，該說他們太了解彼此？還是他們太過想要討好對方？也許他該大聲地要Bucky保證不會再往歐洲去，而Bucky應該要大聲地要他不該干涉他的工作⋯⋯

 

但分開的時間太長相聚太短，儘管他們都知道彼此最介意的是什麼，此刻誰也說不出口。而且比起大吵一架，Steve更希望他能夠兌現保護Bucky的承諾，在眼下的時局，最好的辦法就是成為一名正氣師。

 

伸出手抱過Bucky修長的腿，Steve看著對方跨坐上他的大腿根部，一點也不遲一地褪去身上的衣物，他也跟著伸出手脫下身上的襯衫，下一刻他的雙手就找上了Bucky胸前的突起，輕輕地揉壓著小巧的深色乳珠，再情動地湊上前去吮吻，換取對方恣意的呻吟。

 

「喔⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」Bucky只能對對方吮吻帶咬的動作報以斷斷續續的嘆息，臀部在對方的褲子上不安分地挪動，「⋯⋯不要⋯⋯求你別咬得太⋯⋯」

 

抬起頭改吻上對方的雙唇，Steve解開自己的皮帶，將長褲從腿上扯下，隨意棄置在地上，絲質的貼身襯褲壓不住他雙腿間興致勃勃的性器，翹起的弧度表明了他對身上之人有多渴望，伸手從一旁的矮櫃上找到潤滑乳膏，Steve裹滿乳膏的手指，探進對方臀縫，在皺褶來回蹭動，將乳膏抹滿縫隙，接著再用食指，抵著入口處一節一節進入。

 

Steve另一手這時幫著扳開Bucky臀瓣，讓他的手指能夠更好地潤滑，Bucky的呻吟更為掙扎，碎裂的語句不知道是希望Steve退出去，還是再加入更多手指，而找著其中最脆弱敏感之處，Steve加重了食指力道，輕快地刺探該處，Bucky前方的性器這時也漸漸隆起。

 

多加入手指後，後庭的壓力與快感也跟著攀升，Bucky狂亂地低吻著Steve的唇，迷離的眼神像是訴說喜歡又像是失去理智，接著就在Steve的手指嬉戲之下，他噴出了白濁的體液，有些飛濺上了Steve的胸膛。

 

就在Bucky還在喘氣時，Seve本來只是扳開臀瓣的手指探上入口邊緣，將已經漸趨柔軟的入口稍稍擴大，把自己的柱體遞了進去。

 

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky此後的詞彙只剩下他的名字，與一些片段難以分辨的情話，「⋯⋯那裡太深了⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」

 

他希望他真的到了夠深的地方，至少是比心底還要深的所在，銘刻進Bucky的百骸之中。

 

「Steve⋯⋯Rogers⋯⋯」躺在他的身下，在他衝刺時緊抱著他的頸項的褐髮巫師留長的髮尾被汗水浸濕，貼附在頸邊，遮住了些許Steve留下的吻痕，「⋯⋯我無法⋯⋯太快了⋯⋯求你⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」

 

抵上Bucky額央的他拱起了背，身下的性器在Bucky配合著抬高的臀部之中達到高潮。

 

他想問Bucky願不願意與一個還沒從霍格華茲畢業的少年結婚，他們都已是巫師社會的成年人，是時候能為此作出決定——

 

但他想要給Bucky的還要更多，如果Bucky因為愛他失去了一個家，他想還給他一個家。

 

也許永遠無法跟Barnes莊園的華美匹敵，但必然溫馨舒適，「我愛你Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯那別再生我的氣了⋯⋯」

 

Steve勾起嘴角，無可奈何地點了點頭，抱著已經累得乏力還不忘安撫他的Bucky，感嘆他何其有幸⋯⋯就算餘生都要為Bucky Barnes擔心煩惱，他也願意。

 

 

***

 

 

Chester Phillips是正氣師局的局長，他灰色的髮整齊地梳妥，身上的長袍一絲不苟，皮帶上插著的魔杖雖然舊，卻充分展現其與主人之間的多年搭配。

 

他讓無數黑巫師聞名喪膽，所有人都知道Chester Phillips嫉惡如仇，也知道曾經追捕過無數黑巫師的他，家人慘死在報復之中，使得他獨自一人的身影顯得愈發冷峻難以接近。

 

「但他仍舊是世上最好的正氣師。」坐在破釜酒吧裡的Dumbledore低飲了一口杯中的蜂蜜酒，「你能夠通過他的考核，開始正氣師的訓練⋯⋯這已是一項成就。」  
霍格華茲變形學教授所言一點不假，在Steve Rogers遞出申請以前，已經有五年時間沒有任何人通過Chester Phillips的審核。

 

「⋯⋯你剛才提到帶你受訓的正氣師是誰？」Dumbledore若有所思地抬起頭，看著眼前一臉混雜著緊張與期待的金髮年輕巫師，「Agatha Moody？她是當代最優秀的正氣師之一，Moody家族我也相知甚深，她的兄嫂也都在正氣師局中。」

 

「Agatha也向我問起過你。」化獸的能力對於偽裝非常有益，而他在正氣師局的新導師當然想要了解年紀還如此輕的Steve Rogers怎麼具備有化獸的能力，「當我說你是我的變形術教授時，她的訝異便沖淡許多。」畢竟正氣師局的人皆深信，Albus Dumbledore是世上最強的巫師，「Phillips讓我送來問候。」

 

看了一眼由甫從霍格華茲畢業的凖正氣師，以及他從桌上推過來的信函，Dumbledore伸手取起信，上頭由麻瓜打字機印下的收件人姓名頓時讓他晾高了眉。

 

「Phillips說⋯⋯寫字會透露出太多的情緒。」Steve注意到自己的教授視線鎖定之處，「正氣師局有一台會自動打字的打字機。」

 

「我相信正氣師局中大多數的成員。」將信收至口袋裡，Albus Dumbledore抬起頭，再次看向Steve Rogers，「他們經過身家考驗，祖上回溯起來與黑巫師幾乎八竿子打不著關係，曾經我以為⋯⋯你與Barnes家的關係會影響到你的審核，但日前Winnie Buchanan與正氣師局的合作，應該多少改變外界對Barnes家的觀感。」

 

Chester Phillips是一個正直的好人。George Barnes在知道他遞出正氣師申請後，很放心地如此告訴Steve，代替自己的父親Edward Barnes向Steve轉答過府一敘邀請的Barnes先生顯得蒼老許多，Barnes莊園的重建必定耗去不少心力，「⋯⋯但有人不可信？」

 

「魔法部是一座龐大的機器。」Albus Dumbledore掏出了眼鏡，「原諒我，現在開始我也不得不使用一些小工具讓自己的日子更舒適一些⋯⋯」再變出羊皮紙與筆，「我交給你一些名字，Steve，這些是我的學生，也是我的朋友們，未來你若亟需幫助，他們會伸出援手。」

 

接過教授遞來的羊皮紙，金髮巫師垂首，很快地看過上頭數十人的姓名，下一刻也轉手將名單燒燬，而Dumbledore明顯對他的舉動感到滿意，露出了微笑。

 

「另外⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」巫師扶正了他頭頂的帽子，「小心Alexander Pierce。」

 

Alexander Pierce，現任魔法執行部的部長曾經是Barnes家攻擊事件中的嫌疑人。Steve Rogers蹙起眉，他從來沒有停止懷疑過對方。

 

「保持多疑，但永遠不要放棄釐清誰足以信任。」瘦高的巫師站起身，面色凝重，「——時代即將到來，一個弄清誰敵友將無比複雜的時代，除了Bucky Barnes，你要學會信任其他人——」


	21. Syzygy

與Dumbledore告別後，Steve繼續了他當天的行程，前往Barnes莊園，與Edwards Barnes見面。

 

扣除小時候的冷嘲熱諷，以及毫不掩飾的厭惡，Steve與眼前的老巫師幾乎沒有交談過，有時晚餐全程老巫師要是對他視若無睹便是小時候Steve所能追求最好的待遇。不過Edward Barnes從不是他在Barnes莊園生活的重心，去霍格華茲前與Bucky的遊戲留下的回憶更多，而Edward因詛咒昏迷後，對這名老巫師，他也只剩下憐憫之情。

 

對於對方為何想要見他，Steve毫無想法。

 

Steve讓Loony別忙著準備熱茶給他，逕自走進老Barnes的書房，這處過去他從未被允許踏入的所在，比起小時候匆匆一瞥的印象更為狹小。

 

站在牆邊，年輕的巫師不知該說什麼，乾脆沉默地等著房間主人開口。

 

「你一定覺得一名年老的黑巫師找你過來沒有什麼好事。」坐在書桌之後老人抬起頭，膝上應屬於Phoebe的黑貓跳了下來，繞過Steve的腳邊走了出去，「⋯⋯你成了正氣師。」

 

「我還在受訓。」簡單解釋了自己的情況，轉眼就無話可說的他只好繼續沉默。

 

老巫師看向他，用自從遭受攻擊後就異常沙啞的嗓音開口：「我知道你為了懲罰我，所以帶走James，我不怪你。」

 

不知從何反駁起比較妥當的金髮巫師蹙起眉，「Bucky是被你的弟弟們除名——」

 

「James是我們家族的驕傲！」忽然氣憤起來的老者低吼，「我早就說過不該撫養有麻瓜血統的孤兒！你帶走了Barnes家的繼承人，你讓他為了生活，必須卑微地在低下的雜誌社工作！這些全都是你的錯！」

 

早該想到對方只是想他來聽訓，Steve站挺起身，如今他的身形早已比對方高大許多，「我們腳踏實地一起工作，照顧彼此，我不覺得自己有錯。」看了一眼對方屋內價值不斐的擺設品，「我不會因為得到他的愛道歉，因為無論他多愛我，他從我身上得到的愛必然更多。」

 

沒再說話的Edward Barnes攤開了手邊的羊皮紙。

 

不覺得這場對話能夠善了的Steve打算提前離開，「⋯⋯我先告辭了。」

 

「我找你來——」打斷他的腳步，老巫師的怒氣似乎退去不少，「——是因為我有東西想要交給你，James不願意替你收下，他希望我親自交給你。」

 

Edward Barnes用魔杖抽出自己記憶放入一支細頸瓶中，而Steve即使尚未看過，他也知道對方會交給他的記憶只有一樣。

 

望著那只盛著銀白色記憶的瓶子，Steve Rogers走向前拿起，「⋯⋯謝謝。」

 

「——我知道你怪罪我害死了你的母親。」忽然繼續說起話的老巫師拖著情緒難辨的語氣開口：「如果不是我招致其他人的攻擊，她也不會受到牽連而過世。」

 

從未如此想過的Steve將瓶子收進自己的口袋，「我從未如此看待過此事，那是九頭蛇的錯，Barnes家也是受害者。」

 

「James認為你有權利知道真相⋯⋯」

 

晾高了眉的準正氣師退了一步，「什麼意思？」

 

「九頭蛇之所以對Barnes家下手，是為了懲罰我，我曾經是九頭蛇的一員，但我因為害怕Grindelwald屆時會發現George與James均與你來往密切，是血統叛徒，為免東窗事發，我要求對出九頭蛇，並且不願意再參與後續推動麻瓜註冊法案的工作。」老者垂下頭，望著滿佈傷痕、骨瘦如柴的手，「Grindelwald就讓人來殺死我，避免我將祕密走漏，雖然我逃過一死，但是Alexander Pierce已經將法案帶進了魔法部⋯⋯」

 

「你對任何正氣師說過你所知道的事——」

 

「——Alexander Pierce現在坐上魔法執行部部長的位置，你認為有多少正氣師會採信我的說法？」老者啞聲道：「他們全部都希望我死，做為一個他們認定的黑巫師，我的證詞算不了什麼。」

 

「即使如此，你依然不是殺害我母親的兇手。」金髮巫師挺直了背，「我很感謝你將記憶交給我，這對我而言意義重大。」

 

「但你仍舊帶走了James——」

 

再次為眼前之人感到可悲，Steve決定最後一次為自己解釋，「——那是出自於我愛他的緣故，而非報復你。」

 

他從未想過他竟有一日會如此同情黑巫師，為他們對愛的無知。

 

 

***

 

 

Steve對這晚有許多想法，這天不只是一個初春的傍晚而已，這天是Bucky的生日。

 

如果一切順利的話⋯⋯此後這天還會有更多的意義。

 

他在斜角巷的女巫周刊辦公室外頭等候，但過了Bucky下班的時候，仍舊不見人影。

 

一名穿著黑色長袍的女巫從寫著女巫週刊的大門裡頭走了出來，櫥窗裡的雜誌打著的燈光大多被人熄去，僅留下兩根漂浮的蠟燭，殘餘的幽幽火光讓這期周刊上的女鬼合唱隊看起來更符合她們的真實身份。

 

Steve皺起眉看著周刊的標題，Celestina Warbeck不是大他一屆的葛萊分多學生嗎？由於他並不收聽巫師電台，顯然他錯過不少有趣的事物，也許等下能夠和Bucky聊聊，Bucky總會問他的訓練情況，卻對自己的工作三言兩語帶過。Steve再次抬起頭，想從昏暗的大門裡，試試能否瞧見裡頭Bucky的身影。

 

Bucky今早還說他會準時返家與他慶祝呀⋯⋯

 

他轉過頭看了一眼一旁正在打烊的理髮廳，男巫匆匆地將大門上鎖，隔著窗將他忘記歸位的剪刀與扁梳揮了揮，下一刻工作台又整整齊齊了。

 

這時再回過頭的Steve終於從裡頭看見Bucky匆匆走出來的身影，不同的是，Bucky似乎顯得有些喘，而且與其說是驚喜，不如說是訝異地看著站在門口的他。

 

「生日快樂⋯⋯」皺起眉的準正氣師在對方髮間摸出一片葉子，「你掉到樹叢裡嗎？」

 

看著那片葉子的專欄作家笑了笑，「有兩個同事起了一點爭執，關於誰要去沖洗照片，結果我被咒語波及，掉到了——」手比了比房子之後的位置，「——後頭的樹叢。」

 

雖然心底覺得有些不妥，但Bucky描述此事的嘴角微微上揚，帶出了那抹像偷吃魚的貓兒的神情，讓Steve此時既想吻住對方，卻又必須顧慮旁人的目光。最後Steve抿了抿唇，選擇輕輕勾住對方的肩膀，就像小時候他們第一次一起到斜角巷來玩的時候，Bucky勾住他一樣。

 

「怎麼，我們不是要回家嗎？」一個消影咒就能解決的小事，就算不如此，往前直直地走，過幾個轉角、過幾間店，樓上二樓就是他們現在租賃的小公寓。

 

「你的生日，我應當帶你慶祝。」Steve吻了一下對方的髮，另一手抽出了魔杖準備帶兩人消影，「告訴我⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」金髮巫師輕聲道：「⋯⋯你有多喜歡驚喜？」

 

接著他們就現影在一處郊外的矮丘上，方圓五百呎以內舉目不見其他的建築，就只有他們身後的一幢小房子，佇立在一圈有點歪七扭八不算很整齊的圍欄中。

 

頭頂是無垠星光，Bucky先是看了一眼春日夜晚的群星，才轉過身看背後的小房子。

 

他有一種預感，而這種預感塞滿了他的心臟，讓他覺得自己比來信到女巫週刊諮詢情感的中年女巫們還要更有少女情懷——這應該不是真的，他們只是來拜訪一位為他準備了慶生大餐的朋友——

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」Steve Rogers握住了他的手，像是信徒膜拜神靈一般，緩緩地跪下他的左腿，把他的手拉到了自己的唇邊，微微顫抖的唇瓣抵住了他們相握的手，「⋯⋯James⋯⋯你願意⋯⋯James Buchanan Barnes⋯⋯你願意背負我的姓氏，與我共度餘生嗎？」

 

Bucky的聲音從Steve的頭頂傳來，「⋯⋯你得知道這句話我早說過了。」

 

「的確，但那時候我不敢——」

 

「你知道我說過就好。」打斷他的解釋，Bucky的語氣聽起來很輕快，「⋯⋯Steve，你不想要抬起頭看著我的雙眼來聽回答嗎？」

 

依言抬起的金髮巫師，望進了對方深邃的湖水綠眼睛裡。

 

下一刻，Bucky就抽出了手捧住他的臉，垂首仔細地巡視著他的五官輪廓，「Steven Grant Rogers，我的答案是好，從十七歲開始，我的答案就一直是好，直到你把問題問出口，我的答案從來都沒有變過。」

 

 

站起身，他們仍雙手緊握，穿過漆黑的草坪來到門口，Steve舉起魔杖點亮了門口的燈。

 

而後，Bucky舉起魔杖，在他們家的大門上方烙下了一串金色的字樣，寫著Pro Patria et Gloria，雖然他的字寫得和Sarah不盡相同，但至少能做到拼字正確。

 

與Bucky一起望著在門上閃閃發亮的家訓，Steve微笑，「這裡是獵狗山一百零七號，是我們以後的家。」

 

「一零七號房？」挑了一下眉的褐髮巫師揚起嘴角，「很好，我喜歡。」

 

把三個數字寫在左邊下方，原先看起來較為陳舊的大門在放上這兩處金字後看起來明亮許多，看得出來原屋主維持得其實不差，少說也有一百年歷史的小屋有著磚泥與石板砌起的牆，加上左右對稱的斜尖屋頂，Bucky不難猜到最早搭建的屋主應當是麻瓜。

 

Steve輕輕推開木門，「我聽說感應咒現在最為流行，僅有施咒者所允許的人能夠開啟這棟房子的家門。」

 

這讓Bucky想到在布魯克林的Rogers家，照理來說，當時施放感應咒的人應該是Sarah。

 

還在絮絮聒聒介紹的金髮巫師走進屋裡，「但感應咒不夠精準，無法區分變身水⋯⋯」

 

Bucky頓時想通為什麼他能夠順利找到Rogers家，又能夠順利進到公寓裡的褐髮巫師看向在屋內壁爐上的小照片，那張麻瓜照片並不會動，但誰又能否認其中Sarah Rogers與Joseph的笑容比起會動的照片更燦爛呢？

 

想到Sarah將他看作Rogers家的一份子時會有多掙扎，Bucky不由得轉過身，望向明顯地只在擔心眼前的Bucky對房子有什麼看法的Steve Rogers。

 

想來這些時間，忙於正氣師訓練的Steve還要找出時間來整頓這間小房子，至少整頓成今日他們兩人一齊進來還堪稱能居住的程度。

 

也許沒有人告訴過他們，但Bucky很清楚Sarah與Steve仍舊有許多相似之處，他們堅強的外表之下，其實都有比誰都來得溫柔的心。

 

「我知道一零七號房不怎麼大⋯⋯」金髮巫師緊張地開口，「我能夠動用的加隆不多，但原屋主搬回了蘇格蘭，嫌這邊太潮濕——」

 

擁抱住眼前之人的Bucky輕輕地撫過了對方的背，「這裏很好，Steve，這裏非常好。」

 

回抱住對方，金髮巫師的緊張似乎確實得到了緩解，輕靠上對方的頭，享受著他們兩人成為一家人的第一個夜晚，「Barnes先生告訴我⋯⋯Barnes家的鋼琴是你的財產，你想是不是什麼時候，把鋼琴搬到家裡來？」

 

「鋼琴是我的嗎？」笑瞇眼的褐髮巫師在對方肩上抬起頭，「⋯⋯這就是為什麼所有傢俱都塞在壁爐這一側嗎？」

 

Steve Rogers側過頭，接著吻上了對方的雙唇，收緊手下抱著對方的力道。

 

褐髮巫師止住了這個吻，蹲伏下身的他，在壁爐前解開了對方長袍下的長褲，湊上前含住了對方因為深吻而勃起的慾望象徵。

 

Steve垂下頭，手指埋入對方褐色柔軟的頭髮之中，因為溫熱的口腔溫度包覆著自己的性器而呼吸沉重，Bucky靈巧的舌葉纏繞著柱體，仔細描繪著慾望的形狀。

 

他難以按捺自己期待能夠到達更深處的渴望，忍不住將被對方含在口中的器官更用力地遞進，而Bucky吸吮的聲音讓他清楚察覺到自己勃發的性器已讓Bucky應接不暇，就在他要退出去的前一刻，他就在溫暖的口腔裡達到高潮。

 

Steve看著稍稍以舌尖舔去自己嘴角溢出體液的褐髮巫師，對方因為呼吸困難而潮紅的臉色，竟帶給他心底一陣更強烈的騷動。

 

他們在屬於鋼琴的那塊地板上躺了下來，Bucky不禁覺得那塊深棕色的地毯看來有些眼熟，但當他赤裸的背抵上地毯表面時，他無暇再去思考他在哪裡見過這塊地毯，「⋯⋯Steve、求你⋯⋯」

 

埋首在Bucky腿間的金髮巫師抬起頭，改用手套弄對方的性器，「⋯⋯放輕鬆⋯⋯」

 

他們的新居有一座巨大的壁爐，夜色之中看不清除，只能依稀辨別整隻煙囪與爐身都是以石片砌成，爐內火勢不強，但卻足以為客廳裡帶來溫暖。

 

背對著爐火的Steve臉上罩著一片陰影，Bucky看不清他的臉色，只聽他輕聲安撫著自己，「剛開始必然有些疼⋯⋯」接著Steve便用唾液匆匆濡濕的手指，遞進了他緊澀的入口。

 

「你才不知道⋯⋯」輕聲抱怨的Bucky抬高了腰，但Steve的手指還是一節一節地侵入，「⋯⋯別挑逗我了⋯⋯」他不需要Steve再次刺激體內敏感的點，他需要的是Steve與他結合，「求你⋯⋯就進來⋯⋯」

 

當Steve終於與他結合一體時，他感覺到眼角滲出不是汗水的液體。

 

他們的性事除了第一次兩人皆無經驗痛得逼出他的眼淚外，他很少會因為結合而流淚。

 

哪怕此刻，他也不知道自己為何落淚，此時是他最幸福的一刻，Bucky在Steve覆下身來吻他的時候熱烈地回應，他心底快樂滿足的情緒根本淹沒了他身後的被佔有的痛楚。

 

他猜他的眼淚是一種無法言喻的喜悅。

 

Steve在一陣加驟的喘息中達到了高潮，壓在他身上的重量因為Steve抽出身後性器時漸漸減輕，在火光中，他看見一些散落在地上的白色體液，被Steve雙臂壓著的曲起雙腿，這時才慢慢地放了下來，小腿腿腹一下又一下地在地毯上蹭了蹭。

 

酥麻的感覺從他的後庭一直蔓延到腰間，Bucky不知道其他人的感受，因為他從來不問，畢竟他臉皮薄，就連Cedrella追問他都不願意說⋯⋯

 

但他想知道是不是每個人與心愛之人的結合，都像他一樣快樂？

 

他伸出手撫過Steve的手臂，順利地讓Steve將注意力從準備擦拭毛巾與清水移回自己身上，「Bucky？」

 

因為高潮後的倦怠，他的問題細弱蚊蚋，「⋯⋯Steve Rogers，我讓你快樂嗎？」

 

顯得有些訝異的金髮巫師晾高了眉，好像他問了一個很傻的問題。

 

伏低下身的Steve仔細地吻過他的唇、他的鎖骨、他胸口的乳尖，「當然，每一天都快樂。」Steve最後的吻落在他垂下的眼皮上，「晚安，Bucky Rogers。」

 

 

***

 

 

夏至當天，Steve發函邀請了他們親近的朋友到一零七號房相聚，他們都穿著深色的禮袍，Steve是赭色的天鵝絨材質，而Bucky為他選了一條白色鑲金邊的領巾，領巾的一角上有著一隻繡上的金色雄獅，搭上素面的長袍非常相襯。

 

雖沒對親友明說，但是他們本身是當作婚禮在盛大準備這場聚會。他們整理了前院的小花園，搭起一頂銀白色的帳篷，在他的協助下，Bucky一早就準備了許多點心與餐點，現在都放在廚房裡頭，準備在夜裡與親友共享。

 

不知道Bucky打扮好了沒，在Bucky還在苦思為什麼他們的牛肉清湯聞起來一點都不香的時候，Steve已經有空檔去簡單梳洗。

 

北英格蘭的初夏非常涼爽，Steve穿著不至於過熱的禮袍，走進庭院裡確定餐具擺設一切都好，一邊靜待著Bucky從屋內出來。

 

只是下一刻再次出現在他面前的褐髮巫師卻依舊穿著白襯衫與黑色吊帶褲，看起來一點要去更衣的打算也沒有。

 

「後續我來接手。」當Bucky匆匆走過他身邊時，準正氣師看了一眼自己手上的腕錶，「還剩不到兩刻鐘賓客就要來了。」

 

這時終於把視線抬高，落在金髮巫師身上的Bucky，走了幾步到對方面前，調整著對方的領巾，將金色雄獅的位置更為突出一些，「那可以替我把小仙子們都放到帳篷裡去嗎？」

 

提到小仙子，Steve看著在巨大的金色籠子內開心地飛來飛去的奇獸們，想起著這幾天他與Bucky在鄰近的森林裡到處邀請牠們過來作客，好不容易才找到了大約二十隻小仙子。用魔杖先為牠們身上都施了一個光明咒，再用魔杖限制牠們飛行的區域，確定牠們會稱職地在帳篷中飛來飛去後，Steve又回到無事可做的局面。

 

低下頭檢視長桌上一切是否都就緒的金髮巫師，後知後覺地發現每只拭嘴的餐巾上都用金線繡上了大寫的S與B。桌上正中央等待稍後上菜大大小小的空盤子，是來自挪威的禮物，Steve想說他能想像這套潔白無瑕瓷器要價高昂，但事實是，他對這些物品的價格毫無概念。

 

「早該讓Loony來替你們準備。」說話的聲音來自即將要從霍格華茲畢業的Dorcas Barnes，身著一身粉紅色禮服的她看起來美麗動人，「⋯⋯Bucky呢？」

 

「他剛剛去梳洗。」想著自己也該去關心的Steve抬眼看了一眼左側臥房的窗戶，本來還亮著光的屋內已經暗了下來，「應該要出來了。」

 

但在下一刻打開大門出來的人只是更多Barnes家的成員，Phoebe、Anna都穿著和Dorcas一模一樣的粉紅禮服，而大巫師穿著銀色的長袍，搭配著Barnes先生深灰色的禮袍，兩人都穿著得相當盛重。

 

「大日子⋯⋯不是嗎？」大巫師拋下一旁的丈夫，走上前替Steve整理領巾，不過她的柔荑才碰到領巾的表面，下一刻又收了起來，「⋯⋯Sarah必然會很驕傲，可惜她沒能看到今天這一刻⋯⋯」

 

與對方擁抱的Steve沒有開口安慰，失去母親是他人生無法抹滅的遺憾，但他已經能與此一遺憾共存，並且以此為戒，每天更珍惜他所剩的唯一一位親人。

 

難掩期待的Dorcas快步從帳篷下往門口走去，她粉紅色的袖襬與裙擺隨著輕盈的腳步擺動，「我去看Bucky——」

 

同一時間，今天的另一位主角終於從屋裏走了出來，他穿著一身深藍色的緞面禮袍，領口則是繫上了一條黑色絨布做成的領巾，而方才還因為佈置長桌忙碌的一頭亂髮，也已經梳理整齊。

 

Steve怔怔地望著對方，從台階上走下來的Bucky匆匆在妹妹們的臉頰上落下親吻，並且與雙親擁抱，最後才走到了他的面前。

 

他以前就見過Bucky穿禮袍，Bucky六年級時曾經參加過Slughorn在假期前舉辦的聖誕晚宴，那時候Bucky穿的禮袍是深綠色的緞面禮袍，配上銀色領巾，Steve這時才注意到，過去在學校裡的蒼白少年，已經蛻變成迷人的年輕巫師。

 

「準備好了嗎？」Bucky抬起頭檢視著帳篷裡撒著金粉的小仙子們，「我們要解開禁止現影咒，讓賓客進來了。」

 

還沒緩過神的Steve仍舊望著他。

 

一旁Barnes家的女孩們見狀都忍不住呵呵笑出聲來，像是被她們銀鈴似的笑聲驚醒，Steve眨了眨眼，伸出手撫過了對方的臉頰，「都準備好了。」

 

笑瞇著眼的褐髮巫師從口袋抽出魔杖，輕揮著手腕，解開了他們家的安全措施，讓賓客能在約定時間內現影到庭院之中，草地上陸陸續續傳來有人落地走來的聲音，包括Steve最好的朋友Prewett、Weasley，以及透過港口鑰到來的Wilson、Dugan和Jones。

 

此外也有一兩位Bucky女巫週刊的同事也前來與會，Steve與創辦人Tobias Misslethorpe握了握手，對方盛讚Bucky有過人的天賦，另外還有一名瘦高的白皙女巫Maria Hill走向前來與他道賀，雖對她沒有太深的印象，但Steve依稀記得兩人似乎在Bucky生日當晚打過照面。

 

之後又有三五人走進帳篷裡，其中一人是似乎心情不悅的Loki Odinson，之後跟著的是也緊蹙著眉的Thor Odinson，兩人當然是為了Bucky而來，但Thor也在之後親切地過來向他致意。

 

但跟在Thor Odinson身後，卻走進來了一位Steve確信自己從未看過的人。

 

那是一名黑人巫師，身穿著全黑的禮袍，在與Bucky握手以後，又走到他面前與他握手。

 

「Nicholas Fury。」那名巫師有著低沉的嗓音，「我替女巫週刊負責國際採訪事宜，初次見面，叫我Nick就好。」

 

「你好。」回握對方的手，Steve一邊頷首，一邊透過對方肩上看向Bucky，而Bucky此刻正皺著眉望著名叫Fury的男人背影，「我是Steve Rogers。」

 

「我知道，很遺憾我不能繼續留下用餐，我還得趕回牙買加去，那裡有些有趣的事，得準備下一次的訪問。」鬆開他的手，黑人巫師微笑，「希望你能順利從正氣師結訓。」

 

就當他想著要向Bucky進一步詢問Nick Fury之事時，Sam Wilson已經忍不住開口：「我可以餓肚子，Rogers，但你們別連我的爺爺都餓好嗎？」

 

這時Bucky露出了微笑，「沒問題，我們正好有準備Steve從美國帶回來的食譜。」就在他的魔杖一點之下，賓客跟前的餐盤都呈上了前菜，桌上空著的盤子也都浮現了美食佳餚。

 

 

Steve走到了Bucky的身邊，揮動了他的魔杖為賓客們斟滿蜂蜜酒。

 

在賓客的注目與祝福下，Bucky與他相望，舉起了手上的高腳杯輕輕地與他相碰。

 

「敬未來。」

 

\--  
第一部正文完。  
蜜月旅行待補～


	22. Trip

罩著銀灰色斗篷的褐髮巫師皺著眉，眼前所在之地惡劣的氣候連他都不知道該說些什麼。他被他的新婚伴侶從溫暖的床被中擾醒，昏昏沉沉地梳洗過後，他被對方悉心地罩上了一件夠厚夠重的大斗蓬，下一刻設置好的港口鑰就把他拉到了狂風暴雨之中。

 

雨很快打濕了他垂在額前的那幾綹不聽話的髮，將它們挽到耳後的Bucky轉身看著風雨中明顯是靠魔法才沒有分崩離析的小木屋，再次在心底反問自己為什麼會答應將他們兩人的復活節假期交由Steve來決定。

 

「雨比想像中大多了！」Steve的聲音從前頭傳來，但被風吹得支離破碎。

 

「你說什麼？」

 

「我說雨比想像中大多了。」拉開小木屋的門，Steve等著他先走進屋裡，才跟著一把把門拉上，瞬間門外的狂風暴雨都與他們無關，眼前所在雖然破舊簡陋、但明顯用上了不少魔法防止漏水和保持乾燥，比起外頭相對舒適得多。

 

褐髮巫師解開身上的大斗篷，掛上門後的黃銅掛勾，他抽出在臀部口袋裡的魔杖，刮起一些狂風吹乾上頭的水珠。

 

「Buck，你生氣了嗎？」背對著自己的褐髮巫師不發一語，很自然就覺得自己在惡劣的天氣裡帶著Bucky到這裏來的舉動惹惱了對方，「我可以解釋。」

 

轉過身的褐髮巫師瞥了他一眼，接著轉過了那枝正噴出狂風的紫杉木魔杖對著他，吹得他身上的斗篷不斷翻動，邊吹邊道：「脫下你的斗篷，你這傻子。」

 

Steve聽話地解開自己的斗篷掛到另一只掛勾上，Bucky沒承認，卻也沒否認自己正在生氣的事，顧不得自己身上還濕漉漉的，他抽出口袋裡的魔杖，轉身讓自己變成了被Bucky叫做Captain的大狗。

 

「你變成狗做什麼？」皺著鼻子的褐髮巫師在大狗甩動自己周身的長毛濺了他一臉水的時候不悅地開口：「Steve Rogers，你不解釋清楚這裏是哪裡、我們來這裡做什麼，變成一隻狗就期待我會欣然接受？」

 

乖乖坐著的金毛大狗舉起腳掌，抓了抓他的膝蓋。

 

蹲下身與狗視線平視，Bucky看著狗兒喘氣彷彿笑咧嘴的樣子，怎麼樣也生氣不起來，俯身向前吻了吻牠的頭頂，「Captain，你告訴我為什麼Steve Rogers把我們千里迢迢帶到了這⋯⋯」看了眼積灰的窗戶，外頭陰沉沉的天色，「⋯⋯荒涼的地方。」

 

狗兒拿喙部用力地撞了一下他的下頷，又用舌頭舔了舔他的臉頰。

 

「你變成狗的時候跟你是人的時候也差不了多少。」他不是厭惡出遠門，與Steve一起去哪裡他都樂意，只是他們才剛搬進新家沒有多久，就算復活節假期都在家裡也不會無趣，「倘若你不把話說清楚，你何不全程維持這般姿態，以免更進一步惹惱我？」

 

被喊做Captain的狗兒發出嗚咽，對此要求似乎有些難以接受。

 

但褐髮巫師似乎很滿意，低頭親了親狗兒頰邊，「到我說你能變回來為止，Captain。」

 

Bucky拾起大狗腳邊的魔杖，仔細地端看這枝出自Ollivander之手的白楊木魔杖，他沒有陪同Steve前去購買魔杖，那時候他急著想為Steve挑一隻好的貓頭鷹，因為他的父親George Barnes對貓頭鷹幾乎一無所知，原先還找了一隻好小的貓頭鷹想要送給Steve，只因當時Steve也是個嬌小的男孩。

 

Io在他們出門前正開始孵牠和Jupiter的四顆蛋，由於和一般尋常野生貓頭鷹不同，相對來說年紀已經不小的牠們現在才看上眼確實不尋常，可能是因為他們在新家只留了一個大木箱做貓頭鷹巢穴，同居一起日久生情吧？

 

而白楊木魔杖⋯⋯Bucky看了一眼身邊正直盯盯望著他的大狗，嘴角揚起了一抹苦笑。對於魔杖如何挑選它的主人，每個製杖師都有自己一套獨到的見解，而許多巫師家族成員至今依然使用自製的魔杖，所以如果篤信那些俗諺什麼花楸長舌，也不盡然是事實⋯⋯

 

八年前他走進Ollivander店裏買到他的紫杉木魔杖時，Ollivander告訴他，他是Barnes家第五位從Ollivander手中買走紫杉木魔杖的成員，他與紫杉木將會相得益彰。

 

相得益彰⋯⋯何不看看那些黑巫師墳上的紫杉木都多高了？

 

早就決定不再多想的褐髮巫師，將白楊木魔杖收至自己口袋裡，下一刻伸手撓了撓大狗的耳後，「你今天要做隻乖狗，Captain，無論Steve Rogers的盤算是什麼，現在他都得等到我高興了才能去做，在這之前——」

 

砰砰砰！門板上傳來巨大的敲擊聲。

 

Bucky垂首看了一眼又嗚咽了兩聲的金毛大狗，「——你知道來人是誰吧？」拍了兩下狗兒的頭，「別擔心，見招拆招吧。」走向門口的他揚高音量，「來了！」

 

門敞開後，外頭是一名高大微微駝背的男人，有著粗獷的五官與黝黑的膚色。

 

「MacFasty。」他雖然與來人不算熟識，但兩人也在學校打過不少次照面。

 

「Barnes，日安。」

 

Thomas MacFasty的英文腔調帶著濃濃的蘇格蘭腔，聽起來想是從鼻腔裡咕噥出他的名字，再搭配上他緊蹙著的眉頭，可以想見對方並不是期待見到他，至少不是只見到他。

 

看了一眼蹲坐在史萊哲林腳邊的金毛大狗，蹙著眉的巫師左右看了看，「Rogers告訴我他也會來。」

 

「他晚一點到。」只怕現在他們進行的對話已經比同校六年來得多。

 

不以為意的巫師聳了聳肩膀，彷彿Steve Rogers人不在此並不困擾他，「⋯⋯他本來就說是你想要看龍，現在剛好有一隻，你想去看嗎？」

 

「當然。」低頭看了一眼腳邊搖著尾巴的狗，現在終於弄懂對方安排旅行的目的為何，他伸手又逗弄了一下狗的耳後。

 

蘇格蘭最勇敢的巫師家族成員瞥了一眼這隻金毛狗，「⋯⋯你的狗？」

 

「是，牠是Captain。」狗嗚咽了兩聲，「是Rogers的寵物。」

 

「你們有用魔法訓練牠嗎？」把門上的斗篷取下丟給眼前的褐髮巫師，瞥一眼另一件斗篷的Thomas MacFasty又看了看金毛大狗，「這隻狗看起來比較像麻瓜會養的品種。」走進雨裡的巫師再次聳了聳肩，「叉尾犬就很不錯，可以用來偵測附近有沒有麻瓜。」

 

「所以你們有養叉尾犬嗎？」沒想過MacFasty如此健談的褐髮巫師不顧腳邊狗兒繞前繞後想要博取注意力的舉動，「我想過過幾年養一對，或向奇獸飼育局申請培育許可。」

 

像是想起什麼的巫師緩緩開口，「⋯⋯Buchanan家是彩鳴鳥的ㄧ支培育者。」

 

「的確，我的舅舅，David，很享受聆聽彩鳴鳥的歌聲⋯⋯」

 

「我以為那對身體健康有害⋯⋯」往風雨中一步接著一步向前的巫師全然不把這點雨勢看在眼底，「會讓人精神失常。」

 

「確實，他也稱不上特別清醒。」想著沉迷在歌聲的David Buchanan，許多純種家族都有自己的問題，不若MacFasty歷代有如此強的使命感。

 

「如果你想養，我們家裡的確有人在培育，可以幫得上忙。」在要跨過圍欄踏上石岸時，巫師停下來等著狗鑽過欄杆縫隙，「所以麻瓜叫這種狗什麼？」

 

「Captain是黃金獵犬。」狗踏著輕快的步伐在他們跟前跑動，不時甩動身上的毛，「牠很怕寂寞，所以Steve到哪裡都帶著牠。」

 

「是嗎？」若有所思的巫師又用那種像是從鼻腔哼出的聲音回應

 

就在他們沿著海邊石岸走了好長一段路後，在風雨中傳來一陣震動空氣的低吼聲。

 

「我們施放了大量的天氣咒，如果沒有濃霧籠罩，暴風雨才能阻隔麻瓜與黑龍相遇。」

 

事實上在魔法怪獸之中，最廣為人知的就屬龍了，哪怕當成神話故事，就連麻瓜也了解一些龍的習性：強壯的軀體常見的珍寶守護者。

 

「在十種純種龍中，英國就有兩種，分別為赫布里底黑龍和威爾士綠龍，你也在課堂上學過，這兩種龍的習性與其他的龍種沒有決定性不同，皆是性情兇猛的駭人怪物。相較起會主動避開人類活動的區域的威爾士綠龍，赫布里底黑龍更為兇猛，他們的主要食物來源是鹿，但有時候也會獵殺麻瓜所飼養的牲畜像是牛或羊，但人類一向是牠們的最愛。」

 

在走到險峻的懸崖邊，Thomas MacFasty邊說邊側過身，伸手揮了揮，示意褐髮巫師向前。

 

下一刻讓開來的巫師身後出現了一隻完全長成的黑龍，正對空噴出烈焰——

 

「我的家族自從定居外赫布里底島以來，歷代都在跟龍打交道，由於黑龍被麻瓜目擊與發生的機率比較高，照顧與看管這群令人無法掉以輕心的龍，我們責無旁貸。」

 

赫布里底群島由大約四十多個島嶼組成，多數是荒島。

 

外布里底群島與內布里底群島被明奇以及小明奇海峽分隔，此地氣候多變、難以預測，船隻也通行不易，在此生活的麻瓜少之又少。

 

「我的家族定居在此的數百年之間，處理麻瓜目擊的方式面臨愈來愈多的限制，一開始我們還能昏擊誤闖領地的麻瓜，然而為免被擊昏的麻瓜被凍死，我們還要修改他們的記憶⋯⋯國際聯盟很看重龍族保護，只是⋯⋯」又皺眉的巫師低下頭看著一臉興味盎然的狗兒，「這一年來很難與其他歐洲國家聯繫，無論是瑞典或是挪威⋯⋯」

 

聞言也面色ㄧ沉的褐髮巫師，用手勢把大狗叫到自己的腳邊來。

 

「我看⋯⋯這隻狗還可以活上數十年吧。」難得露出笑容的巫師對Bucky伸出了手，兩人友好地握了下手，「如Steve所言，你確實是個好傢伙⋯⋯替我轉告Steve波樹之光與泥水池今晚有比賽，而我替你們弄到了包廂票，他可以把自己弄乾以後，你們再一起來找我。」

 

***

 

Steve在回到小木屋的當下得到了對方遞還的魔杖，不顧自己一衣物濕答答，他還是猛地把屋內另一名巫師抱了滿懷。

 

被抱著的褐髮巫師低道：「你可以告訴我你要帶我來看龍。」

 

「我以為你喜歡驚喜。」悶悶不樂的金髮巫師回道。

 

他是很喜歡這趟安排沒錯，「⋯⋯怎麼會想到要帶我來史凱島？」

 

「Odinson帶你去看過龍，我想⋯⋯我也可以。」只是這次反倒讓他有了其他顧慮，「你似乎跟Tom很談得來。」

 

「他比我印象中健談許多。」感覺到肩膀被抱得更緊一些的他蹙起眉，「我以為他是你的朋友⋯⋯你這醋吃得毫無道理。」

 

他只能在旁邊嗚嗚叫，這醋吃得合情合理，「我不喜歡你望著別人笑。」

 

難不成他得面無表情？「他是你的朋友，他是你拜託他來帶我們去看龍的朋友，我怎麼可能不釋出善意？」

 

他只是不喜歡，因為Bucky過去並不與其他學院的學生太過交好，畢竟他連史萊哲林的學生都稱不上是非常熱絡，現在忽然見他不再繃著臉，甚至還——「只有友善？你們相談甚歡⋯⋯你可能沒注意到我有多難受⋯⋯」

 

「我現在知道了。」稍稍掙脫後，騰出雙手的褐髮巫師攬過對方的臉頰落下碎吻安撫，「我知道⋯⋯」他發自內心被Steve嫉妒的言論逗樂，但同時也想快快安撫對方，「我該怎麼做讓你知道，我從不願你對我們的情感有任何害怕⋯⋯」

 

「吻我。」Steve Rogers的回答快到像不假思索。

 

不由得笑了的Bucky依言吻了對方的眉宇之間。

 

像是不滿被自身的要求被對方輕柔帶過，金髮巫師在對方的唇瓣才離開自己眉間時反採主動吻上對方，在他加重加深這個吻的同時，他濕透貼在身上的襯衫被Bucky扯住。

 

「晚上⋯⋯球賽⋯⋯」褐髮巫師在兩人上半身肌膚相親時低聲提醒。

 

「噓⋯⋯」但對Steve Rogers而言時光正好。

 

金髮巫師抵著對方的額，身軀輕輕地覆上對方，老舊的床墊與床板嘎嘎作響。

 

濕透的襯衫在他們親吻、肢體交纏的同時被推落在一旁，而他金髮上滴下的水珠落在了Bucky的鎖骨上泛起來一陣顫慄。

 

Steve的吻沿著對方泛起顫慄的鎖骨一路往下，劃過了對方胸膛、乳尖、肚臍⋯⋯最後停在腹部之上，停留許久以後，他選擇無視對方細微的掙扎，將對方腿間赤紅色的柱體含入嘴內。

 

Bucky只能用手插入對方的髮間凌亂地愛撫來表達自己此刻的感受。他咬著自己的嘴角，想忍耐他亟欲瘋狂藉著對方濕熱的口部達到高潮的衝動。若是他彎下腰將Steve的性器含入口中，他所希望的便是能夠讓對方紓解慾望，但當情況反過來的時候，他卻只想讓對方鬆口⋯⋯

 

「Steve⋯⋯」他的理智懸在欲斷未斷的關頭，不想就這麼射在對方嘴裡，Bucky低頭攏住對方的臉頰，「讓我幫你⋯⋯」

 

轉過身含住Steve身下的柱體，他試著讓自己集中精神取悅對方，但對方吸吮他下身的力道一點也沒有減輕，甚至Steve的舌尖還一路沿著兩腿之間，舔上了他臀瓣之間的縫隙。

 

幾度被弄得毫無招架之力的褐髮巫師撐起自己的身體，「⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

 

「就用嘴吧⋯⋯如果還想去看球⋯⋯」在吞吐之間，金髮巫師濃厚的呼吸聲伴隨著話語傳來，「⋯⋯別再忍耐了，Bucky⋯⋯」

 

隨著Steve不時輕咬幾口他臀瓣的動作，終於讓他忍不住情慾，射進還在吸吮他性器的Steve嘴裡。

 

只是才高漲起來的Steve沒那麼快到達高潮，已經被含得腰肢酸軟的Bucky，垂首仔細地將對方的物事再次含入口裡，用上手套弄不在口中的部分。

 

「我還是想進去⋯⋯」金髮巫師低嘆了一口氣，手指滑過方才濡濕過的入口。

 

Bucky回眸看向對方，對方此時的視線全都聚集在他的臀縫之間。瞬間臉像火燒過一樣的他張開了本來含著對方的嘴，坐起身轉過方向面朝對方將賁張的物事用後庭緩緩吞了下去。

 

Steve Rogers露出艱難的微笑，甬道包覆他的緊度也把他的理智推到了極限，他一方面渴望更用力地挺進對方體內，感受更強烈的快感，另一方面又想要好好讓Bucky適應，避免造成Bucky後方的負擔。

 

而Bucky下一刻送上來的熱吻，正好就安撫了他想要恣意妄為的衝動。

 

Bucky是他的伴侶，餘生都會在他的身邊，他要做的是好好地就只有愛著Bucky⋯⋯向上頂入對方體內的動作雖然仍舊讓Bucky看來心旌神馳，卻能從他低淺的呻吟中察覺到歡愉，「再多一點，Steve⋯⋯」

 

得到對方的允許，金髮巫師這才加快了速度，為兩人再次迎來高潮。

 

***

 

「Barnes呢？」

「臨時有事，被找回倫敦去了。」

「女巫週刊臨時有事找他？」

「⋯⋯沒辦法，他本來就是隨時待命。」

「我看借你的小木屋裡還有營火——」

「——Tom。」

「沒事，當我沒提，你們倆的事我還真搞不懂⋯⋯」

\--  
第一部全文完～  
謝謝大家～


End file.
